The Truth
by Carpenterfan03
Summary: When the AKs begin to ask questions about the VK's life on the isle the VKs decide to show them through flashbacks, but they discover something shocking that changes everything.
1. A Movie Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the Descendants franchise it's all owned by Disney. **

Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Ben, Jane, Doug, Chad, and Lonnie were all hanging out in Carlos and Jay's room watching movies and enjoying their Saturday break away from school.

While the teens were all enjoying the movie Ben couldn't help, but wonder what it was like for the VKs growing up.

He watched as the four VKs who were all very close were cuddled up together on Jay's bed enjoying the movie oblivious to Ben's stares.

He looked over at the other Auradon kids who were also watching the four villain kids. Ben knew that he and the other Auradon kids had all wondered the same thing when it came to the VKs especially when it came to Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay's bond.

They were basically siblings. He always wondered how they met and became as close as they were. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the credits music as the movie they had been watching ended.

AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first fan fiction sorry if its bad


	2. The Question That Started It All

"So what do you guys wanna do now," Lonnie asked as Ben grabbed the remote to turn off the movie. Ben looked over at the other Auradon kids and they all knew what he was going to say next as they were all thinking it.

"Why don't you guys tell us about your childhood," Ben asked the villain kids hoping to learn something about the VKs and what it was like to live on the isle.

He immediately regretted saying that as he saw the look of sadness and fear on all four of the villain kids faces and the look of disappointment on the other teens faces as they all stared at him wondering why he would just ask such a question.

"Um Ben maybe we shouldn't do that," Doug said as he was concerned by the sadness on his girlfriend's face.

"you're right Doug I shouldn't have said that I don't really know what I was thinking," Ben said. They were about to drop the idea all together when Evie finally spoke up surprising everyone in the room.

"Actually Ben I think it might be a good idea for us to tell you about our childhood," she said. Mal, Jay, and Carlos all gave her questioning looks as Jay finally spoke up to her.

"Evie are you crazy why would you suggest that we talk about our childhood," he asked shocked that Evie of all people would be willing to share about their very personal childhood. Evie just stared at Jay with a look that said stop talking as she began to address him.

"No, Jay I'm not crazy I think that they deserve to know what it was like for us to grow up on the isle full of villains with barely any food and resources."

Ben, Jane, Audrey, Doug, Lonnie, and Chad couldn't help but feel guilty as they listened to Evie and Jay talk about the isle. Jay sighs as he looks over at the others in the room.

"You're right Evie I'm sorry they do deserve to know about our childhood," Jay said to her giving his permission to talk about the isle.

"Wait, don't we get a say," Carlos asked referring to himself and Mal who hadn't said a word since the idea had been brought up.


	3. The Agreement

Carlos couldn't help, but be surprised by the two oldest in the group why were they just willing to share about their childhood he knew that he didn't want to talk about his harsh childhood with his mother, and by the look on Mal's face she didn't want to either.

In fact Mal hadn't said a word which is odd considering she is usually the leader of their group who is always brave and the first one to take charge in any situation.

For her to be completely silent like that was very concerning.

"Look at Mal she doesn't even want to talk which is completely not like her we shouldn't do this," Carlos said hoping to knock some sense into the others about keeping their childhood a secret.

Everyone in the room all stared at the two younger VKs as they listened to Carlos' pleads to keep his and the other villain kids' childhood secret.

They couldn't help but feel bad as they watched the younger two who looked completely scared and helpless with the thought of talking about their childhood. Mal and Carlos both looked like small terrified children.

Evie immediately walked right over to the two and put her arms around them in comfort. She then began to speak in a calm gentle to voice to them trying to calm them down.

"It's okay we don't have to talk about our childhood if you guys don't want to. We just thought it would be a good idea to bring awareness to how bad it is on the isle. We won't do it though if you guys aren't comfortable with it," she said to them.

Carlos thought about what Evie was saying and the truth was maybe it would be a good idea at least then the people of Auradon would finally see what a horrible mistake they made when they locked up all the villain kids on the isle.

He looked over at Mal who had still yet to say anything. She still looked scared, but she also gave him a small nod telling him that she approves of the idea of sharing their childhood.

With that final look Carlos speaks up. "No, you guys are right we should do it lets show Auradon what it's like to be forced to live on a stranded isle surrounded by villains and with little food."


	4. Let The Memories Begin

"So where should we start?" Jay asked hoping to ease some of the tension in the room looking over at his siblings who were still sitting on his bed cuddled up together as Evie had a protective and comforting arm around each of the younger Vks. Not to mention the sad and concerned looks the Aks we're giving him and his Vk family.

"Maybe you could just start with explaining how you each met," Ben said, trying to get the answer to the question that had been bugging him since he first met the villain kids.

Before anyone could say anything else they were all shocked when Mal who had been completely silent the entire time finally spoke up.

"We could explain it to you, but maybe it would be easier to use magic and just show you," she said. Making everyone in the room stare at her in complete shock.

"Wait you can do that?" Audrey asked the younger girl still getting used to the fact that she was now friends with not only villain kids, but also kids with magic.

The younger girl who was still being comforted by Evie looked over at Audrey giving her a small mischievous smile showing off some of the regular Mal again.

"Of course I can Audrey," the younger girl scoffed offended that Audrey didn't think she was "powerful" enough to show flashbacks from the isle.

"Oh yeah prove it," Audrey said challenging the younger girl as the two of them were still getting used to being friends and would still usually get into arguments easily as they were used to being enemies. However they had been trying to work out their differences and were now on "friendly" terms.

Evie noticing the tension growing between the two girls immediately looked over at Mal with a disappointed look and a glare that a mother usually gives to a child when they have done something wrong. Showing Mal that Evie didn't approve of Mal and Audrey fighting.

"Mal you can't just start fights with people especially Audrey you know better than that," Evie scolded making Mal look down sadly with a pout.

"Okay, let's move on so are you guys going to

explain how you met or use magic to show us," Jane said nervously trying to change the subject not liking all the tension and fighting going on in the room.

Evie sighed as she began to calm down. She looked over at the others,but especially Mal and Carlos. "What do you guys want to do?" She asked the other villain kids not wanting to agree to something that they didn't all agree on.

"I think we should just use magic to show them," Carlos said not wanting to have to explain it. "You're right Carlos I think it would be easier to just show them instead of explaining it," Jay said also giving his approval to just use magic.

Evie took one final look at Mal before asking her "M Are you sure your okay with us using magic to show them?" Not wanting to do something Mal wouldn't be comfortable with.

Mal just gave Evie a small smile and said "yes, E I'm sure if we're gonna inform them about our childhood we might as well just show them."

With those last words Mal began to use her magic to summon a screen that would be used to show all their secrets from the isle.


	5. How They Met

**Author's Note: TW Mentions of Child Abuse**

Everyone stared in awe as the big black screen appeared out of thin air due to Mal's magic.

"Wow you actually did it," Audrey exclaimed surprised that Mal was actually able to summon up a Tv screen."

"I told you I could," Mal told Audrey in an excited voice.

"Okay whatever just show us already. I'm getting bored," Chad said in an annoyed voice as he was still struggling with being friendly with the Vks and was only hanging out with them so he wouldn't be alone when all his "friends" were hanging out.

Mal rolled her eyes at Chad's annoyed attitude. "Okay be patient it takes a few minutes to start," Mal said annoyed by the older boy's impatient attitude.

"Look its starting," Lonnie exclaimed as the screen went from black to projecting an image of a run down dirty island. Everyone stared at the screen sadly preparing for the harsh things they were all about to see.

On The Screen

_A young six year old Evie was running around on the isle in search of some food. She hadn't eaten in at least a week and her stomach was hurting from the lack of food. She was in serious need of something to eat. To make things worse her cheeks still burned from the slap she got from her mom for not doing her makeup right and smudging her mascara. She began to cry as she had been searching for at least an hour now and was starting to lose any hope of finding something to ease her hunger a little. Just as she was about to just go home empty handed and hungry she found a small piece of moldy bread. She smiled a little bit as she began to reach for the moldy bread. Just as her hand picked up the small piece of food a taller boy a seven year old Jay came running out of nowhere and stole the bread from her hands. _

"_**HEY, STOP IT!**__" The young girl screamed at the older boy as she tried to take the bread back from the boy. "__**NO WAY I'M STARVING IT'S MINE!" **__the boy screamed back at the girl. "__**NO IT'S MINE I FOUND IT FIRST," **__she screamed back at him as she began to tackle him to the floor. The two kids continued to wrestle and fight for the tiny piece of food. They were so distracted in their fight that they didn't see the smaller boy who snuck by trying to sneak off with the piece of bread. _

_A tiny four year old Carlos had been out looking for food and trying to avoid his horrible mother. He was very small for his age and covered from head to toe in bruises and scratches from his mother. He hadn't eaten in a month and was dying for something to ease his hunger pains. When he witnessed the two older kids fighting for the moldy piece of bread. He knew that he had his chance as they weren't paying attention to anything except fighting with each other. The piece of food was just sitting there on the ground. He grabbed the piece of food and was about to take off with it when he tripped over something._

_Jay and Evie had stopped fighting when they realised that the food was no longer there. They had looked over just in time to see the younger boy trying to run off with the food. Jay had acted fast and stuck out his leg just as the younger boy had started to run off causing him to trip and fall dropping the piece of food. The three kids all ran over to the fallen piece with tears falling down their faces and began to fight for it. __**"LET GO IT'S MINE I FOUND IT FIRST!**__" Evie screamed to the two boys."__**NO I NEED IT!**__" Jay screamed back. "__**GIVE IT TO ME I NEED FOOD IT HURTS!**__" Carlos screamed back. "__**ME TOO!" **__Evie yelled. "__**SAME AS ME!" **__Jay yelled back at the two. _

"_Wait why don't we just split it?" Carlos asked the older two sick of fighting and just wanting to eat something. "Why should we do that?" Jay asked not wanting to share especially since he was always taught that he should only look out for himself and no one else. As his dad always says there's no team in I. "Because we are all hungry and this fighting is going nowhere at least if we split it we can all get a little bit of food to eat," the younger boy said in a desperate voice. "Fine we can split it," Evie said knowing that she needed food and she couldn't afford to fight anymore as that last fight had messed up her look and her mom was sure to punish her for it. _

_Evie grabbed the piece of bread and split it into three giving each of the boys a piece. They all three ate their piece right away. "So what are your names mine is Evie daughter of the Evil Queen ," she told the boys trying to start a conversation other than them fighting over food. "The names Jay son of Jafar," Jay said to the group. "I'm Carlos Cruella's son," Carlos told them. Evie looked over at the other two noticing the scars and bruises covering them. "I guess were all the same," she told them as she revealed her scars to the other two. Jay smiled sadly at them. "I guess we are," he told them. "We should stick together and look out for each other," Evie told them. "We can be a gang," Carlos said agreeing with Evie as he was in desperate need of people to help protect him due to his small size. Jay thought about what they were saying it sounded like a good idea, but his mind kept going back to his dad's mantra about only looking out for himself. _

_Just as he was about to tell them no that he didn't want to be in some stupid gang he took one look at the younger two and he couldn't do it. For some reason he felt like he wanted to be in a gang with them and protect them. "Let's do it," he said with a smile and put his hand out. The other two smiled as well as they also put their hands out. _

Screen Goes Black

"So that's how you guys met?" Ben asked the three. "Yeah it is," Evie told them sadly with tears in her eyes from watching her younger self and the abuse that she went through. Everyone had been crying after that. "But wait," Ben said confused as to why Mal wasn't in that video. "Wait what?" Jay asked not understanding why Ben was confused. "Where was Mal?" Ben asked.


	6. Why No Mal?

"Yeah I noticed that too. Where was Mal?" Lonnie asked also confused. "She didn't come in until later," Carlos told the others.

"Yeah we didn't meet her until we were all older," Jay told them in an annoyed voice trying to stop the others from asking so many questions. It was already hard enough for them to be showing the others this they didn't need a bunch of questions to answer too.

Chad gave Mal a glare before saying "then show us your childhood. We came here for **everyone's** childhood and you don't get to just not show us when everyone else did," he said in an angry tone emphasizing the word "everyone" expressing his dislike of Mal.

Everyone in the room started at Chad with anger and disbelief shown on their faces. While Mal just looked terrified again as tears fell from her eyes from Chad's harsh tone. Evie noticing this pulled Mal closer to her and began to soothe her while also giving Chad a death stare.

Evie was pissed at Chad. Why couldn't he just leave them alone. If he didn't like them then why was he even here. Why couldn't he just understand that this wasn't easy for them and they needed to go at their own pace. In fact he just watched some of their childhood and he saw the harsh things they had to experience.

"Chad stop it leave her alone," Doug said to Chad in an angry voice. He was sick of Chad messing with his girlfriend and her family.

"What I'm just saying I don't think it's fair that **She **gets out of showing us her "harsh" childhood when they **all **agreed to show us," Chad said in an annoying tone while pointing with an angry glare at Mal.

Jay looked over at Mal who was still silently crying in Evie's protective embrace. And he couldn't help, but be angry at Chad for messing with his little sister.

"Seriously you need to stop right now before I hurt you," Jay said in a furious tone to Chad. He was very protective of his younger "siblings" and he was done with Chad and his rude remarks towards them.

"Yeah we're not done with showing you our childhood and yes Mal's will be seen. It just takes a little bit of time. This isn't easy for us," Carlos told Chad annoyed that he was being impatient and insensitive towards them when he knew that they didn't have an easy childhood.

Chad still didn't look convinced and was about to say something rude again when Ben finally had enough.

"Chad you are here because you are my friend, but if you keep saying mean things and being rude I'm going to have to tell you to leave," the king told Chad not wanting to deal with anymore of Chad's insensitive behavior.

"Ugh whatever," Chad said not caring much about what they were saying, but he decided to just stay quiet anyway not wanting to get kicked out.

Before anyone could comment more the black screen began to turn on again. Revealing a small worn down broken building which Evie immediately recognized as her old home. She took a deep breath knowing that what was about to be shown would be hard to watch.


	7. A Shocking Reveal

**Author's Note: TW Child Abuse**

On The Screen

_A fourteen year old Evie is sitting on a chair looking at a mirror with a makeup brush in hand. There were tears on her face as she tried to wipe them away. Not wanting to mess up her makeup more. She had just gotten hit with a hair brush for messing up her makeup while she was out causing trouble with her gang. Her mom had just finished punishing her and expected her to have her makeup done right as soon as she got back from terrorizing the people of the isle and trying to show up Maleficent._

_Her mom was still bitter about Maleficent being considered the "queen" of the isle and was always trying to prove that she was better than her and deserved the title of "Queen Of The Isle." Evie didn't really see the point her mom may be horrible and cruel, but she was nowhere near as evil as the "Mistress Of Evil" herself. _

_Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the scream "__**Evie**__" from her mom. Evie began to panic as she had been deep in thought and wasn't concentrating on her makeup. She began to quickly fix her makeup knowing that if her mom saw she hadn't been working on her makeup she was sure to get hit again. The young girl froze when she felt a hand grip her arm with the makeup brush in it. _

"_**EVIE I TOLD YOU TO FIX YOUR MAKEUP! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO GET A PRINCE IF YOU DON'T START LISTENING TO ME!" **__her mother screamed at her as she twisted Evie's arm with a strong grip. Evie began to cry from the pain. "__**WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CRYING! PRINCESSES DON'T CRY! A PRINCE IS NEVER GOING TO WANT A WORTHLESS GIRL WHO CRIES OVER EVERYTHING!**__" the Evil Queen screamed at her daughter furiously as she grabbed the hair brush from earlier and began to beat her with it. _

_She then stopped and put a hand on her stomach "I hope this new baby is better than you and will actually listen to me," she told the young girl. As Evie just continued to sob from the pain of both the physical and mental abuse. Her mom had hooked up with her father again, so that she could bring in a replacement for Evie as she felt that Evie would never be good enough for a prince. Her mom constantly reminded her of this ever since she found out that she was going to be having a better "heir" as she liked to call it. _

Screen Pauses

Everyone in the room including Evie all stared at the paused screen in shock. Forgetting about the harsh things they saw as they could only focus on the fact that the Evil Queen supposedly had a second kid that no one knew about.

"Why are you shocked Evie you should have known that already," Audrey asked Evie confused as to why she didn't seem to remember her mom even being pregnant. "I don't remember that at all. The only thing I remember from that day was getting beat for messing up my makeup," Evie told the others sadly but still in shock.

"Huh that's weird, I don't remember your mom ever being pregnant either," Jay told Evie confused. "yeah me neither," Carlos said. Mal couldn't help but stare at the paused screen deep in thought while the others discussed the Evil Queen's "secret baby."

She couldn't help, but feel that she had a connection to whatever this secret was, but that made no sense as she didn't meet Evie or the others for at least another year. Yet something about it made her feel that she was connected to it. Her deep thoughts were interrupted by Lonnie.

"I wonder if something happened to it," Lonnie said trying to come up with a reason as to why none of the Vks seemed to remember Evie's mom being pregnant.

"I hope not," Evie said not wanting for her baby sister or brother to have been harmed. She really hoped that Lonnie was wrong and that the baby was just fine.

"Maybe we should just hit play and see what happens next. It might tell us what happened to the baby and why none of you guys remember The Evil Queen even being pregnant," Jane said nervously as she was curious about what happened, but was afraid of how the others would react to her suggestion.

"I think you're right Jane let's just hit play. I'm sure all of our questions will be answered in the video," Ben said also curious about what happened.

Everyone watched in anticipation as the screen went from paused to moving again. Everyone was curious and anxiously awaiting for what happened next, especially with the baby.


	8. The Truth Revealed

**Author's Note: TW Child Abuse**

On The Screen

_Evie's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. She ran over to the loud noise to see the "Mistress Of Evil" herself standing inside her home. The young girl froze scared wondering why Maleficent would be at her home. _

_Her mom had just finished talking to her new "heir" which she constantly did. It made Evie wonder if her mom used to do that with her when she was pregnant with her, but she doubted it. Her mom also noticed the mistress of evil in her home. _

"_Maleficent what are you doing here?" The Evil Queen asked the evil Faerie confused and slightly frightened by her appearance at her home._

"_**YOU KNOW WHY I'M HERE DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! I SAW YOU TELL EVERYONE ON THE ISLE THAT YOU WERE THE NEW RULER AND QUEEN!" **__Maleficent screamed at the Evil Queen furious about her trying to take away her title as the evilest person alive. A title that the Mistress worked hard to gain. _

"_**I AM A MUCH BETTER QUEEN THAN YOU! I DESERVE TO BE QUEEN AND HAVE EVERYONE SERVE ME! I'M A REAL QUEEN YOU ARE NOT A REAL QUEEN THAT TITLE SHOULD BE MINE!"**__ Evil Queen screamed back at her in hatred and jealousy. _

_Evie began to hide terrified from the two most evil people she knew fighting with each other. When she heard something that caused her to come out from hiding to see what happened. _

_The young girl saw the Mistress give her mom a strange look as the mistress loomed over her mom's pregnant belly. "Oh I see someone is expecting another little brat," the evil faerie snarled with an evil smirk. _

_Evie didn't like that look it both worried her and terrified her. Why was Maleficent staring at her mom like that? It didn't make any sense. Wait she thought remembering that Maleficent didn't have an "heir" yet._

_Oh no, she thought, Maleficent must want her mom's new baby that's why she was really here this was all a set up. Before she could go deeper in her thoughts the two older women in the room began to talk again._

"_Yes, I am so what?" Evie heard her mom ask the Mistress of Evil with a venomous tone. Maleficent just smirked evilly again and added an evil cackle as she stared at the Evil Queen with a deathly serious look. _

"_Give me your new brat and you can be my second In command. I'll even let you refer to yourself as the Queen and everyone will know to serve you as such," she told the Evil Queen in a serious voice showing that she was not kidding about everything she just said. _

"_Why should I give you my child? I don't even know if it's a girl or boy yet. Besides what could you possibly do with a baby? I don't want you to kill it knowing you that's all you want it for," The Evil Queen told Maleficent not wanting to give up her child, but still secretly debating it in her head. _

_This just caused the evil faerie to cackle more as she finally spoke again. "Because I want an heir and it doesn't matter what it is. Nobody will even know it was ever your child. Not to mention the fact that you don't even need this thing. You already have an "heir", she told her while motioning towards Evie. "Plus I'm not planning on keeping it as a baby. I have this potion that I got from Dr Facilier it will quicken up the pregnancy and age the little brat up," she told the "Queen". _

_The Evil Queen just stared at Maleficent in shock. "But what about the babies memories and everyone else on the isle? Won't they all be confused by the fact that you now have an heir and you didn't before. Not to mention won't the baby look like me and not you? That would bring up suspicions from everyone," she told her trying to figure out what else Maleficent had planned. _

_Maleficent just smiled evilly at her clearly already with a plan. "I also was given this potion that will fill its mind up with evil fake memories, it will also make her look more like me, and it will even give her some of my magic, so that the little brat will think it was actually a teenager who is my child. As for everyone else I will just lock it up for another year and tell everyone that I kept it hidden from the world while I filled it up with evil and trained it to be the next me. __**NO**__**ONE **__will ever question me," she told the Evil Queen clearly already have thought this out making her wonder how long the evil faerie had been planning this scheme. _

_Evie just stared at the two in complete shock her mom looked like she was actually considering this. What was wrong with her mom? She couldn't seriously be willing to give up her baby like that. Her mom may be malicious and evil but she wanted this baby it's all she could talk about since she found out she was pregnant a few months ago. _

_And not to mention how badly her poor baby sibling would grow up. The baby would lose its whole childhood. The baby would have fake memories for pretty much its whole childhood. And it would never know its real family. Plus it would be forced to be known as Maleficent's kid and have to live under her control. Evie was struggling with her mom raising her who wasn't nearly as evil as Maleficent she didn't want to think about what it would be like to have Maleficent raise her. _

_And if the baby was given up to Maleficent it wouldn't have her as an older sister to look after it and protect it from the bad things in life. Which is what Evie had been secretly looking forward to. She knew that's how Jay felt about her and Carlos and how she felt with Carlos. _

_Her deep thoughts were interrupted when she heard something that made her want to scream. Her mom was looking at Maleficent with a smile on her face. _

"_Hm you have this all planned don't you Maleficent? You know what you got yourself a deal, but I want you to give me another potion along with making me your "second" and a queen," she told Maleficent. _

"_Oh and what other potion could you possibly want? I already gave you enough," Maleficent asked the Evil Queen with a venomous tone. _

"_I want a potion that I can give to my worthless daughter, so she forgets any of this or that I was ever pregnant. I don't want her blabbing about this to everyone," she told her with an angry tone while looking at Evie. _

"_**NOOO! MOMMY YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY BE DOING THIS! THINK ABOUT THE BABY YOU CANNOT JUST GIVE IT TO MALEFICENT!" **__the young girl screamed at her mom. She didn't want to lose her little sibling to Maleficent. _

_Maleficent glared at the girl with a deathly stare before talking to her. "Oh what does it matter what you say. You aren't even going to remember any of this anyway," she told the girl with venom in her voice. _

_She then pulled out three bottles of liquid and a rope. "I figured I would need a memory wiper so I happen to have it here," she told the Queen and her terrified daughter. She then took the younger girl and picked up the rope using it to tie her hands together so she couldn't stop what was about to happen from happening._

_Evie just stood there silently crying as she was forced to watch her mom give up her sibling to the "Mistress of Evil" herself. She watched as her mom went away for a bit with Maleficent after drinking one of the potions and a few minutes later she heard a new voice that began to scream and cry. _

_Evie wasn't stupid she may play stupid but she wasn't and she knew that the sound she heard was her new sibling. She began to cry more just thinking about the poor baby. She couldn't believe her mom was actually doing this. _

_A few minutes later Evie saw her mom and Maleficent come in with Maleficent holding a super tiny baby girl wrapped up in an old ragged blue blanket with an apple design which Evie had remembered used to belong to her when she was younger. _

_She cried more as she looked at her tiny baby sister she wanted to just grab her and run. Run away from this horrible life and just go somewhere safe with her and her gang._

_But she couldn't she was tied up and even if she did manage to get out and take off with the baby it wouldn't be long before Maleficent and her mom would find them and probably kill her and her gang for running. There was nowhere they could go they were stuck on this isle they couldn't leave. _

_She watched sadly as Maleficent stared daggers at the tiny baby girl. "I'm going to call you Maleficent Junior, but you will be known as Mal until I feel that you are worthy enough for my name," she told the tiny baby girl. _

"_Now we must be going, so I can give you this potion and age you up and change your appearance since I can't stand you right now," she told the crying baby. "__**UGH AND STOP CRYING! YOU WEAK BABY!"**__ she screamed at the baby as she began to shake her violently trying to get her to stop crying. Causing the baby to cry harder from the pain of being shook violently._

"_Pleasure doing business with you EQ. I can't wait to turn this thing into my minion," Maleficient told the Evil Queen as she left taking the tiny crying baby with her. _

_Evie just stood there sobbing and in complete disbelief she had finally gotten her hands free from the rope. "__**How could you do this mom? You just gave up your daughter! You gave Maleficent my baby sister**__!" she screamed at her mom." Her mom just glared at her with an evil smile on her face. _

"_Oh please this is better for you anyways. Now I have no other heir. You are my sole heir now. You should be happy. Plus now I get to have "royal subjects" that serve me and do as I say. Besides Maleficent isn't killing her she is just aging her up a bit. She's probably around your age now. This is a good thing," The Evil Queen told her daughter._

"_**NO IT'S NOT THIS ISN'T FAIR TO HER! YOU JUST RUINED YOUR OWN BABIES LIFE! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN! YOU ARE A TERRIBLE PERSON! SNOW WHITE DESERVED TO BE THE FAIREST! YOU WILL NEVER BE THE FAIREST BECAUSE YOU ARE A TERRIBLE PERSON WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING! I DON'T EVEN CARE IF I GET BEAT FOR THIS BECAUSE YOU DESERVE TO HEAR THIS!" **__The young girl screamed at her mom. She was furious and filled with hatred towards her mom. What her mom did was unforgivable. _

"_**HOW DARE YOU! THAT IS IT YOUNG LADY I'M DONE WITH YOU AND YOUR ATTITUDE! I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE THIS WAY! YOU WILL OBEY ME AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" **__the evil mother screamed at her daughter as she began to slap and beat her for everything the girl said. _

_She then pulled out the bottle of liquid that Maleficent had given her. "__**DRINK IT!**__" she screamed at her crying daughter. "__**NO I REFUSE TO DRINK THAT YOU CAN'T MAKE ME FORGET WHAT YOU DID!" **__Evie screamed back at her mom ignoring the pain she was feeling from getting beat. _

_Her mom just grabbed her and pinned her down as she forced the young girl to drink the memory wipe motion. The girl just cried as the memories of the last few hours had vanished from her mind along with the "existence" of her new sister. _

Screen Goes Black


	9. Broken VKs

Everyone was completely in shock after what they had just seen. No one knowing what to say as absolutely no one had seen that coming.

Mal just stared at the blank screen frozen in shock as the words kept playing in her head over and over again "_Maleficent didn't have an heir, evil __**fake **__memories, will be known as Mal." _Her whole life was a lie. She wasn't Maleficent's daughter she was The Evil Queen's daughter. She was the "secret baby" that they were all curious about. All her memories up until she met the others was fake. All the abusive mental images that she had in her brain all her life had been fake and purposefully implanted into her brain. Everything was a lie, including her own mother and not to mention age too.

Mal looked over at Evie wondering how she was doing with this new discovery. Evie had too been frozen in shock. Her mom had another baby. She had a little sister and her mom gave her away to the worst villain on the isle. Her best friend who she thought was only a year or two younger than her was actually supposed to be her two year old baby sister. All these thoughts kept jumbling up in her brain. She noticed Mal looking at her with a scared and lost look on her face while she looked deep in thought most likely questioning her whole life. Evie just pulled Mal into a tight hug as the both of them began to cry.

Evie felt betrayed by all this. Her mother had another child and gave her away for some stupid title that barely ment anything, and she forced her to forget her own sister. Her baby sister was crying on her as she had to learn that her whole life was fake. Evie began to play with Mal's hair as she whispered to her in a gentle voice trying to comfort the younger girl. "Shh it's okay Mal. I know I can't believe they did that either, but it's going to be okay. I got you we will deal with this together," she told the younger traumatized girl. Mal didn't say anything as she continued to cry and just clung onto Evie tighter refusing to let go.

Jay was furious as he watched his two little sisters cry and sob with the discovery of what Maleficent and The Evil Queen had done. They went way too far. They completely messed up Mal she had barely any real memories and her real family had been kept away from her. The poor girl was completely confused and lost about everything. The once super strong and brave girl who never cried was now a scared and vulnerable young girl who was completely sobbing on Evie. Jay wanted to grab the stupid lizzard known as Maleficent and squish it for all the pain and suffering she had caused for not just Mal but Evie too. Maleficent had taken Evie's little sister from her and pretty much forced her to forget she even had a sibling.

And how could he forget The Evil Queen he wanted to hurt her so badly for going along with Maleficent's stupid plan. She gave up her kid, so that people would do what they already did just without the stupid title. The Evil Queen had already had people serving her she didn't need to become Maleficent's minion or as she wanted to believe her "second in command." Which even an idiot could figure out was really just Maleficent's way of controlling people and getting what she wanted. The Evil Queen was kidding herself if she actually thought Maleficent saw her as a partner instead of one of her stupid worthless minions.

Carlos couldn't help but stare at the two girls with sadness. He had always seen the two of them as his big sisters. They were always there for him and they protected him from his mom and the other villains on the Isle. They were always strong and confident watching them both break down sobbing and revealing their vulnerable side was unsettling to him. Especially seeing Mal break down which she had been doing all day and looking so weak and scared. He didn't like it. They were supposed to be strong. They were his big sisters only that wasn't true. They weren't both his big sisters only Evie was his big sister. Mal was actually way younger than him and she was his little sister. He watched as Mal continued to cling onto Evie looking so traumatized as he began to see her in a different way. She was no longer his strong big sister that needed to protect him she was now his adorable little sister who he needed to look after and protect.

He looked over at the Auradon kids who were crying as they watched Mal sob on Evie. He began to feel hatred towards them as they were the ones who wanted them to do this. It was their fault why Mal and Evie were crying right now. If Ben hadn't asked for them to show them their childhood, none of this would have happened. He wanted to scream at them and blame them for all of this, but he couldn't. They all agreed to this and it wasn't their fault that Maleficent and the Evil Queen had hidden such a secret from everyone. It was better that this came out now instead of later. Maybe they can even fix some of the mistakes that the two evil villains had caused.


	10. A Big Sister's Guilt

"Okay well I think we are done showing you our childhood now," Jay told the Auradon kids after almost ten minutes of everyone not saying anything and Mal sobbing on Evie. "Yeah get out," Carlos told them wanting to deal with this problem alone with just the four of them. Like how they would have if they were still on the Isle Of The Lost.

"Wait I think we can help you guys," Ben told the two VK boys while he looked over at Evie who had her arms protectively around Mal who had fallen asleep as the poor girl was exhausted from crying so much. "What could you possibly do to help us right now?" Jay asked angrily still mad at Maleficent and the Evil Queen and not wanting to deal with Ben and the other Auradon kids and their stupid positive attitudes.

"We could try talking to my mom," Jane told them as she felt really bad about everything and wanted to help her friends who were both suffering at the moment. "But what could your mom do that could actually help?" Carlos asked her debating it, but not seeing how she could actually help them. "She is the fairy godmother. Hello she has magic," Audrey told them annoyed at Carlos and Jay for being so difficult when they were trying to help them.

"So what. Mal has magic, but she can't fix this," Jay told the Auradon kids with an attitude he was annoyed by them and he blamed them for this.

"They have different kinds of magic. The Fairy God Mother's magic is stronger than Mal's especially since Mal's was implanted into her, but Fairy GodMother was born with hers. And with her wand she is even more powerful," Doug told the villain kids as he knew almost everything about magic as it had fascinated him. He didn't like to see his girlfriend so upset and he just wanted to help her and her little sister.

"I think we should try talking to Fairy Godmother. What do we have to lose anyway. I mean Mal's life is already completely ruined and I couldn't even protect my own baby sister," Evie who had been silent the entire time that the others had been talking said in a broken voice. She felt terrible. She was Mal's big sister it was her job to protect her and she didn't. She just let Maleficent take Mal. If she had been a good big sister she would have taken off with Mal once she was born and risk getting in trouble, or she would have fought Maleficent before she could leave with Mal. There were so many things she could have done to prevent this, but she didn't, instead she just sat there and watched as Maleficent took her baby sister. She felt like a terrible big sister. Everyone just stared at Evie with sadness as Jane went off to call her mom for help.

Evie who was typically very lively and bubbly was now broken and lacking emotions as she just sat on Jay's bed with her arms around Mal's small body refusing to let go. Carlos and Jay didn't know what to do anymore as they watched Evie break. Evie was always so full of life even when they were on the isle surrounded by villains, living with abusive parents, and starving. She was always the one to make them all feel happy and comfort them when they were upset or hurt, but now it was Evie who was upset and they couldn't do anything to help her.

Finally after a few more minutes of everyone being silent Evie spoke again. "I'm a terrible big sister," she told everyone in the room with guilt in her voice. "What are you talking about?" Carlos asked her as to him she was a great big sister. She always looked after him and Mal. She was always there to comfort them when they were scared or hurt, so he didn't understand what she was talking about when she said she was a terrible big sister.

Evie just looked back at him as she began to cry again. "I'm a terrible big sister. I should have protected her. I'm her big sister it was my job to protect her and I failed. I let Maleficent take her," Evie told them in her broken voice.

"It wasn't your fault. Maleficent tied you up and she made you forget. You couldn't do anything it wasn't your fault. You are not a terrible big sister. I mean look at what you have done today. You comforted both Mal and Carlos when they were afraid about talking about their childhood, you comforted Mal when Chad was being mean to her, and you comforted Mal just now when she found out her life was a lie," Lonnie told the broken girl trying to comfort her and make her feel better.

"You're right Lonnie. Thank you," Evie told her friend with a small smile. Her words did make her feel a little bit better, but as she looked at her broken sister who was still clinging on to her arms she couldn't help but still feel responsible for what happened to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as there was a knock at the door. Jane immediately opened the door as her mom entered the room confused as to why her daughter had called her and asked for help.

Fairy Godmother noticed the big screen and she also noticed how upset everyone in the room looked. Jay and Carlos both looked angry while Evie and Mal both looked broken. Mal even looked broken in her sleep as her eyes were red and swollen with dried tears on her face. She also noticed how her daughter and the other Auradon children all looked sad and guilty. What in the world happened here she wondered?


	11. Can It Be Fixed?

"Oh dear, What happened here?" the confused mother asked the teens wanting to find out why Jane had called for help and why everyone looked so upset. Jane looked at her mother nervously as she began to feel the disappointment on her mother's face.

"Um well um Ben wanted to know what it was like for the VKs on the isle and so they all agreed to show us, but they found out something bad that they didn't even know," Jane rambled quickly to her mom as she was nervous and afraid of how her mom would react.

Fairy Godmother tried to take in everything that her daughter had just said. She looked over at the villain kids again and they all looked so broken as Jay and Carlos who had been standing up a few moments ago were now on Jay's bed with Jay by Evie and Carlos by a sleeping Mal. The boys were both trying to comfort their sisters.

She wondered how bad it was for them all to be looking so broken and helpless. Oh those poor children she thought as she watched the four villain kids who were all huddled up together on Jay's bed trying to comfort one another. They didn't deserve to have grown up the way they did. They were just innocent kids. They weren't heartless and cruel villains. As she watched the children break she wanted to know what it was that had caused them to be this way as they had never once been like that before at least not since they had been in Auradon.

She looked back at the blank screen as she used her magic wand to get rid of the floating screen. She had brought her wand because Jane had mentioned how they had a problem and they would most likely need the wand to fix it. Normally she wouldn't use the wand as she didn't see a need for it anymore, but her daughter had sounded serious and very upset when she mentioned needing the wand and not like last time when she wanted the wand to change her look. This time it was more serious as she said it had to do with the villain kids.

She looked over at the young king and his friends as she began to speak to him determined to find out what they had seen as Jane hadn't mentioned much about what was actually upsetting the villain kids. "Ben what was it that you guys saw that made them react this way? And what can I do to help them?" she asked the king in her calm and gentle voice determined to find out what it was they wanted to use the wand for.

Ben took a deep breath as he looked over at the other teens in the room who just stood there silently not saying anything. He didn't want to explain what he had seen as it had been horrible to watch but he knew that he was the king and the leader, it was his job to answer her questions.

"Well we found out that Maleficent and the Evil Queen are even more evil than we thought," the young king told the older fairy.

She just stood there in a mixture of shock, anger, and sadness as Ben told her all about how Maleficent had made a deal with the Evil Queen to take her baby in exchange for a title on the isle. And how the baby was actually Mal and Maleficent had given her a potion that aged her up and gave her fake memories along with magic. He had also told her how Mal was completely a mess after finding out and Evie was too as Evie felt that it was her fault for not protecting her, but Evie didn't even know because Maleficent and the Evil Queen had made Evie forget with a memory wipe potion.

She looked over at the two broken girls on the bed as her mind absorbed all the information that Ben had just told her. She felt anger and hatred towards The Evil Queen. What kind of a mother would do that to her own children? She was glad that the VK's parents were still on the Isle so that they couldn't do more damage to their children and hurt them more.

Fairy Godmother was startled when after a few minutes of it being completely silent Doug had began to speak to her.

"Um Fairy Godmother we were wondering if you could use your magic wand to help us fix this?" the young boy asked the fairy hoping that she could fix it and his girlfriend would feel better. The older fairy stared at the boy in confusion before she finally understood what he wanted her to do. She looked over at the Auradon kids and she knew what they all wanted.

The teens were all hoping that she could use her magic to reverse the potion. She looked over at the Auradon kids who were all looking at her with hope while the villain kids continued to show little emotion not wanting to get their hopes up and become disappointed.

The older fairy looked at the wand in her hand as she began to debate in her head whether or not to use it. It shouldn't be that hard to try it, but she was afraid that if it didn't work then her daughter would be upset and she would disappoint all the teens. At the same time if she refused to use the wand and not even try to help than her daughter would most likely be angry with her and not to mention how upset the other teens would be. They were looking at her for help during this hard time.

She just sighed as she didn't know what to do, and what if it did work than what would they do? If the wand did reverse the potion than Mal would no longer be a teenager as it would reverse the effects of the potion and she would revert back to her real age. She would be a toddler which would mean they would have to figure out who would take care of her as she would be too young to be living without a parent or guardian.

She took one more look over at the broken villain kids as they had all fallen asleep on the bed comforting each other, and she made her decision. She needed to at least try to help them. She then grabbed her wand as she pointed it at Mal who was sleeping on the bed. The Auradon kids all watched in anticipation as they waited to find out if Fairy Godmother's wand could actually reverse the potion that Maleficent had used on Mal.


	12. Enter Two Year Old Mal

After a few seconds the Fairy Godmother's wand began to glow as everyone watched in amazement as the sleeping purple haired teen was surrounded by smoke and when the smoke vanished she was a tiny toddler. "Mom you did it!" Jane practically screamed in excitement as her mom had actually managed to help them.

Fairy Godmother smiled in both happiness and shock as she couldn't believe she had actually been able to reverse the effects of the potion as potions were typically harder to reverse than normal spells.

She picked up the tiny girl from Jay's bed when she noticed her beginning to stir and was afraid of her rolling off the bed. As she held the toddler in her arms she began to examine her. She was very tiny and definitely small for her age she could assume it was due to her technically not being fully developed as a newborn and also due to her living on the Isle. She also noticed that Mal still had her purple hair and she could assume her green eyes too as she couldn't tell yet due to her still sleeping.

She wondered if Mal still had her magic. She could assume that she most likely did as the only changes she could really see from her magic was Mal's age reversing back. She guessed that her magic wasn't strong enough to reverse the whole effects, but that didn't seem to matter as the only thing they really wanted fixed was Mal's age and memories.

Mal began to open her piercing green eyes as she woke up. She looked around in confusion and fear as she had no clue where she was or who was holding her. She began to cry and kick as she wanted whoever was holding her to put her down.

The Auradon kids all watched in sadness as the poor confused toddler continued to kick and scream in Fairy Godmother's arms as she fought to be put down. The screaming and crying caused the three older villain kids to stir as they began to wake up due to the loud noise. As soon as Evie woke up she began to panic as she realized that she was no longer holding onto Mal anymore.

The young girl began to look around in confusion and worry she began to sigh in relief as she noticed that Fairy Godmother was holding a screaming tiny purple haired toddler which she immediately knew was Mal.

She got up from the bed and walked over to Fairy Godmother and her screaming little sister as she reached her arms out and picked the toddler up and balanced her on her hip.

"Shh Mal it's okay you're safe here. No one is going to hurt you, I promise. I'm your big sister Evie and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I'm going to protect you," she told the toddler in a warm and gentle voice as all her earlier doubts and worries began to vanish as she could only focus on calming her baby sister. She began to smile as she noticed that Mal had stopped crying and began to smile at her as she held on tighter to her older sister.

"You pomise," she asked in her adorable little squeaky baby voice. Evie and everyone else in the room couldn't help, but smile at how adorable she looked and sounded.

Evie looked at her baby sister as she answered her. "Of course I promise. No one will ever harm you again," she told the toddler as she tightened her grip on her. Mal just smiled and giggled as she felt safe in Evie's arms even though to her Evie was practically a stranger.

Evie knew that Mal had no clue what she was talking about when she said again, but it made Evie feel better about what had happened to say it out loud as she meant it. She was lucky that Fairy Godmother's magic was strong enough to reverse the worst parts of the potion and she was given a second chance to fix the mistakes she made as a terrible big sister.

She was startled from her thoughts when Fairy Godmother had began to speak to her.

The mother had watched as Evie had begun to comfort the scared toddler as she knew that what she was about to say to the young teen was going to upset her, but she needed to say it. Mal was much too young for her to be living by herself and she knew that as a mother the tiny, fragile, toddler needed someone who could care for her.

"Evie I think we need to talk alone," she told the girl knowing that Evie wasn't going to take the news well. The others all looked at the fairy in concern as it was never good when someone wanted to talk alone especially after what they had just witnessed. Evie just looked at the fairy in confusion and concern. "Um okay maybe we should go back to my dorm. It should be quieter there," the teen suggested nervously not liking the serious look that the older woman was giving her.

They began to walk back to Evie and Mal's dorm in silence as Evie was both nervous and worried while Fairy Godmother was afraid of how the teen was going to react. Mal just giggled in Evie's arms as she tried to touch everything she saw as she began to grow curious of all the new things oblivious to the tension growing between the two older girls.

They finally reached Evie and Mal's dorm and Evie placed Mal on the floor after making sure everything dangerous had been picked up and then turned on the TV, putting on a children's cartoon to entertain her little sister.

After she was sure Mal was situated she looked over at Fairy Godmother waiting for whatever it was that the older woman had to say.

The older woman sighed as she looked at the young teen and the toddler who was happily laughing and singing along to the show. "Evie I know that you probably don't want to hear this, but I think it would be best if we placed Mal into custody of a nice family. Mal is too young to be living without a parent or guardian and since your parents are still on the Isle than we need to place her with people who can care for her," she told the young girl.

Evie was offended by this. "What you want to put Mal in foster care? Why can't I just be her guardian? She is my baby sister," she told the Fairy in anger and disbelief. She couldn't believe that Fairy Godmother wanted to separate her from Mal again she refused to let that happen again.

The fairy looked at the girl knowing that she upset her before she began to address her questions. "Evie I understand that she is your sister and that you don't want to lose her again, but you are only a teenager. Mal is just so young and she needs an adult who can look after her and care for her. You just aren't ready for the responsibility it takes to raise a child. Children are a lot of work and you are still a child yourself. Not to mention you are still in school and you have no job. How can you provide for a child when you can barely provide for yourself?" she told the girl trying to convince her that it would be best if Mal was put into foster care with a responsible family instead of a young irresponsible teenage girl. This just seemed to anger the girl more.

"Okay so I'm not ready to raise a child, but Ben a teenage boy the same age as me is able to rule a whole kingdom. And I am not a child I am a sixteen year old girl almost seventeen. I'm a year or two away from being a legal adult. I provide for myself very well. I run my own clothing business and I have plenty of money from it. I don't slack off and I get good grades in school. I'm very responsible and I have been practically raising Carlos even though he is only two years younger than me since I was only six years old. I think I am very well qualified to handle having custody and being my own little sister's guardian," Evie told the fairy leaving no room for arguments.

Evie had already made up her mind she would become Mal's guardian and there was no stopping it. Nothing that anyone could say or do would stop it. Mal was her little sister and there was no way that she would allow her to be raised by strangers after they had both been given a second chance.


	13. Custody Battle

Fairy Godmother just sighed as she listened to all of Evie's reasons as to why she should be allowed custody of Mal. Evie did have fair points and yes the argument about Ben was true it didn't seem fair that someone the same age as her could rule a kingdom, but she couldn't have custody of her sister, however Ben wasn't responsible for raising another human life.

She looked over at the tiny toddler who was dancing around the room and laughing as she sang along to the cartoon. "Supa why" the tiny toddler sang in her super high pitched baby voice as she sang along and danced to the Super Why theme song a song that Fairy Godmother hadn't heard in a long time. The song started to bring back memories from when Jane was younger and that was all she heard as Jane used to love watching the show about superheroes who needed to save the day with the power of reading and spelling. Her reminisce was stopped when she noticed that Evie was no longer standing by her instead Evie was sitting with Mal in her lap as they both watched Super Why. Evie smiling and playing along with the show for Mal while also using it as a way to teach Mal. Fairy Godmother just sat on Mal's bed as she watched Evie interact with Mal. She was using this as a trial period to see if Evie really was as responsible and ready to raise a child as she claimed.

"_Which one has the letter b?_" "dat one" Mal screamed in excitement as she pointed to the word blue on the screen with the three color names on it. Evie just laughed as in Mal's tiny toddler brain she actually thought that the pig cartoon could hear her. It was adorable to watch her sister who she was once sort of afraid of on the isle dance around and talk to a cartoon character in a screen.

Evie had never heard of the show before as she lived on the Isle her whole childhood which meant no service, no wifi, and no cable Tv. Evie was surprised when the characters began to try and teach the audience how to read and spell. She looked at Mal as she smiled when she saw that Mal was repeating what the character was saying as it looked like she was actually learning the words.

Evie looked at Mal as she pointed to her hair. "Mal what color is my hair?" Evie asked the toddler as Evie wanted to test how well Mal's learning was. Mal looked like she was deep in thought before smiling "boo," Mal told her while pointing to Evie's blue hair. Evie smiled proudly as Mal was actually learning things. "Good job Mal. You are a quick learner," Evie praised her sister as she tickled her causing her to giggle.

The show went on with Evie every once in awhile stopping to ask Mal a question about either her colors, numbers, shapes, or animals. Mal seemed to for the most part know how to answer the questions correctly. Which made Evie feel better as it didn't seem as though Mal was behind in her learning as Evie had worried she would be due to her technically being born before she was fully developed.

Evie laughed when Mal got up from her lap and had decided to grab a sheet from the bed and tried to tie it around her neck like a cape. Evie couldn't help but laugh at how the tiny toddler became frustrated as she couldn't figure out how to tie the "cape." "Here let me help you," Evie told her little sister in amusement as she helped Mal tie the sheet around her neck.

Mal smiled as she began to run around the room with her arms out like a superhero as she tried to be like the characters in the show. "Wee I a supa hewo. I fix dat. B- l- u- e, blue. dere all fix," Mal screamed as she pointed to random things trying to spell them all out as she tried to be like the "superheros" in the show.

Evie couldn't contain herself anymore as Mal looked so adorable as she tried to be like the characters in the show. "Aww Mal. You are so cute," Evie told the toddler as she began to tickle her and ruffle her hair.

Mal giggled as Evie tickled her. "I no cuwte. I a bwae supa hewo," Mal told her with a cute little pout. "Oh of course you are sweetie," Evie told the toddler with a smile as she played along with Mal letting the toddler believe whatever she wanted to believe.

Fairy Godmother continued to watch Evie interacting with Mal and she had to say she was surprised. Evie seemed to handle taking care of Mal well. She had even been trying to teach the toddler different subjects such as numbers, colors, shapes, and animals. However that was the easy part of parenting. Evie hadn't really experienced a tantrum yet. She also hadn't dealt with feeding or bathing a toddler. Not to mention discipline or trying to put a hyper toddler to bed. Not to mention the fact that it was the weekend, but on Monday she would be in school. She would need to find someone to watch her and how was Evie supposed to keep up with her school work if she had to raise a child. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Mal talk to Evie.

"Ebie I hungwy," Mal told her big sister. Evie just smiled at her. "Your hungry?" she asked as she watched Mal nod her head. "Okay well then let's go get some dinner because I'm hungry too," Evie told her baby sister as she picked her up and started walking out the door when she noticed Fairy Godmother who she completely forgot was still in the room. "Oh Fairy Godmother I thought you left," Evie told the fairy.

"I wanted to stay and see how you would handle being without an adult in the room. I have to say I think you were right Evie. I do think that you can handle raising Mal from what I have seen so far however you still haven't experienced the hard part of parenting such as bedtime, tantrums, bathing, feeding, and sickness," Fairy Godmother told the teen.

Evie just looked at her before answering her. "That's a joke right you seriously think I haven't dealt with those things before. I told you I practically raised Carlos even though he was only two years younger than me. I dealt with tantrums, feeding, and bedtime. Now if you will excuse me my sister is hungry and I am going to get her food as I am a responsible girl who can handle taking care of her own baby sister," Evie told the older woman with an attitude as she was sick of Fairy Godmother and her double standard. Ben can run a kingdom, but she can't raise a child even though there are plenty of girls younger than her raising kids in fact she saw a lot of them on the Isle.


	14. Dinner Time

Fairy Godmother sighed as she watched the young teen who was determined to prove that she was ready to raise a child as she knew that Evie had won. Evie did prove herself to be responsible it just bothered her that she was about to allow a child to raise a child and Evie could claim all she wanted about not being a child, but she was still a child she wasn't eighteen yet which made her still a child to Fairy Godmother.

"Evie I'm sorry you're right you are responsible enough to handle raising Mal. I will have Ben draw up some guardian papers in the morning and you can have full custody of her," she told the girl.

She paused as she began to look around the room noticing that Evie was going to need to re decorate and buy some things if she planned on raising Mal as she noticed that Mal's bed would be unsafe for her to sleep in now that she was a tiny toddler. She looked at the girl again as she began to speak to her again.

"I would also recommend that you get some baby supplies such as toys, clothes, sippy cups, diapers/pull ups, a car seat, stroller, and a crib as she is too young to be sleeping in her bed and she is going to need those supplies. I would also like to make the suggestion that you baby proof this room as it seems like she can still easily access dangerous things including your sewing machine and materials." She told the shocked girl as she pointed to Evie's sewing machine and Mal's spell book which were both just sitting on the table. "Not to mention I would lock up her spell book as I'm pretty sure she still has her magic, and you don't want her to accidentally use it. Now go get her some food I will be back in the morning with the guardianship papers for you to sign," the fairy told the shocked girl watching in amusement as Evie just looked so confused.

Evie just stared at Fairy Godmother who was walking out of the door. She was in shock as the words sunk in. She had won she was getting full custody of her baby sister. She smiled in happiness as she looked at the fairy. "You mean it. I can really have full custody of Mal?" the teen asked in shock from the fairy's complete change in attitude towards her and her want for custody.

Fairy Godmother just smiled at the now happy girl. "Yes I mean it you were right. I shouldn't have been so biased. Ben is the same age as you and he is able to run an entire kingdom and while he may not be responsible for actually raising another human being he is expected to protect a whole kingdom of people. You are definitely responsible enough to have guardianship of Mal," she told the girl as she watched her practically jump up and down with joy. She just laughed as she walked away saying goodbye to the two girls and going to talk to Ben about getting Evie custody papers.

The teen stopped her excitement when Mal grabbed Evie's sleeve and tugged at it. "Ebie I hungwy," she told the older girl as she began to become agitated from her hunger. Evie just looked at her sister who was tugging at her blue sleeved shirt as she had been so excited with the news that she forgot they were supposed to go get food.

"Oh my gosh. Mal I'm so sorry. Okay we're gonna go get food now," she told the toddler as she walked back over to turn off the tv as she realized it was still on and she had almost forgotten to turn it off before leaving to go get dinner.

As they walked to the dinner hall Mal kept pointing to random things and asking Evie what they were. Evie would just smile at her curious and explorative sister as she would answer her questions. It took longer than it normally did for them to reach the dining hall as halfway there Mal had began to squirm as she wanted to walk on her own claiming that she was a big girl and that she could walk. Evie just laughed as Mal's "tough" attitude was still in effect even when she was only two years old. However this also meant that Evie had to wait for the tiny toddler who wasn't able to go as fast as Evie with her tiny legs.

When they finally reached the dinner hall Mal began to reach her hands up to Evie as she was scared from all the people in the room. "Ebie up," the tiny toddler told her older sister as she wanted Evie to hold her as she didn't like all the new people in the room and she wanted Evie to comfort her like last time.

Evie just smiled at Mal as she picked her up and began to walk towards her normal table with her brothers and friends she noticed Mal starting to get upset. "Its okay Mal were just gonna go over here so you can meet our brothers and my friends. Don't worry they are nice people. I promise," she told her sister trying to ease her fear as she wanted Mal to get used to Jay, Carlos, her boyfriend Doug, and all of their friends. Especially since she was going to be Mal's guardian and they were going to be a big part of Mal's life as they were a big part of her life and Mal's old life. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to be Mal's guardian the thought just made her so happy.

When they reached the table Evie smiled at the others as she sat down by her boyfriend placing Mal in her lap. Everyone at the table, which included everyone from earlier excluding Ben who was busy in a meeting, just smiled back at her as they hadn't seen her since she left with Fairy Godmother and Mal a few hours ago.

"Hey Evie. What did Fairy Godmother want to talk to you about?" Doug asked his girlfriend as he had been worried ever since Fairy Godmother had asked to speak to her alone. Evie's smile faded as she answered him.

"Oh that, she wanted to talk about giving Mal to strangers basically. She was trying to claim that I was too young and irresponsible to raise Mal and that it would be better to force a scared and very shy not to mention fragile toddler to live with complete strangers and literally take her away from the only people she feels safe with than to allow me her big sister also known as the only person she feels comfortable with right now to raise her. It's okay though because I won," Evie told her boyfriend and the others as she was clearly still angry about Fairy Godmother trying to take Mal from her.

"What how could she possibly say that. You are one of the most responsible people that I know and what about the fact that Ben is literally king of Auradon and he is the same age as us," Doug practically screamed as he was angered by Fairy Godmother not thinking his girlfriend was responsible enough to take care of her own little sister.

"I know right that's exactly what I told her, but she kept on insisting that I give Mal up, but I think she eventually gave up as she agreed to let me be Mal's guardian. It didn't matter what she said anyway. She isn't my parent or guardian as I already have a mom and technically I am my own guardian and I can make my own decisions. I was going to become her guardian either way," Evie told them as she was also angry at Fairy Godmother for trying to act like her parent when Evie's mom was on the Isle and she was technically her own guardian.

Mal began to get agitated again as she could see the others eating, but she still didn't have any food and she was getting even hungrier. She began to pull on Evie's sleeve again as she tried to gain her attention. "Ebie, Ebie, Ebie I hungwy. I wan foow," the young girl screamed as she began to throw a tantrum over food as she was starving and didn't want to wait anymore for food.

"Okay Mal calm down okay. I'm going to get us food, but I need you to calm down. Can you stay with Doug while I go get us food?" she asked her sister as she had been so distracted by talking to Doug and also not feeling comfortable leaving Mal that she had completely forgotten that they didn't have food yet. Mal just looked at her big sister as she stopped crying and nodded her head a little bit to tell her that she was fine with staying back with Evie's boyfriend. Evie just smiled at Mal as she picked her up off her lap and handed Mal to Doug before walking off to go get food for the two of them.


	15. Markers Make A Tasty Snack

**Author's Note: I changed up chapter 13 a bit as I didn't like some of the parts, so some of the things in this chapter might not make sense unless you read the new chapter 13. **

As soon as Evie left to go get food Mal began to grow upset as she missed Evie. Doug and the others noticing this began to talk to her and ask her questions trying to distract and entertain her until Evie came back. "Hey, Mal my names Doug," Doug told the tiny toddler that was currently sitting in his lap.

Mal just looked at him as she was trying to decide whether or not she liked the strange boy that was holding her. Evie seemed to like him, but Mal just couldn't decide how she felt yet. Doug noticing her hesitation in him began to try and bond with her as she was his girlfriend's little sister and he wanted her to like him.

"Hey Mal I like your purple sheet that you are wearing. I think it looks really cool," he told the girl not really understanding why she was wearing a sheet, but decided to play along with her hoping to get her to be comfortable with him. Mal looked offended by this as she screamed at him.

"**No It no seet it cape. I a supwa hewo wike da supwa weawars**," she told him with a sassy attitude as she didn't like how he had called her superhero cape a sheet. Doug just stared at her as he didn't know what to do. He had tried to bond with her, but it seemed to only make things worse. As he had apparently said the wrong thing and now she was mad at him.

"Um how about you go sit with Jay or Carlos. I bet they would love to hold you," he told her as he was giving up with trying to entertain the girl as he only seemed to make her more upset every time he tried. "**NOOO!** I wan Ebie. I no wike you! You meanie," Mal screamed at him as she began to throw another tantrum.

"Way to go dude. You just made her cry again," Jay told Doug as he was upset at him for causing his little sister to cry again. "Me? I didn't even do anything she just started screaming," Doug told Jay as he didn't like how Jay was blaming him for the toddler just randomly deciding to get upset.

Doug looked back at the line of people who were waiting to get food as he wanted for Evie to hurry back. He sighed when he realized that Evie still had a while to go before she would reach the front. He looked back at the screaming girl as he got an idea. He remembered how Mal liked to draw and he hoped that meant toddler Mal liked to draw too.

He was glad that he had brought his bag with him as he always kept spare paper and markers in his bag. He pulled them out as he handed them to the toddler. Mal looked at them in confusion as she stopped throwing her tantrum. "Wha dat?" the small girl asked as she was trying to figure out what the weird color sticks were for.

Doug and the others smiled at her adorable confused look as Lonnie answered the girl's question as she picked up a purple marker. "This is a marker Mal. You use it to draw and write see," she told the toddler as she used the marker to draw a smiley face causing the toddler to giggle as she reached for the marker in Lonnie's hand wanting to try it too "me tuwn Gib me."

The older teens all sighed in relief as the markers and paper seemed to calm and distract the girl as she just made purple scribbles on the paper. Jay and Carlos couldn't help, but be amused by their little sister who had her concentrated face on while scribbling with a purple marker. It was funny to them to watch how serious she got as she scribbled on a piece of paper as though she was creating the best work of art instead of just a bunch of scribbles.

The older teens began to talk amongst themselves as they barely paid attention to the toddler who they assumed was just quietly scribbling on a piece of paper. Mal however was no longer using the marker to draw as she was bored of that. She decided that she wanted to use the marker for something else as she was hungry and the marker looked like it would taste good. She was about to put the marker in her mouth when Evie had come back just in time and immediately grabbed the marker from her sister's hands.

She also grabbed all the other markers as she noticed Mal trying to eat another marker. "Mal we don't eat markers," Evie scolded her little sister as she knew that markers could be dangerous if ingested, especially by a tiny two year old toddler. Mal just looked down in sadness as she didn't like being scolded. "I sowy," she told her older sister hoping that she would stop being mad at her. Evie just sighed as she looked at Mal. "Mal I'm not mad at you, but you need to know that we don't eat markers. That's dangerous Mal," Evie told the little girl as she picked her up and moved her attention from Mal to the teens especially her boyfriend who she had trusted.

"Doug what is wrong with you? You can't just give her markers. These are dangerous especially this brand of markers as they aren't kid friendly markers. Were you even watching her because she almost ate these. Doug I trusted you to watch her and she almost ingested markers," Evie told her boyfriend in anger as she practically threw the markers at him. She had trusted him to watch her sister and he barely even watched her.

Doug just stared at his clearly angry girlfriend as he tried to find a way to calm her down and explain himself to her. "Evie I…" Doug tried to say something as he was cut off by his pissed off girlfriend. "Save it Doug. I don't care what excuse you have. You can't just get distracted and not watch her when I trusted you to look after her while I got food," Evie told him with anger as she picked up her food and moved from her seat by Doug to the seat next to her brothers as she began to spoon feed Mal not even looking at Doug as she felt as though she couldn't trust him anymore.


	16. Food Troubles

After a few minutes of Evie feeding Mal some of the food Mal began to get upset when Evie had switched from feeding Mal the cut up strawberries to trying to feed her some of the other food while the others just chatted amongst themselves while Doug just stayed silent as he knew that his girlfriend was upset, but he didn't see what the big deal was. Children get themselves into trouble all the time. How was it his fault that Mal decided that markers would be a tasty snack? He just wanted for his girlfriend to forgive him and stop being mad at him. He just sighed as he noticed that Evie was starting to get upset as Mal refused to eat the other foods.

"Mal you need to eat the other foods. You can't just eat strawberries. That's not healthy," Evie told her sister as she was getting frustrated with the fact that Mal would only eat the strawberries. Mal couldn't just eat strawberries for dinner. "Noo I no wike dat. I wan stawbewy," Mal screamed as she tried to reach for the strawberries that Evie had taken away as she wanted her to eat something other than strawberries.

"No Mal, you've had enough strawberries. You need to eat your other food," Evie told the crying toddler. She then looked over at the other teens as she began to ask for help. "Someone please help me out here," Evie told the others as Mal wouldn't listen to her and she was hoping that one of the others could convince the girl to eat some of the other food.

Carlos just smiled as he looked at Evie who looked very frustrated and he playfully decided to mess with his big sister. "Mal this is your older brother Carlos and I say that you shouldn't listen to our mean big sister. You should be allowed to eat all the strawberries you want. She's just old and she doesn't understand us younger kids," he told the toddler as he tickled her causing her to giggle.

The other kids except for Evie and Doug looked at the two younger VKs as they tried hard not to laugh. Evie just looked at him with a stern glare that a mother usually gives to a child when they were acting bad. "**CARLOS,**" Evie scolded as she didn't like how he was going against her. She was trying to get the toddler to eat healthy as she was underweight and needed to eat more food, especially more than just strawberries.

Doug saw this as a way to get his girlfriend to stop being angry at him. "Carlos seriously that's not funny," Doug told the younger boy trying to get back on his girlfriend's good side, but he was also worried about Mal's food habits as he had learned in school about how important it was for children to eat healthy, especially children who were underweight like Mal was as that could lead to serious health problems.

Carlos just looked back at Evie as he stopped smiling. "Sorry, it was just a joke," he told her as he didn't see what the big deal was in his little joke with Mal. He was only trying to mess around and bond with his "new" little sister. He didn't want to make the same mistake as Doug did when it came to his little sister. He was her big brother and he wanted her to like him like how she liked Evie.

"Well it wasn't a funny joke. Now tell her that you were wrong and that she needs to eat her other food because if she gets sick from malnutrition I'm blaming you," Evie told her little brother in a stern motherly tone as she was seriously worried about Mal's weight and didn't think it was funny for Carlos to be telling Mal that it was okay to not eat healthy. "Oh and thank you Doug. I'm sorry for getting mad at you, but I need to know that I can trust you. You are my boyfriend and I need to know that if I need to leave her with you for any reason that she will be safe, but from what I have seen today I just don't think I can ever trust you to watch her again. I'm sorry but it's true," she told her boyfriend as she wanted him to know that she still liked him and that they were still together just that she wouldn't be able to trust him to look after her sister again.

Doug just sighed as he looked at his girlfriend who was giving him a small smile. He felt better that she wasn't mad at him anymore, but he didn't like that she couldn't trust him anymore.

Carlos just sighed as he looked over at his little sister who was still refusing to eat her food. "Mal look at me. You don't need to eat your other food, but if you want to be a super hero than you need to eat your other food because superheroes are strong, but if you only eat strawberries than you won't get big and strong and you won't be able to be a superhero," he told the tiny girl as he knew that would be the best way to convince her to eat her food.

"I am a supa hewo see," the tiny toddler told the boy as she allowed for Evie to feed her the other food. Carlos just smiled as he had actually managed to convince her to eat her food.

Evie just smiled as she couldn't believe she didn't think of that. Mal was obsessed with superheroes ever since she had watched Super Why about an hour ago back at their dorm. She just continued to feed Mal while also eating her own food and talking to the others. After about twenty more minutes of them all eating and chatting they all decided to go back to their dorms especially Evie as it was getting late and she needed to put Mal to bed. She looked over at the hyper toddler who was banging on the table and singing in Evie's lap. She just sighed as she knew that bed time was going to be a disaster.


	17. Discovering Cribs

"Alright Mal come on it's bed time let's go," Evie told the hyper toddler when the others were all getting up as it was getting late. Mal just ignored her as she continued to bang on the table with her tiny hands and sing as if she was in her own make belief band.

"Noo I no wanna sweep. I wanna pway," the hyper toddler told her sister. Evie just rolled her eyes with a smile as she picked up the hyper girl anyway and began to walk out of the dining hall. Ignoring the screaming and crying from Mal as she didn't want to leave.

"Noo I no wanna weabe. I wike it dere," Mal screamed as she kept trying to reach back for the dinning hall.

"Don't worry Mal we can go back in the morning, but right now we need to go back to our dorm. It's late and we can't stay in there forever," Evie told the crying girl trying to calm her and get her to stop throwing a tantrum.

"Otay, but I no cawy. I wanna wawk. I big giwl," she told her sister as she wanted to prove that she wasn't a baby and that she could walk on her own.

Evie just smiled at her stubborn sister as she placed her on the ground and let her walk for the rest of the way.

When they reached the dorm Evie noticed that there were some new things in the room for instance Mal's bed was now a crib. There wasn't much change other than that though and she figured that Fairy Godmother had probably found Jane's old crib that Mal could use temporarily until they had time to get actual supplies. She also noticed a small box of old baby girl clothes that she assumed used to be Jane's. Evie knew that she was still going to need to get more items, but for now at least she had the necessities like clothes and a crib.

Evie laughed when Mal pointed to the crib and asked why her bed got smaller as she was too young to understand that Fairy Godmother had gotten rid of her old bed.

"Mal it's not smaller that's just a new bed. It's called a crib and that's where you're going to sleep for a bit," Evie told the confused toddler.

The tiny girl just stared at the strange new bed as she didn't like it. It looked scary and it wasn't purple, it was just a plain white color. Mal didn't want to sleep in that thing.

"It scawy. An it no pupwel. I no wanna sweep dere no make me sweep dere pwese," Mal told her older sister as she continued to point at the strange new bed with bars that she was being forced to sleep in.

Evie couldn't help but smile at how adorable the confused toddler looked as she kept looking at the crib as if it was some scary prison cell.

"Mal it's not scary. It's safe and that's where you are going to sleep because it's dangerous for you to be sleeping in the other bed. You are too small to be sleeping in your old bed. Trust me you are going to like this new bed and I'll tell you what if you sleep in it tonight then tomorrow I will take you to get purple sheets for it and some toys since I have to go to the store tomorrow anyway to get some supplies,"she told her little sister as she was hoping that would calm her nerves and that Mal would agree to sleep in the crib because Mal was too small for a bed even a toddler bed would be too big as Mal was like the size of a one year old even though she was two years old.

Mal just looked at her sister as she smiled. "Wewly? Otay I sweep in dat. I wan twoys," Mal told her with a smile as she began to jump up and down with the idea of getting toys to play with and decorating her crib with purple as purple was her favorite color.

Evie just started laughing at her hyper and excited sister as she walked over to the box of old clothes and found a cute purple onesie that would be a little big, but it was all she had for now as she didn't have time to sew any clothes as it was late and they were going to the store tomorrow anyway. She also noticed that Fairy Godmother had included diapers in the stack.

She grabbed the diaper and the PJs and she walked over to the tiny girl who was sitting on the floor and pointing to the Tv and screaming at it as it was off and she wanted it on, but she didn't know how to turn it on.

"On I wan supa why. Tuwn on. Pway Supa weadweas," the girl screamed at the Tv causing Evie to laugh more and roll her eyes at how adorable Mal was being. The poor toddler actually thought that she could get the Tv to turn on by just screaming at it to.

"Mal the Tv isn't going to turn on from you screaming at it and besides it's bedtime you can watch TV tomorrow," Evie told the upset girl as she picked her up and began to walk towards the bathroom so that she could bathe her and change her into her pjs for bed.

"I no wanna baf. I no wanna sweep. I wan tebe. I no sweepy," the toddler practically screamed as she began to kick in Evie's arms, but Evie just ignored the girl as she continued to walk to the bathroom with her.

After about an hour Evie had managed to get Mal bathed and changed. Mal was still upset as she didn't want to sleep, but she eventually gave in and allowed Evie to bathe her and change her.

When she was done she picked up the toddler and tried to place her in the crib. Mal just started at it in shock and fear. She didn't want to sleep in it. It was even more scary up close. Mal began to cry as she held on tighter to Evie.

"It scawy I no wanna sweep dere. I no wike dat," she cried as she pointed to the bars on the crib. Evie just sighed as she began to bounce the toddler a bit as she tried to soothe her.

"Mal the bars are there for protection and this is just another bed. It's not going to hurt you in fact it's going to do the opposite it's going to keep you safe. Just think of it as your own safe box that no one can get past. The only people who can get to you in your crib are me, Carlos, and Jay, your older siblings," she told the frightened toddler in a calm and gentle voice as she was trying to soothe her and convince her to sleep in the crib again as she was still afraid to sleep in the crib and Evie wouldn't feel comfortable with putting Mal in a bed that would be way too big for her.

"Ebie You pomise cwib sabe?" Mal asked as she looked at Evie with puppy dog eyes as she was still scared, but she trusted her big sister.

Evil smiled as she responded to the young girl. "Yes Mal I promise that your crib is safe. So are you ready to use the crib now?" Evie asked the girl. She smiled more when Mal nodded as she placed Mal into the crib.

Mal began to smile and laugh as she started to bounce around in the crib as she held onto the side of it. She was now feeling safe with the crib and it was fun to bounce around in it. "Wee I wub dis," Mal screamed as she was enjoying bouncing around and playing in her new crib. Evie laughed at the hyper girl as she knew that she should probably tell her to stop, but right now Mal was learning to enjoy the crib which is what she needed from Mal.

After a few minutes of letting Mal bounce around in the crib Evie knew that she needed to stop it as it was getting even later now and if she didn't get Mal into bed soon then Mal would be super cranky in the morning. Plus if she didn't stop her soon Mal would also grow a habit of bouncing in her crib which she didn't want as that was not something she wanted Mal doing as it could be one dangerous and two it would keep the toddler awake and it could lead to Mal figuring out how to get out which would be bad especially with how curious and explorative Mal is. Little Mal loves getting into trouble and adventures the same as how she used to be do when she was older.

"Okay Mal that's enough. It's time to sleep for real now and I don't want to see you bouncing in the crib anymore. The crib isn't made for bouncing it's made for sleeping," Evie told the bouncing girl and she was surprised when Mal didn't object to going to sleep.

"Otay I sweepy now. Nigh Nigh Ebie I wob you," Mal told her as she stopped bouncing and started to lay down in the crib. Evie smiled back at her sister "Night Mal I love you too," she told the toddler as she tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled when a few seconds later Mal was out as she clung to the covers.

Evie just smiled as she watched the sleeping toddler. Then she decided to get some homework done before she went to sleep too as tomorrow would be a busy day and she would barely have any time to do her work. After about an hour or two of doing her homework she got into her bed to sleep as she was exhausted from the long day. She just sighed as she got into bed and drifted off to sleep just knowing that tomorrow was going to be another big adventure.


	18. Wining Custody

Evie woke up super early the next morning to the sound of laughing and singing. She tiredly looked out her window and noticed it was still dark out as she noticed that her alarm clock said it was 5:30 AM. She sighed in frustration as to how early it was. It wasn't even sunrise yet and Mal was already up. All Evie wanted to do was get a few more hours of sleep. She was about to just ignore the sounds and go back to sleep when she heard the sound of the TV.

She immediately got up as she looked around in confusion as to how the TV was on. She noticed that Mal was still in her crib bouncing while holding onto the side which made her sigh as it seemed that Mal didn't listen to her about not bouncing in the crib she also noticed that the remote was still where Evie had left it yesterday before going for dinner.

She looked around to see if there was anyone she didn't notice before in her room, but there wasn't and the door was still locked. She looked at the bouncing smiling toddler.

"Mal how is the Tv on? Did you get out of the crib? And what did I say about jumping in your crib?" She asked the hyper bouncing toddler who was watching some cartoon about dragons. As she was curious as to how Mal could get the TV on when she was still in her crib and she was pretty sure Mal didn't know how to use a remote control. She also didn't like how Mal didn't listen to her about not bouncing in the crib.

Mal just smiled as she continued to bounce in the crib. "Poof tb on. Wook wook dwagin, dwagin. Me wub dwagins," Mal screamed happily to her big sister as she pointed to the colorful cartoon dragons.

Evie laughed at how adorable Mal was as she got all excited over the cartoon dragons on the TV, but she also didn't know what Mal meant by poof tv on. She assumed it was just the crazy babbling of an imaginative toddler when it hit her Fairy Godmother said that Mal most likely still had her magic. Which meant that Mal must have accidentally used her magic to turn on the Tv.

Evie's mind began to wander as she became concerned. Mal still had her magic and she apparently didn't need her spell book to do magic as it was obvious that Mal had accidentally used her magic to get the TV on. This was scary as Mal was only two and she didn't want to think about all the bad things that could happen if Mal kept accidentally using her magic.

Mal could end up lost somewhere as the magic could teleport her. She knew that she was going to need to talk to Fairy Godmother about helping her find ways to control Mal's magic, so that she didn't keep accidentally using it. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of a knock at her door. Evie groaned in annoyance as it was too early to be up let alone having people at her door.

Evie opened the door and was surprised to see Ben. She hadn't seen him since she left Carlos and Jay's dorm yesterday. "Oh hey Ben. Um what are you doing here especially this early on a Sunday?" she asked the young king as she was confused as to why Ben would come over at 5:30 in the morning especially on a weekend.

He just smiled at her. "Oh well I figured you would want these papers since Fairy Godmother told me how determined you were to get these. Also I know how early toddlers tend to get up, so I figured you guys would already be up anyway so why wait," Ben told the tired girl as he handed her the guardian papers that Fairy Godmother had mentioned Evie was desperate and determined to have.

Evie smiled as she looked at the papers. "OMG thank you Ben. Yeah I really wanted those papers to sign as the quicker I get them signed the quicker I get to become her official guardian," she told the boy in excitement as she began to read through the papers. She stopped when she noticed Ben was still just standing outside her door awkwardly. "Oh yeah um do you want to come in," she asked him hoping to make it less awkward as he was just standing outside her door most likely waiting for an invitation in as he most likely wanted to come in, but didn't want to just barge into their dorm uninvited.

"Oh um yeah sure," the young king told his friend as he entered her dorm. The first thing he noticed was the adorable tiny toddler who was holding onto the side of her white crib and bouncing up and down and laughing while she watched the show Dragon Tales. Ben couldn't help, but laugh at how excited she got about the dragons. He was honestly surprised that they still played the show as he hadn't seen the show since he was about 5 or 6. It used to be his favorite show as a little boy.

"Wow. I remember this show. I haven't seen it since I was little. I used to love this show," Ben told Evie as he pointed to the Tv with a small laugh as he noticed how excited Mal looked. Evie just looked at the show in confusion as she hadn't really paid attention to what the show was. All she knew was that it had dragons in it. Before Evie could really comment on what he said Ben had begun to walk towards the small toddler in her crib.

Evie immediately stopped him when she noticed how close he was getting to the shy toddler who was only comfortable with her, Carlos, and Jay as she barely knew anyone else and her little sister told her on the way back from dinner how much she didn't like Doug and that he was a meanie.

"Stop. Ben she doesn't like that. Strangers scare her and I told her that only Jay, Carlos, and I can reach her in her crib when she was afraid to sleep in it last night," Evie told the young king trying to stop him from going close to her little sister who was content in her crib as she knew how upset Mal would get about a "strange" boy messing with her. She didn't want to deal with another tantrum about how she didn't like her crib anymore as the "strange" boy had gotten to her. Evie didn't need to deal with that especially not at six in the morning.

Ben just stopped what he was doing as he backed up a bit not wanting to upset Mal or her protective big sister as he knew how angry and scary Evie could get when someone messed with her family or friends especially Mal and Carlos.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't..." he was cut off by the confused and now scared toddler as she had seen him and wanted to know why there was a stranger in the room. "Ebie who dat? me scawewd I wan up," Mal told her big sister as she reached for her as she was afraid of the stranger in her room and wanted her big sister to hold her as it made her feel safe.

Evie just gave Ben a small glare as she had warned him yet he was still too close to the small toddler who was now crying as she reached for Evie. Evie then walked over to the crib and picked up the scared girl as she began to try and soothe her.

"Mal this is my good friend Ben and he is the king of this whole place. Trust me he is super kind and he won't hurt you in fact we are here right now because of Ben's kindness," Evie told her little sister as she was trying to calm her and get her to not be afraid of Ben as he was one of Evie's close friends and the king. She didn't want Mal to be afraid of her friends and especially the king.

Mal smiled at Evie as she spoke "weawy king a da whow pwace. Dats coowl," Mal screamed as she looked over at the boy in surprise and amazement. "You a king. Kings aw coowl," the tiny toddler told the young king in excitement.

Ben just laughed at the girl's excitement as he remembered what Doug had told him last night after dinner about how Mal loved superheroes and thought she was one. "Yeah I guess it's pretty cool, but you know what's even cooler than being a king being a superhero and I heard that you are a pretty cool super hero is that true," he told the girl playfully trying to play along with her and get on her good side as Doug had mentioned that he messed up and Mal probably hated him for it.

Mal just laughed as she began to squirm in Evie's arms as she wanted down as she was no longer afraid and wanted to show off her "superhero" cape. Evie noticing this placed the girl on the floor and laughed when Mal reached for her purple sheet again as Evie helped her tie it around her neck again.

"Yeah I a supa hewo see. I hab a cape. I wike da supa weawers," the tiny toddler told the young king as she began to run around the room with her arms out like a superhero. "Okay that's enough Mal it's way too early to be running around right now, and if you're not careful you can get hurt," Evie told her tiny sister as she caught her when she ran by. "Ebie wet go. I a supa hewo. I wanna sabe da wowd," Mal told her big sister as she thought that she could save the world by running around and spelling things out like the super readers did.

Evie just sighed as she placed the small girl on the floor. She then began to fill out all the forms that Ben had given her while watching Mal and making sure she didn't get hurt. Ben was tickling the small girl whenever she ran by him causing her to laugh more. Evie smiled at her sister and her friend as she knew that she had finished signing the papers and needed to turn them in.

"Hey Ben can you watch her while I take these forms to Fairy Godmother and go to the store as I need to buy some toddler supplies and I promised her new sheets and some toys?" Evie asked the young king as she needed to turn in the forms and buy some things that Mal would need, but she didn't want to take the small hyper toddler with her especially this early in the morning and she felt that she could trust Ben.

Ben just smiled back at her. "Yeah sure I can watch her," he told his friend as he knew how determined she was to turn in the forms and shop for things as it looked like she didn't have much toddler things and he also knew how difficult it could be to travel around with a hyper toddler and he figured Evie could use a small break while she turned in the forms and shopped.

"Okay thanks. Just remember to keep a close eye on her. She is still really mischievous and you need to constantly watch her. Please constantly watch her. She loves to explore and she has her magic too so don't let her use it. I'm trusting you please don't blow it. I swear if anything happens to her I will hurt you. I don't care if you're the king if something happens to her I will hurt you," Evie told the young king as she began to worry about leaving Mal again as last time had not gone so well, but she needed to get the forms in as soon as possible and get supplies as she only had a crib and some oversized toddler clothes and it was easier to leave Mal behind with a babysitter as Mal would get bored and she didn't know how long it would take to deal with all the paperwork and shop.

"Relax Evie it's fine I can handle watching her. I am a king I watch over a whole kingdom of people. I'm pretty sure I can handle watching one tiny toddler for a few hours while you go deal with gaining guardianship of her and getting some things that she will need" Ben told the over protective big sister as he tried to convince her that he could handle watching her little sister.

"Okay yeah you're right. Mal I'm leaving for a little bit. I need you to stay with Ben and please be good," Evie told her sister as she left. Mal immediately began to cry as she tried to run after her big sister not wanting her to leave. "Ebie no weave. Ebie no weave," the tiny toddler cried as she tried to follow her, but was pulled back by Ben.

Ben just sighed as he held back the screaming girl who kept trying to follow Evie as he just knew that he had no clue what he had just gotten himself into.


	19. Ben's Babysitting Troubles

"Mal hey calm down okay. Evie is going to be back soon she just had to go do something. Don't worry she won't be gone too long and in the meantime you have me here," Ben told the crying toddler as he tried to calm her down and get her to stop crying for Evie as he honestly didn't know how long she would be gone and he didn't want her crying and begging for Evie for hours and hours.

"I no wan you. I wan Ebie. I wan Ebie. I wan Ebie," the young toddler cried as she didn't like that her big sister had left and she wanted her big sister instead of the strange boy that she barely even knew. She didn't like being away from her older sister as her older sister made her feel safe.

"Hey I know you want Evie, but she needed to do something. She will be back soon though. Hey why don't we watch some TV maybe Super Why or Dragon Tales will be on. I know how much you love those shows," the young king told the tiny toddler as he tried to distract her and get her mind off Evie. He sighed in frustration when it didn't seem to work.

"Noo I no wan tb. I wan Ebie," the toddler cried as she began to kick and scream on the floor in a full blown tantrum. Ben didn't know what to do as everything he tried to do to calm her only seemed to make it worse. He tried to think of some of the things that she liked when she was older. He smiled when he remembered her attachment to strawberries. Maybe he could use that to calm her down.

"Hey Mal if you stop crying I can get you some strawberries. Will that make you feel better if I got you some strawberries," Ben asked the screaming girl in desperation as he was running out of things to calm her and he really hoped that it would. Ben smiled and sighed in relief when the small girl stopped crying and nodded her head.

"Yeah I wub stawbewys. I wan stawbewys," the girl screamed in excitement while jumping up and down as she was distracted by her desire for her favorite food that she was no longer crying for her big sister.

Ben laughed at the tiny girl's enthusiasm but then he stopped as he realized that they were out of strawberries and he was going to have to go buy some. "Hey Mal do you wanna go on an adventure to the store so we can get some strawberries," he asked the young excited girl as he knew that he needed to get strawberries otherwise she would cry again and it was too early to bother others, so he would have to go himself to get some and that meant bringing Mal. And he remembered what Evie said about Mal loving to explore, so hopefully this little trip would be enough to distract her and keep her happy until Evie came back.

Mal just giggled and started clapping at the idea of an "adventure." "Yay an avenure. Go now. Go now. Wets go. I wan avenure an stawbewys," the excited toddler screamed as she tugged at Ben's arm trying to get him to follow her, so they could go on their "adventure."

Ben just laughed at the adorable toddler as he picked her up and headed out the door after making sure that he turned everything off and locked the door using a spare key that he had. He then began to walk towards his limo with the curious toddler in his arms.

When they reached the limo Ben looked over at the small toddler before getting in. "Okay Mal now we don't have a car seat for you yet, so we are not gonna tell Evie about this little adventure okay. This is going to be our little secret. That means that only you and me can know about this okay Mal?" he told the young girl as he put his finger to his lip and smiled when Mal did the same. He knew that he wasn't supposed to leave the dorm as Mal didn't have a car seat yet and it would be dangerous for her not to have one, but he was only going to be gone for a little bit, and as long as Evie didn't find out it would be fine.

After that he got in the limo as he placed Mal on the seat. He smiled when Mal went to the window and put her face against it with her tiny hands pressed against the window in shock and amazement as everything was new and exciting to her. She stayed like that the whole trip with Ben watching her making sure that she was safe and wouldn't get hurt as Evie would kill him if she got hurt on his watch.

When they reached the store Ben looked over at the tiny girl before getting out. "Okay Mal now remember who are we not going to tell about this?" the young king asked the curious girl making sure that she remembered not to tell Evie about this or anyone that would tell Evie. As Evie would kill him if she found out that he took Mal out without first asking if he could and second without a car seat in the car or a seatbelt as the limo didn't have any. Not to mention the fact that he didn't even hold her in the car.

Mal just smiled back at him. "Ebie. id awr seret," the tiny girl told the young king as she held her small finger to her mouth and said shh. Ben just laughed at her adorableness as he picked her up and got out of the car. "That's right. It's our secret," he told her as he began to walk into the store while carrying the young girl.

When they got in he placed Mal on the ground as he grabbed a cart. He was going to pick her up and place her in the child seat on the cart when Mal got upset as she wanted to walk like a big girl. He just sighed as he allowed her to walk and follow him as he didn't want to deal with another one of her crazy tantrums.

Ben became distracted as he focused on walking towards the fruit aisle. He was so concentrated on trying to find the fruit that he forgot that Mal wasn't in the child seat and was supposed to be walking next to him. Mal however had stopped following Ben when he began to walk too fast and when they had passed by the toy aisle as she saw some toys that caught her curious eye. She gave up on trying to catch up with Ben as she wandered into the toy section.

When Ben finally reached the fruit aisle he picked up the strawberries and placed them in the cart. "There we go Mal look strawberries," Ben said as he hadn't realized that the small toddler was no longer with him. He froze when there was no response as he looked around. He began to panic when he realized that the tiny two year old was nowhere to be seen. "Mal. Mal where are you? This isn't funny Mal," the young king said as he began to panic hoping the girl was just hiding and playing a silly game. He began to freak out when he realized that Mal was not hiding and that he had actually lost her.

Oh god he thought as he began to fill with worry. He had lost Mal. He lost Evie's two year old sister. Evie was seriously going to kill him, but not just Evie. Jay and Carlos were going to kill him too as he had just lost their baby sister.

Ben began to panic more as he froze in complete fear and worry when he heard his name. He knew exactly who had called out his name as he could recognize her voice anywhere it was Evie.


	20. A Toddler Lost In The Toy Aisle

Ben just stood there frozen in fear as Evie approached him looking angry. "Ben where is my sister and I thought you guys were just going to stay in the dorm which was the whole point in you staying with her. Otherwise I would have just taken her with me. Also how did you get here because it's too far of a walk," Evie told the young king in anger and concern as she didn't see her sister with Ben and he was supposed to be watching her.

Ben just looked at her with fear as he had lost her sister and she was sure to kill him. "Okay so please don't get mad, but Mal was crying for you and I couldn't get her to calm down, but then I remembered her love for strawberries. I decided that I would take her to the store in the limo to go get some strawberries real quickly. She didn't want to sit in the child seat of the cart and I guess she must have wandered off when I was walking towards the fruit because I can't find her," Ben told the girl in fear as he watched her face become red with anger as he had lost her two year old sister in a public store.

"**WHAT BEN YOU LOST MY SISTER! YOU CANNOT JUST LET HER WALK AROUND BY HERSELF IN A PUBLIC STORE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WE NEED TO FIND HER! She's just a baby Ben. She's probably terrified and what if someone tries to kidnap her. OMG WE NEED TO FIND HER NOW! BEN I TRUSTED YOU! THIS IS WORSE THAN DOUG AT LEAST WITH DOUG I KNEW WHERE SHE WAS**," Evie screamed at the boy as she was furious and scared about her sister being missing. She was angry at Ben for losing her and terrified that something bad would happen to her baby sister who was only two years old in a giant store by herself.

"Evie calm down okay kids get lost all the time in stores. And I…" Ben was cut off by Evie who was angry at him and didn't want to hear his stupid excuses about why she shouldn't be angry or concerned about her baby sister being missing.

"**BEN I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE FROM YOU! YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH! **I honestly don't even want you here right now. All you had to do was stay in the dorm for a few hours with her instead you decided to leave without telling me and take her in a dangerous limo with no car seat and then you decided to just let her wander around on her own in a store instead of watching her. And now she is in a big store by herself wandering around," the concerned big sister told the young king as she began to walk down the aisles trying to find her baby sister.

Ben just stayed silent as he followed the angry big sister around the store. He was scared and worried as they had yet to find the tiny girl and it had been almost an hour of them searching the store. Evie was angry, but also crying as she was terrified of losing her baby sister.

"Ben we can't find her and it's been almost an hour. My baby sister has been missing in this store for almost an hour. You better hope we find her because I swear I am going to kill you if we don't find her soon. This is all your fault. You're the king do something," Evie told the boy in concern and anger as she continued to cry about her missing sister.

She just wanted to grab onto Mal and not let go. She was never ever going to let someone else watch her again as everytime she left Mal with someone something bad had happened to her baby sister.

While the two older teens were searching for the toddler Mal was exploring the toy aisle of the store. She was sitting on one of the shelves behind a bunch of boxes of toys and it was hiding her as she was so small. She was sitting on the shelf behind the boxes playing with a purple dragon stuffed animal. She was hiding as she was now scared since it had been a while since she lost Ben or had seen Evie and she was afraid of never seeing either of them again. She began to cry as she didn't think she would ever see her sister or Ben again and she just wanted her big sister.

Mal cried even more when she saw people enter the aisle, but she didn't know them. The cries had caused a young girl who had been in the toy section buying a new toy to become confused and worried as she heard the sounds of crying coming from behind a bunch of boxes. The girl moved the boxes to reveal the crying tiny purple haired toddler who was clutching onto the dragon stuffed animal and curling up into a ball as she was scared.

The girl immediately panicked and called for her mom to help. The mother became worried when she noticed the tiny crying toddler all by herself. She wondered where the toddler's parents were and why the small girl was hiding behind boxes looking abandoned. She tried to pick up the small crying girl, but this just caused the girl to cry louder and scream at the stranger who was trying to pick her up. The mother froze as she removed her hand from trying to pick up the tiny girl.

Before the mom had a chance to talk to the crying scared toddler two teens immediately ran over out of nowhere and went straight for the toddler. The mother looked over at the teens in surprise as she realized that the teens were King Ben and the villain kid Evie.

Evie and Ben had been looking around everywhere including the toys aisle, but they had no luck until they heard loud crying and screaming coming from the toy aisle which caused them both to go running towards the toy aisle again hoping that she was there and had just been hiding earlier. When they reached the toy aisle they both smiled in relief when they noticed the tiny toddler who was sitting on one of the shelves while a mother was standing with her not wanting to leave the small girl by herself.

The two teens ran to the tiny toddler. As soon as Mal saw Evie she got up from the shelf and ran towards her big sister. "**Ebie**!" the tiny toddler screamed in happiness and relief as she had found her big sister. Evie held her arms out as she allowed the tiny girl to run into her arms as she picked her up holding onto her tightly. "Mal oh my gosh I'm so happy you're okay. I'm never letting you out of my sight again. You scared me. I thought I was never going to see you again," Evie told her sister as she held on tightly to her refusing to let go from fear of losing her again in the store.

Ben just watched as Evie held onto Mal refusing to let go as he looked over at the mother who had been with Mal when they got there. "Thank you so much for staying with her. I honestly don't know what would have happened to her if you didn't," the young king told the kind mother who had stayed with Mal instead of just leaving the girl by herself.

The mother smiled at the king as she watched the young teen hold on protectively to her little sister in relief that she had found her. "No problem. I'm just glad that she wasn't abandoned here because that's what I originally thought when my daughter found her," the mother told the young king as she grabbed her daughter and left after knowing that it wouldn't be rude to leave anymore.

Ben looked over at Evie who was still holding onto the tiny toddler who was also holding onto her big sister and refusing to let go as she was afraid of getting lost again. "So now that's settled I should probably take Mal back to the dorm and you can finish shopping," Ben told the girl hoping that she wouldn't be angry with him anymore and would still allow him to continue babysitting.

Evie just looked at Ben like he was crazy. "Um Ben are you insane. I'm never leaving Mal with anyone again. Just go home because Mal and I have to continue shopping and honestly I don't want to see anyone else right now especially you," Evie told the boy as she placed Mal in the child seat of her cart and began to walk towards the next aisle ignoring Ben but before that she grabbed some toys that Mal wanted and put them in the cart as she did promise Mal some toys.

After placing the toys in the aisle she began to move onto the next things on her list and as she watched the tiny toddler who was trying to grab everything she knew that this shopping trip was going to be a lot harder than she thought it would be.


	21. Lecturing A Toddler

After they had been out running errands and shopping for a while they were now checking out at the last store. They had been shopping and gone all day. Evie was now holding Mal as she noticed Mal beginning to grow restless as she became cranky as she had missed her nap and Evie remembered how toddlers need naps otherwise they become cranky and tired. Which was why she had wanted to leave Mal back at the dorm with Ben, but Ben had messed up and she didn't trust anyone to watch her anymore. Which meant that Mal had to stay with her while she shopped. As she watched Mal begin to grow cranky she knew that she was going to have to put Mal to bed early as soon as they got back to the dorms as she had missed her nap and was growing cranky.

"Ebie I hunwy. I wan go. I wan foo. I wan go. I wan go. I wan go," Mal cried as she began to kick and scream in her older sister's arms causing a big scene in the store. Evie sighed in frustration and embarrassment as she tried to calm the screaming toddler and stop people from staring at her.

"Mal stop this okay. We are leaving soon. We just need to finish checking out and then we can leave and get something to eat. And after that we will go back to the dorm and it will be bedtime for you since you missed your nap and it's getting late anyway," Evie told the screaming girl as she wanted her little sister to stop screaming and causing a scene as people were giving her judgemental and dirty looks.

This just caused the young girl to scream more as she didn't want to sleep. "Nooo I no wanna sweep. I no sweepy an I hunwy now. I wanna weabe now," Mal screamed as she became more cranky and hungry. Evie just stood there embarrassed as she held the screaming toddler who she couldn't seem to calm down.

Evie became even more embarrassed and upset when the lady behind them with her behaved kids just turned to face her. "Ugh What is wrong with you. You need to control your child. This is a public store and you are allowing her to just throw a tantrum. My children would never act like disrespectful little brats like that in public. You are clearly too young and irresponsible to be raising a child as you can't even discipline your child while she is misbehaving. She wouldn't be acting like this if you learned how to be a more responsible parent. This is why teenagers shouldn't be parents," the older mother told the embarrassed young teen in disgust as she watched the girl fail to calm down the screaming toddler.

"Excuse me. I am sorry for the way she is acting. She missed her nap today. I am trying to discipline her, but what do you want me to do? Do you want me to yell at her in a public store with a bunch of people around and start another scene. And I'm her sister not her mom. I am watching her since my mother lives on an Island with a barrier on it and someone has to look after her. Also how dare you call her a brat. She is only two years old. She doesn't know any better and your children look way older than that. I'm sure when your kids were two they acted the same way. Also why don't you just mind your own business and leave me alone. How I choose to parent has nothing to do with you," the young teen told the older woman in annoyance and anger as the lady was judging her and getting into her business that she had no business being in.

Before the lady could say more they finished scanning all the items and bagging them while Evie just paid for it and rushed out quickly eager to get out of the store as everyone was still watching her with judgemental looks as the toddler continued to throw her tantrum. She just left quickly as she loaded the car and set up the car seat. She then placed her sister in the purple car seat as she drove back to Auradon Prep, but before that she stopped somewhere so that she could feed her sister and eat something as she wasn't planning on going to the dining hall for dinner and was just going to stay in her dorm and probably sleep early as she had school the next day and had woken up super early due to Mal waking her up.

As soon as they got back to Auradon Prep Evie immediately went straight for her dorm as she began to scold and discipline her sister for acting badly in public. She placed the girl in her crib as she began to scold her.

"Mal you cannot act like that in public. That is embarrassing and it makes us look bad. People already think that we are bad people who misbehave and by doing that you are just proving them as right which they are not. Also it makes me look really bad since to most people I'm too young to be raising a child full time. And people already don't like that I am raising you, so if you want me to keep raising you then you need to listen to me especially when we are in public otherwise it will just prove to everyone that I can't raise you and they will take you from me. Do you want that?" Do you want to live with a complete stranger instead of your big sister all because you didn't want to listen to me in the store?" Evie scolded and asked her sister as she didn't like how Mal didn't listen to her in the store and made her look bad when she had spent a lot of time convincing people that she was responsible enough to raise her sister.

The small toddler just looked at her sister in sadness as she began to cry not liking how her big sister was scolding her and angry at her. "I sowwy. I wan you. I no wan a swanwer. I be goow," the small toddler cried as she reached for her big sister afraid of losing her as she was mad at her.

Evie just picked up the small girl as she tried to calm her and soothe her. "Mal I don't like having to scold you, but you need to know that you can't act like that in public it makes me look bad and it makes you look bad. And you also cannot and I mean cannot just wander off by yourself. I almost lost you today and that is scary. I was afraid I was never going to see you again. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you for good in that store," she cried as she told her small sister and placed her back in the crib wanting her to sleep early.

Evie smiled a bit when Mal laid down in the crib as she held onto her new purple dragon stuffed animal and sucked her thumb as she fell asleep. She just sighed sadly as she wiped away some of the tears that were still on the toddlers cheeks. She didn't like having to scold and discipline Mal, but the lady at the store was right she couldn't just let Mal get away with acting badly and throwing a tantrum in the store. She had to discipline her otherwise she would do it again and never learn her lesson.

She just watched her sister sleep as she began to quietly work on her designing as she still needed to keep up with her business especially now that she had a toddler to support. She also began to worry about what she was going to do tomorrow when she had to go back to school. She just sighed as she decided to just let herself relax a bit and fall into her work while her tiny sister slept and took a nap. She loved her sister, but taking care of a toddler was very tiring and she was honestly worried about the next day when she would have to go to school as she had no clue what she was going to do with her tiny sister. Her mind just filled with worries as she began to drift off falling asleep at her desk as she was exhausted from waking up super early and shopping all day with her energetic and curious sister. She just knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day with it being the first school day since Mal had been reverted back to her real age and it was going to be a big challenge.


	22. Comfort During A Nightmare

Evie had fallen asleep for a few hours and was woken up when she heard crying. She immediately shot up in confusion as she had been so tired that she forgot where she was for a second. She looked around in confusion until she realized that it was three in the morning and she was at her desk.

Before she could really process anything from her exhausted mind she heard the crying again. This time she began to focus and wake up as she realized that the crying was her baby sister. She just rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she ran towards the crib.

She found her tiny sister crying and thrashing around in her sleep. She began to cry as she watched the young girl cry and thrash. She cried more when the small toddler began to scream in her sleep. "Nooo wet go. Stop you huwt me. I wan Ebie. Ebie noo. No weabe. No weabe. I no wanna wib wif swanwer," the tiny toddler cried and screamed as she had a nightmare.

Evie immediately grabbed the small girl from her crib as she began to soothe her and wake her up. "Shhh Mal it's okay. It's just a nightmare, it's not real. I'm here Mal I promise. I'm not going anywhere. No one is going to take you away. Come on baby girl wake up it's okay you're safe don't worry," Evie told the small girl in her soft gentle voice as she began to rock her back and forth to calm her.

After a few more seconds the tiny toddler opened her eyes as she just clung on tightly to her big sister. "Ebie no weabe. Scawy wawy wif poiny on heaw an big sick se huw me. No weabe. I no sweep in cwib. I wan sweep wif you. I scawd. I no sweep I scawd. Se gonna huw me," the small toddler cried as she clung onto her sister not wanting to be without her after her scary nightmare.

Evie just tried not to cry as she tried to comfort her sister. She knew exactly what Mal had been dreaming of it was Maleficent. She couldn't believe that even when Mal didn't know who she was Maleficent still managed to harm and mess with Mal. She just tightened her grip on her sister as she continued to rock her.

"It's okay Mal. The mean scary lady can't get to you I promise. It's okay I'm here. I'm not leaving. I will never leave you okay. You are safe trust me. And don't worry Mal you can sleep with me tonight. I won't make you sleep in the crib if you're scared. And you know what we don't have to sleep right now. I know you're scared so let's just watch some cartoons until you feel ready to sleep," Evie told her terrified sister as she comforted her.

Mal just stopped crying as she continued to cling onto her sister for protection. "Weawy an you pomise," Mal asked her big sister as she continued to cling to her tightly. Evie just smiled a bit as she walked towards one of the bags and pulled out a random kids cartoon DVD that she had bought as she put it in and then sat down on the floor holding onto Mal.

It didn't take long for Mal to fall asleep as she slept in Evie's warm protective embrace. Evie smiled when she watched the toddler who had peacefully fallen asleep on her. And a few seconds later Evie began to drift off into sleep with her arms still around her little sister in comfort and protection.

Evie was woken up yet again, by a loud knock on her door. She noticed that the tiny toddler was still sleeping on her as she picked her up carefully not to wake her as they hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and she wanted Mal to still get some more sleep in. Especially since toddlers were supposed to get a lot of sleep.

She just sighed as she went to answer the door. She was surprised when she saw Lonnie, Audrey, and Jane all dressed and at her door with backpacks on. "Um Evie you know it's Monday right?" Audrey told her new friend as she noticed that Evie was still in pajamas and her hair was a mess plus she was holding onto the sleeping toddler who was also in pajamas.

Evie just gasped as she remembered that she had forgotten about school. "Oh My Gosh. I totally forgot about school. Oh no I need to get dressed now. I'm going to be so late. Um do one of you mind holding her for a bit while I get dressed really quickly. Just don't wake her up and it should be really easy. And if she does wake up either put on the TV or come get me," Evie told her friends in panic as she couldn't believe that she had forgotten about school and only had like twenty minutes to get herself and Mal ready. Which was not nearly enough time.

Audrey just looked at the desperate girl as she sighed and placed her backpack on the ground then took the tiny girl from Evie. She was surprised by how light and tiny the young toddler was. She looked so innocent and adorable. She couldn't believe that she was ever threatened by the small girl. The other teens all laughed as they watched Evie stumble around quickly as she searched for an outfit to throw on really quickly.

She took about fifteen minutes to quickly get dressed and do her hair and makeup which didn't look as nice as it usually did as she was forced to rush. She then grabbed a diaper, a purple shirt with a dragon on it and a green and pink skirt as she quickly grabbed the toddler from Audrey, so that she could change her.

Evie managed to change Mal quickly, as Mal was still asleep, but as soon as Evie tried to do Mal's hair the tiny girl woke up and began to fight and cry as she didn't like it when Evie brushed her hair. "Stop Ebie dat huws. Stop id," the small girl screamed at her big sister as she tried to pull away from the brush making it worse.

Evie just sighed in frustration as she didn't have time to deal with Mal not cooperating with her. She only had three minutes to finish brushing Mal's hair and leave the dorm. "Mal I know it hurts, but I don't have time to do anything else. Please just deal with the pain for today and I promise that I will wake up earlier from now on, so that I can actually spend time on your hair and it won't hurt," Evie told the small girl as she continued to try and brush her hair.

After about another minute of two of trying to brush Mal's hair Evie just decided that it was good enough as she picked up the toddler and left the bathroom. "Wow I'm impressed. I didn't think you would be able to get ready that quickly. Also what are you planning on doing with Mal?" Lonnie told and asked the girl as she was surprised that the fashion girl managed to be completely ready in less than twenty minutes.

Evie just laughed at her shocked friends. "Yeah well when you live on the Isle and your mom is obsessed with beauty as mine is you learn to dress quickly. Also what do you mean what do I plan on doing with Mal?" Evie asked confused about what her friend was talking about.

Jane just smiled at Evie. "Um Evie you know that you can't take Mal with you to school. Kids are a distraction and you can't focus on school while also trying to watch your tiny two year old sister. But I know this great day care center that you can take her to," Jane told her friend as she watched how the small girl just stayed close to Evie refusing to let go.

Evie just sighed as she looked at Jane. "I don't know how I feel about taking her to daycare. She doesn't like being away from me. And there are so many other kids there, and Mal is shy around people she doesn't know. Plus she is going to freak out. And everytime I leave her with someone else something bad happens," Evie told her friends as she watched her tiny sister continue to cling to her.

"Evie I think you're overreacting. Mal will be fine. It's a place with responsible adults who are used to working with children this isn't just some stupid teenage boys who clearly don't know how to watch children. Now come on we are going to be late for school and we need to drop Mal off at daycare," Audrey told her friend as she tried to comfort her fears about leaving Mal at daycare.

Evie just sighed as she grabbed her bag and followed the others towards the daycare and then after that school. "Okay fine. But I'm warning you she is going to freak out when we do this," Evie told her friends as they reached the daycare.

The daycare lady smiled when she saw Evie. As she handed her a form to sign in order to leave Mal at the daycare. When she was done she turned to face her tiny sister. She took a deep breath. "Mal I need you to go with this nice lady. I need to go to school and I can't take you with me. You will have a great time here okay. And I will be back before you know it," Evie told her tiny sister in a calm gentle voice as she tried to calm her down.

Mal just started screaming and crying super loudly as she clung on tighter to Evie. "nooo no weabe. I no wanna be hewe. No weabe, no weabe, no weabe. Ebie no. I scawew no weabe pwease," Mal cried as she tried to grab for her sister, but was held back by the daycare lady who picked her up and brought her in the back with all the other kids.

Evie just cried as she watched her small sister cry for her and beg her to stay. As she just wanted to grab her tiny sister and leave. She hated this. Daycare was a terrible idea. "Okay well that was harder than I thought it would be, but we have school let's go. She's going to be fine," Audrey told the crying girl as she dragged her out of the day care building as Evie didn't move as she just stayed where she was and dragged her towards their class. While Jane and Lonnie just followed silently as they were definitely not expecting to see Mal react that way.


	23. DayCare Disaster

As soon as Mal had been dragged back with the scary stranger lady she continued to scream and cry for her big sister. She didn't want to be in the scary building with all the scary kids that she didn't even know. She wanted Evie.

The daycare lady just sighed as she tried to calm the toddler down. She was used to children reacting this way as they usually didn't like to be away from their parents, but they usually calmed down by now after they saw all the toys and the other children. Mal didn't calm though and she seemed to be getting more and more upset.

She didn't know what to do as she couldn't seem to calm the child and it was causing the other children to grow upset as well as they didn't like the screaming.

"Mommy make her stop. It hurts my ears. I don't like it. Why won't she stop screaming?" The young four year old daughter of the day care worker asked her mom in annoyance as she didn't like all the screaming from the younger girl and it was causing the others to get mad at her since it was her mom that wasn't able to calm the screaming toddler. And it was her job as the "leader" of the other kids to stop it.

The mother just sighed as she continued to bounce the screaming toddler. "I know baby. I don't like the screaming either. But she's younger than you. I'm sure she's just upset right now since I don't think she's used to being left without her parents and she's probably just scared. She should calm down soon though," the lady told her daughter as she saw how irritated the other kids were getting and she was hoping to stop anything from escalating.

She sighed in relief when she noticed the tiny toddler start to calm as she tried to reach for the purple puppy stuffed animal that caught her eye. The lady knew that it belonged to her daughter and figured her daughter could share for a little bit especially since she wasn't using it. She picked it up from the floor as she handed it to the small girl and smiled in relief when she stopped crying and hugged onto the toy as she giggled. "Pupwl dowy," the small girl screamed in happiness as she cuddled with the toy.

The lady just smiled as she placed the tiny toddler on the ground with the other kids once she was sure that Mal had finally calmed down. And walked off to go check on some of the other kids. When the four year old "leader" noticed the younger girl who was sitting away from the other kids playing quietly with the purple dog stuffed animal as she was afraid of the other kids. The older girl began to walk towards her with her "posey" as she saw her with her puppy toy and she was angry.

"Hey you little baby. That's mine you can't just take it. And I don't like you. All you do is scream and cry for attention. She's my mommy not yours," the older girl told the toddler with venom in her voice as she pushed her on the ground and tried to take the toy back.

Mal just looked at the girl who pushed her as she began to cry. The other kids got angry again as the toddler started to cry again. "Ugh stop crying you stupid cry baby. And I bet that you don't even have a mommy or daddy because my mommy says that you are evil. You don't belong here. And stop trying to take Amber's mommy and her things," one of the other four year old kids told the toddler as she "backed up" her "leader."

"Weabe me awone. I no wanna be hewr. I wan Ebie. You meanies you huw me pwease no mowr," the tiny toddler cried out as she was terrified and the other kids were so much older and bigger than her as they towered over her and began to taunt her.

"Oh look at the wittle baby crying. I bet she's crying for her mommy that she doesn't have," the older girl told the others in her mock baby voice as she continued to mess with the small crying girl.

Everyone at the daycare saw the daycare worker's daughter as their leader and they looked up to her as her mom had all the "power" as the one in charge. The other kids just did exactly what she told them to do.

The screaming caused all the other kids to crowd around the tiny scared toddler as they all joined in on making fun of her trying to impress their leader.

Everyone except for one girl who was almost five and didn't look up to the "leader" of the daycare as she thought that the girl was mean and didn't like how she treated the other kids especially the ones younger and smaller then her. And especially with what she was seeing in front of her. She had enough she was sick of Amber getting away with everything and bullying all the younger kids.

Amber had gone way too far this time. She was bullying a kid who was almost three years younger then her and who was practically a baby. She wasn't going to just sit there and let her get away with it. She felt bad for the tiny defenseless toddler and wanted to help her.

She walked over to the leader and her posey that was torturing the poor toddler. "Hey what is your problem Amber? Leave her alone you are more than twice her size and at least twice her age. And she isn't hurting you. I'm sick of you getting away with bullying and controlling everyone. You don't run this place. And you guys don't need to follow what she says. What you guys are doing is bad," the older girl told the mean girl and her posey as she pushed them all to the ground and laughed when the "tough" leader ran to her mommy crying. Then she walked to the tiny crying toddler as she helped her up.

"Hey it's okay. I know she's mean and she thinks she runs this place, but she doesn't. Don't worry I don't think you're evil you're adorable. Come on you can play with me. I won't let those mean girls bully you anymore. They think they are tough, but they are not. I'm tougher than them and I will hurt them again if they keep messing with you or anyone else. Hey we should be friends. I promise I will protect you and no one will mess with you if you're friends with me. I'm Olivia and I'm almost five. What about you?" the older girl told the toddler as she tried to make her feel better.

"I Mal an I dis many," the young toddler told the older girl as she held up two fingers. She wasn't crying anymore as she felt safe with the older girl who had saved her from the mean scary big kids.

The older girl smiled at the toddler as she thought the tiny girl was adorable even though she was only about three years younger than her. The happy feeling was stopped when she saw Amber and her mom approaching the two of them. Amber was crying while holding her angry mom's hand.

"Mommy Olivia hurt me. And Mal helped. Olivia pushed me on the ground and Mal said mean things to me when I was trying to play nicely with her. I want them in time out," the bratty young girl told her mom as she tried to get the young toddler and the nice girl who helped her in trouble.

The daycare worker just looked at the two girls in anger. "Is this true. Were you two bullying my sweet Amber? We have a no bullying rule at this daycare and that behavior will not be tolerated," the angry lady told the two innocent kids as she believed everything her spoiled daughter had told her.

"That's not fair. We didn't do anything wrong. It was Amber she was pushing Mal on the ground and bullying her. I pushed Amber to save Mal. We didn't do anything wrong. And Mal was the one being bullied not Amber," Olivia screamed at the daycare worker as she didn't want to get in trouble for something she didn't do. She was sick of Amber bullying kids and then changing it to make it seem like that kid was bullying her.

Amber just got angry at the slightly older girl as she tackled her to the ground. "**STOP LYING! YOU'RE A BULLY! AND SO IS SHE," **Amber screamed as she began to fight with her. "**ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS PICKING ON A BABY!**" the older girl screamed back as she continued to fight the girl.

Mal didn't like the fighting and tried to stop it, but ended up being pulled into it by Amber who had grabbed the small girl and began to try and hurt her too, but was stopped by her mom. Who had managed to finally break up the fight. As she picked up the crying and scared toddler who had been trying to stay out of the fight, but was forced in by Amber.

"That's it. I'm calling your parents Olivia. Mal I'm calling your sister. We are going to have a meeting with all three of us because this is unacceptable. Including you Amber I am very disappointed in you. I taught you better then to act like that," the angry mother told the three girls as she began to grab the phone to call the parents/ guardians of the two other girls.

The three girls just sat away from the other kids as they were in trouble. "This isn't fair, this is all your fault Amber. You should be the only one in trouble right now. Mal didn't do anything in fact she was the victim here and I didn't do anything I was just protecting her," Olivia told the mean girl in anger as she didn't think it was fair for them all to be in trouble when they did nothing wrong. Amber had bullied a two year old and then attacked her.

"Well we wouldn't even be in this situation if she would have just stopped crying and trying to steal all my things. And if you would just learn that I'm in charge and you follow me. I'm the leader," Amber told the two girls in an angry voice as she hated being in trouble.

While Mal just watched the two older girls fight with each other she just stayed silent as she cried. She honestly didn't care if her sister came. In fact that's exactly what she wanted. She wanted Evie to come back and take her away and she wanted to never come back again. She hated it here. The kids were all mean to her and the mean scary lady was even more meaner now. Plus she just wanted her big sister to care for her and protect her. Sure she had Olivia to protect her, but it wasn't the same as when her big sister protected her.


	24. No More DayCare

While Mal was in daycare Evie was trying to focus on school. She was sitting in her chemistry class next to her boyfriend, but she just couldn't focus on the lesson. She was worried about her sister and even though the tiny girl was a handful she missed her.

Plus she couldn't stop thinking about how upset the tiny girl was when she had to leave her at daycare. She hated doing that and she just wanted to grab the small girl and never let go. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed the teacher had called on her to answer a question and everyone was staring at her as she had been zoned out.

Evie just blushed in embarrassment as she looked at the teacher. "I'm so sorry. I was completely zoned out. Could you repeat the question please?" she asked the teacher sweetly as she was embarrassed that she had been so zoned out that she had missed the question he had asked her.

The teacher just sighed as he answered the girl. He had been worried about the girl as she had been zoned out all class and was usually very focused and ready to learn as she loved chemistry. She was one of his best students, so to see her so zoned out was kind of worrying for him. "It's fine Evie. I was just going to ask if you were okay because you looked like you were zoning out during my lesson, but I think I got my answer," the teacher told the embarrassed teen as he didn't want to embarrass her more by having her answer the actual question that he had asked.

Before Evie could say anything else Fairy Godmother had entered the class. Everyone stared at the fairy in shock and worry as it wasn't normal for the Headmistress of the school to just randomly walk into the class. The shocked and confused chemistry teacher just looked at the fairy. "Oh Fairy Godmother hi what brings you to my class in the middle of one of my lessons?" My Deley asked the headmistress in confusion and worry.

The fairy just smiled a little at him to let him know that he wasn't in trouble as he looked scared that she would fire him. "Oh don't mind me. I didn't mean to interrupt your lesson but I need to speak with Evie real quickly if you don't mind. It's kind of important," the fairy told the teacher as she had just gotten a call from a daycare asking to speak to Evie. She figured that Evie must have put Mal in daycare before school.

The teacher just smiled at the fairy as he answered her. "Of course. Go ahead Evie. Go with Fairy Godmother," the teacher told the girl who was now filled with even more worry as she quickly grabbed her bag and followed the older woman towards her office.

As soon as they reached the office the young girl began to ask a bunch of questions as she was filled with worry. "What happened? Is everything okay? Why did you need to speak to me?" the girl asked the older woman as she began to panic.

The fairy just smiled at the girl as she answered her. "Evie everything is fine, but someone from Auradon Daycare wants to speak to you," the fairy told the young girl as she handed her the phone to talk to the daycare worker.

Evie just froze in shock and worry as she answered the call. "Hello this is Evie. Why are you calling? Is everything okay?" the concerned girl asked the daycare worker. "Oh hi Evie. I'm just calling to let you know that we had an incident today and your sister was involved. I'm going to need you to come in for a meeting with me and another girl's parents," the daycare worker told the teen through the phone. Evie became even more worried. "What incident? What happened?" the concerned girl asked the daycare worker.

The daycare worker just sighed. "Well there was some bullying and fighting going on between my daughter, another girl, and your sister. I can't really go into details on the phone, but I really need you to come now so we can discuss what happened along with Olivia's parents who are on their way.

Evie just looked at the fairy who was nodding at her as she had heard everything and was giving her permission to leave school early to deal with the problem. "Okay yeah I'm on my way now," she told the lady as she hung up the phone and grabbed her bag. Heading towards the door so that she could go deal with the issue at the daycare. "Thank you so much Fairy Godmother for letting me leave early," she told the older woman before she left. The fairy just smiled at the girl. "It's no problem Evie. I'm a mom. I know what it's like to have to go deal with something at a daycare or school," she told her as she practically pushed her out the door.

It didn't take long for Evie to reach the daycare. As soon as she did the daycare lady came out and practically dragged her to her office where the other girls' parents were. The first thing she noticed was the two older girls who were angry and covered in bruises as they were sitting by their parents and her little sister who was crying and had a few bruises, but not as much as the other two.

It hurt her to see her sister looking so scared like that. She didn't know what happened, but she was hoping that Mal wasn't the cause. As soon as Mal noticed that Evie was now in the room she got up from her chair and ran towards her.

"Ebie! You sab me. I wan go howm. Id scawy hewr. Se a meanie an so aw hew fwiens. I no wike id hewr. I miss you," the tiny toddler told her sister as she ran towards her in happiness as her big sister was finally back. Evie just smiled as she held her arms out as she allowed her sister to run into them as she picked her up and placed her on her lap as she sat in the empty seat eager to find out why she had been called in. "I missed you two Mal. It's not the same without you and your adorable presence," Evie told her sister with a smile as she tickled the tiny girl, but stopped when she saw the serious look on the lady's face.

The daycare worker sighed as she looked at the other two parents/guardian of the other two kids. "I called you guys here because there was an incident with bullying and fighting today. According to my daughter it was Olivia and Mal that were bullying her," the daycare lady told the parents/guardian.

"That's not true mommy and daddy don't believe her. Amber was bullying Mal and I saved her because she and her followers were making fun of her and pushing her on the ground. You have to believe me. I didn't bully anyone and neither did Mal. And Amber attacked me when I tried to tell the truth and then she tried to hurt Mal again even though all she did was try and stop her from hurting me," Olivia told her parents in desperation as she needed them to believe her. As she would never bully someone and she didn't think the innocent toddler would either.

Olivia's parents and Evie both looked at the daycare lady in anger as they believed the young girl more than the daycare worker. "So what I'm hearing is our child stands up to a bully and you decided to punish her and blame her. Instead of your own child who is clearly in the wrong," Olivia's parents both asked the lady in anger as they couldn't believe that this lady was trying to take her daughter's side and promote bullying by doing nothing about it.

"I'm sorry if you chose to believe that your children are good, but I know my daughter and I know that she would never just bully another child. And besides all the drama happened when Mal was brought in. I think it would be best if she didn't come back here. She is clearly just an evil little girl being the child of a villain.

Evie was furious as her sister was being bullied by all the kids except for the other girl in the room who was also being blamed for bullying when she had been the only one to help her tiny sister. And now this lady was trying to judge Mal who was the sweetest and most shy kid that she knew. Oh she was definitely done with daycare.

"Are you serious right now? You are seriously blaming my sister? My sister was bullied by your daughter and her friends. And you're just going to let her get away with it. And Mal is not a bad or evil girl she is a sweet and innocent shy toddler. And yeah don't worry about kicking us out because I wasn't going to bring her back anyway. This place is just a biased place where your child gets to just control everyone and you let her," Evie screamed at the lady as she was furious by the way she was just blaming Mal for being a victim and doing nothing wrong.

"Oh and remember king Ben? Yeah well he's my friend so I'll be sure to let him know about how "well" you run your daycare service. I wonder how he will react to that," Evie told the lady as she stood up and picked her sister back up as she couldn't stand to be in the room anymore.

"Oh for sure. And we are done here too. Our daughter has been telling us about all the mean things your daughter has done, but we thought it was being handled, but clearly it's not," Olivia's parents told the lady as they too grabbed their daughter as they followed Evie out the door furiously.

Right before they left the actual day care Evie looked at the older parents. "Oh I forgot to thank you and your daughter for being nice to Mal. Thank you for being good people and raising a kind and good daughter. And thanks Olivia for helping Mal even though all the other kids were being mean to her," Evie told the young girl and her parents with gratitude.

The two parents just smiled at the young girl as they knew how hard it was to raise a child, and this young teenager seemed to be doing it all on her own.

"Thank you for that. And your sister is so sweet and adorable. I'm so sorry that the other kids were bullying her. Olivia was telling us about how she and Mal were friends now before you got there, so if you ever wanted to get them together for a playdate just give us a call we would be happy to do it," the mother told the young teen with a smile as she handed her a piece of paper with her phone number on it.

Evie just smiled at the family as she took the number and said bye to them as they both headed in their own directions. Evie just sighed as she watched Mal play with her hair as she couldn't believe that the other kids could call her sister bad or evil. Evie froze when she heard Mal ask her something that made her feel even more angry about that daycare place.

"Ebie dey tow me I hab no mommy ow daddy. Is dat tue? An dey caw me ebiw why?" the small toddler asked her sister as she was eager to find out why they had said it to her.


	25. A Serious Talk With A Toddler

Evie just looked at her small sister who was playing with her blue hair and giving her the most innocent and adorable puppy dog eyes as she waited for her big sister to answer her. She didn't know what to say to the tiny toddler. Technically yes Mal did have a mom and dad as they both shared the same parents, but at the same time they had no rights to see her as her mom gave that up when she gave Mal to Maleficent and let her do what she wanted to her. And her dad well she didn't even really know her dad and she doubt that he even knew Mal existed.

Their parents were on the isle and they couldn't reach them ever. Plus she didn't want them to ever see Mal. Their mom was a terrible person and she had done horrible things. She hurt her both physically and mentally and she had done the same to Mal. She didn't know what to do. Should she just lie and tell Mal that she didn't have a mom or dad to avoid problems or should she just tell her that her mom wasn't a good person and tell her the truth? Plus Mal was a baby she probably wouldn't even understand anything.

She didn't know how to explain to a two year old baby that she did have parents, but wasn't able to see them. Plus she was afraid of Mal wanting to see her parents, but Evie would never allow that. She had gone through so many horrible abusive things with her mom and her mom used Mal to gain some stupid tittle. She didn't deserve to ever see Mal.

Mal just looked at her sister as she didn't answer her and just stared at her not saying anything. "Ebie, Ebie, Ebie, Ebie!" The young toddler screamed at her sister as she began to pull at Evie's hair trying to gain her attention as she didn't like how Evie was ignoring her and not answering her.

Evie just looked at the toddler as she came out of her thoughts. "Ow Ow Ow okay Mal. What is it?" Evie asked her sister as she tried to stop the toddler from pulling on her hair painfully with her tiny hands.

The toddler just looked at her sister with curious and annoyed eyes as she asked her sister the same questions from earlier.

"Ebie do I hab a mommy ow daddy? An why do dey caw me ebiw?" the tiny girl asked her sister as she didn't like how Evie seemed to be ignoring her questions. She wanted to know why the kids from the daycare had said those things to her.

Evie just sighed as they reached their dorm. She walked to her bed and she sat Mal down in her lap on the bed. She looked at the curious toddler who was giving her puppy dog eyes as she decided she couldn't avoid the difficult questions anymore.

Evie took a deep breath before speaking to the tinny curious toddler. "Mal yes you have a mommy and daddy. We have the same mommy and daddy which is why we are sisters, but Mal our mommy and daddy don't live with us. Mommy is a bad person. She has done some evil things, so mommy is in a permanent big girl time out. And daddy he had to go away and he is in big boy time out too because he also has done some evil things," Evie told the toddler as she ran her fingers through the small girl's purple hair as she tried to explain to the small girl about why she didn't have any parents to raise her.

Mal just looked at her big sister as she tried to understand what the older girl was saying. "Bu why do dey caw me ebiw?" The small girl asked her sister as she didn't understand what the word meant, but she had heard many people use the word when talking about either her or her big sister, but that word always seemed to anger her big sister and she didn't understand why.

Evie just took another deep breath before answering the confused two year old. "Mal do you know what the word evil means? Well it means that the person does mean things to hurt and make someone else feel sad," Evie told her little sister as she explained to her what the word evil meant. Mal just looked at her big sister in even more confusion as she tried her best to understand what the older girl was telling her.

"Bu why do dey caw me ebiw. I no meanie," the small confused toddler asked her sister as she didn't do anything mean to the other kids, but they had called her evil anyway. Evie just sighed in frustration as she didn't like how she had to tell these things to the innocent and super sweet toddler who didn't understand what she had done wrong.

It wasn't her fault that the other kids saw her as evil. It wasn't fair for them to be judged by their parents. And Evie knew what it felt like to be judged by who her mom was, but she was a teenager she could handle it and she understood why they did it. But Mal was just a toddler. She was pretty much a baby and she didn't understand why everyone saw her as evil as she hadn't done anything bad.

"Mal you know how I said our mommy and daddy have done evil things? Well people think that because our parents are evil that we are evil. It's not right for them to say those things, but people just don't get that we are not our mommy. They are always going to say those things to us, but I need you to ignore them. Okay because they aren't true you are not evil. We are nothing like our mommy," Evie told the confused toddler as she tried to explain to her about why people saw her as evil when she wasn't.

Mal just started crying as she realized what her big sister was telling her. "I no hab a mommy ow daddy. I wan a mommy wike Owibiwa an da meanie bi giwl. Why mommy in bi giwl timewow. I wan my mommy. Owibiwa mommy wobe hew an an an I wanna mommy," the tiny toddler cried as she realized that Evie was telling her that she couldn't see her mom, but Olivia's mom was there to comfort her and make her feel safe when she first came in before Evie had come in for Mal. Mal wanted a mommy to look out for her like Olivia's mom did for Olivia.

Evie just cried as she listened to the poor toddler cry and scream for not having her mom or dad. Evie wished that they had been given good parents who would have actually cared for them, but instead they were stuck with evil parents who hurt them and the poor toddler just wanted to be like the other kids with a mom or dad.

She just picked up the crying toddler as she began to rock her. "Hey Mal it's okay. You have me Mal. I'm the one who is going to take care of you. We don't need mommy or daddy," Evie told the toddler as she tried to calm her and get her to realize that she didn't need to have an actual parent raise her because she had Evie to raise her. Evie may not be her mom, but she was better as she was her big sister and she actually cared about Mal unlike their evil mother who had abused her and given Mal away to the evilest villain to do what she wanted to her.

Mal stopped crying as she looked at her big sister and tried to absorb everything she had just said to her. And what she said Mal said next caused Evie to freeze in shock as she wasn't expecting Mal to ask her what she just asked her and she didn't know what to say to her.

"Ebie ib mommy an daddy aw in bi timowow an I no see dem. Aw you my new mommy Ebie?" the tinny toddler asked her sister as she stared straight into her big sister's eyes with the most innocent and sweet green eyes who were just desperately searching for a mom or dad to be there for her.


	26. A Date?

Evie just stared at her little sister who was looking at her with the most innocent and pleading eyes as she waited for her to respond. Evie had no clue what to say. She didn't know if she would be comfortable with being called mommy. She was only sixteen and she wasn't technically Mal's mom, but at the same time she was like her new mom.

And some part of her actually liked the idea of Mal calling her mom as she was the one raising her and technically Mal was like her daughter at this point. Before she could answer the tiny toddler she heard a knock on her door. She silently sighed in relief as she got up and answered the door.

She smiled when she saw that it was her boyfriend at the door. "Hey Doug. What's up?" Evie asked her boyfriend as she held the now squirming toddler who wanted to get as far away from Doug as possible as she didn't like him.

Doug just smiled at his girlfriend, but frowned when he noticed the toddler who was clearly trying to get away from being close to him.

"Oh well I was worried when you left class early and then didn't come back and then you were gone all day from school. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay," Doug told his girlfriend as he had been concerned when Fairy Godmother asked to speak with her in the middle of Chemistry class and she hadn't returned nor did he see her at school after that.

Evie just looked at him as she placed the squirming toddler on the ground. "Oh yeah everythings fine. There was just a problem at the daycare that I left Mal at. The kids were bullying her and the daycare worker tried to blame it on Mal since her daughter was the main bully. Some things were said. Let's just say that I'm never leaving Mal at daycare again," Evie told her boyfriend as she kept a close eye on the hyper toddler who was running around and playing with her new toys.

"Oh wow what kind of things were they saying to her?" Doug asked his girlfriend as he watched the small adorable girl run around happily with her dragon toy. He couldn't believe that the other kids would be mean to his girlfriend's adorable little sister.

Sure she was a handful and yeah she didn't like him, but she wasn't a bad kid. Toddlers were just handfuls in general it had nothing to do with Mal. Especially at this age. Which is why it's called the terrible twos. It was normal for her to act that way it was just a normal stage in her development.

Evie just frowned as she watched her sister play. "They told her she didn't have any parents because she was evil. And the daycare worker called Mal evil too. Which led to a very awkward and hard conversation that I had to have with her after she asked me if she had a mom or dad and why the kids called her evil," Evie told her boyfriend as she was still not over the fact that the kids had bullied her sweet little sister and that she had to tell Mal about their parents even though she wasn't planning on having that conversation until Mal was way older.

Doug just stared at his girlfriend in disbelief and anger. "How could people do that? Kids are way more meaner now then I remember them being. And who just lets their kid bully other kids? That's just wrong," Doug told her as he couldn't believe that the daycare worker would just allow her daughter to bully and hurt other kids.

Evie just sighed as she looked at him. "Yeah I know. It's not right for her to be allowing her kid to just do what she wants. Oh but the good thing is Mal did make a friend with this older girl named Olivia who was the only one that helped her," she told her boyfriend as she smiled when she remembered that she still had the number from the nice mother of the girl who had actually stood up for Mal.

When Mal heard those words she looked over at the two older teens as she got excited. "Owibiwa me fwen! Se hewp me! I wanna pway wif hew! Cawn I pway wif hew pwease?" The small toddler yelled excitedly as she began to jump up and down at the thought of playing with her new friend.

Evie just laughed at the tiny girl as she knew that she definitely needed to talk to the other girl's parents so that she could set up a play date. She was happy that Mal at least made one friend and that she was excited to see her and play with her.

"Okay okay calm down Mal. Yes you can play with her. I'm going to call her mommy tomorrow after school so that we can talk about setting up a play date with Olivia. Okay Mal," she told the hyper toddler.

Mal just smiled more as she ran around the room shouting excitedly. "Yay I pway wif Owibiwa. Yay yay yay," the small toddler screamed excitedly.

The two teens both just smiled and laughed at the tiny excited girl. "So um Evie I was also wondering if you were planning on doing anything later because I think we should go do something if you're not. We haven't been able to hang out much with just the two of us anymore," Doug told his girlfriend as he wanted to go on a date with her, but they had both been pretty busy with school and activities. Plus everytime they did hang out it was with their whole friend group.

Evie just looked at Doug with a blank look on her face. "Um Doug you know I have to take care of my sister right? I can't just leave her by herself. And I'm not leaving her with a babysitter. I've completely learned my lesson about leaving her with anyone else," Evie told her boyfriend as she pointed to her little sister as she couldn't believe he was trying to get her to go out with him right now after he knew that she was now having to raise her little sister and he knew how she felt about leaving Mal with others.

Doug just smiled at her. "I know that you have Mal. We can take her with us. It will give you and me a chance to hang out and maybe it will help Mal and I bond, so that she won't hate me anymore. Plus it will be fun and Mal will love getting the chance to explore and it will help her get used to new things. So what do you say Evie?" Doug asked his girlfriend as he was hoping that would be enough to convince her to go out with him tonight.

Evie just sighed as she watched Mal play with her toys on the floor. And the truth was Mal hadn't really left the dorm much except for when Ben took her to the store and when they went to the dining area and daycare. But other than that Mal just stayed in the dorm. Maybe it would be a good idea to go out with Doug tonight as she could spend time with her boyfriend and introduce Mal to more places and things. Plus it would give them something to do.

She smiled at her boyfriend. "Yeah we're not doing anything later and you're right. I think it would be a fun idea to go out tonight, so what were you planning?" Evie asked her boyfriend and smiled when he blushed as he got excited.

"Okay great and I was thinking we could maybe go bowling. It's super fun and they have an arcade too and this bowling alley is super kid friendly. They have this little ramp thing so that little kids can bowl without having to actually throw or lift the ball. Trust me I've taken my little cousins bowling here all the time and some of them are about Mal's age and they love it," Doug told his girlfriend with a smile as he began to excitedly ramble about the bowling alley that he wanted to take her to. It was special to him as he had been going to that bowling alley since he was maybe a little bit older than Mal was and it was where he had most of his best memories growing up. And he wanted to share his special place with his girlfriend.

Evie just laughed at her boyfriend who was rambling as she thought it was cute. "Sure bowling sounds fun Doug. How about we go in about an hour or two after Mal here takes her nap because she missed her nap yesterday and that was a disaster. How about I call you when she's done and we can go," Evie told her boyfriend as she noticed the toddler starting to get cranky and she assumed that it would be a good idea to put her down for a nap while she caught up on school work and got ready to go out with her boyfriend.

Doug just smiled excitedly that they were going out. "Okay cool just call me when you're ready I'll be waiting. I can't wait. I'll see you in a bit and good luck getting her to nap," he told his girlfriend as he kissed her goodbye and waved bye to the toddler who just ignored him and continued to play with her toys.

When Doug left Evie just sighed in annoyance as she saw the mess of toys on the ground. "Mal you need to pick up your toys. You can't just make a mess like this. And then after you pick up your toys you are going to take a nap. Because you missed your nap yesterday and that is not happening again," Evie told her sister as she watched her grow upset at the mention of taking a nap.

"Noo I no wanna cwean up. An I no wanna nap. I wanna pway mow," the tiny toddler cried as she didn't want to take her nap and just wanted to keep playing her imaginary game with her stuffed animals. Evie just sighed in frustration as she picked up all of Mal's toys as she noticed that the tiny girl was refusing to pick them up and then she picked up her tiny sister and placed her in the crib.

"Okay Mal here is what is going to happen. You are going to take a nap and then after that you, me, and Doug are going to go out and play bowling and play games in the arcade where you can earn tickets and get cool prizes. Doesn't that sound like a good idea Mal. But we're not gonna go unless you take your nap," Evie told her tiny sister as she knew that this would get Mal to take her nap. She smiled when she was right as Mal just grabbed onto her favorite stuffed animal and layed down in her crib.

"Weawy? I get twoys. Yay! Otay I nap. Nigh Nigh mommy," the small girl told her big sister as she began to doze off. Evie just stood there in shock as her little sister had just called her mommy. She didn't think Mal meant it as she was pretty much asleep when she said it and probably didn't realize that she had said it.

Either way Evie began to smile as she watched the tiny adorable girl sleep cuddled up with her purple blanket and her purple stuffed dragon that she pretty much took everywhere. She realized that she didn't mind Mal calling her mommy and a big part of her actually liked that she did call her mommy as she was technically her guardian and she was the one raising her not their evil mother or Maleficent who tried to ruin the poor toddler's life.

She stood by the crib for a few more minutes as she watched the small girl sleep peacefully before she decided to start working on some school work and changing into a better outfit for her date with Doug in about an hour. She just smiled as she ran her fingers through the sleeping toddlers purple hair and then walked to her closet to change and get ready for her date after she also finished her school work. She was excited to go out as it was true that she barely had any time to be with her boyfriend other than school and group hangouts and she missed their dates even if she was about to bring her hyper and crazy two year old sister with her.


	27. A Relaxing Walk

It was now about an hour later and Evie was just sitting at her desk finishing up one of her designs for a customer while her sister continued to nap. She knew that she needed to wake the tiny girl up soon as she had been napping for two hours already and if she didn't wake her up soon Mal wouldn't want to sleep at bed time. Plus she had promised Doug that she would go out with him tonight and she wasn't one for backing out of promises.

She just sighed as she had been secretly enjoying the peace and quiet that she was getting as the two year old napped peacefully. She loved the tiny girl to death, but she needed time to herself too and at least this way she got to relax and do her own thing and still know that the toddler was safe.

She looked at her phone as she saw what time it was. She just sighed again as she walked over to the white crib to wake up her small sister. She began to gently shake the girl a bit as she tried to wake her. "Come on Mal. You need to wake up. It's time to go bowling with Doug," Evie told her sister in a calm and gentle voice as she gently shook her to wake her up.

She smiled when the tiny girl began to stir as she began to wake up a little bit. The small girl then rubbed her eyes with her tiny hands as she rolled over and stretched before standing up in her crib. As soon as the tiny girl stood up she reached for Evie as she wanted her big sister. "Ebie Uppie," the small girl told her sister as she reached for her as she was still a bit tired from just waking up.

Evie smiled at the adorable little girl as she picked her up from her crib and began to bounce her up and down making the girl giggle in happiness. "Aww you're so happy huh. Come on let's get you cleaned up so that we can go out," Evie told the small giggling girl as she noticed how much of a mess the toddler's hair was. She just grabbed a brush as she sat on her bed with the toddler still in her lap as she began to gently brush through the girl's messy purple hair.

She managed to brush through the hair better as Mal wasn't complaining like last time as Evie wasn't in a rush this time and could actually take time to gently brush through her hair instead of just quickly rushing to get the hair brushed.

When she was finished she placed the girl on the floor as she was afraid of Mal falling off the bed as she called Doug to tell him she was ready to go out. She smiled when he got all excited over the phone and told her he was on his way now. She really liked her boyfriend even if he was kinda a dork, but he was her dork.

After she got off the phone she realized that if she was taking Mal out she should probably bring the stroller that she bought as she didn't want to lose Mal again like in the store and a bag of things that she would need like diapers, a change of clothes, sippy cups, and some toys in case Mal got bored.

She began to pack those things into a bag as she grabbed the stoller. Mal just sat on the floor watching Evie as she pointed to the stroller in confusion. "Wha da?" the tiny girl asked her big sister as she had never seen a stroller before and was curious about it.

Evie just smiled as she looked at the curious yet confused toddler who was just staring at the stroller in shock and amazement as if it was the coolest thing she had ever seen in her tiny life.

"Mal this is a stroller. You sit in it so that you don't have to walk and I don't have to constantly carry you. I want you to use this, so that you don't get lost again because there are going to be a lot of people there and I don't want you wandering off and getting lost with all the people there," Evie told the small girl as she was definitely going to make Mal use the stroller even if Mal didn't like it because she knew how much Mal loved to wander off and she didn't want to have to worry about her going missing again as she would be strapped into the stroller.

Before she could say anything else there was a knock on her door as she saw Doug at the door looking super excited. She smiled at him as she picked up the toddler and placed her in the stroller and grabbed the bag.

They had decided to walk to the bowling alley as it wasn't that far from Auradon Prep and it would give them longer time to be with each other and enjoy each others company. Plus walks were good for toddlers as it gave them a chance to get some fresh air and sun. She had been reading about toddler care while Mal was taking her nap earlier as she was worried about how to care for her as toddlers required a lot more attention and care than older kids as toddlers were more vulnerable and still practically babies.

She couldn't help but laugh at how excited Mal got as she kept pointing to all the trees and flowers as she thought they were the coolest things ever. Mal loved seeing new things and exploring. The tiny toddler giggled when a butterfly landed on her as she had learned about the butterflies from a tv show she was watching. "Buwefwy!" the small girl screamed in happiness as she played with the butterfly.

Evie and Doug both just laughed at the tiny adorable girl as Evie pulled out her phone and stopped to take a video of her adorable sister. "That's right Mal. It is a butterfly. That used to be a caterpillar, but it grew into this beautiful butterfly," Evie told the tiny girl as she tried to use this as a learning opportunity for her curious little sister.

Evie smiled when the girl pointed to the butterfly again. "Cawipiwa!" the girl screamed as she pointed to the butterfly. Making the two teens both laugh at the adorable little toddler. It took them a long time to reach the bowling alley as everytime Mal would see something new she would get all excited and Evie would stop to take either a video or picture of the toddler doing something adorable.

By the time they reached the bowling alley Evie's camera roll was just completely filled with videos and pictures of her adorable little sister as she just couldn't help, but take a video or photo when she saw how cute the toddler was being. Doug smiled when he saw that they had reached the bowling alley.

"We're here come on let's go in. Trust me this is going to be so much fun. You guys are going to love it here," Doug told his girlfriend excitedly as he went into the bowling alley. Evie just laughed at her excited boyfriend as she followed him into the bowling alley while pushing the stroller with her tiny little sister who was staring at everything in amazement while holding onto her favorite dragon stuffed animal.


	28. Bowling Fun

Doug just went up to the front with Evie as they were told what lane they would be in and were given their bowling shoes. Evie just looked at the shoes in disgust at how unfashionable the shoes looked as she grabbed them and followed her boyfriend who led them to their lane as he knew exactly where it was. When they reached the lane Evie placed the stroller by their lane as she unbuckled the curious toddler and picked her up while also grabbing the bag. She then placed the toddler beside her as she sat on the small couch like seating area in their lane as she began to put on the shoes.

"Oh my gosh these shoes are so not fashionable. I mean would it kill them to make them at least a little bit cute to wear," Evie told her boyfriend as she put on the shoes with disgust. Doug just laughed at his girlfriend as he thought it was funny how worked up she was getting over the bowling shoes. He knew how much she valued her fashion and the shoes were just not cutting it.

"Evie they are bowling shoes what did you expect? They aren't meant to look cute on you. You're only supposed to wear them to bowl," Doug told his pouting girlfriend with a smile. "I know that Doug, but how hard is it for them to make them at least a little bit less ugly. I mean come on these shoes are just ugly and hideous," Evie told her boyfriend as she looked st the shoes on her feet in disgust as she already missed her fashionable high heels that she always wore.

Mal just giggled as she played with her dragon and watched the two teens talk about the shoes. She had never heard the word ugly before and thought it was a funny sounding word. She just giggled as she pointed to the shoes wanting to be like her big sister "uwy soes," the small girl said as she giggled and pointed to the bowling shoes that the two teens were wearing as Mal didn't have to wear the shoes as she was too young and wasn't really bowling she was just going to push the ball down a ramp.

Evie smiled at her sister. "That's right Mal these shoes are ugly. See Doug even the two year old knows how ugly these shoes are," Evie told her boyfriend as she moved from praising her sister for knowing the difference between fashionable and not to proving to her boyfriend that she was right about the shoes.

Doug just sighed as he knew how stubborn she could be when it came to fashion. "Okay yeah you're right Evie. These shoes are ugly and disgusting, but were not here to talk about the style of bowling shoes. We are here to bowl and you are going down. I'm an amazing bowler. I've been bowling since I was little older then Mal," Doug told his girlfriend with a smile as he was determined to beat her in bowling.

Evie just smiled at her boyfriend as she was a very competitive person. "Oh I don't think so. I'm so going to win. You are going down Doug. I hate losing and I'm very competitive there is no way you are going to win against me," Evie told her boyfriend with a smile as her competitive side came out as she was determined to win.

Mal just looked at the two teens. She had no clue what they were talking about, but she wanted to be like them and be like the older teens. She didn't want to be left out. "No I gonna wiwn. Wha da meawn?" Mal asked her big sister as she didn't understand what it meant, but the two teens were talking about it and she wanted to be like her big sister as she pretty much worshiped everything she did.

Evie just smiled and laughed at her adorable little sister as she picked her up. "Winning is when you knock down the most of those white pins and get the biggest number by your name. And you are too young to play on your own which is why you are on my team, and you are going to help me win and defeat Doug. And don't worry as my little sister when you are old enough to play on your own you are going to win every game you play. Well unless it's against me because no one can beat me," Evie told her sister as she tickled her a bit laughing when the girl giggled and tried to push her hands away.

Doug just smiled as he liked watching Evie interact with her little sister. She was basically her mom and she was so good at it. It made him happy to see how caring and sweet she could be. She was such a good mom to the tiny toddler. He walked over to Evie as he put his arm around her as he ran his fingers through the small girl's purple hair. He smiled when the young girl just laughed instead of getting upset as she was starting to like Doug.

Evie just smiled as she was enjoying the interaction. It made her feel like a real family with her and Doug as the parents and Mal as their baby even though Mal was really just her little sister and not her daughter.

"So are we going to play this game or not. Because we have yet to start and I am so determined to beat you," Evie told her boyfriend as she placed her sister on the small seat and grabbed the ball as she was eager to play the round of bowling.

Doug just laughed at her. "Oh yeah let's do this and I am going to win not you," Doug told the competitive girl. Evie just smiled as she threw the ball straight down the middle and hit all the pins in her first try. She walked past him with a smile and a hair flip. "Yeah you are so going to win," Evie told him with a sarcastic smile as she picked up the tiny toddler.

Doug just smiled at his competitive girlfriend and thought that it was cute how competitive and determined she got from bowling. He threw the ball, but it went into the gutter the first time and the second time it only hit like four pegs. He just rolled his eyes as his girlfriend just started laughing at how badly he scored.

"Oh come on. That was just bad. Mal and I are definitely going to win this right Mal," Evie asked the small toddler and smiled when the girl just shook her head up and down excitedly. "Alright come on Mal it's your turn to bowl for me," Evie told her tiny sister as she picked her up and brought her to the lane. She then grabbed one of the ramps that allows for children to bowl as she grabbed the lowest weighing ball and placed it at the top. She then placed her hand on the ball to hold it in place as she helped the toddler put her tiny hand on the ball.

"Okay on the count of three you are going to push the ball and let go of it got it Mal?" Evie told her sister as she wanted her to think she was actually pushing the ball, instead of Evie just letting it go as the small girl wasn't strong enough to actually push the ball on her own.

"Okay 1… 2… 3 let go of the ball. Good Job Mal look at that you hit all the pins," Evie told the small girl as she praised her even though Mal technically didn't really do anything as she was only two and the ramp literally was designed to go straight down the middle but she wasn't going to discourage the tiny girl and she thought it was adorable how excited the small girl got as she watched the ball hit all the pins.

"Yay I dib id. I hiw da whide dings," the small toddler screamed excitedly as she began to jump up and down feeling proud of herself for hitting all the pins like her big sister. "Yeah you did. You are way better than me. I couldn't even hit half of the pins. Good job Mal," Doug praised the girl as he knew that it was Evie who had actually hit the pins, but Mal was only two and she thought that she actually had done it. He just held his hand up to her and smiled when she gave him a high five back. As he watched Evie get all excited as she was winning and watching how happy she got to be while helping the small girl hit the pins and seeing how the toddler now liked him as she was enjoying being around him made him so happy. He was so glad that he had asked her to go out with him tonight.

He felt like a small family with Evie and her tiny sister who was just giggling as she watched Evie hit all the pins again. "Oh hey Doug I went for you since you were kinda zoning out. You're welcome for that by the way," Evie told her boyfriend with a smile as she picked up the ball again this time for her turn. Doug just looked at her as he laughed and sat by the small girl who was trying to tell him all about her favorite dragon toy.


	29. Claw Machine

After they had been bowling for awhile it was now the final round and Doug was losing badly. He barely made any of the pins and the one good score he did have was from when Evie went for him when he was distracted.

He just sighed as he watched Evie help the toddler hit all the pins again for her last turn as Mal giggled and thought it was fun to push the bowling ball down the ramp. Evie wasn't holding onto the ball as much as she wanted to let the toddler actually push the ball, but she was still in arms reach in case she needed to help her and to make sure that she didn't accidentally hurt herself by either slipping and falling or accidentally running the bowling ball over her tiny fingers as Mal had been close to doing that many times.

Mal pushed the ball with all of her might and the ball went down the ramp, but she ended up falling backwards as she began to cry from the fear of falling as she landed in Evie's arms as Evie had seen the toddler slip before the toddler could even register that she was slipping and immediately went to catch her before she fell on the ground and got hurt.

"Hey it's okay Mal. You're not hurt. It's okay I caught you. You didn't fall on the ground. It's okay. Shhh it's okay. Come on let's go watch Doug hit his last shot I'm sure that will be funny to watch," Evie told the toddler as she began to soothe her as she was crying from the shock of almost falling on the ground. She smiled when Mal stopped crying as she began to smile.

"I owkay. I no faw. Yay I wan waw Duwg pway. Go Duwg," the small girl screamed excitedly as she got out of Evie's hold and ran over to Doug and hugged him. "Go Duwg. Hif da wif dings," Mal told him with a smile as she cheered him on.

Evie laughed at her adorable sister who was trying to help encourage her boyfriend to make all the pins in bowling. She put on a fake pout as she looked at the small girl. "Mal I thought you were on my team," Evie told the girl with a fake pout as she knew that Mal was just playing around.

Mal just walked over to Evie with a small look of guilt on her face as she didn't understand that Evie was just kidding. "I sowy Ebie. I on you teab. I no hewp Duwg no mowr," the toddler told her sister with the cutest little voice as she didn't understand that her sister was just playing around and didn't really care that Mal was playing with Doug.

Evie just smiled as she picked the small adorable little toddler up. "Aww you are just so cute. I love you so much. I'm not mad at you Mal I was just kidding. I know that you are on my team. You can still help Doug I don't mind because no matter what you are always going to be on my team. We are in this life thing together," Evie told her tiny sister as she began to bounce her up and down.

"Ebie I wob you tue. An I wan pway somfin ewse now," the toddler told her sister with a laugh as she began to grow bored of bowling and wanted to play in the big room with all the cool and brightly colored machines.

Evie smiled at the girl as she watched Doug come back looking upset as he had missed both his shots. "Okay Mal. We're done bowling anyway. Oh and we won Mal," Evie told the girl with a smile as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Hey Doug maybe bowling just isn't your thing, but maybe the arcade will be. Because Mal really wants to play in the arcade and I think we should go there now. Plus I really want to get out of these disgusting shoes and back into my beautiful heels," Evie told her boyfriend as she wrapped her arm around him trying to make him feel better about losing in bowling to her and the toddler.

Doug just smiled and laughed at her as she managed to bring up the shoes again. "Yeah you're right Evie let's go turn these ugly shoes in and go to the arcade," he told her and made sure to exaggerate the word ugly to her making her laugh.

Evie immediately placed the toddler in the stroller again ignoring the girl's cries as she sat on the seat by their lane and took off the ugly bowling shoes and put on her fashionable heels again. She smiled as she put her shoes back on.

"Oh how I have missed you my beautiful high heels. I feel so lost without you. I'm never going to replace you with those ugly bowling shoes again," Evie told her shoes.

Doug just laughed at his girlfriend as he picked up her shoes and his shoes and brought them back to the front to return them. "Evie come on they were not that bad," Doug told her with a smile as he watched her get slightly offended.

"Not that bad? Those things were just hideous and disgusting. How can you possibly say they were not that bad?" Evie asked her boyfriend in disgust as she grabbed the stroller with her sister as they walked to the arcade area in the bowling alley.

Mal just smiled as she looked at all the machines and reached out to try and touch them all. She began to cry when she couldn't reach them as she was strapped into the stroller. She freaked out when she saw the claw machine full of stuffed animals as she began to try and get out of the stroller wanting to get the toys.

"I wan. I wan. I wan. I no wike dis. I wan dat. I wan ow. I wan ow," the toddler screamed as she tried to get out of the stroller and get to the claw machine with all the stuffed animals.

Evie just sighed as she bent down to allow the tiny girl out of the stroller as soon as she unbuckled her the toddler went running as fast as her tiny legs could go towards the giant machine of toys. She ran so fast that she ran into a group of ladies who were standing by one of the other machines talking.

Evie and Doug immediately ran over to the toddler as they saw her bump into the lady. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry about her. She's just so hyper and she's never seen a claw machine before. I'm so sorry that she ran into you," Evie told the lady as she apologized for her sister rudely bumping into the lady and her friends.

While Doug just picked the small girl up to stop her from causing more problems. Which just caused the girl to scream and cry as she wanted down.

The lady and her friends just smiled at the two teens as they watched the tiny girl begin to grow upset.

"Oh no it's totally fine. I get it she's just a baby. Kids can be crazy. And she is just adorable. She's the cutest little baby I've ever seen. Is she yours?" The lady asked the teen nicely as she watched the two teens interact and assumed that they were both the toddlers parents. And she honestly didn't have a problem with teen parents. She felt bad though when she saw the teens both look at her not saying anything.

"Oh um no actually she's not. She's my little sister, but I'm her guardian since my mom lives on the Isle. So I guess she's kinda like mine, but no she isn't our baby," Evie told the kind lady with a small awkward smile as she watched Mal continue to scream and cry in Doug's arms.

The lady and her friends just looked at the teen with an apologetic look. "Oh I'm so sorry I shouldn't have assumed she just looks a lot like you. I'm sorry," the lady told the teen quickly as she felt bad for assuming that the teens were the toddler's parents.

"No it's fine. I would probably be thinking the same thing if I saw a couple with a toddler. I get it honestly it's fine. And also thank you for not getting mad when she rudely bumped into you I know a lot of people get mad when kids bump into them," Evie told the nice lady as she was glad that someone was actually being nice to her and Mal.

"Oh no problem. I love kids. I don't really mind that she bumped into me I totally get it. Kids are handfuls and they just don't know better," the lady told the teen with a smile as she and her friends walked off to go talk somewhere else.

Evie then turned to her sister as sighed in frustration and picked her up from Doug. "Mal look at me. You can't do that. I know you get excited, but you can't just bump into people you need to watch where you are going. And if you do bump into someone by accident then you need say sorry because it's not nice if you don't. Okay Mal," Evie scolded her little sister as she was still embarrassed about Mal bumping into the lady and her friends and she needed to scold the girl about watching where she was going and paying attention to others.

Mal just looked at her sister as she looked down in shame. "I sowy Ebie I no mewn to. Aw you ma a me?" The toddler asked her sister with a cut little pout and puppy dog eyes.

Evie just smiled as she could never resist the small girl's adorable pout and puppy dog eyes. "No Mal I'm not mad, but you can't just run into people. You need to stay with me. You could have got lost again today. And you also need to be more aware of others," Evie told the small girl in her arms.

Mal just smiled at Evie as she pointed to the claw machine. "Da now?" Mal asked her big sister as she pointed to the machine with all the fluffy toys.

Evie just smiled as she looked at the small girl. "Okay yeah we can do the claw machine now, but just now Mal that this thing is a scam, so we're probably not going to get anything," Evie told the small girl who was just looking at her in confusion from the word that she had just used.

"Evie you can't be telling her that," Doug told his girlfriend as he couldn't believe that she was telling the two year old that she was most likely not going to win the toy she wanted. You weren't supposed to tell kids that.

Evie just looked at her boyfriend as she placed the toddler on the floor by her. "What it's true," Evie told her boyfriend with a small smile as she placed her money into the machine. And watched Mal get excited by the claw.

**Author's Note**: Thank you guys for all the reads. Also please let me know what you guys think because I really like knowing what other people think about my stories as it helps inspire me to write and better improve my stories. Also let me know what you guys would like to see in this story or any of my others as I tend to try and use people's suggestions in my stories.


	30. A Curious Toddler

Evie had never used a claw machine before as she had grown up on the Isle and they didn't really have any claw machines on the Isle. She wasn't expecting to actually get close to picking one of the toys up as she had originally thought that the machine was just a scam and that it was impossible to actually get a toy from it. She was surprised when she kept almost getting a toy. She was now determined to actually get something from the machine as her competitive side came out once again.

Doug just sighed as he watched his girlfriend become addicted to the claw machine as she just kept filling it with her money and barely taking her eyes off of the machine. Mal was just standing by her with her eyes wide open in concentration and hope as she watched Evie try and grab one of the toys from the machine.

It had been about almost an hour now and Evie had yet to leave the same machine. Doug had gone off to play some of the other games while Mal just stayed with Evie refusing to take her eyes off of the cool machine. Doug came back a few minutes later as he had earned a bunch of tickets from the games while Evie was still wasting all her money on the stupid claw.

"Ugh I'm so close to getting that purple dog stuffed animal. I will get you. You will not defeat me claw machine. I will not be leaving until I get something from you. I will win," Evie told the claw machine in frustration as she was determined to not be defeated by the machine. Doug couldn't help, but laugh as he thought it was hilarious how determined she was to get one of the stupid toys from the machine.

He sighed when he looked over at the small two year old who was starting to become upset as she wanted the toy, but Evie kept dropping it. "Hey Mal guess what I got? I got a bunch of tickets and we can use them to get some toys and candy over there. Come on let's go get some and leave your big sister to her claw machine," Doug told the small toddler as he picked her up. He was trying to distract her and stop her from getting upset as he noticed her starting to grow restless.

Mal just smiled and laughed. "Yay twoys. Wets go," Mal screamed excitedly as she allowed Doug to carry her towards the prize area. Mal ended up picking out a few stuffed animals and some candy. Doug had won a lot of tickets and so he allowed her to get all of the things that she wanted as he didn't really care for the prizes as they were mainly for little kids. And he thought it was adorable how excited she got when Doug let her pick out the items she wanted.

When they were done using the tickets to get the prizes that the small toddler picked out they went back over to Evie who was still attached to the claw machine. Evie just looked over at Doug as she gave him a small smile. "Oh hey Doug do you have anymore money? I'm all out of money, but I really think I can get that toy this time," Evie told her boyfriend. Doug just sighed as he pulled out about five dollars.

"Evie are you for real about this? I mean you wasted all of your money on this machine. Whatever happened to claw machines just being scams?" Doug asked his girlfriend as he hesitated to hand her the five dollar bill that he had in his hands.

Before Evie could respond she noticed the toddler who had a lollipop in her mouth. She immediately ran to the toddler as she grabbed the candy from her. Mal began to cry as she tried to reach for the candy that her big sister had taken.

"My canwy. I wan ib. I wan ib. Gib ba," the toddler screamed out as she tried to reach for the candy in her big sister's hand. Evie just sighed as she looked over at Doug in a disappointed look. "Doug did you let her get candy? Especially lollipops, they're not good for toddlers. Candy is unhealthy for toddlers and lollipops are choking hazards. You shouldn't give a lollipop to a kid until they are at least 4 or 5 years old," Evie scolded her boyfriend as she turned her attention from the screaming toddler to her boyfriend.

While Evie was busy lecturing Doug on allowing a two year old to eat a lollipop. She wasn't paying attention to the tiny toddler. Mal was growing bored and curious. She saw the claw machine and wanted to explore it. She lifted up the little flap with her tiny hands and her curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to explore what was inside, so she climbed into the hole in the machine and climbed over the side falling in with all the toys.

"Okay Evie I get it. I'm sorry I didn't know that you couldn't give candy to a two year old. I won't make that mistake again, but I do think that you are overreacting just a tiny bit. I was right there if anything happened," Doug told his girlfriend as he tried to stop the lecturing. He knew how much Evie loved the tiny toddler and wanted to keep her safe, but he thought she was starting to become one of those over protective helicopter parents and that she should calm down a bit as he was watching her. It's not like he was going to let the toddler choke and he was certified in CPR if anything did happen.

Just as Evie was about to say something else she noticed that she didn't see the tiny toddler who was supposed to be right next to them by the claw machine. She began to panic as she looked around for the small girl. "Doug where is Mal? This can't seriously be happening again. Why does she always wander off and why is she always getting lost? I need to find her," Evie screamed in panic as she was freaking out again. It was her fault this time. She took her eyes off of her sister to lecture Doug and now her sister was missing again.

Doug just looked at Evie as he noticed something that was going to freak her out more. He noticed all the kids gathering around the claw machine as they were screaming at a toddler who was in the machine to get them the toy they wanted. The small toddler was just laughing as she would grab the toy that the kids would point to and she would throw it down, so the kids could grab the toy. He knew right away from the girl's purple hair and mischievous smile that the toddler in the machine was Mal.

"Um Evie you might want to look over there," Doug told his girlfriend nervously as he pointed to the claw machine with the toddler inside and all the kids gathering around it taking turns yelling requests to the small girl.

Evie just looked over confused, but froze in complete shock and worry when she saw her tiny two year old sister inside of the claw machine. She immediately ran over to the machine pushing kids out of the way as she was only focused on getting to her little sister.

**Author's Note**: Thank you guys for reading my story and let me know what you think.


	31. A Toddler Stuck In A Claw Machine

"Oh my gosh Mal!" Evie screamed as she reached the claw machine and saw her tiny little sister inside of the machine. Mal was no longer laughing as she was growing scared as she felt trapped and wanted out, but was afraid and didn't know how to get out. Doug just ran after Evie as he tried to help get the small girl out of the machine. The kids that were just gathered around the machine taking turns using the toddler to get what they wanted got angry as they saw the two older teens.

"Hey lady and sir you guys need to wait your turn. We were here first. And aren't you a little too old for the claw machine? You look like you guys are practically adults. Just wait your turn," one of the little boys told the teens as he was annoyed and angered by the fact that the two teens had just pushed him and his friends out of the way. He didn't know that they knew the toddler that was in the machine and thought the teens were just trying to be jerks.

Evie just looked at the boy with an evil glare as she was already upset and stressed out by the fact that she had turned away for a second and her sister managed to get herself stuck in a claw machine. She didn't even know how the girl managed to get into the machine.

"I will not wait my turn because she isn't staying in that machine. I'm not here to exploit a toddler who doesn't even know what she's doing as she is only two years old. I'm here to get my little sister out of the claw machine. And do your parents know that you are using a small toddler to get toys from this machine because I have a feeling that if they found out they would not be happy," Evie practically screamed at the kids as she was angry that they were all using the small toddler. She was only two and she didn't understand what she was doing. The other kids were older and they knew that they were using a toddler to cheat the system and get the toys that they wanted.

The kids all froze in fear by the older teen who was intimidating them and just the thought of their parents finding out scared them. The kids all began to start screaming at once as they tried to apologize and beg the girl to not say anything to their parents as to them they had no clue that this teenage girl had no power. To them she was this older girl who had all the power to tell their parents and get them in trouble and they wanted to stop her.

All the screaming caused a huge crowd to gather around and turn their attention towards the claw machine where all the screaming was coming from. The adults all began to whisper and complain to each other when they noticed the tiny toddler who was crying inside of the claw machine as she was banging her tiny hands on the glass trying to get out. Most of the adults were looking at Evie and Doug in disapproval as they assumed that the toddler in the machine was their baby.

"Oh my gosh. Who just takes their eyes off of their kids like that? Clearly whoever is in charge of this poor child should have their baby taken away. They can't even watch their own kid. I mean what kind of bad parent just doesn't pay attention to what their toddler is doing? This is why teenagers are just too irresponsible to be having kids. An adult would never be this irresponsible to just allow their child to climb inside of a claw machine," an older mother told her husband and a group of other parents loud enough so that the two teens could still hear her.

Evie just looked around in shock and embarrassment as everyone was just staring at her and judging her for being irresponsible and not watching the toddler. Doug just put his arms around her as he tried to comfort her. "Evie it's okay just ignore them. They don't know anything. Just focus on getting Mal out of that machine. She's scared and she needs you to help her until someone can come and get her out of the machine," Doug told his girlfriend as he tried to make her feel better and ignore all the judgemental people who should be minding their own business. Especially because most of the parents judging Evie and him were the parents of the kids who were all using a toddler to cheat the claw machine and basically steal toys.

Evie just smiled at her boyfriend as she turned to the claw machine to talk to her sister. "Hey Mal baby girl. Hey, it's okay. Don't cry I'm here sweetie. Were gonna get you out of there I promise sweetie. Just keep your eyes on me. I'm here I'm not going anywhere. Your big sister is here. Don't worry. I know you're scared right now. I am too, but someone is going to get you out. It's okay," Evie told her sister in a calm voice as she tried to calm and comfort her little sister who was crying and screaming now as she wanted out of the machine, but didn't know how to get out.

A few moments later some workers came by as they noticed all the commotion by the machine and wanted to see why. They immediately pulled out their keys to unlock the machine as they saw the tiny scared toddler who was stuck in the machine.

As soon as they got the machine open Evie immediately picked up the tiny toddler as she held her so close to her in a protective hold refusing to let go of the toddler. "Oh my gosh Mal I love you so much. Please stop scaring me. I can't lose you Mal. You are my baby sister. It is my job to keep you safe. I am so sorry that I looked away from you. I should have been watching you, but instead I was getting upset at Doug for giving you candy, but it's okay because I promise Mal I'm never going to take my eyes off of you again. Now let's go back home. It's bedtime and you are going to school with me tomorrow," Evie told the toddler as she continued to hold her protectively.

Mal didn't say anything as she just held onto Evie and fell asleep in her arms as she was tired and exhausted from their long day. Evie just smiled as she watched the tiny girl sleep in her protective embrace. It made her feel happy to know that her sister felt safe enough to fall asleep in her arms. She just very carefully placed the tiny girl inside of the stroller as she buckled her up.

Doug just smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they left the bowling alley. Evie just sighed once they got out as she looked at Doug. "Doug do you think I'm a bad guardian? I mean those people were right. I took my eyes away from her for less than a minute and I lost her. She ended up being trapped in a claw machine. Maybe Fairy Godmother and all of those other people were right. I'm just not ready to raise a child," Evie told her boyfriend sadly as she pushed the stroller with her sleeping baby sister inside.

Doug just looked at Evie in complete shock as he couldn't believe that Evie was listening to what the others were saying. "Evie look at me. You are not a bad guardian. You are probably one of the best guardians out there. She loves you and she looks up to you and she wants to be like you. And you love her to death and you always put her first. You try to keep her safe all the time and you just want to make her happy. And yeah you made a mistake, but people make mistakes. You know one time when I was younger my parents weren't paying attention and I got my head stuck in between the staircase railing. They had to call the fire department to get my head unstuck. Oh and one time Ben got stuck in a tree while all the parents were talking he climbed up and was afraid to get down. He stayed up there for hours. And my personal favorite Jane once got stuck in the claw machine. We were all hanging out me, Ben, Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, and Chad. We were about four or five and we had spent all of our money, but we wanted a toy from the machine, so we all played rock paper scissors and the loser had to get in the machine to get the toys. Well Jane lost and she had to get in the machine. She freaked out and we ended up getting in so much trouble after that. I think Fairy Godmother still hates us from that day," Doug told his girlfriend as he tried to show her and convince her that she was a good guardian and that people including adults made mistakes when it came to kids.

Evie just looked at her boyfriend as she laughed at what he said about all of her friends' past mishaps as kids. "OMG no way that's hilarious. Why would you put your head in between the railing? And how in the world did Ben get stuck in a tree and why did you guys leave him in the tree for that long? Oh and poor Jane wow I can't believe you guys used to be so mischievous. I thought you guys would all be perfect little angels growing up in Auradon," Evie told her boyfriend as she laughed as she no longer felt like a bad guardian as she had learned about all of the mistakes that her friends' parents made. And she thought it was funny how her friends had all done stupid and embarassing things when they were younger. She liked knowing about her friends' childhoods and she thought it was pretty cool to know that they weren't always as goody two shoes as they were now. They were once stupid kids who did stupid things that got them in trouble.

Doug just laughed as he looked at his girlfriend. "I don't know we were just stupid kids. We did stupid things. We were always causing problems as kids. It got so bad that our parents had to start separating us," Doug told his girlfriend as he laughed remembering his childhood and all the stupid things he did with his friends.

After a few more minutes of them walking and laughing about stupid things they reached Evie and Mal's dorm. Evie just smiled as she hugged and kissed her boyfriend goodbye. "Bye Doug thank you for this it was fun even though Mal got stuck in the claw machine, but now that I think about it that was pretty funny," Evie told her boyfriend as she waved goodbye to him.

Doug just laughed at her comment as he smiled and waved goodbye. "Night Evie and I had a great time too. See you tomorrow in school," Doug told her as he left to go back to his dorm and sleep as he was tired and they had school again the next day.

As soon as Doug left Evie went inside and unbuckled her sleeping little sister from the stroller. She then carefully changed the small girl and put her in pajamas as she then placed her in the crib and tucked her in.

She kissed her little sister's forehead before getting into her own bed to sleep as she was exhausted and she had school in the morning. Plus she was planning on taking Mal to school and she was worried about how that was going to go. She just sighed as she got into bed and drifted off to sleep while worrying about how tomorrow was going to go.


	32. Sibling Lectures

Evie was surprised when she woke up for school and her little sister who usually woke her up was still passed out asleep cuddling with her dragon toy with her thumb in her mouth. Evie thought the toddler just looked so adorable as she pulled out her phone to take a picture. It was just too cute for her not to take the picture.

She sighed as she looked at the peaceful and adorable little toddler who was sleeping soundly. She didn't want to wake her up, but she had school soon and she had to take Mal with her. She decided that she would just get herself ready first and then wake the toddler to get her ready. After almost an hour of getting ready and looking good for the day with her hair and makeup done right she needed to wake up the toddler.

She just walked over to the sleeping girl as she began to gently shake the toddler. "Hey there sleepyhead. You need to get up. We have to go somewhere soon," Evie told the tiny toddler in her calm and soothing voice as she tried to wake the toddler. She sighed when she watched the toddler start to cry a bit as she just turned over and tried to keep sleeping as she was tired and didn't want to get up.

Evie just looked at the girl as she felt bad for doing this. The poor toddler was just crying as she didn't want to wake up and wanted to keep sleeping. Evie knew that it was probably a bad idea for her to keep the toddler up late last night especially when she had school and needed to be up early. She was definitely never going to do that again. She forgot how toddlers needed to be in bed early.

She just picked up her crying sister as she began to try and calm her down. "Aww I know Mal. It's early I know. I know you're tired sweetie, but I need to go to school and I have to take you with me. You can sleep when we're at school, but you have to get up now," Evie told the crying toddler as she picked her up and began to rock her to calm her.

Mal just opened her eyes and stretched a bit, but was still tired and barely even awake. Evie just sighed as she picked out a purple and green shirt with a dragon on it and some purple leggings that she had made the other day when Mal slept. She then grabbed a diaper and a hairbrush and towel as she picked up the still pretty much asleep girl and placed her in the bathtub to wash her. When she was finished she dried her off and put the diaper and clothes on the girl who was pretty much sleeping and didn't object to anything as she barely knew what was going on.

She then gently brushed through the toddlers hair and put her hair into pigtails as she couldn't resist. She really liked having a little girl that she could dress up all cute as the old Mal would never let Evie even think about doing her hair unless it was for a special event. She also grabbed two small purple bows as she put one on each pigtail.

She smiled as she looked at the tiny toddler as she observed her work. The toddler just looked even more adorable in her outfit that was basically just a baby version of Mal's original signature look. The pigtails and the bows also made the girl even more adorable. She just placed the toddler in front of the Tv and turned it on smiling when the girl began to wake up a bit as she enjoyed the show on the Tv. They had woken up very early today and still had another 30 minutes to waste before they had to leave for school.

"Yay supa why on. Yay," the small toddler screamed excitedly as she began to wake up for the day. Evie just laughed at the small girl as she began to pack up her school bag and filled the diaper bag up again this time adding more toys and things to play with as they were going to be gone all day and she didn't want Mal to get bored she also packed a few coloring books with safe child proof crayons.

When she was finished she sat down at her sewing station near the toddler and began to sew as she was running behind on an order because she had been busy looking after her tiny sister, but she had 30 minutes to work on it and the toddler was calm as she just sat in front of the Tv quietly as she was still a little bit tired and not fully awake to be running around. In which Evie was secretly relieved about as she didn't have to worry about the toddler getting hurt and she could focus on getting her order finished.

About 5 minutes into Evie's sewing and Mal watching the Tv peacefully there was a knock at the door causing Mal to jump up as she had been drifting into sleep again and the loud noise startled her and awoke her. Evie just sighed as she put down her sewing to pick up the startled girl and open the door.

She smiled a bit, but also rolled her eyes when she saw it was her brothers Carlos and Jay at the door with their backpacks on. She just looked at them as they just barged right into the room like it was their home throwing their bags on the floor and just sitting down wherever they wanted to.

"What even is this show? It looks like it's for babies. No way are we still watching this. My show should be on," Carlos told his sister with a smile as if he didn't just barge into her room as he picked up the remote to change the baby show and put on his own shows.

Evie just rolled her eyes at the boys. "We aren't watching anything. Mal was watching that and I don't want you guys to change it. There are only certain channels that are appropriate for toddlers," Evie told her brothers as she tried to grab the remote from Carlos.

Carlos just held it away from her as he changed the channel putting on something that was rated tv-14 and definitely not appropriate for a toddler. It started off with a heavy and heated make out session between two characters.

"Oh sweet our show is on right now. Hey Jay look it's on," Carlos told his big brother with a smile as he sat down on Evie's bed and Jay just smiled as he sat on the ground.

"Awesome oh I love this episode turn it up," Jay told Carlos with a smile as he sat down on the floor to watch the show meant for young adults.

Evie immediately gasped at the inappropriate show as she covered the toddler's eyes and reached for the remote turning the tv back to Super Why.

She then looked at Carlos and Jay in an angry scold."What is wrong with you guys? You can't be watching shows like that with a toddler in the room. It's too inappropriate for her to be watching that. You guys can stay, but do **NOT** change that tv. Mal is watching the baby shows and that is not changing. I don't care if you don't like it. I'm not letting you guys change it," Evie told the boys as she placed the toddler in her crib and sat back down to work on her sewing again.

Jay just looked at Carlos as they both silently agreed. "Evie come on what are we supposed to do to kill time? We still have like 20 minutes before we need to leave for school. And that show wasn't even that bad. We've all seen worse things on the Isle. Plus she's two she probably doesn't even know what's going on," Jay told his sister as he tried to convince her to let them change the channel. They wanted to hang out with their sisters like old times, but they didn't want to be stuck watching stupid baby shows for another 20 minutes.

Evie just sighed in frustration as she looked at the boys. "I told you. It's too inappropriate, and you are not changing it. Mal isn't stupid she picks up on things," Evie told the boys as she pointed to the small toddler who was bouncing in the crib.

Evie sighed again as she looked at the toddler. "Mal hey you can't jump in the crib. I've told you this already. If I see you jumping in the crib again you will be in time out," Evie scolded the toddler as she was getting irritated of having to keep telling her to stop jumping in the crib. Mal wasn't listening to her and she was getting tired of it. Mal needed to start learning to listen to her when it came to safety. Last night had really opened her eyes. She needed to start acting like more of an authority figure otherwise Mal might get taken from her for not being responsible enough and just proving that the older fairy was right.

Jay just looked at Evie in disbelief. "Dude why are you acting so mean right now? And since when did you become such a mom? What's the big deal about her jumping in her crib. There are bars it's not like she can fall off," Jay told Evie not understanding why she was acting like an overprotective mom when she normally wasn't so strict. They grew up on the Isle where kids just did whatever they wanted.

"Are you serious? It's not called being mean it's called discipline. I told her three times already to stop jumping in her crib. It's dangerous and I don't want her to fall out. And right now since our mother lives on the Isle it is my job to raise her and I don't want to lose that job by being irresponsible and allowing her to do dangerous things or watch inappropriate shows," Evie told her brother in slight offence. She was just trying to be a good big sister, but it wasn't easy.

While Jay and Evie were arguing with each other Carlos was turning his attention to his little sister and his dog. He realized that he wanted to introduce the now toddler Mal to Dude because he remembered learning that kids usually love dogs and dogs love kids. He also just wanted to see how well Dude would react to kids.

Mal just stopped bouncing as she began to cry not liking the tone of voice that Evie used on her. Carlos just walked to the crib as he picked up Mal. "Aww poor Mali. I know our big sister is being a meanie again. Hey it's okay you want to see something cool?" Carlos told the toddler as he sat her down on the floor and picked up Dude who was standing by his feet.

Mal just looked at the dog in confusion and fear, but Carlos just smiled as he walked over to her. "Hey Mal this is Dude. He is my doggy. Do you want to pet him?" Carlos asked the toddler and smiled when the tiny girl moved over closer to the dog as she reached her hand out to pet him.

The small toddler giggled as she played with the happy dog that was wagging his tail in excitement. "Yay dowy. Hehe dowy fuwy. I wob you dowy. Ebie I wan a dowy," the small toddler screamed out as she played with the dog making Carlos smile. She just looked so cute playing with the dog. He couldn't believe he was once afraid of the tiny girl. She was so different now. She wasn't scary or trying to put up this front. She was just so sweet and adorable. It just made him wonder what Maleficent had put in her brain with her potion that made her the way she used to be.

While Carlos was just watching the small toddler play with Dude, Evie and Jay were apologizing to each other and making up. They then turned when they heard giggling as they saw Mal playing with Dude.

"Oh my gosh. That is just adorable. I need to take a picture of this. Smile Mal look at the camera," Evie told her tiny sister as she forgot about everything else as she just focused on getting a picture of the adorable toddler who was cuddling with Carlos' dog.

Mal just smiled as she pointed to the dog. "Ebie I wan a dowy. I wan a dowy. I wan a dowy. Pwease cawn we ge a dowy. Can we? Can we? Can we? Pwease? Pwease? Pwease?" the small toddler begged her big sister who was just giving Carlos a look that said you're in trouble as she tried to stop the toddler from asking for a pet.

Mal was two years old. There was no way that she was getting a two year old a dog to have to take care of. Evie was already struggling trying to raise a toddler she didn't want to add a puppy to that mix.

She just sighed as she picked up the toddler. "Mal we can't get a puppy. They are too much money and you're too small. But look you already have a puppy," Evie told the toddler as she grabbed her puppy stuffed animal and handed it to the girl smiling when the toddler just hugged the puppy as she forgot about her wanting to get a dog.

Carlos just smiled nervously as he pretended to look at a watch on his wrist. "Oh well look at that we have school soon. Let's go Jay. Bye Evie see you at school," Carlos told his sister quickly as he rushed to grab his bag and dog not liking the look Evie was giving him.

Jay just did the same as Carlos as he tried to hurry out the door. Evie just rolled her eyes as she grabbed Carlos by his wrist and turned him towards her. "Oh I don't think so. This conversation is not over. I don't like how you practically threw a dog at a toddler. I can't get her a dog Carlos. And now that is all I'm going to hear all day," Evie told her little brother in anger as he was the reason she was now going to be spending the next few days having to hear how much her little sister wanted a dog.

Carlos and Jay both just gave Evie a look as they tried to escape her wrath. "Oh come on Evie. She's two. She'll forget that conversation so fast. I bet she already forgot. Now I wasn't kidding, we have school in like five minutes if we don't leave now we are going to be late," Carlos told his big sister as he tried to get his wrist free.

Evie just sighed as she released Carlos from her grip and went to grab her bags and the toddler. Just as she was leaving Mal looked at her. "I wan a dowy," the toddler told her sister as she kept repeating the words over and over again. Evie just sighed in annoyance and frustration as she ignored the toddler and kept walking to class knowing that was all she was going to hear all day.


	33. Disasterous Day Of School

Author's Note: I edited this chapter and added more to it because I felt like adding more to this chapter, so those who have read this chapter already just know that I added somethings to it.

Evie took a deep breath as she tried to control herself. She was growing frustrated and she was afraid that she was going to go off on the toddler and do something she would regret. She sighed in relief when she reached her first class. She just paused as she stopped to talk to the toddler.

"Okay Mal we are about to enter my chemistry class. Here is what I need from you. I need you to play the quiet game. That means I'm going to give you your toys to play with, but you need to stay quiet and behave. Also there are going to be lots of cool looking glasses and colorful liquids. You are to not touch any of them. I need you to not touch anything that I do not give you to play with. I mean it Mal **DO... NOT... TOUCH... ANYTHING. **Those things are dangerous and you can't play with them or drink them. I need to pay attention to my class and I can't be worrying about you getting into dangerous things. And I can't leave you home by yourself, so I had to bring you. Please Please Please Mal I'm begging you please behave. Otherwise I'm going to be forced to find you a new day care and I will have to leave you in there while I'm in school and I really don't want to do that so please just behave and do what I say. Can you do that Mal?" Evie practically begged her little sister as she knew how much of a trouble maker her little sister could be and she needed her to behave, so Evie could focus in her classes. Especially chemistry since she had a big test today in that class and she needed to focus and do well on it. And she was starting to worry about all the chemicals and glass test tubes that the tiny toddler could get into as she remembered how the classroom was filled with those.

The small toddler just looked at her big sister and nodded her head up and down. She then lifted up her puppy toy to Evie without saying anything wanting to "behave" and stay silent. Evie sighed and rolled her eyes as she knew exactly what the toddler was trying to say by holding up the puppy toy.

"Mal I'm not getting you a dog. I know you liked playing with Dude, but dogs are a lot of work and I can't look after you and a dog. Dude is Carlos' dog and he is our brother, so technically Dude is your dog too. See you already have a dog. He just lives with Carlos and you can play with him whenever you want. I will make sure of that. Now can you please stop asking for a dog," Evie told the toddler as she was frustrated by hearing the small girl beg for a dog the whole way to class.

Mal just smiled as she nodded her head again excitedly. Evie just smiled at the toddler as she couldn't stay mad at her. She was just too cute to be upset with. She then walked into her class and sat in her normal seat by her boyfriend. Everyone besides Doug and Chad who already know were staring at Evie in shock and curiosity when they saw her enter the class with a tiny purple haired toddler who had green eyes.

A lot of the girls got up from their seats as they all started to surround Evie and the toddler. The girls thought the toddler was adorable and they wanted to play with her. Evie didn't like all the people surrounding her and she could see how scared and upset her little sister was getting as the strangers were trying to play with her and some were even trying to pinch her cheeks. That was the last straw Evie needed to stop them. She also saw the way her teacher was looking at her for causing a distraction. It reminded her of when she first joined the class and her teacher didn't like her for being a villain kid.

"Hey guys please stop. I know she's adorable, but please she doesn't like strangers. You guys are scaring her please just ignore her. Just act like she isn't here and go back to your own thing," Evie told the girls as her sister began to cry from all the "scary" strangers who wouldn't leave her alone.

The girls all just sighed in annoyance as they moved back to their seats. Evie sighed in relief as she sat down in her seat and placed the toddler in her lap and handed her the purple dragon toy that the tiny girl loved as she began to start working on her test. The toddler stopped crying as soon as the girls stopped trying to play with her however while her sister was trying to focus on her test the small toddler became curious by all the pretty colorful liquids and glass test tubes. Even though her big sister told her not to touch them the tiny toddler couldn't resist as she began to reach for the glass test tube with the purple liquid in it.

She picked it up and began to try and drink it as she became curious about what the pretty purple liquid would taste like. Evie looked up just in time when she heard someone scream out as they had seen the tiny toddler about to drink the dangerous chemicals. She immediately dropped her test as she grabbed the test tube full of the purple chemical from the tiny girl as she began to scold her from her panic.

"**MAL! OH MY GOSH BAD GIRL! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING! WE DO NOT DRINK STRANGE LIQUIDS AND WE DO NOT PLAY WITH DANGEROUS THINGS! I TOLD YOU THAT THESE THINGS ARE DANGEROUS! YOU COULD HAVE DIED FROM DRINKING CHEMICALS! THIS IS POISON MAL!**" Evie screamed out to the toddler as she scolded her. The tiny girl didn't listen to her and she almost lost her little sister from the tiny toddler trying to drink chemicals.

The tiny girl just began to cry as she didn't like how angry she made her big sister. She didn't mean to make her sister so mad, but the purple liquid was just too tempting for her curious little brain to ignore. "I sowy Ebie. I no me to. I sowy. Pwease no ma a me. I sowy fo bewing a ba gowl. I wob you Ebie I sowy," the tiny girl told her big sister with her cute little puppy dog eyes and her adorable little sad pout that Evie could never resist.

Evie's anger just melted away as she looked at her little sister who was looking at her with her adorable little sad face as she apologized to her for being bad. "Aw Mal it's okay. You are not a bad girl. I'm sorry I said that, but I just worry about you. And you can't just drink things when you don't know what they are. I am here to look out for you and when I say something is bad for you then you need to listen to me. Okay Mal please. I love you so much and I'm trying to keep you safe, but you make it so hard," Evie told the toddler as she held her close to her again.

Mr. Deley just looked at Evie who was holding the tiny toddler to her and not working on her test and all the other students were just staring at Evie and the toddler as they watched the young girl scold the toddler as they too were not working on their test . He knew that Mal was actually just a toddler as every teacher at Auradon Prep had been informed by Fairy Godmother. He also knew that Evie was the one in charge of her, but what he wasn't expecting was for her to bring the small distraction to school. Toddlers, babies, and dogs were all distractions. They were cute creatures that no one could resist and they didn't belong in classrooms.

They had an important test today and he didn't need all the students distracted by Evie's two year old sister. Plus a chemistry classroom was the most dangerous place to have a two year old toddler in. The room was surrounded by dangerous chemicals. "Evie I understand that you have a toddler in your care, but that doesn't mean that you can just bring her to class. There is an important test today and you all need to focus. And this classroom is way too dangerous for a toddler," the teacher told the girl who was holding the toddler.

He walked over to Evie as he picked up the toddler from her before Evie could say anything. He immediately regretted it when the small girl began to cry and scream her tiny head off as she reached for Evie. Evie just sighed as she knew that she was most likely about to get kicked out of class because of Mal. So much for her behaving. The small toddler couldn't even last for ten minutes.

Mr Deley froze as he handed the screaming toddler back to Evie. He sighed in relief when the toddler stopped screaming and crying as soon as she was back in Evie's arms. "Evie I think it would be best if you left early today and took the test another day. Also next time don't bring a toddler to class. They have daycares and other places for people who work or are in school," Mr. Deley told the girl. He felt bad kicking her out of the class, but she should have known better than to bring a toddler to school especially on a day they were testing. And in a dangerous chemistry class full of dangerous chemicals that tiny toddlers love to play with.

Evie just looked down in embarrassment as she grabbed her things and left the class in a hurry just wanting to get out and stop people from staring at her. As soon as she got out of class Evie looked at the toddler who was smiling and giggling as if she just did something fun.

"Really Mal? I told you to stay quiet and behave. That was not quiet or behaving," Evie told the small toddler in a scolding voice. Mal just looked at her as she stopped giggling. "I no wike da pwace. Meanie swanwers. I sowy. Pwese no ma a me. I wob you Ebie," the tiny toddler told her big sister putting on her adorable little sad puppy dog face that Evie couldn't stand to be mad at.

Evie just smiled at the adorable little girl. "Mal I'm not mad and I love you too, but you can't keep acting up when you don't like a certain place. And Mal school isn't over. I only got kicked out of one class. I still have like six more classes plus lunch. And you are not going to get me kicked out again. Mal I need to go to school, so that I can graduate and go to college. That way I can get a degree and support you. My clothing business gets me money, but it's not nearly enough money to provide for both of us long term. And you like toys right. Well if I can't go to school and graduate then we won't have enough money for toys," Evie told the toddler hoping to scare her into behaving and not getting her kicked out of other classes. If she can go the rest of the day without getting kicked out that would be a win for her.

Before anything else could be said Fairy Godmother walked past her and stopped. "Oh Evie I was just about to enter your class, but I see that you aren't in your class. I was just coming to speak to you about something important that I noticed," Fairy Godmother told the now worried young girl as they both headed towards her office.

"Um what do you have to tell me?" Evie asked the fairy nervously as every time the older woman asked to see her something bad happened. The fairy just gave the girl and the toddler a small smile as she pulled out some files.

"Evie these are the four of you guys medical records and according to these you, Carlos, and Jay are up to date. However Mal is not up to date with her appointments. And especially now that we know she is really just a toddler. I think it would be a good idea for you to make an appointment with a pediatrician and get her a check up. It's very important for toddlers and kids to be seen by a doctor at least once a year. And since she hasn't been to one and you three have it would be best that you take her in," Fairy Godmother told the young girl.

Evie just looked at the fairy as she absorbed all the information. She was being told that she needed to take her little sister to the doctor for a checkup. She knew that was going to be a disaster. Mal was afraid of strangers and they weren't even really touching her. She didn't even want to think about how freaked out the tiny toddler was going to be when the doctor tried to give her a check up especially if Mal needed shots. Which according to what Evie could tell based on what Fairy Godmother had out was a high possibility.

Evie just sighed as she looked at the small toddler who was giggling happily and oblivious to what was going to happen. "Okay Fairy Godmother. I will take her in if you think that it's best, but when should I take her in. I don't know how this works," Evie told the fairy slightly embarrassed that she was admitting she had no clue how to make a doctor's appointment.

The older woman just smiled at the teen as she pulled out her phone and made a phone call. After a few minutes she hung up then looked at the teen. "I just set you up with an appointment. Mal should be seeing the doctor in about an hour or two from now. I recommend leaving now though, so you aren't late. And don't worry I'm excusing you from classes today. It's more important to make sure she is healthy than it is for you to go to school," Fairy Godmother told the shocked young girl.

Evie just smiled at the fairy as she thanked her. She then picked up the toddler and began to walk out of the school. When Mal saw this she began to smile and giggle as she thought she won. Evie just sighed as she looked at the toddler feeling bad about what was coming. The poor toddler had no clue what was in store for her in about an hour or two from now.


	34. Waiting Room Troubles

As soon as they reached the doctor's office Evie took a deep breath before entering just knowing that the next hour or so was going to be hard and full of screaming and crying. Mal just looked at the building in confusion and curiosity as she had no clue where she was going.

When they entered the building Evie went up to the front to sign in. They just handed her paperwork to fill out while they waited. She sat down in the waiting area by the other "moms" and placed Mal in the kid section of toys with the other kids while she filled out the papers.

Evie just nervously tried to fill out the papers as she would also every once in a while glance over at her little sister who was happily playing with the other kids. She didn't want to be here, but Fairy Godmother was pretty adamant about the importance of kids being up to date with their check ups and Evie didn't want to do anything that would upset the older mother.

She was trying to prove she was responsible and taking your child to the doctor at least once a year was responsible and the right thing to do even if it was going to be torture for both of them. She just sighed sadly as she moved her attention from the toddler back to the papers knowing she needed to fill them out.

Just as she was about to start filling things out again she saw someone sit down by her with her thirteen year old daughter with a smile and begin to try and talk to her.

"Aw look at you, so nervous and young. I'm guessing it's your first time at the doctors without a parent. You look so scared. Don't worry about it. It's just like going with an adult only your parents aren't actually here. If anything you should just be glad that you are not a mom especially one of the moms to those kids. Those parents have to deal with screaming and crying toddlers who absolutely hate the doctor. Gosh those parents are so annoying. They are just nervous wrecks and so crazy to be around especially when they are at doctors appointments. I remember when my daughter was young and I had to deal with all the annoying crazy parents with their clingy children who would always cry and beg for their parents. My daughter was never like that. She was always well behaved and now that she's older it's even easier. Trust me going to the doctor by yourself is nothing compared to what those parents have to deal with," The older mother told the young teen as she pointed to Mal and the other toddlers with a smile.

The older mother had no clue that she was talking to one of them right now. And thought it would be fun to bash on the poor parents of young children and the young children themselves. Especially since she didn't have a young child anymore. Evie just gave the nosy lady an offended look as she glanced back at Mal with even more worries from what the older mother had said.

"Oh um actually I'm not here for myself. I'm actually here with my two year old sister, so um thanks for that. You're actually rudely pointing at my sister right now, so if you could just stop pointing to her that would be great. And I'm not trying to be mean, but I really feel that you shouldn't be here getting in people's business. And you are being rude and offensive to parents of young children and the children themselves. They are just babies. It's not their faults that they actually love their parents and want to be around them and it's not the parents faults that they love their children and don't like seeing them in pain. Unlike you and your "well" behaved daughter. And my sister is one of those "clingy" kids and I am one of those "annoying and crazy" parents, so I think it would be best for you to move away from me and go sit somewhere else. If it really bothers you so much," Evie practically screamed at the rude older mother as she continued to fill out the paperwork. The lady just looked at the teen in shock and embarrassment as she hadn't realized that she was talking badly about toddlers and their parents when talking to someone who was raising a toddler. She just turned her head to look at the tiny purple haired girl that the teen was staring at. She realized that the girl was the teens little sister. She just gasped in embarrassment.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that you were here with a toddler. I just assumed because you look so young that you were here for yourself," the older mother told the young teen in embarrassment and guilt as she felt guilty that she had upset the young girl.

Before Evie could say anything else to the nosy older mother she heard crying as she immediately turned her head to see Mal crying. She got up quickly as she walked over to the tiny girl and picked her up bringing her back to her seat. She sighed as Mal was already upset and they hadn't even been called back in yet. She really didn't want to do this.

"Hey Mal what's wrong sweetie? You seemed just fine a second ago. What happened sweetie?" Evie asked the tiny toddler in her gentle voice as she tried to figure out what had upset the tiny girl who was playing happily just a few seconds ago.

The tiny toddler just clung on tighter as she continued to cry. "I no wanna be hew. Dey gonna huw me. I wanna go howm. Dey scawy an dey gonna gib me an owy wif dere poiny neewle. Da bi kis tow me. Dey did id to dem too," the small toddler told her sister in her scared voice as she just clung on tightly to her big sister for protection.

Evie just held back tears. It hurt to hear her sister so scared and upset. She just tightened her embrace on the toddler and forced a smile. She had to make it look like she was happy and not sad as she wanted to make the toddler feel better.

"Aw Mal baby girl it's okay. I'm going to be here the whole time. They won't hurt you. They are here to help you sweetie. I won't let them hurt you Mal," Evie told the scared toddler trying to calm her and make her feel less scared.

It didn't seem to work as the tiny toddler just continued to cry and cling to her big sister. Evie took a deep breath when she heard the nurse call out for Mal. She sighed as she began to walk towards the nurse. When Mal saw this she began to kick and scream in panic.

"Nooo I now wanna go dere. I wana go howm. Ebie no make me go back dere. Nooo I scaw. Dey gonna huw me. Nooo. I be a goow giwl. I no be ba. I behab. I sowwy pwease no make me go dere," the tiny toddler cried out as she clung on super tightly to her big sister trying to stop her from making her see the scary doctor.

Evie just quickly wiped away her tears that were starting to fall as she composed herself. "Mal it's okay I promise. This isn't a punishment," Evie told the small girl as she took a deep breathe and followed the nurse to the back into an examination room just knowing that this was pure torture and they hadn't even seen the doctor yet. She already wanted to just take off and say screw it, this didn't seem worth it. She knew she couldn't do that though.


	35. A Toddler's Check Up

Before they went into the examination room the nurse stopped at the scale and height chart, so the nurse could check the two year old's weight and height. Evie sighed when she looked at the nurse's serious and frowning face as she wrote down the information about the toddler on her nurse chart.

Evie knew from the look on the nurse's face that the toddler was underweight and most likely short for her age and the nurse was obviously worried about it. Which she already figured due to her sister not technically being fully developed and also living on the Isle with barely any food for her first two years even if she did spend her first two years as a teenager.

After taking the toddler's weight and height the nurse led them into the examination room. Evie just sat the toddler down on the examination table and stood to the side next to her trying to keep the tiny toddler from getting upset.

After they had the toddler situated on the table the nurse took out a measuring tape and put it around the toddler's small head to measure her head circumference and check her brain growth.

Mal just looked at the strange lady in confusion as she didn't understand what the lady was doing to her head and why she was wrapping something around her head. "Ebie wa se do wing?" the small toddler asked her big sister in fear and confusion.

Evie just looked at the tiny toddler as she didn't know what to say. She didn't know what the nurse was doing either since she lived on the Isle as a child and didn't see the doctor until she was older. They didn't do that with older kids.

Evie just looked at the nurse as she began to ask her questions wanting to know what the nurse was doing. "So um what are you doing with that? Why are you measuring her head size? Should I be concerned about the size of her head because I didn't realize that head size mattered," the young girl began to ramble worridly to the nurse.

The nurse just smiled at the clearly worried girl as she thought it was cute how concerned she was about her little sister. "No it's perfectly fine. I was just measuring the circumference of her head, so I could track her brain growth. There is nothing to be worried about, everything seems to be normal and on track. However I am a bit concerned about her weight and height. She seems to be pretty underweight and small for her age. Are you making sure that she's eating three meals a day plus at least one or two snacks in between?" the nurse asked the teen as she was concerned about the young girl's eating habits.

Evie just smiled a bit at the nurse as she answered her. "Yeah she's definitely eating three meals a day and I'm giving her plenty of snacks and they are pretty healthy foods. She's just small for her age because she was born on the Isle and lived there for about two years. I'm trying to help her gain the weight though, but it's kinda hard since she's so far behind," Evie told the nurse as she looked over at the tiny girl who was distracted and playing with some popsicle sticks.

The nurse just smiled back at the girl as she went back over to try and take the toddler's blood pressure and temperature. As soon as the nurse placed the blood pressure machine on the toddler she began to cry and scream as she didn't like the feeling of the machine tightening on her tiny finger.

"Aw Mal it's okay. She's not hurting you. I know it feels tight. I don't like that thing either, but she's almost done. Just focus on me," Evie told her crying sister as she tried to distract her and stop her from crying. Mal just looked at Evie as she stopped crying. She trusted her big sister and if her big sister said it was okay she believed her. The nurse then took the tiny girl's temperature and wrote it down before leaving, so the doctor could come in.

When the nurse left Evie turned to the small girl and she gave her a smile. "Hey Mal you're doing great. It's almost over. You are being such a brave girl. I know this is scary, but it's almost over and then you can get a prize and I'll get you a new toy. How does that sound?" Evie told her little sister. She hated this and she wanted to make her sister feel better especially because she was pretty sure that Mal was going to need shots and that would be absolute pure torture.

Mal just smiled and giggled at her big sister who was trying to make her feel better about being at the doctors. After about ten or fifteen minutes that doctor entered the room with a smile as he greeted the young teen and the toddler. Mal just looked at the strange man in confusion and fear especially when he began to try to place his metal circle thing on her.

Mal just tried to back up as she didn't know what he was doing and she didn't like it. The doctor, noticing the small girl's fear, just smiled at her as he handed her the stethoscope. "Hey this is a stethoscope it helps me hear your heartbeat. Here do you wanna try it? You can use it to listen to my heart beat," the doctor told the tiny girl trying to ease her fears of the strange new item.

Mal just looked at the doctor as she shook her head and pointed to Evie. The doctor smiled as he looked over at the toddler. "Do you want to hear your big sister's heart beat with the stethoscope?" the doctor asked the tiny girl with a smile as he watched the girl nod her head up and down.

The doctor just gave the teen a friendly smile. "Do you mind letting her use the stethoscope on you? Sometimes it makes kids less afraid when they get the opportunity to try out the tools beforehand," the doctor told the young teen with a smile.

Evie just let out a smile as she looked at the tiny girl who was wearing the stethoscope that was way too big for her. "I don't mind at all. Hey Mal, do you wanna use the stethoscope on me?" Evie asked the toddler and smiled when the tiny girl smiled and shook her head up and down as she placed the stethoscope on her big sister.

The tiny girl began to giggle as she listened to her big sister's heart beat. The doctor smiled as he took the stethoscope back. "Are you ready to let me use the stethoscope on you now?" the doctor asked the tiny girl and he smiled when the girl nodded allowing him to place the stethoscope on her.

When he was done testing her heartbeat he tried to check her ears, mouth, and eyes with the tool that he had, but she just started crying again. The doctor just smiled at the girl as he handed her the tool to hold. "Do you want to be my little helper? You can help me by examining your sister. How does that sound? You can see for yourself how non scary these tools are," the doctor told the toddler and smiled when the girl nodded and stopped crying. As she began to giggle while playing doctor with her sister.

That's how it went for the next few minutes the doctor would try to test something with one of his tools, the toddler would get upset, he would let the toddler use the tool on Evie and then the toddler would be comfortable enough to allow him to use it on her. When the doctor was done with that part he began to lay her down to feel her stomach and test out her reflexes.

Mal immediately began to cry not liking how the doctor was pushing on her stomach and playing with her legs. "Mal hey it's okay. You're almost done, that's pretty much it," Evie told the tiny girl as she picked her up and began to soothe her once the doctor was done.

When the doctor was finished with the actual exam he began to ask Evie questions about the toddlers behavior and eating habits along with her sleeping patterns. Evie managed to answer the questions easily. The doctor then smiled as he looked at the tiny toddler. "Have you started potty training yet and have you taken her to a dentist yet?" the doctor asked the young teen as he looked at the tiny toddler in her arms.

Evie just looked at the doctor with worry. "No I haven't started potty training yet and I haven't taken her to a dentist yet. Do I need to? And is it bad that I haven't done those things yet because I just got custody of her less than a week ago and I didn't know I needed to start potty training yet and I totally forgot about the dentist," Evie rambled as she began to fill with worry.

The doctor just smiled at the worried girl. "No it's fine there isn't a set time to start potty training, but I do feel that it's time you started. She seems pretty ready to start potty training. As for the dentist you should make an appointment as soon as possible as kids tend to start seeing a dentist by the time they are around her age. It helps give them

an opportunity to get to know the dentist and check for any tooth decay. It's also a good opportunity to help you learn about how to improve good oral hygiene for her. Any more questions or concerns that you have?" the doctor asked the teen as he tried to calm her nerves and make her feel better.

Evie just looked at the doctor as she remembered her concern about shots. "Um yeah I have a question. Does she need shots?" Evie asked the doctor as she looked at her sister already dreading the answer as soon as she saw the look on the doctor's face.

The doctor just looked at the teen sadly as he looked at the still scared toddler who was clinging to the teen. "Yes she is going to be needing some shots since she hasn't had any of her shots yet from her living on the Isle. I also think we should do a lead test just in case, especially with her living on the Isle for almost two years," the doctor told the teen.

"I will be right back. I just need to go get the vaccines and the blood test needle," the doctor told the teen as he left to get the supplies and the nurses to help him give the vaccines. As soon as the doctor left Evie sighed as she took a deep breathe just knowing this was about to be complete and utter torture for both of them. She placed the toddler back on the examination table as she looked at her in the eyes.

"Okay Mal look at me. I know that this is going to hurt. I know it's going to be torture sweetie, but it's going to help you in the long run. It's going to protect you from getting sick with these illnesses. I'm so sorry Mal. I know it's going to be painful, but you are a brave girl. I know you can handle this," Evie told the tiny toddler as she tried to comfort her even though Evie knew this was going to be really horrible and painful to watch.

A few minutes later the doctor returned with a few nurses and the vaccines. The doctor looked at Evie. "I'm going to need you to hold her down so that we can give her the vaccines," the doctor told the teen. Evie's eyes widened as she realized what she had to do. She didn't want to pin her sister down while the tiny girl cried and screamed from having needles inserted into her skin.

Evie just took a deep breath as she moved over to the toddler and laid her down. She then held down her sister's arms and tried so hard not to cry when the tiny toddler began to cry. They hadn't even inserted the needles in yet they were just cleaning off the areas where the shots would go. The nurse then pulled out some band aids and asked the toddler which ones her favorites were.

Mal just pointed to the purple band aid and the one that happened to have a dragon on it as she was getting more than one shot plus a blood test for lead. When they were done with that they began to insert the shots into the toddler. The small girl began to cry and sob from all the pain while Evie had to hold back tears and keep the toddler looking at her while she also pinned down the toddler's arms.

It was absolutly pure torture to watch her baby sister break down sobbing from all the pain. She just picked up the tiny girl and began to rock her back and forth to try and calm her. "Shhh Mal it's okay. I know that hurt baby girl. It's okay. It's all over no more. We can go back home now. I'm so sorry Mal. I'm so sorry sweetie. Come on let's go get you anything you want," Evie told her sobbing sister as she held her close to her chest and rocked her back and forth. She was feeling absolutely horrible right now for causing her baby sister so much pain.

**Author's note**: I added some things to chapter 33 after I rewatched the movie and felt like adding some things to it, so you might want to reread that chapter, but it really doesn't matter if you don't want to.


	36. Comforting A Crying Toddler

Evie just held the sobbing toddler to her as she left the examination room and went to sign out at the front. She smiled a bit when Mal calmed down a bit as she spotted the Dragon Tale stickers. "I wan," the tiny crying girl told her sister as she reached for the stickers.

Evie smiled as she handed the stickers to her little sister and the papers back to the front desk lady as she headed out the door and towards her car. She placed the toddler in her purple rear facing car seat and buckled her up before getting into the car and heading for the store. She sighed when she heard the tiny girl start to sob again from the pain of the shots.

She really just wanted to go home and let Mal sleep it off and just relax, but she remembered that she needed to buy more diapers and possibly some pull ups as they were out and she was also starting to think about starting potty training as the doctor seemed to think she was ready to start soon. She also needed to get a baby thermometer as she forgot to buy one and she remembered the doctor warning her that Mal might experience a fever from the vaccines and she needed to monitor it. She also needed to get some baby medicine that would help with the pain. She was also planning on letting the tiny girl get a new toy as she felt bad about her having to get shots and the blood test.

She just sighed as she reached the store and parked the car. She got out and then opened the door to unbuckle her tiny sobbing sister who was reaching for her. "Mommy," the tiny girl sobbed out as she reached for her big sister. Evie let out a sad smile as Mal had called her mommy again and she liked that, but she didn't like seeing her baby sister in so much pain and suffering and she just lifted her up as she held her to her chest.

"Aw Mal I know. I know it hurts sweetie. I know you wanna go home right now, but I really need to get some things. It won't be long I promise and you can even get a toy," Evie told the tiny sobbing girl as she tried to calm her and stop her crying. She hated seeing her little sister in so much pain.

Mal just continued to sob as she clung to Evie. "Id huws mommy. Pwease ma wi sop mommy. I few how," the tiny girl sobbed as she held onto Evie, wanting her to make the pain and uncomfortableness go away. Evie just wiped away the toddler's tears and she rocked her back and forth as she began to quietly hum a song to calm her.

She smiled a bit when the toddler began to calm as her loud sobs turned to silent cries. She just held the girl as she walked into the store and grabbed one of the carts. She placed the small girl in the child seat of the cart as she couldn't shop and carry the toddler. She was relieved when the toddler didn't get upset about it like she assumed that she would.

After making sure that the toddler was situated in the cart she was about to head to the baby aisle when she heard her name. She turned her head in confusion as she wanted to know who would be calling out her name. She smiled when she saw that it was Jane, Audrey, and Lonnie. "Oh hey guys. How's it going?" Evie asked her friends as she didn't want to be rude by just ignoring them even though she just wanted to get what she needed and get out as Mal was upset and she was pretty sure had a fever.

The three girls all smiled at Evie, but stopped when they saw the crying toddler in the cart. "We're good, but um Evie are you okay? How come you haven't been in school for like two days? You left early yesterday and today. And also is Mal okay? Why is she crying?" Lonnie asked Evie as they had all been worried about her. She was missing school and she used to never miss school. And she was concerned by the tiny toddler who had tears flowing down her face while she held some stickers in her tiny hands.

Evie just smiled at the girls as she could see how concerned they looked about her and her baby sister. It made her feel good that her friends cared that much about her and Mal to be concerned about her missing school and Mal's crying.

"Everything is fine. I haven't been in school because yesterday Mal had some problems at daycare, so I had to go get her, but Fairy Godmother excused me from classes, so I wasn't skipping. And today Fairy Godmother told me that Mal was behind in her doctor visits, so she had me take her in for a check up. We actually just came from there. And Mal is crying because she had to get some shots and they had to prick her finger, so they could test for lead poisoning. She's not feeling very good right now and she is in a lot of pain. Which is part of the reason I'm here right now to get some baby medicine and a thermometer to help her," Evie told her friends as she watched her baby sister continue to cry as the pain just wouldn't go away.

The three girls all just looked at the crying toddler in sadness as they felt bad for her. They knew how badly shots could hurt especially for someone who has never gotten them before. "Aw poor baby. I hope she feels better soon. It's never fun having to get shots," Jane told Evie as she watched the tiny girl cry, making her feel bad for the poor toddler.

Evie just sighed as she looked at her friends. "Yeah I know. I just want to take all her pain away. Anyway it was nice seeing you guys, but I really need to get the things I came here for, so I can get Mal back to our dorm, so I can monitor her and help her pain," Evie told her friends as she waved goodbye to them and headed for the baby aisle of the store to get diapers and pull ups.

Evie grabbed the items that she needed and was about to leave the aisle to head towards the medicine when Mal started freaking out as she pointed to the pacifiers and tried to reach for them. Evie just looked at the screaming toddler and she didn't know what to do. Toddlers were supposed to be either already off or starting to be weaned off the pacifier by this age.

However Mal was in pain and she was feeling sick right now. And the poor toddler really wanted a pacifier to soothe her. Evie didn't know what to do in this situation. She didn't want to get Mal one and then Mal became attached to it and Evie wouldn't be able to get her off of it however Mal wouldn't stop crying for one and Evie already felt bad about Mal being sick and in pain from the shots and blood test.

Evie sighed as Mal's screams of pain and suffering became too much for her and she gave in. She grabbed a pack of purple pacifiers feeling so bad about buying them, but if it gave comfort to the suffering toddler she could deal with the consequences later.

"Mal if I buy this you need to promise me that you won't get attached to them and also understand that if I'm getting you this then I'm not getting you a new toy. Do you understand me?" Evie told the tiny girl as she knew she was going to regret going against her instincts and buying Mal the pacifiers.

Mal just stopped crying a bit as she nodded her head up and down letting Evie know that she was okay with not getting a toy because she wanted the baby pacifiers. Evie just sighed as she placed the pack of pacifiers into the cart already regretting her decision. She just pushed aside her feelings of regret as she moved to the medicine aisle and went to the baby and children section. She picked up some baby tylenol and a baby thermometer and placed them in the cart.

She then headed for the check out line, so she could check out and go home. When she was done checking out she paid the cashier and then headed for her car. She loaded up the car and then placed the tiny toddler in her rear facing car seat as she buckled her up. She was about to close the door and get in the car when Mal cried again, so Evie just sighed as she opened up one of the bags and pulled out the pack of pacifiers as she opened it and handed one to the toddler.

She smiled though when she watched the toddler place the pacifier in her mouth as she stopped crying and became soothed by it. Evie just got into her car as she drove back to the dorm. She sighed as she couldn't believe that she had actually given in to something that she was pretty sure was going to become a problem.

When they got back to the dorms Evie just unbuckled the now sleeping toddler who had fallen asleep with the purple pacifier in her mouth. She picked the toddler up as she grabbed the bags and headed towards her dorm room. She then grabbed some pajamas and a diaper as she changed the sleeping toddler and placed her in the crib.

She then tucked her in as she kissed her forehead and checked her temperature. She became a bit worried when she saw that the toddler had a low grade fever of 100 degrees, but she relaxed when she remembered that the doctor told her that was perfectly normal after getting vaccinated. She then sat at her design station as she began to quietly work while also monitoring the toddler's behavior in case she got really sick as she was told to watch out for that.


	37. Pacifier Obsession

Evie sighed as she watched the tiny toddler on the ground scrible on a piece of paper with her child proof washable markers sucking on that stupid pacifier that Evie had bought her. It had been a few weeks since Mal had gotten the shots and Evie had made the mistake of buying her that stupid pack of pacifiers.

She knew that she was going to regret buying them, but she didn't think that Mal would really become that obsessed with the pacifiers. Oh boy was she wrong. Mal wouldn't do anything without her pacifier and it was driving Evie crazy. Mal would even refuse to give it up even during meal time. It was becoming harder to get Mal to eat as she didn't want to stop sucking on her pacifier. The only way to get her to eat now was to physically take the pacifier out of her mouth and refuse to give it back until she ate.

Evie just groaned as she couldn't stand watching her little sister suck on that pacifier anymore. She never should have bought the stupid thing. Pacifiers were unsanitary and they caused dental problems. She remembered how the dentist that she took Mal to about a week ago told her that pacifiers were bad for toddlers and that she should start weaning her off of it.

Evie just got up from her seat as she grabbed the purple pacifier from her little sister's mouth as her motherly instincts were kicking in and she began to worry about letting Mal keep using the pacifier and all the harmful effects that she was allowing to happen by letting her keep using it.

This just caused Mal to start crying as she reached for the pacifier. "Paci! Mommy gib paci ba! I wan paci ba mommy! Mommy gib ba!" the tiny toddler screamed out as she kept reaching for the pacifier in Evie's hands. Mal had stopped calling Evie by her name a few weeks ago when she got the shots and she now only called Evie mommy as Mal began to see Evie as her mommy and not her big sister especially after getting the shots as Evie had taken care of her and made her feel better when she was sick and in pain just like how a mommy does.

Evie let out a frustrated sigh as she watched the tiny toddler scream and cry for the stupid pacifier in her hands. It was taking all of Evie's strength to resist giving the pacifier back to her, but she needed to be strong. She couldn't keep letting the two year old use the pacifier. Especially when she was so attached to it.

"Mal you don't need your paci. Pacifiers are for babies and you are a big girl. You don't need this pacifier. You have your dragon and all of your toys. You don't need this okay, so say bye bye to your paci," Evie told the toddler as she tried to convince her that she didn't need the pacifier, so Evie could get rid of it.

Mal just looked at Evie who was holding her pacifier and refusing to give it back. She wanted her pacifier and she didn't care if it was for babies she wanted it back. "Paci no bye bye. I wan paci! Gib paci ba! Pwease no bye bye paci! I no wan paci go bye bye! Mommy pwease gib paci ba!" the tiny girl screamed and cried out as she kept trying to get the pacifier from Evie.

Evie was trying so hard to resist her sister's screams, but as soon as she looked into the tiny girl's innocent little sad eyes she couldn't do it. She just sighed as she gave in to the toddler again as she handed the pacifier back to the now happy toddler. Mal just smiled so big as she held the pacifier to her. "Paci! I wob you paci! Yay Paci ba!" the tiny girl screamed out excitedly as she placed the pacifier back into her mouth enjoying the soothingness and comfort that it brought.

Evie just let out a sad sigh as her attempt to get rid of the pacifier didn't work. She then put on a fake smile as she looked at the toddler. She had started to research ways to get rid of the pacifier and one of the ways if cold turkey didn't work was to try limiting where the toddler can use the pacifier.

"Mal if I'm letting you keep your paci then your paci is going to stay here. You can't bring it to Olivia's house when you go over there while I'm at school and you can't bring it to the dinning hall or anywhere else. Your paci does not leave this room. Do you understand me Mal? You can keep it, but you can't use it anywhere other than here," Evie told the tiny toddler. She wanted to try limiting the pacifier to only the dorm in hopes that it will eventually stop her from using it altogether.

Mal just looked at Evie and nodded her head even though she wasn't planning on listening to her. She was just giving Evie what she wanted, but she was still planning on bringing it everywhere just not letting Evie see it. Evie smiled at the toddler as she didn't know that the small girl was still planning on bringing her pacifier everywhere.

"Okay well now that we have that settled do you want to go for a walk to the park? I don't have school today since it's Saturday, so you're not going to Olivia's today, but I can call her mommy and ask if she wants to go to the park with us if you still want to play with her," Evie told the toddler with a smile.

Mal had been going over to her friend Olivia's house while Evie was in school because Evie taking Mal to school didn't work out. She was lucky that Olivia's parents had gotten a nanny after the daycare incident and they had been kind enough to allow Evie to take Mal over there everyday while she was in school, so Evie didn't have to take Mal to a daycare again. And it gave Mal and Olivia a chance to play together.

Mal looked at Evie as she began to jump up and down in excitement. "Yay pawk wif Owibiwa!" the tiny toddler screamed out with excitement as she took out her pacifier and put it back in. Evie laughed at the excited toddler as she grabbed her phone to talk to Olivia's mom. She smiled when she finished talking to the young girl's mom as she hung up and looked at the happy toddler.

"Olivia's mommy said Olivia can come to the park. She is going to be here soon, so give me the paci. You can't take it to the park, remember," Evie told her little sister as she was hoping that her talk from earlier had worked and the toddler would learn to stop using the pacifier outside of her dorm.

"Otay mommy hew," the toddler told her sister as she handed her pacifier to Evie. Evie smiled as she took the pacifier and placed it in the girl's crib. She thought that the toddler was actually listening to her. Mal smiled as she was secretly hiding her other pacifier in her pocket. Mal was a very smart and mischievous toddler and she had found ways to hide her pacifier, so that Evie couldn't take it.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door as Olivia's mom was there with Olivia for the playdate with Mal. Evie opened the door and smiled at the older mom while the young girl ran inside the dorm and began to tickle the younger girl. The mom smiled as she watched her daughter get so excited to play with the young two year old girl.

"Evie thank you so much for this, but are you sure that you can handle this? I can stay with you if you want. I don't have to just leave her with you," the older mother told the younger girl as Evie had offered to watch her daughter for her while she and her husband spent the day to themselves, but the older mom was feeling bad about leaving her daughter with the younger girl who was already looking after a two year old toddler.

Evie just smiled as she watched the two girls play together. "No it's totally fine. I mean it's the least I can do for you. You let her stay at your house with your nanny while I'm in school. Without you guys and your kind offer I would still be forced to take her to daycare and I don't feel comfortable doing that anymore. Go have fun. I can watch her for a few hours and Mal loves playing with Olivia. Don't worry about it," Evie told the older mother as she tried to convince her that she could handle watching her child for a few hours.

She felt bad that she kept bringing Mal over to their house everyday and wanted to do something to make up for it like watching their daughter for a few hours. The older mom just smiled again as she looked at the young girl. "Okay well if you say it's fine. Then I will be back in a few hours. Goodbye Olivia mommy is leaving," the older mom told her daughter and the young mother as she got ready to leave.

The two older girls laughed when the young almost five year old just waved really quickly and screamed out bye as she didn't even look at her mom. She was still having fun playing with the toddler. Evie just laughed as she looked at the older mom. "I think she will be fine here. I will see you in a few hours. Bye," Evie told the mom as she practically forced her out the door.

She then turned to the two little girls who were playing on the floor with some of Mal's toys. "Okay so who is ready to go to the park?" Evie asked the two young kids with her over exaggerated happiness as she was talking to two little kids. The two kids both just got up super quickly as they began to jump up and down in excitement and scream happily.

Evie laughed at how excited the two little girls got as she helped Mal get her shoes on, so they could go to the park. She then picked up the toddler and balanced her on her hip while also grabbing onto the almost five year old's hand as she didn't want her to get lost. When she was sure she had both kids situated she then grabbed the diaper bag and locked her door before making her walk towards the park with the two hyper and excited little kids.

As soon as they reached the park Evie put the toddler down and released the little girl's hand as she allowed the two girls to go play. "Okay Mal, Olivia please be careful and Olivia please look after Mal okay? Mal is younger than you and so she needs some more help staying safe," Evie told the two girl, but mainly Olivia as Olivia was older and knew more.

Olivia just smiled as she grabbed the tiny toddler's hand. "Okay miss Evie I will keep Mal safe. Come on Mal let's go play on the slide," the older girl told the toddler as she pulled her towards the slide. Evie just smiled as she watched the two kids go play.

As soon as they were away from Evie's reach Mal pulled out her other pacifier that she had hidden in her pocket as she smiled and put it in her mouth enjoying her victory.


	38. Trouble At The Park

Olivia smiled when they reached the slide. She looked at the younger girl and laughed when she saw that she was trying to cover up her mouth with her tiny hands which Olivia could clearly see had a pacifier in it.

"Aw Mal are you hiding your paci? It's okay I still have mine. My mommy and daddy let me have mine. You don't have to hide your paci from me," the older girl told the toddler as she made her feel less insecure about using the pacifier. Making everything Evie had said earlier about pacifiers being for babies go away as Olivia an almost five year old still had her pacifier and was telling her that she can still use hers.

Mal just smiled as she looked at the older girl. "Weawy? You hab a paci? Bu mommy sa paci fo babies an I no need id," the tiny girl told her older friend as she took out her pacifier and put it back in as she didn't know who to trust. Her mommy told her it was bad and for babies, but her best friend was older than her and she still had her paci and she was telling Mal that she can still have hers.

The older girl smiled at the cute confused toddler. "Yeah I still have my paci and I'm older than you. You should still be able to have yours. Now let's go down the slide," the older girl told the toddler as she sat down on the slide and placed the toddler in her lap, so they could go down together. The two kids both laughed happily as they went down the slide.

"That was fun huh Mal. Come on let's go again," the older girl told the happy toddler as she helped her up and to the slide again. While the two little girls played Evie was sitting on a bench trying to watch the two hyper kids who kept getting out of her line of sight. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned when she saw it was Carlos and Jay who were taking Dude out for some exercise.

She just rolled her eyes as she looked at them. "What the heck guys. You scared me. You can't just sneak up on me like that especially in a public place like this. And you made me lose sight of Mal and her friend Olivia," Evie pretty much screamed out at her brothers as she tried to find the two kids who were no longer in her range of sight at all.

Carlos and Jay just laughed at their sister who was turning into a full out mom. "What, so you're watching another kid now? Man you really are becoming a mom. Do you even hang out with people other than moms anymore?" Jay teased his sister as he thought it was funny how she had gone from a sixteen year old teen who was all boy crazy and obsessed with shopping and fashion to some responsible "adult" "mom" heck Mal even called her mommy now. That had been a big shock for everyone a few weeks ago when they were eating dinner and Mal had just called Evie mommy right there in the dining hall in front of all their friends and partners.

Carlos and Jay made sure to tease Evie for that one. Especially when they saw the two year old with a pacifier. Evie was miss responsible, but she was letting their two year old sister have a pacifier. They calmed down though when Evie had explained to them the reason and that she was going to take it away soon.

Evie just rolled her eyes at her older brother. "Oh ha ha. I hang out with other teens all the time, and yes I'm watching another kid, but it's called a play date okay? Kids need to interact with other kids. It's how they make friends and develop social skills. Olivia is the only kid I can get her to play with, so I have to take it. Otherwise Mal could end up being an antisocial kid with no friends," Evie rambled out as she began to worry about Mal and how she interacted with other kids. Mal would be starting pre school in about two years and she was still so clingy to Evie and shy around other kids her age. It worried Evie especially after the bullying incident at daycare. She didn't want her little sister to get bullied in school for not talking to other kids.

Mal prefered to stay with Evie and her friends. She didn't like talking to kids her age which is why it was a pretty big deal that she made friends with Olivia who was still older, but at least they were similar in age.

Carlos just looked at Evie in confusion when he had seen the two kids run by. "Um Evie I thought you were getting rid of her pacifier," Carlos told the older girl in confusion as he had seen the toddler run by with a purple pacifier in her mouth. Even though Evie had promised she was getting rid of the pacifier.

Evie just froze as she looked at Carlos. "What are you talking about? I did get rid of it," Evie lied as she was planning on keeping it a secret that she was allowing Mal to keep her pacifier as long as it stayed in the dorm. No one had to know that Mal still had it if she didn't take it anywhere where they could see it.

Carlos just looked at Evie in surprise as he pointed towards the toddler running around with her friend, but they stopped when a "nice" man with candy approached them with a smile. "Then why does she have a purple pacifier in her mouth? And who is that man that they are talking to?" Carlos asked her as he couldn't believe that Evie was lying to them when they could clearly see the toddler still had the pacifier. And he was confused as to why the kids would be talking to some adult man that he had never seen before.

Evie just looked where Carlos was pointing and her eyes widened as she realized that the toddler didn't listen to her and that the two innocent and naive little girls were talking to a strange man. "What? Oh my gosh! Mal! Olivia!" Evie screamed out in panic as she ran towards the two naive kids who were talking to the "nice" man who was offering them candy.

The boys both just looked at each other as they followed after her wanting to see mama bear Evie in action. Evie was a very protective person and you didn't want to mess with her family unless you wanted to get hurt.

Evie rushed over to the two little girls when she noticed that the two kids were now talking to some strange man that she had never seen before. Evie just grabbed onto the two kids and pulled them away from the man who was looking at her in anger for most likely stopping his attempt at kidnapping the two innocent and naive little girls.

As soon as she had the two girls away from the man she forced the two kids to look at her. "Why were you talking to that man? You don't know that man, so you don't talk to him," Evie lectured to the two kids trying to get them to understand what they did wrong. The two kids just looked at Evie and then Mal held up a lollipop that the man had given her. "Ni ma wif cawy," the tiny toddler told Evie as she held the candy up to her. Evie just sighed in frustration as she grabbed the candy from the toddler and four year old and threw them in the trash can.

"No Mal that man was not nice. We don't take candy from people we don't know and we don't talk to people we don't know. That man is a bad man and he is using candy to take you guys away. Stranger danger okay. So no more talking to people you don't know without me giving you permission to talk to them and Olivia the same goes for you. You can only talk to people your mommy and daddy allow you to talk to. Am I clear?" Evie told the two kids as she tried to lecture them on the importance of stranger danger. She wasn't mad at the kids because she knew that she forgot to give that talk to Mal because she didn't think Mal would ever talk to a stranger considering how shy she was and how attached she was to Evie.

And she wasn't one to judge others for how they dealt with certain topics. She could assume the other girl hadn't been given the stranger talk either. Mal just started to cry as she ran into Evie's arms. "Mommy I sowy. I no wan ba ma ta me. I wan you mommy. I no ta to ba ma no mow," the toddler told Evie as she held onto her afraid of losing her mommy.

Evie just picked up the toddler and held her to her rocking her back and forth and then turned to the other girl who was just looking at Evie not saying anything. "Are you okay Olivia?" Evie asked the silent little girl who was just staring at the toddler in Evie's arms.

The young girl nodded her head. "Yeah, but I let you down miss Evie. I told you I would keep Mal safe, but I almost got us kidnapped. I told Mal we shouldn't talk to him, but he had candy and he seemed nice. I'm sorry for letting you down. I'm a bad friend," the almost five year old girl told the teen as she felt like she messed up.

She was older and she knew better than to trust that man, but Mal was younger and she didn't know any better. Olivia had tried to warn the younger girl, but the younger girl wouldn't listen and claimed the man was nice, so she stayed. Evie just put on a small smile as she looked at the young girl.

"Olivia no sweetie it's okay. You are not a bad friend and it's not your fault that man tried to trick you and it's hard to tell when someone is being nice for real. It's my fault I forgot to warn Mal about the dangers of talking to strangers. Come on let's just go back to the safety of my dorm and you two can just play there where it's safe and no one can get you," Evie told the young girl as she tried to make her feel better. The young girl just smiled as she grabbed onto Evie's hand, so they could go back.

Just as they were about to go back they heard sarcastic clapping. Evie just turned and rolled her eyes when she saw it was the boys. "Whoo that was amazing really. I mean that was just so good. You really know how to lecture kids," Jay told Evie with his sarcastic voice. Carlos just smiled as he joined in on the teasing. "Yeah it was, but you know I would really like to see how you deal with the whole pacifier thing. Now wouldn't you Jay?" Carlos told the two with a smile.

Evie just rolled her eyes at her brothers' stupid antics. They thought it was funny to mock and make fun of the way she dealt with kids. "Ugh what are you two still doing here? Were you two there the whole time and you didn't want to help me? Mal is your sister too by the way. You could stop being such jerks and help me especially when you see her talking to strangers. It's not funny you guys. This may not be the Isle, but there are still bad people here they just hide it. And as for the pacifier thing, if you guys think it's so easy then you take it from her because I tried and it didn't work. Now if you will excuse me I need to get back to my dorm," Evie told the boys as she was sick of them mocking the way she chose to parent.

They didn't understand because they weren't the ones raising a toddler. If they had to watch Mal they wouldn't be mocking her and making fun of her. She just smiled as she got a mischievous idea. "Oh you guys have no clue what it is like having to raise and look after a child. I bet you couldn't even last a day watching her. You would either lose your mind or you would let her get hurt or lost," Evie told the boys knowing that they would never back out of a challenge. They would agree to keep their "manly" pride and she would get the opportunity to get back at them for all their teasing.

She smiled but immediately changed it to a stern look when the boys fell right into her trap. "Oh yeah we could totally last a day watching Mal. It's not even that hard. All we have to do is sit her in front of the Tv and boom we win. You'll see tomorrow we will watch her all day while you go do whatever and we are going to prove you wrong. We will last the full time and when we do you will have to admit that we are just as responsible as you," Carlos told Evie as he fell into her trap.

Evie just smiled at the boys. "Okay well then I guess we have a bet. Tomorrow you two will watch her for the full day and if you can't do it then I win and you two will never tease or make fun of the way I parent ever again. And if you somehow win and last the whole day then I will admit that you guys are actually responsible and good big brothers," Evie told the boys as they all shook hands agreeing on the bet.

Evie just smiled as she walked back to the dorm with the two oblivious young girls. When they reached the dorm Evie put Mal down and released the four year olds hand. She then sighed as she didn't want to do this, but Mal didn't listen to her about the pacifier and she really was trying to get rid of it.

"Okay Mal now before I let you guys go play I need to talk to you about something. I saw you with your paci at the park. We agreed to keep the paci in the dorm only. Remember pacifiers are for babies and you can only use it in this room. Now why did I see you with your paci at the park when we agreed to leave it in this dorm?" Evie lectured the toddler as she was still upset about Mal not listening to her about the pacifier.

Mal just pointed to Olivia. "Owibiwa ha hew paci. Se tow me. An paci no fo babies if owibiwa ha hews. Mommy I no wan paci sa hew. Pwease mommy. Paci ma me haby," the tiny girl told Evie with her sad little innocent puppy dog eyes. Evie just sighed as she had no clue how to deal with this.

How was she supposed to tell Mal that pacifiers were for babies when her older friend still had a pacifier and seemed to be telling her she could still use it. And she couldn't just talk bad about the girl or her parents when the young girl was literally like five feet away playing on the floor with Mal's toys. Evie just sighed as she decided to just drop it for now and pick the conversation back up later when Olivia went home.

"Okay Mal here is what we will do. You can go play with your friend and I will decide once she goes home what we will do about your paci okay. Now go play with your friend," Evie told the toddler as she sat down on her chair to watch the two kids play. She just sighed as she knew that she shouldn't have suggested going to the park.

Maybe then Evie wouldn't still be silently freaking out about her sister and her sister's friend almost getting kidnapped. And she had to play it cool since she didn't want to completely freak out the two young girls even though she knows that she is never taking Mal to the park again unless she stays with her the entire time. And now apparently Mal's friend has completely convinced her that she can still use her pacifier even though Evie specifically told her that she couldn't.

The only good thing about that trip to the park was her bet with Jay and Carlos they were so going to lose and she would be getting pay back as well. She just smiled as she thought about how much the boys were going to go through tomorrow when they watched Mal. Her day dream was interrupted by the tiny toddler who was holding a stuffed dragon up to her. "Mommy pway wif us pwease. You can be da dwagin," the tiny girl told her big sister as she handed her the purple dragon toy that she loved so much.

Evie just smiled as she looked at the tiny adorable toddler who wanted her to play with them. "Aw of course I'll play with you guys," Evie told the young girl as she grabbed the dragon and sat down by the two little girls joining in their little imaginary game.

As Evie played with the two kids she couldn't help, but let all her earlier worries and stress melt away. She loved seeing Mal so happy. It was nice seeing the tiny toddler play and have fun with another kid even if that kid completely undid all the work she did with the pacifier. At least Mal was happy to be playing with another kid and she could deal with the other thing later.


	39. Bye Bye Binkie

About two hours later Mal was now sleeping on the floor with her dragon and pacifier while Olivia was quietly playing with Mal's toys waiting for her mommy and daddy to come back. A few minutes later they heard a knock on the door as Olivia's parents were there to get Olivia.

Evie smiled when she opened the door and Olivia went running into her mommy's arms. The mother smiled as she looked at Evie. "How was it? Was she good? Did you have any trouble?" The older mother asked the young teen wanting to know if her daughter was well behaved.

Evie just smiled at the mom as she answered her. "No she was no trouble. She is very well behaved. We did have a problem at the park though they were talking to some stranger, but I dealt with it and told them about the dangers of doing that. Also I don't want to judge, but Mal mentioned to me that Olivia still has her pacifier. I was just wondering why you still let her have it since I've been trying to get Mal off of hers," Evie told the older mom as she was curious as to why another parent would allow their almost five year old to still use a pacifier.

The mom just laughed at Evie. "Oh well you know kids. It's not bothering anyone and she only uses it at home. She will eventually grow out of it, so why force it. She'll give it up when she's ready. And hey it's better than her sucking her thumb. Anyway, thank you for watching her. I'm sure they had fun. Bye see you Monday," the older mom told the teen as she grabbed her daughter's hand and left.

Evie just let out a fake smile not wanting to say anything to the mom afraid of saying something bad. As soon as she was sure the mom was gone she rolled her eyes as she didn't like the way that mother was parenting. She wasn't one to usually judge others especially parents, but this mom was acting like it was no big deal she was letting her almost five year old daughter use a pacifier. And now her daughter was trying to influence Mal and she would not stand for it.

Mal was giving up that pacifier and there was no way that she would ever allow Mal to become like Olivia. You can't just let kids give things up on their own. If it was up to the kids they would never give things up. With the way Olivia's mom was parenting Olivia will be using that pacifier until she's an actual adult. Evie would never become like Olivia's parents.

That kind of parenting is why there are so many spoiled and lazy brats in Auradon like Chad. Chad's parents probably babied him and allowed him to do what he wanted and now he is a spoiled jerk who uses others to do his own work. Evie would never let Mal become one of those spoiled and jerky Auradon brats.

She had already made up her mind the pacifier will be completely gone before tomorrow. Evie just sighed knowing that this was going to be torture. She grabbed the pacifier from the crib and carefully took the pacifier from the sleeping toddler and grabbed one of her scissors. She took a deep breath as she knew Mal would probably hate her for this, but it was for her own good. She then used the scissors to cut off the tips of the pacifiers. She knew Mal was going to freak out when she woke up, but Evie needed to be firm with Mal.

And the other two attempts of getting rid of the pacifier didn't work. Taking it didn't work Evie couldn't do it. And limiting where Mal took it didn't work she just snuck her pacifier anyway. That was it she was running out of ways to do this. It would be easier to just break the pacifier and throw it away. Mal couldn't use the pacifier if it was broken, and she would eventually just give up on wanting one.

Evie sighed when Mal began to stir on the floor as she woke up. The toddler began to freak out when she realized her pacifier was gone. "Paci! Mommy wewe paci? I wan paci! Paci! Paci! Paci!" the young toddler screamed out as she began to throw a fit for her missing pacifier.

Evie just sighed in frustration as she held up the broken pacifiers. "Mal stop this. Your pacifiers are gone. You don't need a pacifier. You are too old for one and these are broken. And I don't care about Olivia having a pacifier. I'm not Olivia's parents. If Olivia's parents want to be bad parents and let their almost five year old still use a pacifier then that's on them. I am the one in charge of you not Olivia's parents and I'm telling you that the pacifier is for babies and it's bad for you. You can cry all you want, but I'm not getting you another pacifier," Evie told the toddler in her stern voice as she took the broken pacifiers and threw them away.

Mal just looked at Evie as she continued to cry. "You a meanie. I no wike you no mow mommy. I gonna wun away," the tiny girl told Evie as she grabbed her dragon toy and headed towards the door, not even looking at Evie. Evie just rolled her eyes at the toddler who clearly was just pouting and had no clue how to even open a door. "Okay if that's how you feel then go ahead," Evie told the toddler as she opened the door calling the two year old's bluff. She knew the toddler would never actually leave, but she wanted the two year old to understand that she wasn't going to give in to her.

The toddler just looked at Evie in sadness as she grabbed her dragon and left the room. Evie just sighed as she closed the door, but she wasn't worried as she had a tracker on the toddler and according to the tracker the toddler was sitting right outside her door. She was just going to let the toddler sit there until she came to her senses.

Evie smiled when after about five minutes she heard a tiny knock on the door. Evie just opened it to see the tiny toddler who was now crying as she ran straight into Evie's arms. "Mommy I sowy. I wob you. I no wanna wun away. I miss you. Pwese wet me wib wif you aben," the tiny girl told Evie as she clung to her. She was afraid out there by herself.

Evie just smiled at the toddler as she held her and bounced her a bit. "Mal it's okay. I forgive you. And of course you can live here again. You were never kicked out. I do want you to know that I won't just be allowing you to act bad. You need to listen to me when I tell you things. I know what's good for you, and trust me Mal the pacifier isn't good for you. I know it soothes you, but you know what else soothes you your stuffed dragon. And Mal your dragon is good for you and I won't take it from you. And you can take your dragon anywhere you want to," Evie told the toddler as she went back into her dorm with the toddler.

When they got back in Evie placed the toddler on the ground. Mal just looked at Evie as she held her dragon close to her. "stawbewy I no nee paci. I hab you," the toddler told her dragon as she smiled and cuddled with it. Evie smiled as she had finally gotten rid of the stupid pacifier.

Evie just laughed as she sat by the toddler picking up one of the girl's toys, so she could play with the toddler. She smiled when the toddler laughed as she grabbed her dragon and began to play with her. Mal was so happy to be playing stuffed animals with her mommy. She loved when Evie played with her which Evie had been doing more now that she no longer was behind in her work. Since she was going to school again and so the time she spent catching up on school was now free time that she could use to play with the toddler.

And Evie had started to limit how much Tv time she gave Mal when she started doing research and realized how bad too much TV could be for young kids. And so she was making sure that Mal had plenty of time to play with her toys as she also saw how crucial it was for young kids to play and use their imagination.

After about an hour of playing they went to the dining hall to eat dinner with their friends and family. When they were done Evie took the toddler back and bathed her getting her ready for bed. Then she placed the toddler in the crib with her dragon Strawberry which Evie thought was a ridiculous name for a purple dragon, but she would never tell that to the toddler.

She then tucked the tiny girl in and kissed her forehead. Just as she was about to walk away Mal called out for her. "Mommy stowy pwease," the tiny girl called out as she wanted Evie to read to her. Evie just smiled as she grabbed one of the children's books she bought and sat down by the crib, so she could read to the toddler.

She smiled when the toddler fell asleep once she finished the book. She just ran her fingers through the tiny girl's hair as she got up and went towards her bed to sleep. She really did love the tiny girl, but she needed a break and she was so ready for tomorrow when the boys would be watching Mal. She would get to hang out with her friends and get pay back from all the teasing that the boys have been giving her ever since she became Mal's guardian.


	40. The Bet

"Mommy waky waky! Mommy I wanna pway! Mommy waky!" the tiny toddler screamed out to Evie as she poked at her trying to get her to wake up. Evie immediately shot up awake when she felt the tiny hands on her. She just froze when she saw the tiny two year old sitting by her on her bed and poking at her.

Evie sighed when she looked at the tiny girl who was supposed to be in her crib. Especially since it was two in the morning according to Evie's alarm clock. "Mal what are you doing up? And how did you get out of your crib?" Evie asked the tiny girl in panic as she was worried about how Mal managed to get out of her crib.

The tiny girl just giggled not answering her. "Mommy pway now," the toddler told Evie as she ignored Evie's questions about getting out of her crib. Evie just sighed knowing she wasn't going to get an answer. She just picked up the small girl and placed her back into the crib. "Mal we can't play right now. It's too early to be awake. Please just go back to sleep and you can play later. And stay in your crib. No getting out of your crib," Evie told the small girl as she began to walk back to her bed to sleep.

As soon as Mal was sure that Evie was asleep again she threw her pillow out of her crib and then climbed over the side of her crib and landed softly on her purple pillow. "Shh Sawbewy we hab a be siwen. Dere id is," the tiny toddler quietly told her stuffed dragon as she carefully grabbed her child tablet and then climbed back into her crib with it.

The tiny girl smiled as she clicked on a video of some baby songs and quietly sang along to them until she eventually fell asleep with her tablet in her hands. Evie woke up the next day to find the toddler asleep with her tablet in her tiny hands. "Oh Mal what am I going to do with you?" Evie sighed out as she walked over and carefully grabbed the tablet not wanting to wake the sleeping toddler.

She also saw a purple pillow by the crib that she figured was how the toddler managed to get out of her crib without hurting herself. Evie just sighed as she knew that this was probably going to become a problem now. And she didn't like how the toddler was watching videos on her tablet when Evie had been trying to limit Mal's screen time and she only got about an hour a day to watch tv or videos.

Evie just sighed as she knew that she needed to get ready since she had just gotten a text from the boys and her friends Audrey, Jane, and Lonnie all letting her know that they were coming over soon. The boys were coming to watch Mal for their bet and the girls were coming over since they were going to hang out and spend some girl time together since Evie hadn't been able to do that ever since she had gotten custody of Mal.

Evie quickly got ready just in time as she had just finished when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it to see her friends who had gotten there before the boys. Evie just smiled as she let them in.

"Hey girls. The boys just texted they are going to be here soon, but they are just running a bit late, so we can leave as soon as they get here. For now you guys can just come in and hang out here until they come, but don't be too loud since Mal is still sleeping," Evie told her friends with a smile.

The three girls just smiled as they went into Evie's dorm. Audrey just looked over at the sleeping toddler. "Evie how come she's still sleeping? Doesn't she usually wake up early? Is she okay?" Audrey asked worriedly as they had all grown a strong liking to the tiny girl and it was kind of concerning for her to still be sleeping when they all knew how early the small girl liked to wake up.

Evie just smiled as she looked at the concerned girls. "Oh no she's totally fine, but someone learned how to get out of her crib last night and woke up at like two in the morning wanting to play. I put her back in the crib, but she managed to get out again and grab her tablet, so she stayed up late watching videos. I found her asleep this morning with her tablet in her hand," Evie told her friends as she looked at the cute mischievous little girl who was sleeping in her crib.

The girls just laughed as they looked at the toddler. "Same old Mal. Always trying to cause trouble, but hey at least she will be cranky for the boys," Lonnie told Evie with a laugh as the girls had all been informed about the bet and they were all rooting for the boys to have a horrible time babysitting as it would teach them for messing with Evie and thinking that it was so easy to look after a child.

Evie just laughed and smiled mischievously. "OMG you're right. I didn't even think about that. Oh boy they are definitely going to lose now. Mal is at her worst when she is cranky. I guess some good did come from her staying up with her tablet," Evie told the girls as they all laughed just thinking about how much trouble the boys were going to find themselves in.

They all smiled mischievously when the boys knocked on the door as they had arrived. Evie smiled as she let the boys in. "Okay so here is a list of everything you need to do. Also she gets absolutely no screen time since she used it all up earlier this morning. She had trouble sleeping last night, so she might be a bit cranky. Oh and you need to wake her up and get her ready for the day. Make sure she eats healthy and eats more than just strawberries and I mean it, no junk food or sweets. Am I forgetting anything? Oh yeah she needs to take a nap right after lunch time, and also before you guys completely disregard everything I said just know I have a nanny cam in this room, so I can see everything. I also have my mirror, so don't just think you can turn off the cameras because I can still see everything. And if you fail to do as I say then you automatically lose. This may just be a stupid bet to you, but she is basically my daughter and I care about her, so you better do as I say," Evie told the boys as she began to lecture tham about all the things she needed the boys to do with Mal.

She knew how the boys worked. They were more of the do whatever type of people and she wouldn't allow them to act that way when watching her sister. They may be like siblings, but they weren't blood related siblings and she would easily lose that bond with them if they didn't listen to her and Mal got hurt.

The boys just looked at Evie like she was crazy as she began to list everything about Mal to them. And then she handed them a giant list of things that they couldn't do with her and what they could do. "Dude what is this? She comes with an instruction manual now," Jay told Evie sarcastically as he looked over the giant list she gave them. They thought that Evie had completely lost her mind.

Evie just rolled her eyes at the boys as she went to the crib and kissed Mal's forehead as she quietly said goodbye to the tiny sleeping girl. Then she followed her friends towards the door, but stopped for a second. "Yes that is exactly what that is. And you better follow it because I'm watching you guys and I can literally see and hear everything. Oh and good luck," Evie told the boys as she left the room with her friends.


	41. Toddler Tantrums

As soon as Evie left the boys just laughed as they thought it was hilarious how overprotective and crazy Evie was acting and they thought she was just over reacting. It couldn't be that hard to keep a two year old entertained for a day. "So should we wake her up now or wait a bit?" Carlos asked Jay as he looked at the sleeping toddler.

Before Jay could respond they heard a small squeaky voice call out. "Mommy?" the tiny girl called out sleepily as she looked around in confusion not seeing Evie, but instead her two older brothers that she wasn't that close to. She began to cry when she realized that Evie wasn't in the room at all and she wanted her.

The two boys just looked at each other not knowing what to do. They weren't used to crying and emotions. That was usually Evie's department, but Evie wasn't here and that was the reason she was crying. "You get her. I'm not good with feelings and crying," Jay told Carlos as he pushed him towards the crib, so he could calm down the crying two year old.

Carlos just looked at Jay with a glare as he didn't know how to deal with that either. He just took a deep breath as he picked up the crying toddler. "Hey there Mal. It's me Carlos , your big brother. Evie had to go out. She will be back later tonight, but that means you get to spend the whole day with your cooler big brothers," Carlos told the toddler trying to get her to stop crying it didn't work though as it only made her cry more.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! I wan mommy! I wan mommy! I no wan you! I wan mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" the tiny girl screamed and cried out as she threw a tantrum wanting Evie to come back. The boys just covered their ears from the loud screaming.

"Dude, make her stop," Jay told Carlos as his ears were hurting from the tiny girl screaming and crying. Carlos just looked at Jay with an annoyed and frustrated look. "I'm trying, but she won't calm down. You try it's your turn I'm not doing everything we both agreed to this," Carlos told the older boy in annoyance as Jay was making him do everything when they both agreed to do it.

Jay just groaned as he looked at the screaming girl. "Hey Mal stop this. No more screaming. Stop acting like a baby. Evie isn't coming back until later and you can't just cry and scream for her. We are staying the whole day and that isn't changing. Now stop throwing your tantrum," Jay screamed at the young girl as he was frustrated and didn't realize that he couldn't talk to a toddler like that. He was so used to the older Mal. The one who would never be afraid of some screaming and in fact would fight back, but this wasn't the same Mal.

She was a two year old girl who didn't like yelling. The yelling scared her. Mal just looked at Jay who was yelling at her. He was scaring her and she needed safety. She just cried more as she grabbed her dragon and made a mad dash under Evie's bed and crawled as far back as she could, so that Jay couldn't get to her.

Carlos just looked at Jay in anger. "Dude what is wrong with you? You can't talk to a toddler like that. You scared her. Great now how are we supposed to get her out. There is no way either of us could fit under there," Carlos told Jay in anger as he walked towards the bed and realized that it was too small for them to fit under and she was too far back for them to reach her.

Jay just looked at Carlos feeling guilty as he had seen how scared he made the tiny girl. He didn't mean to scare her. He just wanted to make her stop screaming and crying. Being stern with her used to work. He forgot that he was talking to a baby and not a sixteen year old girl. He just walked towards the bed and bent down, so that he could talk to the scared little girl. "Hey Mal I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Can you please just come out from under the bed and we can go get something to eat. Are you hungry Mal?" Jay told the toddler in his calm voice trying to calm the scared girl and get her out from under the bed.

He smiled when the girl carefully crawled out from under the bed as she looked at him and Carlos. Carlos just walked over to the scared girl and picked her up. "Hey Mal it's okay. Jay is sorry for being mean to you. And I know that you want Evie, but Evie really needed to go somewhere. Please just give this a try. We are only going to be here for today and then Evie will be back and you will never have to stay with just us again unless you want to," Carlos told the toddler as he tried to calm her and convince her to let them watch her.

Mal just smiled a bit as she looked at her older brother who was holding her. "Otay bu owny fo tobay. Can I wa tb?" The toddler asked her big brothers with her cute little smile. The boys just looked at the toddler not knowing what to say. Evie told them that she couldn't watch TV, but she was just too cute and they wanted her to trust them. They were conflicted on what to do.

Jay just looked at the time and then at the toddler. "Hey Mal um maybe later, but for now it's breakfast time. Come on let's go eat some breakfast," Jay told the toddler as he picked her up trying to change the subject. Carlos just looked at Jay like he was crazy when he saw Jay heading towards the door. "Um Jay, Mal is still in pajamas. We can't take her out without getting her dressed. Evie would kill us if we allowed her to go out in pjs," Carlos told the older boy as he knew how much Evie cared about fashion and being presentable. She would totally flip if they took the toddler out with her messy hair and in her pajamas.

Jay just sighed as he was hungry, but what Carlos said was true. "Fine here you change her and I'll go get our food, so we can just eat here. It will be easier that way," Jay told his little brother as he handed the toddler to him and left towards the dinning hall to go get food as he was hungry and he couldn't wait anymore to eat something. And he prefered to be around as few people as possible with the toddler.

Before Carlos could respond Jay had already taken off. He just sighed as he looked at the toddler. "Okay Mal let's get you in some clothes for the day. How does that sound?" Carlos told the toddler as he placed her on the ground and went towards her clothes to pick out an outfit for her.

The toddler just giggled as she clapped her hands excitedly. Carlos looked over at the clothes having no clue what went with what as he wasn't used to girly clothes. It was easier for him because he just wore his leather outfits which were already matching and you can easily tell went together. He just sighed as he looked at the clapping toddler.

He picked up a really girly pink dress and showed it to the two year old. The toddler just looked at it in disgust. "No," the toddler screamed out as she pushed it away. Carlos just sighed as he picked out a bunch more outfits and the two year old just kept pushing them away. He groaned in frustration as he had spent about an hour going through her clothes. "Okay fine. What do you want to wear Mal?" Carlos asked out in frustration as he was growing impatient with the tiny girl.

Mal just smiled as she pointed to a purple dress with a dragon on it. Carlos just rolled his eyes as he saw what she was pointing to. He was feeling so stupid. He forgot that Mal being a toddler didn't change her love for purple and dragons. Even if she wasn't Maleficent's real kid she was still obsessed with those things.

He just picked up the toddler and the outfit and took her into the bathroom to change her and get her ready. When he was finished he set her down on the floor and looked at the time. It was almost lunch time and Jay was still not back yet. He had left about an hour or two ago. Just as Carlos was about to call him Jay came in with a bag of food.

Carlos just gave Jay an annoyed look. "Dude what took you so long? It's practically lunch time right now," Carlos told the older boy in frustration as he was hungry and upset that Jay had left him alone with the two year old for almost two hours.

Jay just gave the younger boy an apologetic shrug. "Dude the line was long. It's not my fault and we can just eat breakfast for lunch," Jay told his brother like it was no big deal as he set the food down on the table. Carlos just sighed as he was too hungry to argue with the older boy. He just sat down at the table next to Jay after he placed the toddler in her high chair.

While the boys were eating their breakfast/lunch Mal was just playing with her food not wanting to eat it since there weren't any strawberries. Jay just sighed when he saw the toddler just playing with her food and not eating it. "Mal stop playing with your food and eat it," Jay told the small girl. Mal just started banging her hands on the highchair and throwing a fit. "No I no wike dis. I wan sawbewys. I no wan dis," the toddler screamed out as she pushed her food away from her. Jay just sighed as he looked at the pouting toddler. "Mal I don't care if you don't like it. You are going to eat this anyway," Jay told the toddler in frustration as she was refusing to eat her food.

The toddler just pushed the food further away. "I no wan dis. I no wike id. I wan sawbewy! I wan sawbewy! I wan sawbewy!" The toddler screamed out as she continued to bang her tiny fists on the highchair. Jay just got up as he was about to lose it and he was afraid of doing something he would regret. "Carlos, you deal with her. I can't do this. I'm about to get really frustrated and you won't want to see that," Jay told the younger boy as he got up and walked away from the toddler taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself.

Carlos just sighed as he walked over to the screaming toddler. "Hey Mal come on stop this please. Please just eat your food. Your mommy wants you to eat. And they were out of strawberries so you are just going to have to make do without them. I'm sorry Mal, but there are no strawberries. Just please eat your food," Carlos told the upset girl hoping that it would stop her crying and she would agree to eat her food.

Mal just looked at the older boy. "No I no wan dis! I no ea dis!" the small girl screamed out refusing to eat the food. Carlos just took a deep breath as he tried again. "Mal look at me. You are going to eat this food. You can either eat it on your own and be a big girl or you can have me spoon feed you like a baby. You decide Mal because you are eating this food," Carlos told the toddler as he was growing sick of her tantrums and if Mal didn't eat her food Evie would kill them since she was still freaking out about Mal's weight and size.

Carlos just sighed when the toddler still just refused to eat her food. He just grabbed her fork and began to spoon feed her the food. It was still a lot of trouble as the toddler kept refusing to open her mouth, but eventually Carlos managed to get her to eat all her food.

Carlos just sighed as he was not expecting it to be that hard to get her to eat her food. When she was done eating he took her out of her highchair and placed her in the crib. "Okay Mal so that was basically lunch which means it's nap time," Carlos told the toddler as he was trying to follow Evie's orders not wanting her to be mad at him.

Mal just grabbed onto the side of her crib and started bouncing refusing to listen to him. "Mal it's nap time, and you know how Evie feels about you jumping in your crib," Carlos told the small girl as he tried to stop her from jumping in the crib remembering how upset Evie got last time.

The small girl just smiled as she continued to jump ignoring Carlos. "No sweepy! I wanna pway! I wanna pway! I wanna pway!" The hyper girl screamed out as she continued to bounce in her crib. Carlos just took a deep breath as he looked over at Jay. "Jay it's your turn. You make her take her nap. I got her dressed and I got her to eat. It's your turn to help out with something," Carlos told Jay as he was growing frustrated that he was doing all the work and he honestly just wanted to quit right now.

This was way too hard. Jay just sighed as he walked over to the tiny girl in the crib. "Mal it's nap time. You can play after your nap. Now go to sleep," Jay told the toddler as he was so sick of her fighting everything they told her to do. The toddler just looked at him as she kept bouncing.

"No! I no sweepy an I wan mommy! I wan mommy! I wan mommy! I miss mommy! I miss mommy! I no wan you! You no wike mommy! Mommy bewer dan you!" The two year old screamed out as she kept bouncing in her crib. She didn't like Jay and Carlos watching her and she wanted Evie back. She was hoping that if she screamed and cried enough then her mommy would come home. She didn't like the way that Carlos and Jay were acting with her. They were always yelling at her and she wanted her mommy who was kind and gentle with her.

The boys both just covered their ears as the toddler's screams were way too loud and hurting their ears again. "Dude I can't do this. She won't stop crying and she won't listen to a thing we say," Jay told Carlos as he had already given up. Carlos just looked at Jay as he too felt that same way.

"I know she screams and fights at everything we do. I don't know how Evie does this and makes it look so easy. She made me spend an hour picking out an outfit and if it wasn't right she screamed. She wouldn't eat her food and now she won't stop jumping in her crib and she won't take a nap. I can't do this. I say we quit. I can't last another few hours doing this. Let's just call Evie and tell her she wins," Carlos told Jay as he was done. He was so tired and stressed he just wanted to quit and go back to his dorm and play some video games instead of watching the tiny toddler who wouldn't stop acting bad.

Jay smiled as he grabbed his phone and immediately called Evie. Evie picked up right away as if she was expecting the call. "Evie you were right okay. We can't do this. She won't stop crying and we quit. Please just come back now. You win and we lose. Please we can't stand this any longer. This is torture and I don't get how you do this everyday," Jay told Evie in his desperate voice as he wanted her to come back and deal with the screaming toddler.

Evie just smiled as she responded to the upset boy. "So you finally admit that looking after a child is hard? And you guys will finally stop making fun of me and teasing me for how I chose to raise Mal?" Evie asked the boy with a mischievous smile as she knew that she had finally gotten her payback.

The boys both answered at the same time wanting the nightmare to be over. "Yes we agree looking after a kid is way harder than we thought and we promise to never again mock you or tease you for how you parent because we honestly have no clue how you manage to do it without completely losing it," the boys both screamed out as they had put the phone on speaker phone.

Evie smiled as she had finally taught the boys a lesson. "Okay good. We're actually on our way back now. I think you're forgetting that I told you I have cameras. We saw this and we had already decided to start heading back. Now give Mal the phone I want to talk to her. I miss my little girl," Evie told the boys as she had enjoyed a break away from the toddler, but now she was missing the tiny girl more than ever.

The boys immediately handed the phone to the toddler wanting her to hear Evie's voice, so she would stop freaking out. As soon as Mal heard Evie's voice from the phone she stopped jumping and screaming. "Mommy! I miss you mommy! I wan you ba mommy!" The toddler told Evie through the phone. Evie just smiled as she enjoyed hearing the tiny girl's voice again.

"Hey there Mal. I'm on my way home and I will be there soon. Now can you please take a nap for mommy, and as soon as you wake up I will be back home," Evie told the toddler as she knew the boys had failed, but she still needed the toddler to nap. Mal just smiled as she laid down in her crib. "Weawy! Otay mommy I go nigh nigh now. I wob you mommy," the toddler told Evie as she closed her eyes and fell asleep with her dragon.

The boys both just looked at the toddler in disbelief. They had been trying to get her to nap, but all it took was Evie to tell her to sleep. Evie laughed as she saw the shocked faces of her brothers through her camera screens. "And that is how you get a toddler to take her nap," Evie told the boys with a smile. "What are you serious? She just listens to you with no screaming or fighting. This is so unfair," Carlos told Evie as he couldn't believe that the toddler just did what Evie said without crying or screaming.

Evie smiled as she loved hearing and seeing the boys in shock. "Oh well you know she just loves me and she clearly doesn't trust you guys. Anyway I have to go we're pulling up now," Evie told the boys. A few minutes later Evie came back into the dorm with a huge smirk on her face. "Oh wow I still can't believe you guys couldn't even last past lunch time. Oh well now I get to be with my baby girl again," Evie told the boys as she practically kicked them out wanting to spend time with her baby sister as she had missed her so much.

She then walked over to the crib and picked up the sleeping toddler holding her to her and smiling when the small girl began to stir. "Mommy? Mommy! You ba mommy! Pwease neber weabe me aben mommy!" The tiny girl told Evie as she held onto her. Evie just smiled as she held the tiny adorable girl closer to her. "I promise baby girl I will never leave you with our brothers ever again. They clearly have no clue how to look after a child," Evie told her sister as she rocked her back and forth and sang to her putting the tiny girl back into her sleep. She smiled as she watched the tiny girl sleep on her as she loved having a little sister who loved her so dearly that she only wanted to be with her.


	42. Finding Strawberry

Evie sighed as she kept trying to get the toddler to sleep. It had been a few weeks since the boys had failed at watching the toddler. And the boys no longer made fun of her or mocked her for how she parents, Especially because they now had a newfound respect for her for putting up with the toddler everyday. It was late, but Mal was refusing to sleep because her dragon was missing. Evie had looked everywhere for that stupid toy, but she couldn't find it.

"Sawbewy! Sawbewy! I wan sawbewy ba!" The toddler screamed out as she cried for her missing favorite stuffed animal that had become her new comfort item. Evie was just frantically searching through Mal's toys again hoping to find the dragon, but she didn't see it. "Mal what about your puppy?" Evie asked the toddler as she held the puppy toy up to the toddler she sighed when the toddler just pushed it away. "No! I wan Sawbewy! I no wan dat!" The toddler screamed out.

Evie was about to lose it she had been searching for that stupid dragon all day and Mal wouldn't stop crying all day. "Come on Mal. I'm trying here. We can't find Strawberry. Please just sleep with something else tonight and we can look again tomorrow," Evie told the toddler as she was desperate right now. She wanted the toddler to stop crying and she was exhausted.

"No now! I wan Sawbewy now no mowo! Sawbewy! Sawbewy! Sawbewy! Sawbewy!" The toddler screamed out from her crib. Evie just sighed out in frustration as she gave up. She grabbed the toddler as she couldn't do this all night. "Okay fine let's go bother people and wake them all up because you can't wait until tomorrow to find your dragon," Evie told the toddler in frustration as she picked the toddler up and left the dorm.

She hated this, but Mal wouldn't stop crying and Evie needed to sleep and so did Mal. Evie just sighed as she knocked on Audrey's dorm first feeling so bad right now for waking her friend. A few seconds later a tired and irritated Audrey opened the door. "Ugh who could possibly be bothering me at three in the morning? Evie what are you doing here? It's three in the morning. Why are you awake right now? Is everything okay?" Audrey asked her friend as she was annoyed that someone had woken her, but immediately changed her attitude when she saw it was Evie at her door holding onto the crying and screaming toddler. She was concerned that something was wrong if Evie would come to her so early in the morning.

Evie just sighed as she looked at her friend. "Audrey I'm so sorry for waking you, but Mal won't sleep because her purple dragon Strawberry is missing. Have you seen it? Because she won't sleep until she finds it and I'm desperate right now," Evie told the girl as she was about to lose her mind if they couldn't find that stupid dragon.

Audrey just looked at Evie who looked exhausted. It looked like Evie hadn't slept in days. And she looked so stressed out. She had bags under her eyes. And the toddler in her arms was just kicking and screaming with tears flowing down her face while she kept screaming out for her toy. Audrey just looked at her friend in concern. "Evie when's the last time you even slept? You look like you haven't slept in days. Is Mal really keeping you up that much?" Audrey asked Evie as she was worried about Evie's health. It wasn't healthy to not be sleeping.

Evie just rolled her eyes at her concerned friend. "Audrey I'm fine. Just answer the question. **Have... you… seen... her... purple... dragon**?" Evie asked her friend as she exaggerated and spaced out each word in the question.

Audrey just sighed as she looked at Evie. "No I'm sorry I haven't seen it. But have you tried your mirror?" Audrey asked her friend as she remembered that Evie had a magic mirror that could literally tell her where anything was.

Evie just groaned as she looked at Audrey. "No, I gave my mirror to Fairy Godmother about a week ago because I stopped needing it. She put it in the museum. And you haven't seen it are you sure?" Evie asked Audrey again as she was desperate.

Audrey just sighed. "No Evie I'm sorry, but have you ever thought about talking to Fairy Godmother? I mean she is a mom or maybe Belle and Beast they may be able to help you since they are actual parents. I'm sure they have dealt with something like this before," Audrey told Evie as she was trying to help, but she wasn't a parent, so she didn't know how to deal with a missing stuffed animal.

Evie just groaned again. "Ugh I can't do that. Fairy Godmother has a thing about curfews. If she saw that I was up right now and out of my dorm, she would get angry and I would probably get in trouble, but thanks anyway and sorry for bothering you," Evie told Audrey as she waved goodbye to her and left to go bother someone else.

"Sawbewy! Sawbewy! " The two year old screamed out over and over again as Evie just ignored her and made her way towards their brothers' dorm. Evie just knocked loudly on their dorm as she didn't care anymore about waking up people. She was super tired and she was growing even more upset as the toddler kept screaming more and more for that stupid toy.

The boys immediately answered the door looking angry and tired. "Ugh Evieeee what are you doing here? It's three thirty in the morning. Go home and go to sleep. Leave us alone. We were sleeping and you woke us up," Carlos whined out as he was sleeping and she had just rudely woken them up.

Evie just rolled her eyes at the whining boys. "Oh boo hoo your perfect sleep was interrupted. At least you get to sleep. I haven't been able to sleep properly for months now, especially last week when she got sick and I had to stay with her literally 24/7 because she cried and screamed when I wasn't holding her. I had to stay up all week with her while she was sick. I couldn't even get dressed or use the bathroom without her freaking out. If you thought she was clingy before that is nothing compared to how clingy she can get when she's sick. And I just want to sleep right now, but I can't because her stupid stuffed dragon is missing and she refuses to sleep without it and she has been crying non stop all day. So just answer my question. **Have… you...seen...her...purple...dragon?**" Evie pretty much screamed out at the boys as she was stressed and just wanted to find that stupid toy, so she could sleep.

And she was jealous of the boys for getting to sleep while she was staying up with a screaming toddler who wouldn't stop screaming. Jay just sighed as he looked at his stressed out friend. "Dang Evie, chill it. You sound crazy right now. And sorry we haven't seen her dragon, but you can check if you want. I doubt it's here since she never comes in here, but you can check anyway," Jay told Evie as he let her in.

Evie just groaned when she had searched everywhere in their dorm, but didn't see the stupid toy. "Ugh this is so frustrating. Where did she put that stupid thing? I don't get it she just had it yesterday," Evie screamed out as she picked up the crying toddler from the floor and headed out the door without even saying bye.

Evie was about to knock on Jane's door next when she ran straight into Fairy Godmother who was holding up a flashlight and pointing it at her. "Bibbidi bobbidi busted," Fairy Godmother told the young teen as she had caught her breaking curfew.

Evie just froze not knowing what to say. "Um I can explain. It wasn't my fault. Mal can't find her stuffed dragon and she refuses to sleep or stop crying until we find it. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but she won't stop screaming and it's driving me insane. And I just want to sleep," Evie rambled out to the older mom as she tried to get herself out of trouble.

Fairy Godmother just smiled as she picked up the screaming toddler and began to bounce her. "Hey there sweetie what's wrong?" Fairy Godmother asked the toddler trying to calm her like she used to do with Jane when she was younger. Mal just looked at the nice lady who was holding her. "Sawbewy go bye bye. An I mi sawbewy. Sawbewy my be fwen," the small girl told Fairy Godmother.

Fairy Godmother just let out a fake gasp. "Oh no your dragon is missing. Well you know what? I bet if you closed your eyes and wished really hard for Strawberry to come back then she would. Can you do that for me?" Fairy Godmother told the small girl.

Mal just stopped crying as she nodded and closed her eyes. Evie just stood there watching, having no clue what Fairy Godmother was planning on doing that toy was gone. She had looked literally everywhere and she had even called Olivia's parents hoping it was at Olivia's, but they told her it wasn't there and they looked everywhere.

Evie just stared in amazement when Fairy Godmother did something with her hands and a few seconds later a purple dragon stuffed animal that looked exactly like Mal's appeared. Fairy Godmother just smiled as she looked at the toddler. "Mal you can open your eyes now. Look your wish worked," Fairy Godmother told the tiny girl with her overly exaggerated happy voice.

Mal just looked at the dragon as she immediately grabbed it and held it so tight. "Sawbewy! You ba! I mi you! Nebew weabe me aben. I wob you Sawbewy," the toddler screamed out excitedly as she held onto the dragon and a few seconds her eyes closed as she fell asleep on Fairy Godmother who was smiling.

Evie just stood there in shock having no clue what to say. "I how? How did… How did you do that?" Evie asked the fairy in shock. Fairy Godmother just smiled as she handed the sleeping toddler back to Evie. "I just used my magic to make a new dragon toy appear. I went through this before Evie. I used to have a toddler remember. It tends to work best if you buy multiple of the same toy. That way when they lose it you just bring out the other. Kids usually can't tell the difference. When Jane was younger I used to have like five or six of her favorite toy. I just hid the others away just in case. She never even realized that I had been replacing it whenever she would lose one," Fairy Godmother told Evie with a smile.

Evie just smiled back as she could finally go to sleep. "Fairy Godmother thank you so much. You are a lifesaver. I swear tomorrow I am going to buy like ten of those things because knowing Mal she will be losing them all the time. Thank you. I don't think I would ever get her to calm down without you. You are a much better parent than I could ever be," Evie told Fairy Godmother as she felt horrible that she couldn't calm her sister, but Fairy Godmother could. It made her feel like a failure at parenting.

The older mother just smiled at the younger girl. "Don't worry about it Evie. I've been through this before, so if you ever have any problems don't hesitate to ask. I know I told you a few months ago when you were fighting for custody that I didn't think you could handle it. Well I was wrong Evie. Parenthood is hard and it's difficult, but it's worth it in the end, and you Evie are doing an amazing job at it. And I know it may look like I am better at it than you, but that's just because I've been through it already. You should have seen me when Jane was younger. I was a mess," Fairy Godmother told the teen as she tried to make her feel better.

Evie smiled as she looked at the older woman. "Thank you Fairy Godmother that means a lot. But I really do need to get back to my dorm, so I can get some sleep," Evie told the fairy as she waved bye and went back to her dorm.

As soon as they got back to the dorm Evie just held the small girl to her as she got into her bed. "Mal you are such a handful, but I love you," Evie told the sleeping toddler as she pulled her closer to her. And a few seconds later Evie fell asleep with the toddler cuddled up on her and Evie's arms protectively wrapped around the small girl.

While Evie slept with the toddler curled up on her she felt grateful that she got to have her as her little sister. Parenting was hard and stressful, but as Evie held the small girl to her all of that difficulty and stress became worth it. Evie wouldn't trade this life for anything. She loved raising her little sister even if it was hard. She would do anything for her sister.


	43. Author's Note

Hey so I've really missed writing this story and I've decided that I want to keep writing more chapters for this story, so I'm going to unmark it as complete and start adding more chapters again since I have a lot more ideas now that I've been writing more. I've decided to keep my holiday one shot book the same and I'm still going to write for that story and the sequel, but I will just be writing this one and the two of them simultaneously since I enjoy writing all three. I'm probably going to start out by adding one of my one shots from my holiday one into here since it didn't really fit in that story anyway. Thank you and I hope you keep reading this story even though I had decided to end it a few months ago because I really missed it and I want to add more.


	44. Mommy What's Abuse?

**Author's Note: I had originally posted this one my Holiday oneshot book Mommy What Are Holidays? But I feel like it would fit better in here especially now that I'm reviving this story. Also I don't really know how CPS works since I'm only sixteen and I've never had to deal with anything like that before sorry if it's not accurate, but I tried, and I also understand that it is supposed to be a confidential situation, but I wanted the person who sent it to be known because I wanted to show how just like Queen Leah the people harmed by the villain kids parents don't trust the villain kids themselves because I thought it would make for a better chapter. Again I'm really sorry if I offended anyone by not being accurate, but I tried my best. **

Evie was immediately woken up by a loud crash and then extremely loud screams and cries of pain. Evie didn't even hesitate as she immediately jumped out of her bed and ran to the screaming toddler who was sobbing in her crib trying to touch her bleeding forehead as Mal had jumped in her crib again despite Evie's warning and scolding about not doing it as it was dangerous and she had hit her head against the side. Evie just grabbed the toddler and immediately began to freak out as she placed her on the bed and began to check the toddler for signs of a concussion or any other serious injury.

Evie knew how dangerous head injuries could be especially for a two year old whose brain was still growing. Evie immediately grabbed the first aid kit that she had bought since Mal was very accident prone and always getting herself hurt no matter how much Evie tried to stop it. Evie then pulled out a small flashlight as she turned it on and shined it in the sobbing toddler's eyes making the toddler try to push it away since she didn't like having the light in her eye, but Evie needed to see if the toddler's pupils were dilated or not.

"Aw baby girl. I know you don't like that. I don't like it either, but I need to check something. Can you please let me keep doing this," Evie told the toddler and sighed in relief as the toddler managed to let her continue without freaking out and her pupils weren't dilated which were both good signs. Evie then put the light down and decided to test Mal's reflexes as she knew that slow reflexes was a sign of a concussion since Evie not only was constantly doing research on toddlers, but she was also taking first aid classes at Auradon Prep to help her, and they had just covered concussions a few days ago to her relief.

Evie just held up her finger from the hand that wasn't pressing on the wash cloth that she had immediately put on the toddler to stop the bleeding. "Okay Mal now I'm going to hold up my finger. I want you to follow my finger with your head. Can you do that," Evie asked the toddler who was still crying and didn't answer her. Evie just sighed as she decided to do it anyway. "Okay Mal look here. Follow my finger. Good now this way. Okay good I'm done. Good job Mal. I know it's hard since your head hurts," Evie told the toddler in her calming and gentle voice as she was beginning to freak out less and less as Mal wasn't showing any signs of serious injury.

Her bleeding had stopped and Evie had just finished disinfecting it and then placing a bandaid on it, and Mal was able to respond to her and didn't seem to be drowsy or nauseous. Plus she didn't look like she was sick, and Mal was allowing her to examine her and her behavior while off wasn't as off.

"Mal honey I need to know. Do you feel sick? And are you dizzy? Please be honest with me. I know you're only two, but I need you to be a big girl and tell me if you're not feeling good because I need to know," Evie told the toddler as she knew that Mal was still just a baby, but she really needed to know how Mal felt and she needed her to tell her since everything seemed fine, but she couldn't know for sure without Mal telling her, and she was trying to avoid another trip to the ER since the people at the ER were so used to them being there with how easily Mal seemed to injure herself despite how overprotective Evie was.

Evie was pretty sure they were suspicious of her as last time she had been there they started asking Evie a bunch of serious questions that sounded a lot like they were trying to accuse her of something, and they kept looking at Mal the entire time as if analyzing her for any fear which was just wrong as they were at an ER and Mal was just a baby. Of course she was going to be frightened, but never of her. In fact Evie was the only one that could get Mal to calm when they were there, so she didn't get why they kept giving her accusing looks.

Evie was brought back to reality when the toddler responded to her. "No mommy I no diby! An I no few ba! Bu mommy my boo boo huws! Cawn you ma id few bewow," the small toddler told Evie who just smiled as Mal was acting like herself again. Evie just kissed Mal's forehead where the injury was and smiled when Mal began to smile a bit as she was liking the kisses on her injury as it made her feel better and safe.

"There you go my little apple," Evie told the toddler and laughed when Mal started to giggle as she was finally feeling like her normal self again. "Hehe mommy you siwy! I no awpwuw," the small two year old told Evie while laughing her little head off as she thought it was funny that Evie was calling her that. Evie had started to call Mal her little apple as Mal was precious to her just like her love for apples and despite what their mother had done.

She didn't want Mal to never have any sort of connection to their mom as it wasn't right for Mal to never know who her real mom was despite how much Evie didn't want Mal to ever know. Plus Evie had made apples her thing and, so calling Mal her little apple was giving Mal a connection to both her and her real mom even if Mal didn't know that.

Before Evie could respond to the toddler she heard loud knocking as there was someone at her door. Evie immediately picked the toddler up as she made her way towards the door worried about why there would be someone at her door so early in the morning. Evie completely froze in fear/panic when she saw that it was a CPS worker at her door and she did not look happy.

"Um excuse me. Can I help you," Evie asked the social worker as she couldn't believe that someone called CPS on her. The lady just gave Evie a stern look as she took one look at the toddler who was clinging to Evie in fear of the stranger and had some bruises from her fall earlier along with the bandaid on her forehead. Evie began to panic as she realized how bad this looked right now since Mal had literally just gotten hurt which was definitely not good when trying to prove to a social worker that she was a good parent.

"I have been called by some people who have claimed that they are worried about the safety and well being of your baby sister Mal Bertha Queen as they feel you are neglectful and have claimed that the toddler is constantly injured, extremely small, clearly not getting enough food, and is very shy and clingy as if looking for much needed attention. Not to mention who your mother is," the social worker told the young teen as she was trying to explain the complaints that she had been given.

And she didn't want to admit it to the girl as she didn't want to seem biased and she wanted to give her a fair chance, but as soon as she had been given the complaint and seen who the complaint was filed against she had immediately made it her job to check the complaint over right away as she knew that Evie was a villain kid. She had nothing against them, but the complaints that she was getting were just too worrisome to ignore.

Evie just looked at the CPS worker in shock and offense as someone was really out to get her right now and try to make her seem like an abusive parent which she wasn't and never would be since she was not her mother.

"I'm very sorry for wasting your time, but I can assure you that I would never ever ever ever abuse my sister nor would I neglect her. I love her with all of my being and she is my complete pride and joy. And I am definitely not neglectful. I'm with her pretty much 24/7 unless I'm in school, but even then I'm always finding time in between classes to check up on her and during my lunch break I go over to where she's staying and I just spend time with her before having to go back to class which even then I'm hesitant about and sometimes I don't even go back because I'm having so much fun being with my baby girl and not wanting to leave her again. And trust me if my teachers would allow me I would take her with me to school, so I would never have to be apart from her. And as for her being small. For the last time I can't control that. She was born that way. She was basically a preemie and she eats healthy meals and snacks constantly throughout the day, so she is eating enough and if she was still hungry then I would easily go out of my way to make sure that I get her more food to eat. In fact I'm the one having to force her to eat when she doesn't want to. It's not her trying to get me to feed her. She is shy and clingy because that's just her personality. And the injuries really? Little kids get hurt all the time despite how much you try to prevent it. Now what about this says abuse or neglect?" Evie told the CPS worker as she couldn't believe that someone would dare call CPS on her when she was a good parent and she would never even think about ever being abusive or neglectful like her mom. The fact that someone actually thought that about her just hurt as someone out there actually thought she was capable of committing child abuse, and wanted to take her baby sister away from her.

The social worker just looked at the toddler who was clinging to Evie for protection while she had her head rested up against Evie's shoulder for warmth. She just smiled as she looked at the little toddler. The toddler definitely didn't seem to be scared of Evie at all and was in fact the opposite as it looked like the toddler was feeling warm and safe with the young teen. Who was smiling at the toddler and holding her protectively to her while looking at her with a look of love and affection. That she could clearly see was not fake. Plus the room was completely baby proofed, the toddler had a crib that she had just examined that was definitely stable, the young toddler also had plenty of toys and clean clothes that were all brand new looking.

The social worker just looked at Evie with a smile, but also a look of sadness and regret as she couldn't believe that anyone would think that the teen was abusive or neglectful. She had only been there for about thirty minutes at the most and she could already clearly see that the teen was a good parent.

"I've seen enough. You are clearly a loving, kind, and caring guardian who is definitely not abusive or neglectful. I'm so sorry that I have wasted your time. I'm going to be telling Snow White that she was wrong and that you are a very loving parent despite who your mother is," the CPS worker told Evie as she ripped up the complaint paper and then waved goodbye to the toddler before leaving.

Evie just stood there frozen as the words processed through her brain. It was Snow White who had called in the complaint against her and tried to get her baby sister taken away from her. Evie couldn't believe it. How dare that stupid princess accuse her of being like her mother. Evie had wanted to give Snow White a chance since she felt horrible for what her mother had done to her, but what Snow White had done was just horrible and unforgiving. Snow White just thought that she was exactly like her mother and would try to hurt her own child.

Evie was immediately brought out of her anger and thoughts about Snow White as Mal had started to tug at her sleeve. The small toddler had been listening to what the stranger was saying. Mal didn't understand what the lady was saying, but it was making Evie upset. The toddler had heard the words abuse and neglect a lot though and she was curious about what those words meant and why her big sister was so mad that someone had said that she was those things.

"Mommy whas aboose an newec?" The toddler asked Evie as she was curious about the words. Evie just froze again as she hadn't realized that the toddler was able to understand what they were saying. Evie just sighed as she sat down on the bed again with the toddler in her lap. Evie was really getting sick of having to have grown up conversations with a two year old, but Evie couldn't ignore this question because Mal was a very curious toddler and if Evie didn't tell her then Mal would just ask someone else and if Mal asked someone what those words were it wouldn't be long before CPS would be back at her door with questions.

Evie just sighed as she looked at the poor innocent toddler. "Mal abuse is when someone is hurting another person. It can be hurting them by hitting them or it can be with really mean words that make them feel really really really bad about themselves. And neglect is when a mommy or daddy doesn't care about their baby. They barely spend time with them and they don't care if their baby gets hurt or sick. They also forget to feed their babies or buy them clothes and toys," Evie told the toddler hoping that her dummied down version would be enough to ease the toddlers curiosity.

Mal just looked at Evie in even more confusion as the stranger lady had called Evie those things, but Evie didn't do any of that. "Bu mommy why da swanwew ay you aboose an newec? You no do da," the toddler asked Evie as she didn't understand.

Evie just let out a small smile. "I know that baby girl, but Mal honey remember when I told you about mommy and daddy. It's the same thing. Someone thinks that because our mommy wasn't a good mommy that I'm not a good mommy too. Which isn't fair for them to say, but I can't avoid the accusations," Evie told the toddler with sadness as she realized that she was constantly going to be judged and accused all because of her mother.

Mal just nodded her tiny head as she looked at Evie with a serious yet innocent look. "Mommy is my weaw mommy aboosibe?" The small toddler asked Evie, making Evie freeze in shock as the toddler had just asked about their mom again, but not just that she had just called their mother her real mom. Evie knew that technically yes the Evil Queen was Mal's real mom, but Evie was the one raising her and it stung a bit to have Mal call the Evil Queen her "real" mom despite the fact that it's true.

Evie just sighed again. "Yes Mal our mommy was abusive and neglectful. She was a very bad mommy. And I'm so glad that we have gotten away from her. And I'm very happy and relieved that I get to be the one raising you and not our horrible and abusive mommy. Since despite the fact that you're my baby sister you're actually my little baby and no one can take that from me despite how much they try. I love you my little apple," Evie told the toddler and laughed when the toddler launched herself onto her as she held on tightly to her.

"I wob you too mommy!" The toddler told Evie, making Evie smile wide as she held the toddler close to her enjoying the toddler's warm and loving embrace. "I no nee aboosibe mommy! I hab you mommy! You my mommy. I wob you mommy! An you wiw awabs be me mommy," the small toddler told Evie as she hugged her tightly.

Evie was her mommy and she was happy to have Evie as her mommy despite the fact that Evie was supposed to be her big sister. Evie just smiled affectionately as she held the toddler close to her. "And you are always going to by my little apple. I'm glad that I get the chance to take care of you and be your mommy," Evie told the toddler happily. Mal just smiled as she held up her dragon to Evie making Evie laugh as she placed the small girl down and grabbed the toys to play with the happy toddler that she was getting the privilege of raising and she would never let anyone take that from her.


	45. Meeting The Family?

Evie just laughed as she sat on the floor playing with the hyper toddler who was trying to make different voices as she pretended that her toys could talk. Evie loved seeing Mal use her imagination. It was fun and it made her happy. Their playing was interrupted though when there was a knock at the door and the small toddler immediately dropped her toys as she went running to the door excitedly wanting to greet whoever was there.

Evie just laughed as she ran after her and picked her up. "You're so silly. You're not supposed to open the door you silly girl," Evie told the toddler as she tickled her making her giggle. She then opened the door and smiled when she saw it was her boyfriend. She just moved to the side as she let him in and placed the toddler back down as she was squirming in Evie's arms. As soon as the toddler was put down she immediately perked up when she saw Doug as she went running towards him with a smile on her adorable little face. "Duwg!" The small toddler screamed out happily as she hadn't seen him in awhile and she missed him.

Doug just smiled at the toddler as he picked her up and ruffled her hair making her giggle happily. Evie smiled as she watched the adorable interaction. She then looked at Doug who had placed the toddler back down as Mal was now sitting on the floor playing with her toys again. She was curious as to why Doug would show up so early. She wasn't complaining, but she was just curious. "So what brings you here this early," Evie asked her boyfriend with a smile as she sat on her bed to watch the toddler who was playing on the floor.

Doug just smiled nervously as he looked at his girlfriend and sat next to her on the bed. "Well um I came to ask you a question. You see I know it's kinda early in our relationship, but my family is having this party today and I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me and meet my family," Doug nervously asked his girlfriend as he wanted her to come, but he didn't want to make it seem like he was moving too fast since they had just started going out not too long ago.

Evie just smiled a bit, but immediately stopped when she remembered that Snow White was close with his family and that she would probably be there. Evie definitely didn't want to see Snow White especially not right now after she tried to take her sister away and accused her of child abuse. Then again if she was there then Evie could confront her about what she did and get her to leave her and Mal alone.

Evie just looked at Doug not knowing what to say. Not only was she conflicted about the whole Snow White thing, but she was afraid of meeting Doug's family. If his sorta aunt hated her and thought she was a horrible person then his family probably did too since they were all close.

Doug just looked at his girlfriend who had yet to say anything. He was feeling horrible for dropping something like this at her, but he didn't think it would be that big of deal. "Evie it's okay if you don't want to go. I'm not going to make you go if you're not ready. I just thought that it would be fun and that it would give us a chance to spend more time together, but if you're not comfortable with it you don't have to go," Doug told his girlfriend when he saw how conflicted she looked as she still hadn't said a word about what he had asked her.

Evie just immediately snapped out of her trance as she gave Doug a small smile. "No Doug it's not that I don't want to go, but I'm just worried about how your family is going to react to seeing me or Mal. I mean our mom tried to kill your sort of aunt. And I know that Snow White hates me for it and she thinks I'm evil like my mom. I'm afraid that she's going to be there and I don't want to see her and I know she doesn't want to see me. Plus I'm afraid that your family is going to hate me and think I'm evil like my mom," Evie told her boyfriend sadly.

Doug just gave her a reassuring smile as he pulled her into a comforting hug as he couldn't believe that Evie would think his family would hate her. She was so sweet, smart, funny, and just absolutely perfect. "It's okay Evie my family doesn't hate you. In fact they love you. They said you sound like an amazing and kind hearted girl and they can't wait to actually meet you and get to know you. As for Snow White I'm sure she doesn't hate you. Snow White is a really kind and understanding woman. I can't see her hating you just because of what your mom did," Doug told his girlfriend as he was feeling horrible for not realizing why she was upset at first, but he sometimes forgot that she even was a villain kid because of how kind and amazing she is.

Evie just sighed as she released herself from her boyfriend knowing that she needed to tell Doug about what Snow White had done since he was so convinced that Snow White didn't hate her when she knew that she did. Snow White accused her of abusing her baby sister there was no way Snow White would give her a chance and Evie honestly didn't want to give Snow White a chance. Snow White wasn't willing to not judge her, so why should she give her a chance.

"Doug I don't just think Snow White hates me, but I know she does. Doug, she thinks I'm a child abuser and a neglectful parent. She called Child Protective Services on me. In fact they had just left about thirty minutes before you showed up. She tried to take my baby sister from me. She thinks I'm a bad parent because of my mother and she is clearly still mad at my mom and taking it out on me," Evie told her boyfriend as she began to get angry and emotional while talking about what Snow White did to her.

Before Doug could comment on what Evie said the small toddler on the ground began to notice that something was wrong as she noticed Evie's tone change and it sounded like she was about to cry. The young two year old didn't like it when her mommy was upset. "Mommy was wawn? Aw you sa mommy? I gonna ma id bewew," the small toddler told Evie with her cute little innocent smile as she didn't know why Evie was upset, but she wanted to make her feel better anyway.

Evie just smiled when the small toddler ran to her toys as she picked up her dragon and ran back to Evie as she handed her dragon to her with a cute little smile on her face. "Hew you go mommy! Sawbewy awa ma me few bewew. You can hab hew fo now so se ma you few bewew too," the adorable two year old told Evie as she wanted to make her feel better and her dragon always made her feel better when she was sad or scared.

Evie just looked at the toddler who was trying to make her feel better and she smiled wide and full of affection as she picked up the toddler and held her close to her while also picking up the dragon toy that her sister wanted her to borrow. Evie was feeling so happy and her heart filled with so much love and affection as Mal had let her borrow her favorite toy in the entire world as she was trying to make her feel less sad.

It made Evie feel happy that the toddler cared so much about her that she was willing to let Evie use her favorite toy just to make herself feel better. "Aw Mal thank you, but I don't need Strawberry," Evie told the toddler with a smile and laughed when the toddler gave her a confused look.

"Why no mommy? You sa," the small toddler told Evie as she didn't understand why Evie didn't need Strawberry even though she was sad. Strawberry always made her feel better when she was sad. Evie just smiled as she placed the toddler in her lap and tickled her making her giggle. "I don't need Strawberry because I have you. You silly little girl. I love you so much Mal. You are my Strawberry. You always make me feel better, my sweet precious little apple," Evie told the toddler with a smile as she tickled the giggling toddler.

"Hehe mommy I love you too," the small toddler giggled out as she pushed Evie's hands away. Evie just laughed as she looked at Doug remembering that he was there. "Doug I'll go with you. Nothing that Snow White says matters because I know I'm a good mom. Besides this will give me an opportunity to show Snow White just how wrong she is about me since she will get to see first hand how much of a good parent I am. Plus I think it will be cool to see your family and get to know them," Evie told her boyfriend with a smile as she continued to tickle the toddler.

Doug just smiled as he looked at his now happy girlfriend who was having fun playing with the happy toddler. "Great! I can't wait for you to meet my family and don't let Snow White get to you Evie. You're right you are a good mom it doesn't matter what she says, and if it helps I can talk to her for you when we see her later. Now I should probably leave I'm guessing you're going to want to be alone for a little bit," Doug told his girlfriend as he began to get up to leave.

Just as he was about to leave Mal escaped from Evie's tickling as she grabbed his arm pulling him back. "Duwg pwease say an pway wif me an mommy. I no wan you weab," the small toddler told the older boy, making Doug smile at the adorable toddler as he walked back over towards her as he went to Evie. "Okay I'll stay," Doug told the happy toddler who smiled and clapped her hands happily. Evie just laughed as she began to tickle the toddler again and then looked at Doug sending him the message to help her. Doug just smiled as he joined Evie in tickling the small girl who giggled her little head off.

Mal smiled when she finally managed to get out of their hold as she climbed on top of the older two and began to tickle them back. Making them all laugh as they launched into a full out tickle war as they wasted time and waited to leave for Doug's family event where they would be meeting Doug's family for the first time and possibly have to face the woman who their mother wronged and who tried to take the innocent toddler away.


	46. Meeting Snow White

Evie and Doug both smiled as they watched the tiny toddler who had passed out on top of them from all of the excitement of their tickle fight. It was a bit weird for Doug to be sitting next to Evie with a small toddler sleeping half way on him and half way on Evie, but he kinda liked it.

Evie smiled as she ran her fingers through the sleeping toddler's hair and then looked at Doug. "She's adorable when she's sleeping huh? Not that she isn't always adorable, but when she's sleeping she's the most adorable little thing I've ever seen. Thank you so much for your help. I know this is probably hard for you. You know being with someone who is basically a mom, but I really appreciate you still staying around," Evie told her boyfriend with a smile.

Doug just smiled as he looked at Evie. "It's no problem Evie. I don't mind helping. And thank you for agreeing to go meet my family today despite how much you dislike Snow White. I really appreciate that," Doug told Evie with a smile. Evie just laughed as she looked at the time. "No problem, but what time do we need to leave," Evie asked Doug. Doug just smiled as he picked up his phone to check the time. "We should probably leave now actually. It takes like almost an hour to get there and it starts in like an hour," Doug told his girlfriend with a smile.

Evie just laughed as she picked up the sleeping toddler and grabbed the diaper bag. "Okay well then let's go. We can take my car since Mal's car seat is already set up there. And I think it would be best if we leave while she's still napping because she hates car rides," Evie told Doug with a smile as she headed towards her door to leave.

Doug just laughed as he followed Evie out the door as they headed towards her car. When they got to the car Evie carefully placed the sleeping toddler in her car seat as she buckled her up and then got into the driver's seat while Doug got into the front seat as Evie drove towards where Doug told her to go.

When they reached their location Evie smiled as she got out of the car and carefully shook the small toddler to wake her up. "Hey sweetie. It's time to get up," Evie gently told the two year old as she unbuckled her and picked her up.

Mal just looked around in confusion as she didn't recognize where they were. They had been in their home before she fell asleep and now they were somewhere else and she didn't understand why, but it was scaring her. Mal just started crying as she held onto Evie in fear of the unfamiliar location.

Evie just looked at the crying toddler as she held her closer to her. She had no clue why Mal was crying. "Aw baby girl. What's wrong?" Evie asked the toddler in her gentle voice trying to soothe her. The small toddler just looked up at Evie. "Mommy! I scawew! I no no wew we aw! The toddler cried out while clinging to Evie.

Evie just smiled a bit as she ran her fingers through Mal's hair in comfort. "It's okay sweetie. We are at Doug's family home. There is nothing to be scared of. Now come on let's go inside," Evie told the toddler as she grabbed the diaper bag and followed Doug inside of his family home.

As soon as they entered the house they were greeted by Doug's younger cousins who had been waiting for Doug since they always had a lot of fun with him as he was the oldest. The younger kids all shared a look as they put on a teasing smile while looking at their older cousin who had his arm around some girl. "Doug! Ooooh who's the girl? Is she your girlfriend? Doug has a girlfriend, Doug has a girlfriend, Doug has a girlfriend," Doug's younger cousins screamed out while teasing him.

Doug just rolled his eyes at his immature younger cousins while Evie laughed, holding the toddler closer to her while trying to hide her from the kids who were scaring the toddler. She didn't want them to see the two year old.

"Yes Evie is my girlfriend. Now can you guys back up a bit. You're making her uncomfortable," Doug told his younger cousins as he noticed how uncomfortable and nervous Evie was looking as she was trying to shield the toddler and keep her hidden from his younger cousins. The kids just ignored him as they got closer to Evie.

"Oh come on Doug. We just want to meet your girlfriend. Your name is Evie right? You're one of those villain kids brought over from the Isle! We learned about that in school! That's so cool! What's it like on the Isle?" The kids all rambled out to Evie not even realizing how rude they were being or how insensitive they were being either as they were still just kids and they hadn't been taught much about how horrible the Isle was.

Evie just looked at Doug having no clue what to say to the kids and she just wanted to get away from the awkward and uncomfortable situation, but she didn't want to be rude to the younger kids. Doug just looked at his cousins as he couldn't believe how rude they were being towards his girlfriend. "Hey stop, leave Evie alone! You guys know better than to ask personal questions like that! That's rude!" Doug told his cousins sternly. The kids all just looked down feeling guilty as they hadn't meant to be rude they were just curious because they had never met anyone that was from the Isle and they wanted to know more about it.

Before the kids could apologize the small toddler in Evie's arms that Evie had been doing a good job at hiding decided to make herself known as she began to cry from Doug's harsh voice. That immediately perked the kids back up as they ran towards Evie who was rocking the crying toddler as they were full of curiosity once again.

"Hey is that a baby? That's so cool! Is she yours? Are you a teen mom? She's adorable. Can we play with her? Please! Please! Please," the kids all screamed out talking over each other with their questions as they were curious.

Evie just sighed as she tried to soothe her crying sister, but it wasn't working as the kids were still screaming and being loud. Before Evie could do anything to stop the kids or soothe her baby sister she came face to face with Snow White who had heard all of the commotion and had walked over to find the daughter of the woman who tried to kill her looking angry while holding a crying toddler and being surrounded by the kids that she considered to be like her nieces and nephews.

Snow White didn't even hesitate as she looked at all of the kids who were hanging around and talking to the "evil" girl. "Can you kids go play somewhere else?I have to talk to my step sister in private," Snow White told the kids with a fake smile as she said her next words full of venom from the words. The kids immediately smiled at their "aunt" as they got up and left to go play outside. Doug didn't even move as he put his arm around Evie. Snow White just looked at Doug. "You too Doug. I want to talk to just her," Snow White told Doug who just ignored her as he stayed with Evie not wanting to leave her alone with Snow White.

"No I'm not leaving Evie alone. And you're not talking to her. I don't want you to hurt my girlfriend more," Doug told Snow White. Evie just smiled a bit at Doug as she glared at Snow White. "Don't worry about it Doug. I can handle myself. And I want to talk to her. I have some things I need to say to her. Now go be with your family I'll be right there as soon as I'm done talking with her," Evie told her boyfriend with a reassuring smile as she hugged him. And then released him allowing him to go find his family in the other room.

As soon as Doug left Snow White and Evie just stared at each other both not talking as they were both angry at each other and didn't trust each other one bit. And it didn't help that the toddler in Evie's arms was still sobbing no matter how much Evie was trying to soothe her, making Snow White give her a dirty look while looking at the toddler in pity and sadness as if blaming Evie.

"So what do you have to say to me?" Evie asked the older woman with venom in her voice finally breaking the silence as she was ready to finally confront the woman who tried to take her baby sister from her and thought she was an evil child abuser. She was ready to prove to Snow White how wrong she was.


	47. Evie Vs Snow White

Snow White just glared at the younger girl who was holding the crying toddler and glaring back at her as if she was the "evil" one. Snow White just scoffed as she couldn't believe the daughter of the evil monster was trying to act like she was the enemy when it was obvious that she wasn't. She then reached over as she ripped the toddler out of Evie's hands and tried to soothe her but instead made it worse as the two year old started screaming and crying extremely loud as her face turned red and she kept reaching towards Evie. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Mal sobbed out as she reached towards Evie.

"Give me my baby sister back! What is wrong with you? You can't just rip a baby out of someone's hands like that," Evie screamed out to Snow White while glaring daggers at her and grabbing the sobbing toddler back holding her protectively to her chest while she rocked her and quietly hummed immediately calming the toddler who held onto her. "Shh Mal it's okay honey. The mean lady can't take you away. I'm right here sweetheart and I'm not going to let that mean lady get to you again. You're safe with me baby girl," Evie told Mal in her soothing voice as she continued to soothe the toddler until Mal closed her eyes and drifted to sleep with her head rested on Evie's chest.

Snow White just scoffed as she watched Evie calm the toddler acting as if she wasn't there or that she didn't know who the "mean" girl was. She couldn't believe that Evie was trying to act like the good one.

"Oh please we all know who the real mean lady is. You are the daughter of the Evil Queen and you can act like you are a good person and you can fool everyone into thinking you're good, but I know the truth. Your mother is evil and she tried to kill me. You are just like her and I can see it. It's obvious that you are harming our innocent baby sister. And that social worker may be fooled, but you can't fool me. I will prove that you are hurting her and when I do I will take custody of her and you will get sent back to the Isle for abusing a toddler," Snow White screamed out at Evie in anger.

Evie just glared daggers at Snow White while smiling down at the sleeping toddler in her arms as she couldn't believe Snow White would have the nerve to say those things to her face. She smiled though as she looked at Snow White realizing that she had something Snow White wanted. Evie had a little girl and that's what Snow White wanted. Snow White wanted to blame Evie as abusive or neglectful, so that she could steal Mal away from her and she could have her all to herself, but Evie would never let that happen.

"What is wrong with you? What did I ever do to you? I have never once been evil or mean to anyone even when I was living on the Isle. In fact I used to look out for the kids on the Isle especially the younger ones. My mother is a horrible and abusive person who spent 16 years hurting me and she used my baby sister for a title. I would never even think about doing anything even close to as evil as that. I love Mal with all of my heart and I would never harm her. I am NOT my mother and I NEVER EVER EVER will be like that horrible abusive evil monster. And you will NEVER get your hands on her! She is MY SISTER NOT YOURS! We are not sisters, so stop referring to us as such. And she is my baby girl and I'm never ever going to let someone take her including you. Now you mind your business and I'll mind mine because I have never done anything to you, but you seem to think you know everything about me when you don't," Evie screamed out to Snow White and smiled in victory when Snow White stopped glaring at her as she began to look at Evie in guilt and regret as she realized that she had messed up and Evie really was a good person.

"Evie I'm so sorry. I…" Snow White was cut off as Evie stopped her not wanting to hear some stupid pity apology. Snow White had already said what she said to her and she had called CPS on her. She couldn't take that back. She knew that Snow White was just trying to make herself feel better.

"No it's fine. It's whatever. We all know how you feel about me and my family, so just save your fake pity apology. I don't want to hear it okay. Let's just go back out there and be civil with each other when needed to be, but let's mainly try to avoid each other. And if you ever try to take my baby from me again you will regret it because I will not lose her," Evie told Snow White as she walked towards where Doug and the rest of his family was leaving Snow White standing in the hallway in shock and guilt as she hadn't expected Evie to actually be a good person and now she was feeling horrible for how she had treated the younger girl that was supposed to be her step sister.

She had judged Evie way too quickly without even giving the poor girl a chance and she had said such horrible things to her and she had tried to take away her baby sister. And she couldn't take them back and now Evie didn't even want to accept her apology making herself feel even more horrible for the way she treated her.

Snow White just put on a fake smile as she walked towards the others making an excuse to them as she hugged them all goodbye and left deciding that she should probably leave not being able to stay with the girl who she had hurt as her guilt would be too much.

Doug looked at Evie after Snow White had made her excuse and left early. "Hey is everything okay? What did you guys say to each other?" Doug asked Evie as he worried. Evie just let out a smile as she shrugged him off. "I'm fine. And we came to an agreement to let it go and just be civil with each other," Evie told Doug.

Doug just smiled as he looked at her. "Okay good. Well then if everything is okay now. Come here let me introduce you to my family since you've only met my cousins. And I'm so sorry about them," Dog told Evie as he guided her towards his parents and other family members, so he could introduce them to Evie and he was feeling horrible for how rudely his cousins had been acting towards her.

Evie just laughed as she looked at Doug. "It's fine. Your cousins are adorable. And I'm used to dealing with hyper and curious kids so it's honestly fine. They just caught me off guard a little bit," Evie told Doug as she smiled and followed after him, so she could meet his family.

Evie smiled as she made small talk with Doug's family as she introduced herself to all of them with a warm smile. A few minutes later all of the kids came running in from outside completely soaking wet and laughing interrupting the older ones small talk. "It's raining! Doug come on come play in the rain with us oh and Doug's girlfriend you can come too! Please!" Doug's cousins screamed out making Mal look up and wake up completely as she had been stirring before but now she was awake and alert at the mention of rain and mud puddles since she loved the rain. "Weawy? Is dere muw?" The small toddler screamed out excitedly as she loved playing in the rain and the mud puddles.

The kids just laughed as they looked at the now hyper toddler who was bouncing around and clapping her hands in Evie's arms. "Oh yeah! There's lots of mud puddles! Come on I'll show you!" One of Doug's cousins told the small toddler making Mal giggle happily as she squirmed in Evie's arms wanting to be put down, so she could play in the rain outside.

"Mommy I wan dow! I go pway in da wain!" Mal screamed out as she continued to squirm around. "Okay Mal but you can't play out there for too long. I don't want you to get sick," Evie told the toddler as she laughed and placed the toddler down.

As soon as she was placed down Mal immediately went running after the older kids to go play outside in the rain. Evie just laughed as she looked at Doug and the two of them went running outside after them to keep watch of the toddler.

Mal giggled when she saw Evie and Doug. "Mommy! Duwg! Pway wif me! Wee! I wob muw!" The small toddler screamed out happily as she jumped up and down and splashed around in the mud puddles getting herself completely dirty. Evie just laughed as she watched the hyper little toddler.

"Mal I think we're just going to stand here and keep watch okay. You know how mommy feels about the rain," Evie told the toddler as she didn't like the rain like Mal did and the only reason she was even standing in the rain was to watch Mal because she didn't trust Doug's cousins to watch her.

Mal just looked down in a disappointment a bit before shrugging it off and laughing as she looked at Evie. "Otay mommy mow mu fow me den!" The small toddler screamed out happily as she ran off into the puddles splashing in them and laughing. Doug just laughed as he watched his cousins and the toddler splash around in the mud as they were laughing and having fun.

Doug sighed as he looked at his girlfriend as he watched the toddler play around in the puddles all by herself as she didn't want to play with the older kids and he felt bad that Mal kept looking back at Evie every few seconds hoping that Evie would change her mind. He knew that Evie didn't like to get dirty, but she was basically a mom now and that came with sacrifices like sacrificing an outfit to make the toddler happy.

"Evie, come on look at her. She wants you to play with her," Doug told Evie as he pointed to the toddler who was smiling in the mud puddles, but kept looking back at Evie as she wanted Evie to be with her.

Evie just sighed as she looked back at Mal who was looking at her again with pleading eyes as she smiled at the small girl and waved at her making Mal laugh as she waved back and then ran off again to play in the puddles.

"I know that Doug, but I really hate the rain and just look at how messy that mud is. Plus this outfit took me forever to make and I…" Evie was interrupted as Doug splashed some mud on her as he was trying to get her to let loose and have some fun. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you just did that! You are so going down for that!" Evie screamed out to Doug as she splashed him back while laughing and Doug laughed back as his plan had worked and Evie was now playing around in the mud.

Mal smiled as she ran over to Evie who was now covered in mud as she hugged her. "Yay! Mommy you ge in da muw! Pway wif me," the small toddler begged Evie as Evie had told her no earlier because she didn't want to get dirty, but Evie was already dirty now. Evie just laughed as she hugged the small girl back. "Okay fine Mal. I'll play in the mud with you," Evie told the toddler and laughed when Mal's face lit up with happiness.

"Yay! Fowow me da be mu puwews aw obew hew," the small toddler screamed out as she grabbed Evie's hand and dragged her towards her favorite mud puddle. Evie just laughed as she let the toddler drag her towards the mud as she realized that Doug had been right. It was so worth ruining an outfit to see the happy little smile on the toddler's adorable little face.

Mal smiled when they reached her favorite mud puddle. "See dis won is da bes won!" The toddler screamed out to Evie as she grabbed Evie's hand again and dragged her into the puddle. Evie just laughed as she decided to play along with the toddler. All of the mud puddles were the same, but Mal seemed to think this one was better, and Evie wasn't going to upset the toddler.

"Yeah you're right Mal this one is definitely the best mud puddle," Evie told the toddler in her over the top excitement making Mal laugh as she started jumping around while holding onto Evie's hand. "See I tow you," Mal told Evie with a smile as she was feeling proud for finding the "best" mud puddle. Evie just laughed again as she decided to join the toddler in her jumping and splashing making Mal even more happy as Evie was jumping in the mud puddles with her.

Evie just smiled as she jumped around in the mud puddles with her excited baby sister as she realized that it was actually a lot of fun to play in the rain and the mud puddles and it was so worth ruining an outfit for. They continued to play around in the rain for about another ten minutes before Evie decided that she should probably get the toddler inside and change her into some dry clothes before the toddler could get sick.

"Okay well that was fun Mal, but I think that's enough for today. Come on let's go back inside. I don't want you to get sick," Evie told the toddler as she picked her up. The toddler just smiled as she nodded her head. "Otay mommy," the toddler told Evie as she laid her head on Evie and let Evie carry her back inside.

When she got back inside Evie was so glad that she had been forced to start bringing a change of clothes everywhere as it had come in handy for this situation as Evie had always been a prepared person, but before she knew the truth about Mal she hadn't been bringing a change of clothes when she would go out because there was no point, but now that she had a toddler she was forced to bring a diaper bag and a change of clothes as well since Mal was always getting dirty and that meant Evie would be too since Mal tended to get her messes on Evie as well.

Evie just grabbed the diaper bag as she went into the bathroom to clean herself and Mal off. When she finished she went back over to Doug as he had come back in as well as he changed into some of his old clothes that still fit him that he happened to still have at the house. Evie just laughed as she looked at his outfit. "Oh my what is that outfit?" Evie jokingly asked Doug while laughing at his outfit as she thought it looked ridiculous on him.

Doug just laughed as well while rolling his eyes. "Haha well not everyone is as prepared as you are to bring a whole new change of clothes. These clothes are from like three years ago. Anyway it's getting kinda late and we don't wanna miss curfew. We should leave now.

You know how angry Fairy Godmother gets when people break curfew," Doug told Evie as he didn't like getting in trouble and their curfew was coming up.

Evie just laughed as she looked at the toddler who was sleeping on her again as she had used up all of her energy running around and jumping in the mud. "Yeah you're right we should get back. I broke curfew a few days ago when Mal wouldn't stop crying because she lost her dragon plushie and I swear my heart stopped when she caught me. I definitely don't want to experience that again," Evie told her boyfriend as she wanted to go back as well because she was getting tired from running around with the toddler all day and just wanted to relax in her dorm before going to sleep.

Doug just smiled as he looked at Evie. "Okay good come on let's go say goodbye to everyone and then we can leave," Doug told Evie as he didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. Evie just smiled and nodded as she followed after him saying goodbye to Doug's family as they headed out the door towards the car.

Evie just placed Mal into the car seat and then got into the driver's seat while Doug got into the passenger's seat and they drove back to Auradon Prep. When they got back Doug went back to his dorm after hugging Evie goodbye and Evie grabbed the sleeping toddler as she went inside her dorm. Evie froze and her eyes went wide as she held the sleeping toddler closer to her protectively when she saw that her dorm wasn't empty as Uma Ursula's daughter was sitting on Mal's old bed which was now back.

Uma just laughed as she looked at Evie's shocked face as she thought Evie looked hilarious by how shocked and surprised Evie looked as she just stood at her door holding the two year old close to her and just staring at her as if she had just seen a ghost. "Hey there roomy. I didn't think you would ever get here. Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," Uma called out to Evie playfully with a smirk.


	48. A Sick Toddler

Evie immediately came out of her shock as she looked at Uma. "I'm sorry what? Uma what are you doing in my dorm and how did you get off the Isle?" Evie practically screamed out while looking at Uma in panic. Uma just laughed as she looked at Evie.

"Like I said princess, we're roommates now. Beastie Boy decided to bring more of us villain kids from the Isle and according to him you have an extra bed. Something about Mal really being a toddler or something like that. I'm assuming the tiny purple haired kid is Mal. Wow and she called me Shrimpy," Uma told Evie with a smirk as she got up from her bed and walked over to Evie examining the small toddler in Evie's arms.

Evie didn't even hesitate as she pushed past Uma and placed the toddler into her crib after tucking her in. When Evie was sure that the toddler was safe she walked back over to Uma dragging her to the side and as far away from the two year old as possible

"Okay whatever I believe you, but if you are going to be staying here then we need to go over some ground rules because technically this was my dorm first. First of all yes Mal is a toddler and she is my biological baby sister and no I'm not going to explain anything to you because it's unimportant how it happened it just happened. Secondly Mal is only two years old so all of those fights and rivalries that you used to have are over. I don't want you to do anything to her. No inappropriate things when Mal is around. And absolutely no talk about the Isle or who her real mom is because I don't plan on telling her who our mom actually is until she is older. Now if you can follow those rules then we will be all good, but I swear if you break any of those rules or hurt Mal then I swear I don't care if you are supposed to be living here I will kick you out and you will have to find another place to stay. Do I make myself clear because Mal is basically my daughter now and I refuse to let anything bad happen to her and I want her to keep her innocence for as long as possible especially since she was basically given a second chance," Evie told Uma sternly while pointing to the sleeping toddler in the crib as she knew that Mal and Uma used to have a rivalry on the Isle when Mal thought she was still a teenager and Evie wanted to make sure that Uma knew not to mess with Mal as Mal was her baby girl and nobody messed with her baby girl.

Uma just laughed as she looked at Evie. "Yeah, Yeah, whatever, but I have my own ground rules as well. I am not going to be helping you with that creature. And keep it away from me at all costs. Also that thing better be sleep and potty trained," Uma told Evie as she pointed to the toddler acting as if she was an animal instead of an innocent baby.

Evie just rolled her eyes as she looked at Uma in disbelief. "First of all Mal is not a creature, she is a baby. Secondly you don't have to worry about that because I don't want you near her anyway and I definitely don't want your help. And as for her being sleep and potty trained, Uma she's a baby not a puppy. And no she's not potty trained yet and she's sorta sleep trained, but I can't control when she chooses to wake up," Evie told Uma as she thought Uma was acting ridiculous. She was acting like Mal was a wild animal instead of a two year old baby.

Before Uma could say anything more the small toddler woke up as she wasn't feeling well. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" The small girl screamed out for Evie as she was feeling sick and she wanted Evie to make her feel better. Uma just smirked as she looked at Evie. "Mommy? You let it call you mommy?" Uma teased Evie with a smirk as she couldn't believe that Evie was literally letting the toddler call her mommy.

Evie just rolled her eyes as she chose to ignore Uma as she just quickly went to the crib and picked up the crying toddler. "Aw what's wrong my little apple?" Evie gently asked the toddler in her sweet soothing voice trying to calm her down. The two year old just held her tummy as she kept crying. "Mommy my tummy huws," the small girl cried out immediately sending off alarms in Evie's head as she tried not to panic.

Evie just placed the back of her hand against the toddler's forehead to check for a fever. Evie immediately tried to stay and calm and not panic when she felt that the toddler was burning up. "Aw baby girl you're burning up. Shh it's okay. Mommy is going to make you feel better," Evie told the toddler gently while she was trying so hard not to completely freak out as she was so worried.

The small toddler just cried more as her tummy was hurting worse and she was starting to feel really sick and uncomfortable and before she knew it she ended up throwing up which made her cry more. "Mommy I sowy! I sowy! I no me to!" The toddler cried out as she was feeling bad for throwing up.

Evie didn't even hesitate as she quickly rushed the toddler into the bathtub to clean her off as she had gotten most of her throwup on herself. "Aw Mal honey it's okay. I'm not mad at you, but let's get you cleaned up. I'm sure you will feel better after you take a bath," Evie told the sobbing toddler as she cleaned her up and then changed her into a clean pair of pajamas.

She then walked back over to the room as she held the sobbing toddler. Evie just immediately began to panic when she realized that they were out of baby medicine. "No! No! No! No! No! This can't be happening!" Evie screamed out in panic as she needed the baby medicine, but they were all out and Evie didn't feel comfortable taking the sick toddler with her to the store to buy more.

Uma just looked at Evie a bit in concern as she wouldn't admit it, but she did care about both Evie and Mal and Evie seemed to be completely panicking right now which was honestly starting to scare Uma. "What's the matter princess?" Uma asked Evie as she was trying to keep up her tough whatever act, but Evie could tell that Uma's tone was full of concern and worry.

Evie just sighed as she looked at the sobbing toddler. "Okay so I know that you said you don't want to help with her and I know that I said I didn't want your help, but I'm completely out of baby medicine and she needs it. And I can't take a sick toddler to the store. Can you just stay with her and watch her for like maybe thirty minutes at the most please," Evie practically begged Uma as she was desperate and she was starting to really freak out about her baby sister being sick.

Uma just groaned as she looked at the desperate girl who was holding the sobbing toddler. "Ugh fine give that thing to me, but this better not take long and this is the only time I'm helping. I'm only doing this because I don't want it to die or anything," Uma told Evie as she grabbed the crying toddler from her and Evie just hugged Uma in relief as she made her way towards the door.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much! I promise I won't be gone long! I literally just need to grab some baby medicine and I know the exact brand and I know exactly where it is! Also for the last time she's not an animal! She's a baby and she's not going to die don't say stuff like that! You know she can understand you! Mal baby I'm going to be right back. I love you my little apple," Evie told Uma and then she went to the toddler and kissed her forehead before quickly rushing out the door and towards the store to get the baby medicine that she needs.

As soon as Evie left the toddler started to sob more as she wanted Evie to hold her and make her feel better. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" The toddler cried out as she wanted Evie and she didn't know who Uma was, but she definitely didn't trust her as she mainly only trusted Evie. Uma just sighed as she looked at the crying toddler as she had no clue what to do. She wasn't used to dealing with kids let alone a sick and clingy two year old toddler.


	49. Uma Stuck With A Sick Toddler

Uma just stood in her new dorm holding the screaming toddler as far away from her as possible while trying to figure out what to do with it. She really hated Evie right now for leaving her with the disgusting and annoying little creature that had started to cough and sneeze on her which was just disgusting and was probably going to end up making her sick too and it would be the small creatures fault.

Uma didn't really like kids, especially ones that were basically babies and couldn't look out for themselves at all. Uma just groaned as she looked at the sobbing toddler who kept calling out for Evie.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! I no few goow! I wan mommy!" The small sick toddler cried out as she was feeling horrible and she wanted Evie because Evie always took care of her and made her feel better especially when she was feeling sick.

And Uma wasn't helping to calm her and instead was doing the opposite as the toddler liked being held close when she was upset because it made her feel warm and protected, but Uma was doing the opposite as she was holding her far away and instead of trying to soothe her Uma was just looking at her in disgust.

Mal began to cry harder when her horrible feeling came back and before she could stop it she threw up again this time getting some on Uma who immediately lost her grip on the toddler as she went running to the bathroom to clean herself off before she ended up throwing up as well.

"Oh my gosh! That is just disgusting! Ugh this is why I never wanted a pet!" Uma screamed out while she washed herself off. She didn't understand how she had managed to let Evie drag her into helping with the stupid creature. Uma never even wanted a pet.

The small toddler just continued to sob as she was feeling sick, she was covered in throwup, and she now was in pain as Uma had dropped her on the floor. When Uma came back out after cleaning herself up she took one look at the miserable toddler who was just sobbing on the floor and still crying out for Evie and all of her anger and disgust began to vanish as something inside of her changed.

Suddenly the disgusting creature was looking less disgusting and she was starting to see the toddler as less of an annoying pet that she was stuck with. Uma just walked over to the sobbing toddler as she still had no clue what to do as she wasn't good with kids, but she did want to help her.

"Um hey there Mal. Stop crying alright your mommy will be home soon. I hope. But um I guess we should clean you up again," Uma nervously told the toddler as she carefully walked towards the sobbing toddler and picked her up immediately, holding her far away from her again as the toddler was covered in throw up and she still didn't like holding kids.

"Ugh this is so gross. Come on let's go wash up," Uma called out as she was trying so hard not to be disgusted by the toddler, but it was hard. When Uma got her to the bathtub she just placed her down and put her in the tub with her clothes still on as she turned on the water. "Okay Tiny Tot go ahead I'll be back when you're done," Uma told the two year old forgetting that she was dealing with a toddler that could barely even walk or talk let alone bathe herself.

The toddler just stared at Uma in confusion as she had no clue what to do. Uma just looked at the toddler who was just sitting in the tub not even really moving as she just kept staring at her. "Go on wash yourself. No don't do that! That's disgusting!" Uma screamed out when the toddler finally made a move, but instead of bathing herself she just started to try and drink the bath water. The toddler didn't even really react as she kept drinking the bath water ignoring Uma. Uma just groaned when she realized that the toddler wasn't going to stop nor was she going to bathe herself.

"Ugh I better get paid for this. Come here. I'll do it, but stop drinking that water. It's disgusting!" Uma told the toddler in frustration as she gave in and bathed the small girl. When she was done she grabbed a pair of pajamas and a diaper and handed it to the toddler. "Okay go get dressed," Uma told the toddler who just stared at her again not knowing what to do.

Uma just sighed again as she looked at the confused toddler. "What? You can't even dress yourself now? Man what can you do? Oh yeah you can cry, cough, sneeze, and throw up. Thanks for that by the way, now I'm going to be smelling like throw up and I'm probably going to get sick," Uma screamed out to the toddler in frustration making the small girl start to cry again.

Uma immediately stopped screaming when she realized that she had made the small creature cry again and for some reason she wasn't getting a feeling of joy from it but instead she was feeling regret and sadness. "Oh hey Tiny Tot I'm sorry," Uma told the toddler as she tried to get close to her but the small girl just started to scream louder when Uma tried to get close to her. "Mommy! I wan mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" The small girl screamed out loudly as Uma was scaring her and she just wanted Evie back.

Uma just stood by the screaming toddler having no clue what to do as she had tried to calm the tiny creature, but ended up making it worse. Before Uma could try something else the door opened as Evie came back. As soon as the toddler saw Evie she got up from the floor as she went running into Evie's arms. "Mommy!" The small girl screamed out while clinging onto Evie and sobbing.

Evie had no clue what had happened but she didn't care as she just picked the toddler up and held her close to her rocking and bouncing a bit to calm her down. "Shh it's okay. Mommy is here now. You're okay angel. Come on, these clothes are soaking wet. Let's get you into some dry ones," Evie told the toddler in her gentle motherly tone as she grabbed the clothes and diaper from the toddler who had just been holding onto them.

Evie then changed the girl and brought her back out as she grabbed the thermometer and the baby medicine and sat down on her bed to care for the sick toddler. Evie took the girl's temperature first and sighed when she saw that it was 101 and the small girl definitely had a fever. "Aw it's okay my little apple. This medicine is going to make you feel better and so is mommy," Evie told the toddler as she opened the medicine and filled up the dropper to the amount needed.

Evie then looked at the toddler who was looking at the medicine in disgust and refusing to open her mouth. "Come on baby girl this medicine is going to make you feel better. And it tastes like strawberries which are your favorite. Please Mal take the medicine. You need it and I don't want to have to force you to take this because that won't be fun for either of us," Evie begged out to the toddler in her calm voice and smiled when the toddler finally opened her mouth and allowed her to give her the medicine.

The toddler just looked at Evie once she finished swallowing the medicine. "Mommy you lie! Dat no ta wike sawbewys! Dat was gwos!" The toddler told Evie in disgust, making Evie laugh a bit as she pulled the toddler close to her again when she noticed the toddler starting to get sleepy again.

"I know my little apple, but I had to get you to drink it. Trust me sweetie it will be worth it in the morning when you wake up feeling better than you do right now," Evie told the two year old as she began to rock her and run her fingers through the toddler's hair while singing in her lullaby voice immediately luring the tiny girl into her peaceful sleep.

Evie just smiled as she carefully picked up the sleeping toddler and tucked her into her crib. She then looked over at Uma who had just been watching Evie in complete shock as Evie had made it look so easy to care for the tiny creature.

"What the heck? What kinda voodoo magic are you using on that thing? And don't tell me it's just some motherly instincts or whatever because that thing just completely did everything you said. You have to have it on some kinda spell or something. Either that or you've trained it well in which case you need to teach me how to do it," Uma told Evie as she couldn't believe Evie managed to deal with the small creature so easily.

Evie just rolled her eyes as she made her way towards her bed to sleep as she had been exhausted from her really long and stressful day and didn't want to spend time explaining what a mom was to her shocked friend.

"Uma for the last time she isn't a pet. You can't just train her like a dog. She is a human baby. And no I don't have her on some weird spell or any spell. It's called being a mother and having maternal instincts in which you clearly don't have. Now go to sleep it's late," Evie told Uma as she was too tired to be dealing with Uma and her crazy talk.

Uma just rolled her eyes as well as she got into her bed too. "Okay whatever, but this conversation is definitely not over! We are going to continue this in the morning princess! And by the way she is definitely a pet! She literally can't do anything on her own, that's what I call a pet!" Uma screamed out to Evie before falling asleep as well as she too had been tired from watching the toddler for about an hour.


	50. Mal The Pet

Uma groaned when as soon as she had been falling asleep the tiny creature began to cry again as she had woken back up and realized that she wasn't with Evie and she wanted Evie. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" The toddler screamed out, making Uma even more annoyed as she was trying to sleep.

Just as Uma was about to start yelling at Evie to go deal with her annoying pet Evie was already up and already tiredly making her way to the crib. "I'm coming Mal," Evie basically slurred out as she wasn't even really awake and it was like she was on autopilot.

Once she reached the crib Evie just picked up the crying two year old who immediately stopped crying and fell back to sleep once Evie was holding her again, but as soon as Evie tried to place her back in the crib she woke up and began to cry. "Mommy no go! I sweep wif you!" The toddler screamed out while clinging to Evie.

Evie just sighed as she knew that Mal had won again as she just walked with the toddler towards her bed knowing that she would be barely getting any sleep again as the toddler would be sleeping in her bed again.

Evie loved Mal and she loved when the toddler slept on her, but during the day. At night when Evie was trying to sleep she preferred the toddler to sleep in her own crib. It was safer that way and Evie slept better that way, but lately Mal had been waking up almost every night and crying out for her and she wouldn't stop until Evie brought her to her bed and let her sleep with her.

Evie had really enjoyed it at first, but now it was happening almost every night and Evie was just sick of it. Uma just smirked as she watched Evie just give in to the tiny creature as she brought her to her bed and they both fell asleep with the tiny creature laying on Evie and Evie just holding her tightly. Uma thought Evie was just way too soft as if that had been Uma she would have told the tiny creature to go to bed and not bother her or else and she definitely wouldn't be allowing it to sleep on her.

After a few minutes of Uma just watching Evie and the toddler sleep she fell asleep as well. Uma was immediately woken up the next day by something she never thought would ever happen as the tiny toddler had woken up and escaped from Evie's hold deciding to go and wake up the new girl that was staying in her home.

"Waky! Waky! Pway wif me! Waky! Waky!" The two year old screamed out while shaking Uma immediately causing the older girl to get up as she just glared at the annoying creature that was giggling and sitting next to her on her bed and poking at her.

"Go play by yourself! I'm busy, leave me alone! Go!" Uma screamed out causing the toddler to look down with a sad pout as she got down from the bed. "I sowy!" The sad toddler told Uma while trying not to cry as she had just wanted to play, but Uma had yelled at her and told her to go away.

Uma tried to not let it bother her, but as soon as she saw the tiny creature with her sad little pout and her sad little squeaky voice Uma couldn't resist as she just got out of her bed and made her way to the now happy toddler. "Yay! Pway wif me! Pway wif me! Pway wif me!" The toddler screamed out excitedly, making Uma smirk.

"Man and Evie still think you're not a pet. You literally dragged me out of bed to play and then managed to guilt me into playing with you," Uma told the toddler, but stopped as soon as there was a knock at the door which was loud enough to scare the toddler causing her to cry and wake up Evie as Evie just sprung up from her bed from the noise making Uma laugh as she looked at the started blue haired girl. "What's wrong I heard crying!" Evie screamed out making Uma laugh as she pointed to the scared toddler and then the door as she made her way to the door to answer it.

"Relax princess it's just the door. But your pet is upset, so you might want to console it while I get the door," Uma told Evie and smirked when Evie got upset at the mention of Mal being a pet again. "Ugh Uma she's not a pet! I thought we settled this last night!" Evie screamed out to her friend while she went and picked up the scared toddler and bounced her a bit, making the toddler giggle.

Uma just rolled her eyes as she watched Evie get all excited while bouncing and playing with the tiny creature. She then turned her attention back to the door as she opened it. Uma smirked a bit when she saw it was her pirate crew Harry and Gil. "Uma what happened? You were supposed to come and see us after we got settled into our new dorms, but you never did. Did you forget about us already," Gil asked Uma making Uma smirk.

"Nah I didn't forget about you two! I just got stuck watching Evie's new pet for her last night!" Uma told the boys and smirked more when she saw Evie get upset again as Uma had been sure to be loud enough, so that Evie could still hear her.

This news made Gil really excited as he looked at Uma. "Really? Evie got a pet! Can we see it! I love pets!" Gil screamed out happily, making Uma smile mischievously as she got another great idea of how to mess with Evie again. "Sure you boys have got to see it. Come on I'll show it to you," Uma told the boys with her smile making the boys smirk and follow her into the dorm.

Once they got into the dorm Uma pointed to the toddler that Evie was no longer holding as Evie had placed her back down once the toddler calmed. "That's the pet right there playing with that dragon toy," Uma told the boys making Evie get mad and Gil get excited as he went running to the toddler. "Wow Evie your new pet looks like a mini human!" Gil screamed out while he began to pet the toddler's head like a dog, making the toddler giggle.

Evie just sent Uma a death stare as she made her way over to Gil and practically pushed his hands off of the toddler's head. "Gil she looks like a mini human because she is. She's not an animal and she is definitely not a pet. She's basically a baby. And keep your hands off of her please. Do not pet her like a dog because she is not a dog," Evie lectured the confused boy who just kept looking back and forth between Evie and Uma as Uma was telling him not to listen to Evie and Evie was telling him not to listen to Uma, but Uma was his captain.

"Oh don't listen to her Gil. That thing is definitely a pet. See," Uma told Gil as she picked up the dragon from the toddler who immediately started to cry and reach for it. Uma then threw the toy and the toddler went running after it and then running back, making Gil smile as he looked at his captain.

"Oooh that looks fun! I wanna try that!" Gil screamed out excitedly as he grabbed the toy from the toddler who immediately bit him as he tried to take her toy. "Mine!" The young two year old screamed out as she grabbed her toy back from Gil. "Ow it bite me! Evie your pet is mean!" Gil screamed out as he rubbed his arm in pain.

Evie just sighed as she went over to the toddler. "Mal sweetie we don't bite people even if they kinda deserved that for calling you a pet. Mal I want you to apologize to Gil for biting him," Evie told the toddler and had to hold back her anger when she saw Uma smirk behind her as Evie already knew what Uma was thinking.

Mal just looked at Evie as she nodded her head. "Otay mommy! I sowy fo huw you!" The toddler told Gil, making Gil smile. "It's okay! Evie I take it back your pet is actually pretty nice! What kinda pet is she because I might get me one," Gil asked Evie and Uma making Uma laugh her head off as Evie almost lost it. Uma just smirked again as she knew how to make Evie completely go off which was her favorite thing to do.

"She's a weird species of human called a toddler. And you're not allowed to get one, but maybe Evie will let you borrow hers," Uma told Gil and laughed really loud when Evie ran to the toddler and immediately picked her up, holding her close. "Oh no way! Mal is not a pet! And there is no way that I will ever let Gil even think about watching her," Evie told Uma sternly as she held the toddler close to her chest keeping her away from Gil.

Mal just started crying as she wanted down and she wanted to play. "Mommy! I wan dow!" The toddler screamed out, making Evie groan as she placed the toddler back down, but she immediately regretted it when Harry decided that he wanted a turn with the toddler as he picked her up.

Harry smiled a bit when the toddler reached for his hook. "What's this eh you want to see my hook? Here you are," Harry told the toddler as he handed her his hook making the toddler giggle as she began to play with the hook. Evie didn't even hesitate as she ran over and grabbed the hook from Mal.

"Harry! What are you crazy? You can't give a sharp hook to a toddler! She could cut herself or poke out her eye! What is wrong with you! Okay you know what that's it! Everyone needs to get out now!" Evie screamed out as she was so over Uma and her pirate crew. They were treating Mal like a pet and Harry was letting her play with dangerous things.

Uma just smirked and rolled her eyes at Evie. "Oh come on princess they just want to play with your new pet," Uma told Evie as she was enjoying making Evie mad. "Okay that's it I'm giving you until the count of three to get your pirate crew out of here or else you won't be living here anymore! 1...2… Uma I'm dead serious don't make me get to 3," Evie told Uma, making her roll her eyes as she looked at the boys.

"Alright you heard miss buzzkill! You boys better leave before you make your captain homeless. I'll see you boys later and get ready we're going to cause some mischief today," Uma told the boys who smirked mischievously as they said goodbye and left the dorm to go wait for Uma.

Once the boys left Evie looked at Uma. "There is no way that you are going out to cause trouble. We're supposed to be good now remember besides I'm going to need help today with Mal," Evie told Uma who rolled her eyes at Evie and her softness.

"With all due respect princess you're not the boss of me. I can make my own decisions and besides I told you yesterday that I would not be helping with that thing. I already helped you once, don't push it princess," Uma told Evie, making Evie roll her eyes.

"Oh please we all know that you care about her, so just admit it and Uma please I need help. Today is her 2 ½ year check up and last time I took her in for a check up she freaked out. I need help with this and I need someone that's tough like you to help keep me from leaving since last time it was taking all of my strength to resist. And I just know it's going to be harder this time since I already know what to expect and Mal does too. Please Uma I'm begging you please come and help me. I can't do this appointment alone," Evie begged the pirate making Uma groan as she gave in to Evie unable to deal with her pathetic begging plus Uma wouldn't admit it, but she wanted to make sure the tiny creature was healthy since it was kinda worrisome to see the toddler sick.

"Alright fine! You win again princess! I'll go with you to that stupid doctor's appointment! But you owe me for this," Uma told Evie in annoyance. Evie immediately winced when she realized that Uma had said the word doctor as Evie had been purposely not using that word for a reason.

Before Evie could warn Uma about using that word it was already too late as the two year old that had been quietly playing with her toys had dropped her toys in panic as she had already heard Uma's use of the word doctor.

"No! No! No! No owew! Scawy! I no go!" The toddler screamed out in fear and panic as she grabbed her dragon and crawled as far back as she could under Evie's bed as that was her hiding spot since no one could ever reach her.


	51. Meanie Uma

Evie just groaned as she watched the toddler take off running under her bed. "Uma you can't use that word around her. She's terrified of them and so you can't mention that word or else she will start to freak out like she just did," Evie told Uma in frustration as she made her way towards her bed to try and get the toddler out.

Uma just rolled her eyes as she looked at Evie. "What? So I can't even mention the word doctor now. Well what am I supposed to call it? Should I just call them white coats from now on would that be better? I don't get why you censor everything with her. She's going to have to learn to just deal with things without freaking out everytime," Uma told Evie sarcastically as she was sick of Evie trying to treat Mal like she lived in a bubble. Everytime Uma would mention anything Evie would lecture her and tell her that she can't talk about that with the toddler around.

And it was driving Uma insane. Evie just rolled her eyes as she decided to just ignore Uma. "Hey sweetie come on. Uma doesn't know what she's talking about. Mal we're not going to the doctors today. Now can you please come out from under the bed," Evie told the toddler in her most gentle voice to try and lure Mal out from the bed.

Uma just looked at Evie with a smirk. "Okay I see what's happening here. We're just going to lie to her and forget that this whole white coats thing isn't happening," Uma told Evie, making the toddler who had been almost out from under the bed look at Evie with a sad look of betrayal.

"Mommy you lie?" The small toddler asked Evie sadly while giving Evie the most sad and hurt puppy dog eyes as she trusted Evie and now she was finding out that her mommy was lying to her. Evie just looked at the toddler as she was feeling horrible for lying, but she needed to get Mal to her appointment.

"Mal no honey I didn't lie to you. I would never lie to you. Come here baby girl. We're just going on a little drive," Evie told the small two year old who slowly crawled out from the bed and Evie immediately picked her up.

Uma just smirked as she looked at Evie. "Okay so you're just going to lie to her again. Wow maybe I have it wrong about you. You're clearly not as soft as I thought if you can look into the eyes of that thing and lie to her face twice," Uma told Evie while smirking, making the toddler give Evie another betrayed look as she began to squirm around to get out of Evie's tight grip.

Evie just glared at Uma as she looked at the now screaming toddler that was thrashing around in her arms trying to get away. It honestly shocked Evie to the core. The toddler had never once tried to get away from her before.

"Shh Mal baby girl. I'm sorry for lying, but Mal I care about your health because I love you and that means getting you checked out to make sure that you're healthy and growing and developing correctly. Mal I have to do the same thing and so does Uma," Evie told the toddler who stopped thrashing as she just looked at Evie.

"I wob you too mommy! Bu I no wike owews! I no go!" the toddler screamed out to Evie while thrashing again, making Evie just pull the toddler closer as she bounced a bit and sang in her gentle voice immediately calming the toddler and luring her to sleep. She then looked at Uma as she grabbed Uma's arm. "Come on let's go before she wakes up again and starts screaming again," Evie told Uma as she dragged the shocked girl out the door and towards the car.

As soon as they started driving Uma just looked at Evie in shock. "You are seriously some freaky witch or something! You made it fall asleep in less than a minute just from your singing! I'm calling it you're a freaky witch with freaky witch magic! Just admit it!" Uma screamed out to Evie loudly immediately waking the sleeping toddler who began to sob loudly as she had been sleeping and Uma woke her up.

Evie just glared at Uma in frustration as Uma was making everything so much harder. "Ugh look what you did Uma! You woke her up! And I'm not a witch! It's called using a soothing lullaby voice. Why do you think people sing lullabies to babies because it calms them and puts them to sleep," Evie screamed out to Uma in frustration making Uma roll her eyes.

"Oh come on I wasn't even being that loud besides all you have to do is use your witchy magic to put her back to sleep. And it doesn't matter anyway since we're here," Uma told Evie in annoyance as Evie was getting mad at her when they we're at the doctors anyway, so the toddler had to be awake anyway.

Evie was about to say something back when the toddler realized where they were. "No! No! No! No! No! I no wanna go in dere! No! I no wike id! Dey huw me! Mommy pwease no ma me go!" The toddler cried out, making Evie pick her up as she rocked her to calm her.

"Aw baby girl it's okay. I know it's scary huh. Mommy won't make you go in there," Evie told the toddler knowing that Uma would get mad since Evie had dragged her over there and then Uma would react how she wanted her to. As Evie knew that Uma would get mad and demand they go in there making Uma look like the bad one to the innocent toddler.

Evie had to hold back a smile when Uma fell right into her trap. "What! You just made me get in the car with you for nothing! No that's not happening! We are going in there because I'm already here and I didn't even want to be here in the first place!" Uma told Evie in frustration making Evie hold back a smile as she put on a fake sad pout.

"Aw honey I'm so sorry. Now I would rather not make you go in there, but meanie Uma is making us go in there, so now we have to. I'm so sorry my little apple. I would prefer to not do this, but meanie Uma has made up her mind and we gotta do it," Evie told the toddler, making Uma stare at Evie in disbelief and shock.

The toddler just cried as she looked at Evie. "Mommy I no wike meanie Uma!" The toddler told Evie, making Evie smirk as she looked at Uma who was just in complete shock. "I know sweetie. But it's okay because your loving and caring mommy is here and she's going to protect you from all the mean things Uma is going to do to you," Evie told the toddler who smiled and hugged onto her falling back to sleep while clinging to Evie.

Once Mal fell asleep the two teens went inside of the doctor's office and signed in. When they got to the waiting room and sat down Uma looked at Evie as she was still in shock about how quickly Evie had manipulated Mal into believing that this whole thing was her fault. "You tricked me! You made me look like the bad one! Is that why I'm really here, so you can make me look like the bad one while you get to be the caring mother," Uma told Evie in anger as Evie had tricked her.

Evie just smirked as she looked up when Mal's name was called. "Oh that's us and by the way yes that's exactly what I did. You said that you're tough, so let's see how tough you can be. And if you thought that was bad just wait because there is a lot more worse things coming up. Just wait for the shots," Evie told Uma in her sweet voice while also smirking as she woke the toddler up and then followed the nurse through the door. Uma didn't even say anything as she just followed after Evie in complete shock and disbelief.


	52. A Frustrating Doctor's Visit

The toddler woke up as soon as Evie shook her and the small girl immediately started her screaming again when she saw the nurse. "No! No! No!" The small girl screamed out as she thrashed around in Evie's arms.

Evie just sighed as she rocked the tiny toddler and then placed her down. "Come on sweetie. They just want to measure your height and check your weight. You can do that right sweetie?" Evie told the small toddler who just silently nodded as she stopped crying, but still held on tightly to Evie's hand.

Evie just smiled a bit as she led Mal to the scale and let go of Mal's hand, but that immediately made the small toddler start to cry again as she reached for Evie's hand and climbed off the scale before they could get an accurate reading. "Mommy no we go!" The toddler cried out, making Evie grab the toddler's hand again and lead Mal right back to the scale.

As soon as Evie led Mal back to the scale Uma grabbed Evie and held her back from getting to the toddler once Evie let go of Mal's tiny hand and Uma could see the way Evie was looking at the toddler as she tried to reach out for the small girl again and Uma was annoyed. They hadn't even gotten past the easiest part yet. The small two year old tried to get off the scale again, but Uma just gave her a look immediately scaring the toddler into staying on the scale, so the nurse could get her weight.

The nurse just frowned as she wrote down the number making Evie sigh as she knew Mal's weight was still really low. When they finished getting her weight Evie just picked Mal up as she walked with her over to the height chart and this time Evie kept holding onto Mal's hand. The nurse then frowned yet again as she wrote down the information and led them into the exam room.

When they reached the exam room Evie just hugged the small toddler close to her before handing the toddler to Uma. "Hey there sweetie mommy loves you but I have to go do something really quickly, but can you stay here with Uma until I get back," Evie told the small toddler as she didn't want to be in the exam room again as she hated seeing Mal upset and wanted to make Uma do it by herself.

Uma didn't even hesitate as she practically shoved the toddler at Evie. "Oh no you don't princess! You are not making me deal with it by myself! It's your pet, you take responsibility for it!" Uma screamed out to Evie as she was so irritated and she couldn't believe that not only was Evie making her the bad one, but now Evie wanted to skip out on this all together.

Evie just rolled her eyes as she picked up Mal and bounced her a bit while quietly humming her favorite song Space Between in order to calm her more. Evie then looked at Uma. "She's not a pet, will you stop saying that!" Evie told Uma in frustration, making Uma just smirk as she was about to say something back, but was interrupted by the irritated nurse that still had to finish examining the toddler before she could leave to see other patients and before the doctor could even come in.

"Okay are you two children done fighting because I still have to finish examining the actual patient so that I can move on and see other patients. And if you two don't stop and let me do my job then I am going to have to ask you two to leave the room and let me finish my job without you two present because I have other patients and this is taking forever. We can't even send in the doctor until we finish this part first," the irritated nurse told the two teens immediately causing Evie to look embarrassed as she placed Mal on the exam table and grabbed her tiny hand letting her know she was still there. "I am so sorry. I'm usually very well behaved, but I just get so crazy when I have to see Mal in pain because I hate seeing her so scared and crying, but I promise we will behave now," Evie told the nurse in her sweet voice making the nurse just sigh and nod her head in approval as she took out the measuring tape to exam Mal's head and brain growth.

Uma just smirked as she watched the nurse. "Yo why are measuring her head size? I can already tell from here without measuring it that it's tiny!" Uma screamed out as she was pretty sure that the nurse was wasting time now. The nurse just gave Evie an apologetic look as she didn't blame Evie for getting angry at Uma.

"Mam I am trying to check her brain growth and development to make sure that it is on track. Now could you please just sit over there if you are just going to be causing problems and not helping," the nurse told Uma, making Uma roll her eyes.

"I don't take orders from crazy scrub people like you! And if I want to ask as many questions as I want I can! This is Auradon not the Isle I have freedoms!" Yo Tiny Tot let's bounce this place is crazy and these people are just mean! " Uma screamed out, making Evie just glare at her as Uma was causing a scene and not only that, but she was making Mal more scared and nervous as the small toddler squeezed Evie's hand tighter and began to cry again.

"Mommy I scawew! I wan go!" The toddler cried out making Evie internally sigh as she put on a fake smile and looked at the tiny toddler. "Mal sweetie I know. I know you hate it here and I know it can be a little scary, but there is nothing to be scared of. I'm right here okay sweetie and I'm going to protect you. Now can you please let the nice lady finish," Evie told the toddler and smiled again when the two year old calmed down as she allowed the nurse to finish her job.

"Well everything seems good except for her weight and height, but I understand that you are working on that and she has improved a lot more since last time she was here which is really good considering she was just here. The doctor will be in shortly. And please try to keep that girl over there in check because she is being very loud and there are many young patients here that are frightened by loud screaming," the nurse told Evie as she waved goodbye to Mal and left, so that the doctor could come in.

Once the nurse left Evie just picked up Mal and rocked her. "Hey there my little apple. You are being such a big girl. Good job Mal. We just have one more person and then we can go. You can do it sweetie," Evie told the toddler gently making Mal smile as she just held onto Evie. Once Evie was sure Mal was fine she looked over at Uma with a glare.

"Okay what is wrong with you! You can't act like that in front of people! Like you said Uma this isn't the Isle! That was so rude and embarrassing and you were scaring Mal more than she already is," Evie screamed out to Uma while making sure not to be too loud to disturb Mal or any others.

Uma just smirked as she looked at Evie. "Okay princess relax. That crazy old lady started it by calling us children! She had that coming! And like I said princess this is Auradon we have freedoms here and I can express my opinions if I want to! Besides it's not my fault that thing is scared. It's been scared ever since we left. And for someone that likes to claim that she's not a pet you treat her an awful lot like a pet," Uma told Evie as Evie had praised Mal like how a dog owner would praise a dog.

"Uma it doesn't matter if she insulted us which we deserved by the way. You can't treat people like that! And I do not treat Mal like a pet!" Evie screamed out to Uma making Uma laugh as she put her hands on her hips and did a poise look trying to imitate Evie and mock her.

"Really princess? Oh Mal you are such a big girl! Good job Mal! You can do it! Seriously those were your words! That sounds exactly like you're praising a dog! I've heard Carlos pretty much use those exact words when talking to his mutt! The only thing you forgot to say is good girl!" Uma screamed out to Evie.

Evie just gasped and was about to keep screaming more when the doctor entered the room immediately putting Evie back into reality as she smiled at the doctor while quickly giving Uma a small glare as she placed the toddler back on the exam table while still grabbing her hand just like with the nurse.

Mal just kept crying as she squeezed her big sister's hand as tightly as she could as she hated doctors and she wanted to go home. Evie just gaved Mal a warm smile as she squeezed Mal's hands back to let her know that Evie had her. "Don't worry sweetie I'm right here. I love you my brave little apple and you can do this," Evie told the toddler who gave Evie a small smile back as she looked at her.

"Pomise?" The toddler asked Evie making Evie smile more at how adorable Mal was as she nodded her head. "I promise sweetie," Evie told the toddler who just smiled back and finally allowed the doctor to examine her which took longer than usual as Uma would keep butting in with her opinions making Mal more scared and making Evie keep giving her death stares.

When the doctor finally finished he looked at Evie with a look that Evie recognized right away as shots time as Mal was still behind in her vaccines as she wasn't able to get them all last time. Evie just sighed as she picked up Mal once the doctor left to go get the nurses for the shots. She then smirked as she walked over to Uma and handed Mal to Uma. "Okay sweetie mommy is going to be right back, but Uma is going to stay with you until then. I love you sweetie and I'll be back really soon," Evie told the toddler as she hugged her.

Mal just hugged Evie back as she clung onto her. "Mommy I wob you too! Pwease no weabe!" The toddler cried out. Evie just wiped away Mal's tears as she knew that this was easier than sitting in the room and watching Mal sob and scream in pain from shots. "I'm sorry baby girl, but I have to. Uma is going to stay with you though," Evie told the toddler, making Mal keep crying, but Evie just continued to leave as she couldn't handle watching Mal get shots again. Last time had been pure torture.

Just as Evie was out the door Uma grabbed her. "You can't do this to me princess!" Uma screamed out. Evie just smirked a bit enjoying her small victory as she released herself. "I did everything else. It's your turn! Good luck! I'll be back when the torture is over!" Evie told Uma as she left the room before Uma could stop her.

Uma just groaned as she held the sobbing toddler in the exam room all by herself. She couldn't believe Evie had just done this to her. She thought Evie was kidding when she said she was going to make her do shots. Before Uma could do anything else the nurses came in with the shots and the tiny toddler in her arms immediately recognized what was happening as she screamed and sobbed louder. "NO! I no wan poiny! Id huws! NO!" The small two year old screamed out as she practically fell out of Uma's arms and went running as quickly as she could not wanting the shots.


	53. No Shots!

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys think. Also I could use some help with picking a fun place that Evie, Uma, and the rest of the VKs can take Mal for my next chapter. Since I don't want to do the arcade or amusement park since I already did those. And I'm open to doing the zoo again since I used that in The Real Mal and Mal is a baby in that, so it might be fun to do it again with her as a toddler and with the group, but I'm not sure. I'm also thinking of possibly doing the children's museum since that could be fun and I haven't done that one yet. Please let me know which one you would prefer out of the zoo and children's museum or if you had any other places that I haven't mentioned please let me know since I could really use help deciding on what fun place to use. **

As soon as the toddler went running she ran out the door and ran right into Evie making the small girl grab onto Evie tightly. "Mommy no weabe! I no wan poiny! I no wan id!" The small two year old screamed out while clinging onto Evie for dear life.

Evie didn't even hesitate as she picked the toddler up and just held her tightly. "It's okay my little apple I won't make you get those shots. Come on let's go. We're busting out of here," Evie told the toddler as she didn't want to do this. Just as Evie was about to leave the doctor's office Uma came running out and took one look at what was happening.

"Busted! Yo princess where are you going! She hasn't gotten her shots yet and you didn't even sign out! Plus you're totally leaving me behind!" Uma screamed out as she couldn't believe that Evie of all people was trying to sneak out of somewhere.

Evie just looked at Uma as she held Mal tighter and made a mad dash for her car. "I can't do this Uma! She doesn't want the shots and I don't want to see her in pain!" Evie screamed out in which Uma just groaned as she looked at her normally very mature friend that was acting like a young child at the moment.

"Evie! You can't just skip out on shots! She needs them because I don't want to be there when you're sobbing after that thing gets super sick since you didn't want her to get a few shots!" Uma screamed out as she quickly picked up the toddler from Evie and went running back into the exam room with Evie chasing after her as if they were young kids playing chase.

"Uma come back here with her! Don't do this! I changed my mind. She doesn't need shots! Let's go!" Evie screamed out, making Uma groan as she looked at the girl. "Seriously Evie stop acting like a little girl and man up! It's just some shots! Gosh just stay in the car!" Uma told her friend, making Evie just keep trying to reach for the sobbing toddler.

"Mommy!" The toddler cried out and Evie just reached out for Mal while crying as well. "I'm right here, my little apple," Evie told the toddler, making Uma roll her eyes as she thought Evie was acting ridiculous.

"Oh my gosh! You are ridiculous it's just a stupid shot!" Uma screamed out as she pushed Evie into the car after putting the child lock on, so Evie couldn't get out. She then went into the exam room with Mal and the nurses gave her a small smile.

"Welcome back. You're a fast little runner. Don't worry sweetie this is only going to be a little pinch and then it's over," the nurse told the small toddler hoping to ease Mal's fears. Mal just kept crying as she tried to make a dash for the door again, but the nurses had acted fast and closed it and Mal was too small to reach the handle.

"Okay sweetie now we're just going to have you lie down," the nurse told the toddler and then motioned for Uma to over. "Okay I'm going to need to to hold her down so we can give her the shots," the nurse told Uma, making Uma smile and nod as she thought Evie was just over reacting. It couldn't be that bad.

"Okay seems easy enough," Uma told the nurse as she went and held Mal down immediately making Mal start screaming and trying to thrash. "NO! We go! We go! I wan mommy! I wan mommy! NO!" The small two year old screamed out as she saw the nurses staring to sanitize her arms and legs.

Uma just continued to hold the toddler down, but her eyes widened when she saw the sharp needles. "What are you doing with those!" Uma called out in panic as she had never really seen a shot before and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The nurse just sighed as she looked at Uma. "We are going to insert them into her arms and legs, so that she can become vaccinated," the nurse told Uma immediately, making Uma look at the nurse like she was insane.

"What! You're going to just stick needles inside of a two year old on purpose! You are purposely hurting a toddler! I knew you Auradon people were crazy!" Uma screamed out and she was so busy with her ranting that she didn't even notice that they had inserted the shots into the toddler who was now sobbing uncontrollably and crying out for Evie.

"Yes well we actually just finished," the nurse told Uma, making Uma snap out of her rant as she looked down at the sobbing toddler. "Oh my gosh! You people are monsters! And you call us villains! Come on Tiny Tot let's get out of this psycho torture place! And were never coming back here! You people are crazy!" Uma screamed out as she picked up the sobbing toddler and went back to the car unlocking it and Evie immediately opened the door and ran for Mal who just reached for her.

"Mommy!" Mal cried out as she reached for Evie. Evie just started crying again as she held Mal close to her and rocked her. "It's okay my little apple mommy is here. You're okay. It's okay I love you sweetie. You're okay. You're okay," Evie told the toddler as she continued to just hold Mal.

Finally after a few more minutes, Mal ended up crying herself to sleep as she passed out from crying so much. Evie just held back her own tears as she got into the seat next to Mal after buckling her up.

Once they were all in the car Uma just looked at Evie before driving. "This place is psycho! Mal is never coming back here again! And how dare you make me do that! Also you're kinda not allowed back there anyway," Uma screamed out to Evie, making Evie sigh sadly as she ran her fingers through the sleeping toddler's purple hair while also wiping away the small girl's tears.

She was feeling horrible as well as she watched Mal sleep with tears still flowing down her face as she had cried herself to sleep. She hated this so much, but she knew that it was important for Mal to get the shots and Uma had been right when she locked her in the car. It was torture, but at the end of the day she was keeping Mal healthy and that's all that really matters.

Evie just looked at Uma while still running her fingers through Mal's hair. "Wait what do you mean?" Evie asked her friend, but stopped when she got a phone call. Evie just answered the phone and then quickly hung up looking at Uma in complete shock and anger.

"You got me banned from there! Are you insane! That's the best pediatric clinic in Auradon! Now where am I supposed to take her when she gets sick or needs a check up! Gosh Uma what is wrong with you!" Evie screamed out as she now had no doctor for her little sister because they don't want Uma there anymore.

Uma just smirked when they got back to Auradon Prep. As Evie picked up the sleeping toddler that was still crying. "Ha serves them right! They just lost business like they deserve! That place is psychotic!" Uma told Evie with a smirk making Evie roll her eyes as she sat on her bed holding Mal close to her while she grabbed her phone trying to fix the mess Uma caused as she needed to get unbanned from that pediatric clinic as she needed a clinic that she could rely on for help when Mal was sick.

"They are not psychotic, that's their job Uma and that is how they make sure that Mal and other children are healthy and developing right. Now I have to fix this mess since Mal can't just not have a doctor," Evie screamed out while still rocking the sleeping toddler.

Uma just rolled her eyes as she looked at Evie. "Relax princess there are plenty of vets that I'm sure will take her," Uma told Evie with a smirk making Evie carefully place Mal down in her crib before launching on Uma.

As Uma had seriously driven her insane all day. "She's not a pet! Stop saying that!" Evie screamed out as she began to tackle Uma to the ground immediately waking up the small toddler who just began to cry as she watched Uma and Evie fight each other as Uma had been fighting back.

Evie immediately stopped fighting when she heard Mal crying as she just quickly dusted herself off and went to the crib picking Mal up. "Aw hey there sweetie it's okay. We were just playing. Come on my little apple, tell mommy what you want to do tomorrow and we can do it since mommy feels really bad about what she did to you today," Evie told the small toddler making the small girl smile a little as she looked at Evie.

"Yay!" The small toddler screamed out excitedly as she was now feeling a bit better. She was still in pain, but it wasn't as bad before. Evie just laughed as she watched her happy sister. She was so happy that Mal was happy again and not crying anymore. And Uma who had been just watching had to admit she was happy seeing the toddler smile again as she just walked over to the toddler.

"Yeah tiny tot, so what are we doing tomorrow," Uma asked the toddler, making the small girl giggle as she began to think of a fun place to go. Evie and Uma both laughed as they watched the adorable toddler put on her adorable thinking face as she began to try and think of a fun place to go.


	54. A Trip To The Aquarium

**Author's Note: I know I said zoo or Children's Museum, but I got another suggestion from someone who mentioned the aquarium and I decided to try that out as I thought that sounded like a really fun idea. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you guys thought. **

It was now the morning and Mal had yet to come up with a place to go yet as she had been so tired from getting the shots and so she ended up falling asleep before coming up with an idea. But it was now the morning and Mal was up and full of energy.

After another few more minutes of the toddler being deep in thought she just smiled. "Fisy! I wanna see da fisies!" The small girl screamed out happily making Evie smile especially when she saw Uma's face. "Really she wants to just look at some fish. You can see fish anywhere," Uma told Evie as she didn't understand what Mal was talking about.

Evie just laughed as she looked at Uma knowing Uma didn't get what Mal was saying. "Uma she wants to go to the aquarium. Auradon has a really cool looking one. We went one time before with Jay and Carlos and Mal absolutely loved it," Evie told Uma who just grabbed her phone as she began to look up what this aquarium was.

Uma immediately looked at Evie in complete shock when she saw that they had so many poor sea creatures in tanks. Including octopus in which she could turn into and her mom was one. "Oh my! What the fu...dge is this!" Uma screamed out as she quickly covered up her almost cuss word as she had seen the way Evie was looking at her when she was talking and had almost cussed in front of the toddler.

Mal just giggled at the word as she began to repeat it the exact same way that Uma had said it, making Uma laugh while Evie just gave Uma a stern look. "Uma! You have to watch what you say around her. She repeats everything she hears right now since she's still learning words. Mal sweetie don't repeat that word anymore it's not a funny word," Evie told both Uma and then Mal making Uma roll her eyes.

"Oh my relax princess. All she said was fudge and last time I checked fudge is just a dessert and not a bad word at all," Uma told Evie with a smirk. Evie just gave Uma another glare as she pointed to the toddler. "Uma it's not about the word itself it's about the way you said it and what it represents," Evie lectured to Uma making Uma laugh as she looked at Evie.

"Okay, relax you're acting like a bi...ly goat and by the way I'm still not over this whole aquarium thing," Uma told Evie, deciding to test her limits again. Evie just gave Uma a disapproving look for her almost swearing again in front of her baby sister, but quickly put on a smile as she realized that she could get Uma back for getting her banned from the pediatric clinic and give Mal the opportunity to do what she loves.

"Aw what's wrong Uma," Evie asked Uma with her sweet voice making Uma roll her eyes. "This place is crazy! They have my people in cages! There is no way I am letting you expose her to such cruelty! We should go to the zoo instead," Uma told Evie, making Evie laugh as she looked at Uma.

"Uma it's a cruelty free Aquarium and it's for rescued animals only. Plus they release the bigger animals back into the wild once they are strong enough to survive in the wild again. I would never condone animal cruelty! And a zoo is the same thing as an aquarium just instead of water they are regular animals," Evie told Uma, making Uma roll her eyes again at how serious Evie was taking her complaint.

"Yeah well I still don't like it! Is there anything else we could do," Uma told Evie, making Evie smile as she remembered Mal's other favorite place to go. "Yeah we could always go to the children's museum," Evie told Uma immediately, making Uma look at Evie in disgust at the thought of being dragged to a place with a bunch of annoying little brats running around.

"Oh no way am I going to some baby museum with a bunch of annoying and disgusting little brats running around being all crazy!" Uma screamed out in disgust, making Evie shrug as she looked at Uma. "Yeah well it's either the aquarium or the Children's Museum because Mal is too young for the amusement park and pretty much anything else," Evie told Uma and Uma just looked at her in shock.

"What about the zoo, why is that not even an option!" Uma screamed out and Evie just smiled as she looked at Mal. "Mal honey do you want to see the fishies or the lions," Evie asked the toddler in order to prove to Uma why the zoo wasn't an option.

Mal just smiled as she looked at Evie. "Fisies! Fisies! Fisies! Mommy I wanna see da fisies! I wob fisies!" The small toddler screamed out as she began to run around and pretend to swim around like a fish making Evie just laugh as she pointed to Mal. "That is why the zoo is not an option," Evie told Uma, making Uma sigh as she knew that she was going to end up getting dragged to the aquarium.

"What about the park?" Uma asked Evie hoping to get Evie to change her mind about the aquarium. Evie just sighed as she looked at Uma. "Uma I don't trust the park that much right now," Evie told Uma who just looked at Evie like she was crazy.

"What why? You're really that much of a helicopter parent that you don't even trust a park meant for little brats like her," Uma told Evie, making Evie roll her eyes as she watched Mal run around screaming fishy over and over again excitedly.

"Okay first of all Mal is not a brat she's a very adorable and well behaved toddler and secondly I am not a helicopter parent! I have a completely reasonable explanation as to why I don't trust the park anymore," Evie told Uma who just rolled her eyes thinking Evie was just exaggerating.

"Alright fine then tell me princess what is your good reason," Uma told Evie sarcastically as she didn't believe Evie. Evie just sighed as she looked at Mal. "Okay so um I may have taken my eyes off of her to talk to Jay and Carlos and she and her friend may have been talking to a stranger and taking candy from him," Evie told Uma nervously making Uma just look at her in shock as she wasn't expecting something like that from Evie of all people.

"Okay wow I wasn't expecting that from Miss. "Responsible" herself wow. I mean who just takes their eyes off of their kid like that. Wow what a terrible thing to do. I mean you almost got your own baby sister and someone else's kid that they were trusting you with to get kidnapped. Wow just wow," Uma told Evie trying to mess with her and make her feel worse about the situation.

"I know I'm such a horrible parent! I still can't believe I let that happen!" Evie told Uma making Uma feel bad as she realized that Evie couldn't tell she had been playing around. "Hey Princess I'm sorry okay. I was just playing around. You are not a horrible parent okay people make mistakes and hey she's still here safe and healthy, so hey you're doing a pretty good job. And yeah I agree the park is off," Uma told Evie who just nodded as she hugged Uma.

"Aw thank you Uma I really needed that. You know you really are a big softie," Evie told Uma who just pushed Evie away not wanting to be exposed. "I am not a softie! And you know what fine let's go to the stupid aquarium! Oh wait I just thought of something! I can turn into an octopus oh this is going to be fun!" Uma rambled out as she felt her necklace glow reminding her of her abilities as she began to come up with a way to cause some fun at the aquarium and scare some prissy Auradon citizens.

Evie just gave Uma a worried look as she could see Uma's mischievous look and it was worrying her. "Uma what are you thinking about right now? I don't like that look," Evie told her friend, making Uma smirk as she looked at Evie enjoying the blue haired girl's worried tone.

"Oh you'll see princess. This is going to be good. Those prissy Auradon brats aren't going to even see it coming. I'm excited now. Come on princess and Tiny Tot let's get ourselves to that aquarium!" Uma told Evie with a smirk making Evie feel even more concerned about whatever trouble Uma was planning on getting herself into once they got to the aquarium.


	55. Seeing The Fishies

"Fisie! Fisie! Fisie! We see da fisies! The small toddler kept singing out over and over again in her car seat as the small girl was so excited to see the fish at the aquarium. Uma just groaned as she listened to the toddler sing the same song about fish over and over again. Uma had to admit it was cute at first, but now the irritating creature would not stop singing the same thing over and over again.

Uma wanted to just scream out at the small girl to shut up as Uma couldn't stand it anymore. "Evie shut your annoying pet up right now!" Uma screamed out to Evie as she couldn't hold in her anger and annoyance any longer.

Uma's screaming immediately caused the toddler to stop singing as she just started crying. Evie just groaned as she pulled over to the side and got out. Uma just looked at Evie in confusion until she realized what Evie was doing.

"Um princess what the heck! Why did we stop," Uma asked Evie, making her roll her eyes as she handed the keys to Uma.

"You're driving," Evie told Uma as she climbed into the seat next to Mal and immediately started to play with her, making Mal stop crying as she began to giggle and sing about the fishies again.

"Um Evie why am I driving?" Uma asked the girl, making her laugh. "Well you said for me to keep her quiet so unless you were kidding about that I suggest you drive and let me do my thing," Evie told Uma who just groaned as she knew Evie was right.

"Alright fine give me those dang keys then! But that thing better not be annoying," Uma told Evie in annoyance as she didn't want to drive, but Evie was right about her keeping the tiny creature quiet.

About thirty minutes later they finally made it to the aquarium and the small toddler immediately started to squeal excitedly making Uma cover her ears while Evie just laughed as she unbuckled the excited toddler that was bouncing around in her seat.

"Aw Mal are you excited," Evie playfully asked the toddler and the small girl just nodded her head excitedly while clapping her hands. "Fisies! Fisies! Fisies! We see da fisies!" The small girl sang out again as she began to run towards the entrance, but Evie quickly pulled her back as she lifted her up balancing her on her hip.

"And where do you think you're going," Evie playfully asked the toddler, making her giggle as she pointed to the entrance of the aquarium. "Fisie! Mommy fisie! I go see da fisies!" The small girl told Evie, making her laugh as she bounced a bit waiting on Uma to get out of the car.

"You're so silly! You can't go see the fishies by yourself," Evie cooed out to the toddler as she booped the tiny girl on her tiny nose making the girl giggle as she did it back to Evie making Evie laugh more.

"Alright are you just going to stand there and talk about fish or are we actually going to go in and see some," Uma told Evie as she had been standing waiting for like almost ten minutes while Evie went all full on mom mode again completely fawning over the small creature.

At the mention of fish again Mal immediately began her song again as she began to squirm around wanting to run again. Evie just laughed as she placed her sister down and grabbed her tiny hand and Mal then looked at Uma as she held her other hand out to the pirate captain.

Uma just looked at the toddler in confusion as she didn't understand what Mal was doing. "What do you want," Uma asked the toddler in annoyance and the small girl just smiled as she held her hand up again.

Evie just sighed as she looked at Uma. "Uma she wants you to hold her hand," Evie told the pirate, making her look at Evie like she was insane. "What why! She's already holding your hand!" Uma screamed out to Evie as she didn't want to hold the toddler's hand Evie just sighed as she looked at Uma.

"Okay fine then look at her and tell her you won't hold her hand," Evie told Uma knowing that Uma wouldn't be able to do it. Mal has this cute innocence to her that no one could resist. Uma just rolled her eyes as she looked at the two year old getting ready to tell her no, but as soon as she looked into Mal's innocent little eyes she couldn't do it.

She just carefully grabbed Mal's tiny hand making the girl giggle happily and Evie just smiled as she looked at Uma. "I know you couldn't do it! You're such a softie!" Evie told Uma as she began walking to the entrance of the aquarium with Mal practically pulling them.

"I am not a softie! I just didn't feel like yelling at a toddler today," Uma told Evie as didn't want to admit that she really did love the small girl. Evie just laughed. "Okay Uma whatever you say!" Evie told Uma as she then went to the front and paid for some tickets and then they entered the aquarium as soon as they entered the aquarium Mal's tiny eyes lit up as she stared at everything in complete awe.

"Fisie! Fisie! Fisie! We see da fisies! Mommy fisies!" The small girl sang out again making Evie laugh as she picked Mal up and carried her over to one of the fish tanks in which Mal's tiny face lit up again as Evie placed her down and the small girl ran to one of the tanks and put her tiny face to the tank as she just stared at the fish swimming around in complete awe.

Evie just laughed as she started taking pictures, not able to resist seeing how adorable Mal looked as she was so happy and completely mesmerized by the fish. Uma just rolled her eyes as she found it boring. "How is this fun! She's just staring at fish!" Uma groaned out as she didn't understand why the toddler was so excited to come here.

Evie just smiled as she looked at Uma. "Okay well if you find this so boring then go do your own thing because Mal loves this and I'm not going to force her to leave just because you can't stand waiting a few minutes for her to look at some fish," Evie told Uma making Uma smirk as she realized that Evie was basically giving her permission to cause some trouble.

"Oh this is going to be good!" Uma said out loud as she walked away from Evie who was now standing by the toddler and pointing to fish as she was explaining to Mal what kind of fish they were, but the small girl wasn't listening as she just smiled and kept pointing to the fish.

"Look at that one Mal it's a Clownfish and that one is a Pacific Blue Tang," Evie told the toddler as she couldn't help herself. Mal just smiled as she pointed to the fish that Evie had pointed out. "Nemo an Dowy!" The small two year old screamed out making Evie laugh as she looked at the happy toddler.

"Okay we'll go with that. Yes that's right Mal those are the same fish as Nemo and Dory," Evie told the toddler, making the young girl laugh. "Yay! I wob Nemo and Dowy!" The young two year old screamed out making Evie laugh more as Mal continued to point to the fish that she had seen in Finding Nemo.

"Okay Mal come on let's go see the sharks," Evie told the toddler immediately alerting the small girl as her eyes widened. "Dey hab sawks!" The small girl asked Evie in amazement and shock as she then went into her Baby Shark song.

Evie just laughed as she picked up Mal and then walked to where the sharks were. "Yes they do! Look Mal it's the sharks," Evie told her tiny sister and the small girl immediately ran to the tank staring in awe at the sharks swimming around.

"Mommy sawk! Id wike da Baby Sawk song!" The small girl screamed out excitedly as she began to dance and sing the Baby Shark song. Evie just laughed as she tried to calm Mal down a little as she realized how loud Mal was being.

Before Evie could calm Mal down a girl just got upset, but as soon as the girl turned to complain she stopped when she saw who it was making the noise as she just smiled and looked over at Evie. "Hey long time no see huh," Audrey jokingly told Evie when she saw that the child being loud was Mal.

Evie just laughed as she picked up Mal not feeling comfortable taking her eyes off of the small girl while talking to her friend. "Yeah, so what brings you to the aquarium," Evie jokingly told Audrey, but before she could answer Jay came over not realizing Evie was there.

"Hey you ready!" Jay told Audrey as they had agreed to hang out together just the two of them as they wouldn't admit out loud that they were crushing on each other, but they wanted to spend time together anyway. Jay froze when he saw Evie.

"Oh Evie hey what are you doing here," Jay asked his little sister, making Evie laugh as she looked at her brother. "Well this little cutie wanted to see the fishies. Now what are YOU doing here," Evie asked her brother playfully, making sure to exaggerate the word "you."

Jay immediately started blushing a little as he looked at Audrey and she did the same. "We um… we just wanted to check out the aquarium," Jay told his sister making Evie give the two a knowing smile. "Okay and you came alone together," Evie told the two making them blush more.

"Oh you know me! I didn't want to go alone and everyone else was busy! Jane is with Carlos studying, Ben is hanging with Doug, you have Mal and Uma. Speaking of Uma um where is she? Isn't she like your partner," Audrey told Evie trying to change the subject, but she actually was starting to worry.

Before Evie could respond there was a bunch of loud screaming coming from the octopus exhibit. Evie just looked at Audrey and Jay as they all shared a look just knowing that the reason for the screaming was most likely Uma. They just all three took off running to the exhibit, but didn't see anything.

Mal just giggled as she spotted it right away. She just looked at Uma in the tank as she waved at Uma who was in the tank and Uma smirked as she waved back at Mal making the small girl laugh more. "Mommy Auntie Uma is a fisie!" The small girl told Evie, making her, Jay, and Carlos all look up in shock to find that in the octopus tank was a half human half octopus girl that they easily knew was Uma.


	56. Evie Is Done

"What were you thinking!" Evie screamed out to Uma as they were now back in their dorm and the small toddler was sleeping in her crib as it was nap time for her. Uma just smirked as she looked at Evie. "I was thinking that I wanted to have some fun. Unlike that sleeping creature in the cage over there I don't enjoy watching fish just swim around," Uma told Evie jokingly at first, but soon realized how great of an idea it would be.

"Uma she is not a creature and that is not a cage. It's called a crib. And I am not getting a fish for a two year old," Evie told Uma as she was getting frustrated with the pirate that had only been there for a few days and already caused her so many problems. Plus she was starting to feel threatened by the pirate captain as Uma had quickly made her way into the toddler's favorites list.

"Oh come on it has bars on the side it's a cage, but people don't want to admit that babies are just pets and they sleep in cages, so they give the cage a cute name like a crib or playpen. And why not get her a fish! Think about how much quiet time we could have if she had one of those mindless creatures! It would keep her entertained for hours!" Uma told Evie as she began to daydream about finally having peace and quiet in her own dorm plus she was enjoying another opportunity to mess with Evie.

Evie just rolled her eyes as she looked at Uma. "Uma fish are the worst pets for young children to have. Especially a kid like Mal who loves to touch everything she sees. She would probably end up wanting to hold it," Evie told Uma as she knew how much of a disaster it would be if the toddler got a fish.

Uma just rolled her eyes as she looked at Evie. "So at least she would be entertained and we can have freedoms to do what we want! Don't you want your life back! Just sit her in front of her fish and bam she's entertained and you can do whatever you want!" Uma told Evie and Evie sighed as she looked at Uma.

Evie loved playing with Mal, but at the same time Uma did have a point. Maybe it would be a good idea to let Mal have a fish, but not for the same reason that Uma wanted. It would be good for Mal and it would keep her entertained when Evie had to do homework or work and she couldn't entertain the small girl.

"Okay fine! We can get her a fish, but I'm not doing this because I want her to stop playing with us. I'm doing this because Mal loves fish and it could be good for her. Plus it could keep her busy when I'm working and studying," Evie told Uma and Uma just smirked.

"Alright! I won again! Oh what's my name!" Uma screamed out excitedly in victory and Uma smirked when the toddler woke up from her nap. "Aunie Uma!" The small girl screamed out waking up from her nap and hearing Uma chant her signature phrase.

Uma just smiled proudly as it warmed her heart to hear the toddler go along with her chant, but she quickly recovered as she realized she was going to be seen as soft in front of Evie and she would not ruin her reputation.

Evie just laughed as she saw Uma's moment of weakness, but decided to leave Uma alone about it as she just went and picked up Mal from the crib. "Hey there sweetie. Guess what mommy and Auntie Uma are going to take you to get your own fishie! How does that sound my little apple," Evie told the toddler, making the girl clap her hands excitedly.

"Yay fisie!" The small girl screamed out and Evie just laughed as she placed the toddler down. "That's right Mal a fishie, but you know whose idea it was? It was Auntie Uma's idea. You should go over and give her a big hug and thank her for the idea," Evie told the toddler knowing that Uma would freak out as Uma hated affection.

The two year old just smiled as she ran and hugged onto Uma making Uma cringe as she tried to push the toddler away. "Okay Tiny Tot down! Down girl!" Uma told the toddler as if talking to a dog making the girl stop hugging Uma and Uma smirked as she looked at Evie.

"Good girl!" Uma told the toddler as she pet the toddler's head, making Evie get more upset as she picked up the toddler from Uma. "Stop treating her like a dog!" Evie told Uma and Uma just laughed as she looked at the frustrated girl.

"Oh relax princess she loves it! Right Tiny Tot?" Uma told the toddler and the girl just smiled and reached out for Uma making Evie sigh as she handed Mal back to Uma and the small girl started getting super excited.

Evie sighed as she watched the toddler and Uma. She didn't know why, but for the first time she was starting to feel threatened when it came to who the toddler loved more. Mal usually wants to be with her at all times and rarely likes being held by anyone but her, but right now Mal had just flat out asked Uma to hold her and she had been noticing how much of a bond Mal was forming with the pirate lately.

Uma smirked as she could see how much it was killing Evie that Mal was with her. Uma just hugged the toddler close to her and then looked at Evie. "Well looks like your pet prefers me. Right Tiny Tot," Uma told the toddler and the girl just laughed as she snuggled up closer onto Uma making Evie feel even more jealous and hurt, but she quickly got an idea.

"Okay fine Uma. You want her then you take her," Evie told Uma as she got up and went towards the door. Uma just looked at Evie as she didn't understand what Evie was doing. "Yo! Princess what are you talking about!" Uma screamed out and Evie just held back her emotions as she put on a casual shrug trying to stay strong as her plan wouldn't work if she showed emotions. Evie wasn't really going to just leave Mal, but she wanted to test out how Mal did without her and with just Uma.

"I mean she clearly likes you more than me, so she's all yours now. I'm done. Good luck! Bye Mal," Evie told Uma as she opened the door and Uma just smirked. "Oh whatever! Who needs you! I can totally handle this whole parenting thing on my own! Good riddance!" Uma screamed out to Evie as Evie left, leaving Uma with the toddler that was no longer smiling as she was just staring at the door in shock.

"Oh who needs that princess anyway! Well Tiny Tot looks like it's just you and me now! Let's go get you that fish!" Uma told the toddler as she had no clue what she had just gotten herself into.


	57. Uma Gives Up With Mal

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! I wan mommy!" The small toddler cried out as she sat on the floor. They had just gotten back from getting a fish and Mal had been screaming and crying the whole time as she wanted Evie back. It also didn't help that the young girl was starting to feel pain in the back of her mouth and she wanted it to stop.

"Oh come on Tiny Tot! It's you and me now! We don't need that boring prissy princess!" Uma told the toddler who just kept crying as she stuck her fingers in her mouth trying to stop her pain.

"Mal come on! Don't put your fingers in your mouth, that's disgusting!" Uma practically screamed out as she took the toddler's fingers out of her mouth making the girl start crying louder again.

Uma groaned in frustration when the toddler tried to put her fingers back into her mouth again. "Ugh you have gotta be kidding me! Stop that and stop crying!" Uma screamed out making the toddler cry more.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" The small girl screamed out making Uma groan in frustration again. "Ugh! Just watch the fish!" Uma screamed out in frustration as she was losing it. Mal wouldn't stop crying and Uma couldn't stand it anymore.

When Uma realized that looking at the fish wasn't enough to calm the toddler she just grabbed some toys as she basically threw them at the toddler. "Ugh you are so annoying! Here take these!" Uma screamed out and the young toddler just grabbed one of her toys as she began to chew on it.

"Tiny Tot that's disgusting! You know what I don't care anymore! At least you're not crying anymore," Uma told the toddler as she sat down on her bed and turned on the TV as the toddler was just chewing on her toys and not crying as much.

The toddler continued to just chew on her toys, but she began to cry loudly again. She realized that the pain was still there and she wanted cuddles. She just walked over to Uma as she held her arms up to her.

Uma just looked at the toddler as if she was crazy as she didn't get what the toddler wanted. "What! Can't you just leave me alone for 5 minutes!" Uma screamed out as she wanted her personal space, but the tiny creature would follow her around at all times complaining and wanting things. She did love the kid deep down, but right now it was just too much for her.

Mal just started crying as she put her arms down. "You a meanie! I wan mommy! I wan mommy! I wan mommy!" The young toddler cried out and Uma just held her ears as the toddler started screaming at the top of her lungs. Mal was so loud that there was a knock on her door.

Uma just groaned as she opened the door and saw that it was Audrey and Jane at the door. "Ugh what are you prissy princesses doing here!" Uma told the two Auradon girls in annoyance as she was stressed and frustrated already.

Audrey just rolled her eyes as she looked at Uma. "We're not here for you! We heard Mal's screams all the way from our dorm and wanted to see if Mal was alright. And where is Evie!" Audrey screamed out. "Oh my gosh did you snap and kill Evie! And were you planning on killing Mal next!" Jane screamed out in panic making Uma roll her eyes as she looked at the prissy Auradon brats.

"Oh yeah I did and it was amazing! Watch out Fairy Junior you and bubble gum princess over there are next, so you better run now before it's too late!" Uma told Jane as the younger girl seemed to think she was actually bad enough to kill her friend and niece. And Uma thought it would be fun to mess with them a little for it.

Audrey just rolled her eyes while Jane took off running. "Oh stop it Uma! I want to see my friend," Audrey told the pirate captain. Uma just rolled her eyes. "You can't! That stupid blueberry princess took off and left me with her annoying pet! It doesn't stop crying and chewing on things! I'm seriously gonna lose it with that thing! Will you take it!" Uma practically begged out to Audrey and Audrey just rolled her eyes as she knew Evie.

The small toddler was Evie's entire world and she hated leaving Mal behind there was no way that Evie would just take off without a reason and it was obvious Evie was trying to teach Uma a lesson about something and from the looks of it Uma was losing.

"I'm not taking Mal away! If you want to be free from taking care of Mal then you know what to do. Now where is that little cutie I wanna see her before I leave," Audrey told Uma and she smiled a little when she saw the small toddler run over to her.

"Auwy! Sab me! I wan mommy ba!" The small girl told Audrey and Audrey just smiled as she picked up the toddler. "Aw it's okay cutie. If you want to see your mommy I need you to be really bad can you do that," Audrey told the toddler who just nodded her head.

"Okay good now I gotta go I'm going over to see Jay. Bye cutie," Audrey told the toddler as she placed the small girl down and went back over to go see Jay as she wanted to see him, but she also was hoping that Evie would be there as she couldn't think of anywhere else that Evie would go except for maybe Doug's but Doug was out of town on a band trip.

Once Audrey left Uma just looked over Mal. "Alright Tiny Tot well that was no help! Come on, let's get some food, I'm hungry!" Uma told the toddler who just shook her head no as she wanted to do what Audrey said to get her mommy back, but she also just didn't want to eat as her mouth still hurt.

"No! I no wan da! I no wan da! I no wan da! I wan mommy! I wan mommy! I wan mommy!" The small girl screamed out and Uma just groaned in frustration as she grabbed some food and practically shoved it at the toddler. "Eat it!" Uma screamed out and the toddler just shook her head no as she pushed the food away and it went falling all over Uma making the toddler start laughing a little.

"Aw man! Look what you just did! You just got food all over me!" Uma screamed out and the toddler just looked at Uma. "I WAN MOMMY!" The young toddler screamed out extremely loudly and Uma just lost it as she grabbed her phone and immediately found Evie's number.

"Come get your annoying pet! I don't want it!" Uma screamed out through the phone and Evie smirked on the other end. "Oh I'm sorry Uma, but I thought you said you could handle Mal all on your own and you even said good riddance as I believe," Evie told Uma wanting to see how far she could push it with the pirate captain.

"I don't care what I said! You know what where are you!" Uma screamed out and Evie just laughed along with Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Jane, and Ben who all happened to be hanging out in Carlos and Jay's dorm waiting for Uma to crack.

"I hear other people! Are you in thief boy and dog boy's room!" Uma screamed out and Evie just laughed. "Maybe or maybe not. You just have to try and see and don't call them that it's not nice. You don't hear me calling Harry and Gil names," Evie told Uma who just got even more frustrated. " Whatever! And you better answer me or I'm taking her to an abandoned spot and putting her in a box with a note that says free pet!" Uma screamed out as she was losing all patience.

"Oh come on how stupid do you think I am! Do you really think I'm going to fall for that! You love her and you would never just abandon her!" Evie told Uma who wasn't joking around.

"I'm not kidding around! I can't stand her! All she does is cry and scream for you! I'm serious if you don't tell me where you are then you are never seeing her again!" Uma screamed out as she then hung up the phone in frustration before Evie could respond as she knew Evie wasn't taking her seriously.

She then grabbed the toddler as she headed out the door. "Owie!" The small toddler cried out as she tried to get her arm out of Uma's tight grip. "I don't care! You have been annoying all day!" Uma screamed out as she continued to just drag the toddler around. "Wew we go?" The small toddler cried out as she was scared and Uma just smirked. "Somewhere," Uma told the toddler as she just continued to drag her.


	58. Teething Troubles

Evie just quickly left Carlos and Jay's dorm as she went running to the woods which she knew was Uma's favorite spot. When Evie got there she sighed in relief as she had been right and Uma was in the woods with the crying toddler.

"Okay Tiny Tot now sit down right there. Okay great! Now I'll be right back just stay there. Stay! Stay! Stay! Good girl!" Uma told the toddler as she placed the toddler down in the woods and began to walk backwards away.

The toddler just kept crying as she got up and began to follow Uma. "No! I said stay!" Uma screamed out and the small girl just smiled a little when she saw Evie approaching, "Mommy!" The small screamed out excitedly as she stood up from her spot and reach up.

Uma didn't see Evie and so she thought the toddler was being crazy. "No! Your mommy is not here," Uma told the toddler. "Mommy wi dew! Mommy!" The small girl told Uma as she got up and ran towards Evie who immediately picked her up and just held her so close as she had missed her baby girl so much.

Uma just looked over and saw that Evie really was there. "Oh you have some explaining to do princess!" Uma screamed out as she walked over to Evie clearly upset and angry.

Uma just looked at Evie who was now glaring at her. "Me! You're the one that almost left a two year old in the woods! I can't believe you would actually just leave a toddler in the woods! What is wrong with you!" Evie screamed out to Uma who was equally as angry.

" I told you I would do it! And you're one to talk! I can't believe you just threw that thing at me and took off! It's so annoying and it doesn't stop crying and chewing on things!" Uma screamed out and Evie just rolled her eyes as she looked at the toddler that was chewing on her fingers again and realized she had more important things to deal with than arguing with Uma.

"Aw does your mouth hurt," Evie asked the toddler as she was pretty sure already what was going on as Evie had done a lot of research on parenting sites and so she knew pretty much everything that toddlers go through and how to deal with them all.

The small girl just continued to cry as she nodded her head. "Okay well can you open your mouth for me, so I can check it out," Evie asked the toddler who just nodded as she opened her mouth and Evie immediately saw that there were teeth in the back of the toddler's mouth on the bottom that were starting to pop out just like she had suspected.

Uma just looked over at Evie like she was crazy as she had no clue what Evie was doing. "What are you even doing princess!" Uma asked Evie who just smiled as she looked at Uma. "Uma she's teething. That's why she was so cranky. Teething is painful for babies," Evie told Uma who looked at Evie like she was crazy again.

"What! That thing is teething! Don't those creatures stop teething before they evolve into toddlers!" Uma screamed out in shock as she was pretty sure toddlers weren't supposed to still be teething. Evie just rolled her eyes as she looked at Uma.

"No between the ages of two and three toddlers start teething again. That's when they get their two year old molars," Evie told Uma who just looked at her in confusion. "What the heck are molars! Gosh why are toddlers such weird creatures!" Uma told Evie who just laughed as she looked at Uma.

"Your molars are your back teeth and everybody has them including you," Evie told Uma as Uma was acting like that was just a toddler thing. Evie then began to massage the toddler's gums with her finger in which Uma just looked at her in disgust.

"That is disgusting! Why are you sticking your fingers in her mouth like that!" Uma told Evie in disgust and Evie just rolled her eyes again as she continued to do it, making the toddler stop crying as Evie's massaging was easing her pain a little.

"I'm massaging her gums. According to the parenting sites that I read massaging the gums with your fingers can ease teething pain. And it seems to be working. Would you rather her be crying again. And besides she's still not potty trained yet, so it's not like this is any grosser than that," Evie told Uma who just looked at Evie in even more disgust.

"Okay I did not need to hear that!" Uma told Evie who just laughed. "Yeah well you brought that on yourself. Now let's get back to the dorm, so I can give her one of the teething toys that I have since they are supposed to help relieve the pain more than this," Evie told Uma as Evie had been prepared especially since the last time she had taken Mal to the dentist her dentist had warned Evie to be on the lookout for teething and explained to her how to deal with it.

"Gosh why are you always so prepared!" Uma screamed out and Evie just laughed as she looked at Uma while trying to calm the crying toddler. "Because I'm a good parent," Evie told Uma as they entered the dorm and Evie tried to place the toddler down, but the small girl just started crying again as she clung to Evie.

Evie just smiled a little as she grabbed a teething toy that she had bought as she handed the teether toy to the toddler who grabbed it and immediately began to chew on it smiling a little as her pain was starting to lessen again.

Evie just smiled again as she sat down on her bed while holding the toddler that was chewing on her teether. "Well that's a relief it's finally over," Uma told Evie who just laughed as she found it funny how little Uma knew about kids.

"Not exactly. Teething lasts for at least a week per tooth and right now only her two bottom molars are coming in. And if you think this teether toy is enough to completely stop the crying and pain then I have some new for you," Evie told Uma whose eyes just widened as she looked at Evie.

"Are you serious!" Uma practically screamed out and Evie just laughed again as she rocked the toddler a little. "Oh yeah get ready because tonight is going to be a long night and we are in for a rough week," Evie told Uma who just immediately got up and began to pack a bag.

"In that case I'm staying with Harry and Gil for the next week!" Uma screamed out and Evie just shook her head. "Uma you can't! Boys and girls can't sleep in the same dorm that's the rules and you know it!" Evie told Uma who just rolled her eyes.

"And who is going to tell on me," Uma asked Evie, challenging her. "I will! I'll go straight to Fairy Godmother!" Evie told Uma who just gasped as she looked at Evie. "Oh you wouldn't dare princess!" Uma told Evie sternly and Evie just placed Mal down as she stood up tall.

"Oh I would!" Evie told Uma and Uma just groaned realizing that Evie had won as Uma already had gotten in trouble after the aquarium informed the school about what happened and Fairy Godmother knew it was her. Uma couldn't afford another mark on her record.

"Ugh fine you win!" Uma screamed out as she angrily sat down on her bed and as soon as Uma laid back to relax a little the toddler started screaming again. "Oh this is going to be torture!" Uma screamed out as Evie just quickly picked up the sobbing toddler again.


	59. Royal Nanny

Evie sighed as she sat on her bed with Dragon Tales playing on the tv while she was rocking Mal who was silently crying and chewing on her teether while watching the show. It had been about a day or two since Mal had started teething and she was still just in so much pain. Evie looked over at Uma who was smirking and she had been doing that for the past few days and every time Evie asked her why she was doing that she would just smirk more and say you'll see. It was honestly worrying her.

Just as Evie was calming the toddler there was a knock at the door and before Evie could get up to answer it Uma was already at the door with the biggest smirk on her face making Evie feel uneasy about who was at the door as Uma was never that excited to open the door unless it was her crew and today Gil and Harry were out of town with Carlos, Jay, and Ben having a boy's trip.

Evie froze when she saw through the door camera that she had and saw there was a camera crew and the "child expert" from that show Royal Nanny that Uma loved making her watch so she could point out everything that Evie does wrong with Mal. Evie knew from Uma's smirk that Uma had actually called that show on her. "Uma what is wrong with you!" Evie screamed out making Uma laugh as she loved seeing Evie's confused and obviously upset face.

"I told you that you would see what I was talking about soon!" Uma told Evie with a smirk again and Evie just got more upset. "You called a nanny expert on me! I don't need this and I don't want her in my house! Just don't answer the door!" Evie told Uma in a whisper as she didn't want to be rude, but she didn't want some "child expert" in her dorm telling her how to parent when she didn't even need it.

Uma just smirked as she looked at Evie. "Too bad princess I already called them and they accepted they obviously feel like you need help if they actually responded and maybe it will help that creature stop being so clingy," Uma told Evie as she was enjoying this so much. Evie just rolled her eyes as she looked at Uma who was opening the door and greeting everyone as she was excited to be humiliating Evie. "I'm telling you right now that I will not listen to a word she says because I don't need this and so it's a total waste of time," Evie told Uma as she picked up Mal and sat back down on her bed bouncing the toddler a little.

Uma just laughed as she allowed the people inside and the nanny smiled when she saw Evie as she went to greet her. "Hi you must be Evie I'm presuming and I'm assuming the little cutie in purple is Mal, so today we are just here to observe so please just go about your normal day," the nanny expert told Evie who just put on a fake smile as she looked over at the lady. "Yes I am and I am very sorry that we have wasted your time, but I really don't need help and I didn't call you. My annoying roommate over there did just to mess with me," Evie told the nanny who just gave Evie a look as she had seen footage that Uma had sent in and in her opinion Evie definitely needed help.

She was a sixteen year old girl raising a toddler on her own while still going to school. Not only that but from what she had seen Evie was completely overly protective and coddling which to her was causing problems for Mal as the toddler was extremely clingy and refused to even play with other children.

"I understand that you may not want help, but from what I have seen I feel as though you need the help. I've seen some things that you do that are actually quite concerning when it comes to her. For instance what you are doing now. She's two she is perfectly capable of walking around without being held like a baby. Now I want you to place her down and we can get started," the nanny expert told Evie who just sighed but refused to listen as she already didn't like this lady.

Uma just smirked as she knew this was killing Evie. "Come on princess you heard the lady put the creature down," Uma jokingly told Evie and the nanny gave Uma a dissparoving look as she didn't like the way Uma was treating both Evie and the small toddler.

"Uma she is not a creature. For the last time she is a toddler not a pet!" Evie told Uma who just rolled her eyes again. "Same thing! Now put it down already!" Uma screamed out to Evie who just sighed as she placed Mal down and the toddler immediately started crying again as she ran over to Evie.

"Mommy! Upie! Upie mommy! I wan uppie! Mommy upie!" The small toddler cried out as she began to throw a tantrum wanting Evie to hold her as she was still teething and wanted Evie to comfort her.

The nanny then looked at Evie who she could see was about to break. "Don't pick her up. I want you to keep a little distance from her as she needs to learn to not depend on you for everything. If you keep picking her up when she cries she will never learn," the nanny told Evie hoping to teach her, but Evie just looked at the lady like she was insane.

"You want me to just let her cry for me! There is no way I'm doing that!" Evie told the lady as she picked up the crying toddler and immediately soothed her causing the nanny to shake her head in disapproval as Evie had just completely ignored her and did the opposite. She knew that she was dealing with teenagers, but Evie had completely disrespected her and Uma had such an attitude when it came to the toddler which wasn't good.

Normally she wouldn't do teach days on the first day, but Evie was refusing to listen to her and she could already clearly see the problem. "No! Don't do that! You are creating separation anxiety in that child and you need to control it before it becomes an even bigger issue," the child expert told Evie who rolled her eyes.

Uma just smirked as she loved watching Evie get lectured as Evie normally lectured her and she liked seeing it from the other side. "That's what I've been saying! That creature doesn't stop crying when Evie leaves and I've once seen it cry so much that it made itself throw up! And I can't get it to to interact with other creatures her age," Uma told the nanny while smirking and watching as the nanny gave Evie another disapproving look as she didn't like hearing that and it seemed like Evie was refusing to listen to any advice or help that she had.

"You see that is a problem! A child her age should be socializing with other children and creating a personality for themselves, but what you are doing is regressing her to a baby. And the physically getting sick when being away from you needs to be fixed! A child should never be that attached to a parent or guardian like that! And you not being willing to accept help is a problem! You are a sixteen year old girl who thinks she knows everything about parenting when your child is literal proof that you don't! And you can fight me all you want, but if you don't start changing that child will suffer the consequences!" The nanny expert screamed out as she was angry. Evie needed help and she was refusing it.

Evie just laughed as she looked at the expert. "Oh please I know more than you do about my own child! And I never called you! I don't need you at all Mal is fine! If you want to lecture someone on how they treat kids I recommend Uma who keeps on calling Mal a pet and a creature!" Evie told the nanny with an attitude as she didn't like that someone was criticizing her parenting.

Uma just laughed as she looked at Evie. "Nah she's here for you not me!" Uma told Evie, but was interrupted by the nanny.

"Actually I am here for both of you as you may not realize it but you two are both living together with her and you are both involved in her life. You two are both raising this child whether you realize it or not and you need to learn how to treat each other with respect otherwise that child will grow up thinking it's normal to treat others like that. And the name calling needs to go! She is a child that needs nurturing and you are giving her the opposite. And you have the opposite problem: you are giving her too much nurturing that she isn't able to to establish a personality away from you! Now we have a lot of work to do! I will be back in the morning," the nanny expert told the two teens as she quickly left before they could put in their opinions again.

Once the lady left Evie just looked at Uma. "Way to go! I hope you're happy," Evie sarcastically told Uma as she began to pack up a bag. "Um what are you doing?" Uma asked Evie who just rolled her eyes as she continued to pack up a bag.

"I'm taking Mal and getting out of here before that annoying lady comes back and tells me how to parent my own child! Mal sweetie let's go," Evie told Uma and the toddler as she picked up the two year old.

"Princess you can't just take off! Where do you plan on even going!" Uma screamed out as she couldn't believe Evie was really just going to take off just so she didn't have to listen to an expert that could help her with her parenting.

"I don't know yet, but anywhere is better than here!" Evie screamed out as she was about to leave when Uma pulled her back. "Oh no you don't! You are not just taking off again because it's easier than facing reality!" Uma screamed out making Evie huff as she pulled her arm out of Uma's grip.

"There is no reality! I do not need help with my parenting! But you're right I won't leave because I'm going to prove to that annoying lady that I am a very good parent and better than she is!" Evie told Uma, making Uma groan. "Evie that's not the point…" Uma told Evie, but she interrupted her.

"It is definitely the point and you brought this on yourself! I hope you realize that I'm not the only one she's going to be trying to fix tomorrow! Now if you will excuse me Mal and I are going to the park because I'm a good parent that takes my child out for fresh air!" Evie called out as she picked up the toddler and left for the park.

Uma just rolled her eyes as she sat down on her bed watching TV. "Oh Evie is in for a rude awakening tomorrow," Uma told herself out loud as she threw herself down on her bed and turned on the tv waiting for Evie and Mal to get back from the park.


	60. The Truth Review Answers

**Author's Note: This isn't a chapter but I just wanted to answer some questions that I got and I felt like answering them now instead of waiting for a new chapter. **

Creator of Magic:

Thank you so much and yeah I should have made it Carvie but this was my first fanfic that I wrote and I didn't really know much about Carlos and Evie until after I already established the ships since this story came before The Real Mal. And yeah Snow White definitely shouldn't have done that but Evie got her back for sure. And yeah Uma does love Mal but she doesn't want other people to know that because than people would see her as soft in her mind. And yeah Evie definitely proves everyone wrong when it comes to Mal lol because Mal just loves her the most. And yeah I love nice Audrey too. And to answer your questions this takes place before the second movie and after the first one. Ben got over Mal quickly because he knew that it would be wrong and he sees her like a little sister now. And yeah they should have but Mal was also so broken after finding out that they thought she deserved to have her life fixed and that's kinda what they were saying when they said they wanted someone to fix it. And as for the parent teacher conference yeah that's true I don't get why people do that, but I do mention that people judge her a lot because I wanted to address that issue and in my sequel story for this one Parenting Is Hard Mal is homeschooled for preschool but she does still mention in that story that people judge her all the time and she just lets them because she already knows that she is a good mom.


	61. Evie Vs Royal Nanny

"Aw Mal please calm down. I know it hurts sweetie. Shh it's okay. It's okay," Evie told the sobbing toddler as she continued to rock her and try to calm her down. It was extremely late and Mal was having a really bad night with her teething that she just kept crying and wouldn't sleep.

"Ugh! Evie! Shut that thing up already! I'm trying to sleep!" Uma screamed out in frustration as she wanted to sleep, but the toddler wouldn't stop screaming and not even Evie seemed to be able to calm her.

Evie just sighed in frustration as she continued to bounce up and down while holding the toddler close to her. "Uma I'm trying! She won't calm down! Not even her teether is working at this point! I guess we're just going to have to hear her screaming and crying all night," Evie screamed out as she didn't know what to do anymore and she was stressed out and tired.

Finally after hours and hours of Mal sobbing she finally managed to fall asleep and quickly after Evie and Uma drifted off as well, but they were quickly jolted awake when there was a knock at the door that immediately woke the toddler making her start sobbing again. "Ugh you have got to be kidding me!" Evie screamed out in frustration as she had finally gotten a little sleep, and now she was forced to be up.

"Ugh it's that annoying lady again! This is your fault Uma!" Evie screamed out in frustration as she picked up the sobbing toddler and then opened the door and the lady immediately entered with her crew.

"Oh my! I see you all had a pretty rough night. Well I am here to help, so let's get started," the nanny expert told the teens as she looked around to see the toddler screaming and crying while Evie and Uma looked like they hadn't slept at all which they hadn't.

Evie just rolled her eyes as she looked at the nanny. "Of course I had a rough night! I have a teething two year old! It has nothing to do with my parenting, so you can't "fix" anything with what happened last night," Evie told the nanny in frustration as this lady was blaming her parenting on why they were all exhausted when there was nothing that could fix it.

There was nothing anyone could do to stop a toddler from being in pain while teething except for main medication and teethers, but even then that was not a guarantee.

The nanny just sighed as she could already tell Evie was still just as defiant as yesterday. "Well regardless it's teaching day one today, so let's get started," the nanny expert told Evie as she began to observe and try to teach Evie things that Evie was refusing to listen to.

"Mal come on no more tv and it's nap time anyway," Evie told the toddler as it had been a few hours since the nanny had come. "No! I no wanna! I no wanna! No nap! No nap! I wanna wa Dwagin! I wanna wa dwagin! I no nap! I no nap!" The young toddler screamed out as she threw herself down on the floor and started screaming and kicking, having a full out melt down in front of the nanny.

Evie just sighed as she was about to go calm Mal down while Uma was laughing hysterically and filming it as she found it hilarious when the toddler acted like that. "Evie stay back. Uma I want you to put that phone down! It is never funny to make fun of a child when they are having a melt down like this. Now I want you to go try and calm her down," the nanny told Uma who just looked at the nanny in shock as she was enjoying this watching Evie get yelled at all day while Evie would continue to challenge the nanny.

She didn't like that the nanny was trying to change her too though. She did not sign up for that. "What! No way! She's Evie's pet! I am not going near that animal when it's like that!" Uma screamed out, getting disappointed and angry looks from both the nanny and Evie.

"You have got to stop calling that little girl an animal! It is not okay to be calling children names like that and it can be damaging to her development! Now I want you to go be nurturing and help her! And Evie I want you to stay back and let Uma help her," the nanny told Evie and Uma who both shared a look.

"Not happening!" Both Evie and Uma said at the same time as Uma stepped back and Evie ran to Mal to calm her causing the nanny expert to get frustrated again as the two teens weren't listening to her yet again.

"No! Why won't you two listen! I am trying to help you!" The nanny expert screamed out in frustration as she was starting to lose it. Evie just laughed as she picked up Mal rocking her a bit causing the toddler to calm down and fall asleep making Evie smile in victory as she placed Mal down into her crib.

"We aren't listening because we don't need your help! I have managed to calm my toddler down way better than any of your stupid strategies that don't work! And Uma is not Mal's parent! I am basically a single mother! I don't want her taking care of Mal! For the last time I am a good parent and I do not need you to tell me how to be a parent!" Evie screamed out as she couldn't do it anymore. She wanted the annoying lady out of her home and so did Uma.

The nanny just took a deep breath as she looked at Evie. "I just want to help you! Why won't you just take the help! I really am concerned about that child! You are the hardest people I have ever had to deal with!" The nanny screamed out making Evie roll her eyes.

"I… do...not...need...your..help!" Evie told the nanny as she exaggerated her words. "Okay that's it! I can't do this! I just want to help but all you do is fight me! I can't do this anymore! I'm done! I hope you know this is still going to air on tv!" The nanny told Evie who just smirked in victory as she managed to break the nanny.

"Who cares! I told you I didn't need you! Bye have a nice life!" Evie told the nanny and the crew as she opened the door and pushed them out of her dorm, making Uma smirk as she loved seeing Evie act like that. Evie then went to the crib and placed Mal out of the crib as Mal woke up from her nap.

"You just kicked out a nanny expert! Wow I didn't know you had that in you!" Uma told Evie, making Evie roll her eyes. "Whatever! I told you I was better! You know she did have a point about you though," Evie told Uma who just rolled her eyes."Yeah and she had a point about you too!" Uma told Evie back.

"Oh please!" Evie screamed out as the two girls began to argue and complain causing the toddler to get scared as she didn't like the fighting. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Aunie Uma! Aunie Uma! Mommy!" The small girl screamed out, but the two were so into their fight that they didn't even notice the toddler calling for them.

Mal just decided that she couldn't take the screaming anymore as she smiled when she saw the door was open a tad bit and she managed to squeeze through as she went in search of anyone to keep her entertained while her mommy and Auntie Uma were fighting.

Evie immediately stopped fighting when it was like something inside of her was telling her something was wrong. Evie's heart immediately stopped when she realized it was her motherly instincts as she realized Mal wasn't in the room and she began to fill with so much panic and it became hard to breath getting the attention of Uma.

"Hey princess what's wrong? Why are you suddenly panicking like this," Uma asked Evie as she hadn't realized that the toddler had left. "Because Mal left!" Evie screamed out to Uma causing Uma to immediately fill with worry as well.

"Okay well calm down princess," Uma told Evie but got interrupted by a clearly upset Evie. "Don't tell me to calm down! My two year old is missing!" Evie screamed out in panic making Uma sigh as she was worried too, but couldn't show it.

"And we will find her," Uma told Evie, who got a very dark and evil look as she pinned Uma up against the wall. "We better! Or I swear I will end up right back on the Isle and take a guess as for what the reason will be," Evie told Uma in her very intimidating voice that Uma had to admit was actually scaring her.

"Too late times up! Killing you! If we can't find Mal I will end up on the Isle and you will end up 6 ft under!" Evie screamed out as she wasn't playing and it was Uma's fault for calling the nanny on her and for starting a fight.

Uma just gulped as she had to admit Evie was pretty terrifying when she wanted to be. "Got it! Let's just go out and look for her," Uma told Evie who nodded but continued to glare daggers at Uma as they left the dorm in search of the missing toddler.


	62. The Switch

"Mal! Mal! Mal!" Evie screamed out as she was growing desperate. Her and Uma had been looking for a two year old for a long time now and they still hadn't found her. "Evie calm down," Uma told Evie when she could see Evie was 5 seconds away from having a panic attack.

"No! Don't tell me to calm down! I can't find her! I can't find her! I can't find her! What if we can never find her! I need Mal! I can't lose her!" Evie screamed out as she broke down sobbing, but she quickly stopped when she felt a tiny hand on her shoulder.

"Mommy why you cwy?" The small girl asked Evie who immediately looked up and smiled as she just pulled the toddler into a tight hug. "Oh my gosh Mal! I thought I lost you!" Evie told the toddler as she continued to just hold her tightly making Mal giggle.

"Mommy I win do Ane's! I no wike da wowd!" The young girl told Evie who just looked over to see Jane as she had been so distracted by having Mal back she didn't even notice her friend who had brought the toddler back.

"Oh Jane I didn't even notice you were here! Thank you so much for finding her! I'm so glad that you found her and not some stranger! I was worried sick about her!" Evie told Jane who just smiled.

"Yeah I knew you would be. I found her wandering around in the halls and I just knew that you would be freaking out, so as soon as I found her I went looking for you," Jane told Evie who smiled as she gave Jane a side hug as she was still holding the toddler.

"So what were you two fighting about?" Jane asked Evie and Uma once they had made it back to Evie and Uma's dorm and Evie just looked at Uma. "She thinks I'm too close to Mal," Evie told Jane and Uma just rolled her eyes. "Yeah well it's true! And Blueberry Princess over here thinks I need to change my whole personality," Uma screamed out causing the two to get into an argument again and Jane not liking the fighting either just started chanting something that she remembered.

A few seconds later there was a puff of smoke and once it cleared Uma and Evie looked at each other as they screamed when they saw they were looking back at their own bodies. "Jane!" Evie and Uma screamed out at the same time making Jane freeze as she hadn't meant to do that.

"Uh oh I'm so sorry! I can fix this!" Jane screamed out nervously and the toddler that Evie had placed down just ran to Uma who was in Evie's body as she reached up making Uma just stare at the toddler as she didn't want to pick her up making the toddler start crying as Uma was refusing to hold her and because Uma looked like Evie the young girl thought her mommy didn't want to hold her anymore.

Evie just sighed as she decided to try out her acting skills. "Hey princess aren't you going to pick up your pet," Evie struggled to tell Uma as she hated referring to her child as a pet, but the last thing she wanted was to confuse the small toddler.

Uma was about to question Evie when she realized what Evie was doing. Uma just internally sighed as she picked up the toddler and tried not to cringe as she didn't like picking the toddler up.

Mal just smiled once Uma in Evie's body picked her up as she rested her head on Uma making Uma have to try hard not to cringe while Evie in Uma's body was having to hold back her feelings of jealousy as she wanted to hold Mal like that, but right now Mal thought Uma was her.

"Hey Jane can you fix this now?" Evie asked Jane who just nodded nervously as she tried to fix it, but it didn't work. "Uh oh," Jane said out loud, getting the attention of both teens. "Uh oh what?" Uma asked Jane who just sighed. "I think we need my mom's help, but my mom isn't going to be home for a few days. I'm sorry, but you two are gonna be stuck like that for a few days," Jane told the two, making them both just look at her in shock.

"What! Jane! You need to fix this now! What about Mal!" Evie screamed out making Jane just sigh as she headed towards the door. "I'm sorry, but I'm not good at magic yet. You have to wait for my mom and she's out of town on important business. You two are just going to have to be each other for a few days. Now I gotta go bye," Jane told the two quickly as she took off before they could get angry at her.

Once Jane left Evie just looked at Uma who was in her body. "Well I hope you're happy! You now have to be me because Mal is only two and she will be completely confused if we don't!" Evie told Uma as she grabbed a huge list and handed it to Uma. "What the heck is this!" Uma screamed out making Evie laugh. "That's every single thing you need to know about how to be Mal's mommy!" Evie told Uma who just read through the list in shock.

"Are you serious!" Uma screamed out, making Evie laugh as she looked at Uma. "Yes I'm serious! And I hope you're ready to dress all girly like me because there is no way that you are ruining my reputation," Evie told Uma who groaned, but smirked as she realized Evie would be suffering too.

"Well I hope you're ready to watch your pet love all over me while you can't cuddle her and pick her up because I would never do that. Oh and you have to dress like me which means no girly clothes!" Uma told Evie who just watched as the toddler was sleeping on Uma as a tear fell down her face as Mal was supposed to be cuddling her like that even if Mal still thought she was.

Evie quickly wiped away her tears as she looked at Uma. "I can handle it more than you can! There is no way you can handle living like me!" Evie told Uma who laughed as she held Mal up to Evie and watched as Evie struggled to resist reaching out and picking up the sleeping toddler.

"Oh yeah I'm sure you could handle it better than me," Uma sarcastically told Evie who rolled her eyes, but smirked as she got an idea. "Oh I just had the best idea! To make this more interesting let's make a bet. The first person to break acting like the other has to potty train Mal!" Evie told Uma who just gasped as she looked at Evie who was in her body.

"What! But she's your kid!" Uma screamed out making Evie smirk again. "Are you chicken? And right now you are me," Evie told Uma who just immediately shook her head no. "No I'm not chicken I'm in!" Uma told Evie who smirked as they shook hands. "It's on!" Evie told Uma who just rolled her eyes. "Yes it is!" Uma told Evie as the two of them just sighed as they prepared for their torturous next few days as each other.


	63. Relieved To Be Back

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you guys thought. This is going to be the last chapter for now unless I get another really good idea because I have so many stories right now and I feel like I've made this way too long already. I'm going to miss this story, but I just feel like it's time to end it and focus on my other stories. I hope you all enjoyed this story and I hope you will enjoy my new stories as much as you did with this one. And if you still want to see more stuff with toddler Mal and Evie I just started doing Texting Stories**** on YouTube under the account Descendantsfan03 ****and they have things like this story only in text form and I will still have my holiday book and my one shot book which I will probably add some stuff that I missed from this story. For instance I will probably have a potty training one shot in my Adventures Of Little Mal and Her Friends one shot book. Anyway now onto the last chapter. **

"Okay so can I put this thing back in its cage," Uma asked Evie from Evie's body making Evie groan as she hated seeing those words come out of her mouth. "You can put her back in the crib, but she's gonna cry," Evie told Uma who rolled her eyes.

"I'll take my chances," Uma told Evie as she placed the toddler into the crib making Evie laugh. "Okay don't say I didn't warn you," Evie told Uma while laughing as she already knew how this was going to play out.

As soon as Uma in Evie's body placed the toddler into the crib she woke up and started crying while reaching out for Uma who looked like Evie. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" The small two year old cried out making Evie laugh as she pushed Uma forward.

"Hey princess you're needed," Evie told Uma with a smirk as she loved getting to mess with Uma for a change and it felt nice using the princess line on Uma especially because it really made Uma mad to hear her say that.

Uma just smirked as she picked up the toddler. "Yeah and you have a crew to control. And by the way if you think taking care of a tiny toddler is hard just wait till you take care of two almost fully grown ones because Gil and Harry are basically that," Uma told Evie with a smirk.

"What! Oh no way! I am not leaving you in charge of Mal all by yourself!" Evie screamed out making Uma smirk. "Oh but you have no choice! We have to be each other unless you want to just give up on our bet and let me win," Uma told Evie, reminding her of their bet making Evie groan.

"Oh yeah! Ugh I have to stop making bets! Fine! But I'm serious Uma you have to follow those rules! I want my kid to stay alive! And Uma no candy or anything with peanuts! I haven't had time to get her tested for any allergies and they say the most common allergies in kids is peanuts! And you have to remember to…" Evie was interrupted by Uma who had enough of Evie's rambling.

"Yeah whatever! And you have to take this!" Uma told Evie as she handed her a whole list of ways to cause trouble. "What is this! You have a whole list of ways to cause trouble! You are insane!" Evie screamed out making Uma laugh as she held up Evie's longer list that she gave her.

"Yeah I'm the insane one! You're the one that has a kid that comes with a huge instruction manual!" Uma screamed out as she began to read through the list after placing the toddler back in the crib. "Okay seriously she only uses purple stuff! Why does color matter!" Uma screamed out in frustration making Evie laugh.

"Because she's two and that's the only thing she will use. Toddlers are stubborn! It's just easier that way. I tried to change it up and use a different color, but she freaked out and refused to use it, so that's just how it is. Do I really have to do this? I hate getting in trouble!" Evie told Uma who just smirked.

"Alright well you don't have to, but then I win!" Uma told Evie, making her groan. "Ugh I hate this! I wish Fairy Godmother would just get back, so we can be ourselves again!" Evie told Uma who smirked again.

"Yeah well she isn't and we're stuck like this so good luck! And make sure that you mess around a lot with the bubblegum princess!" Uma screamed out as she pushed Evie out the door.

Uma then looked at the list as she immediately placed it back where Evie kept it before. "Yeah like I'm following this!" Uma sarcastically said out loud as she went and sat down to watch tv as the toddler was sleeping in her crib again.

"Well now all I gotta do is make sure it sleeps the whole time and bam I win the bet! And I get to watch Evie struggle potty training her! There is no way Evie is gonna win! I love those boys, but man can they be a handful! And Evie too much of a goody goody," Uma told herself out loud as she was enjoying this.

A few seconds later just as Uma was getting situated the toddler woke up again as she began to cry out. "Mommy!" The small girl screamed out making Uma groan as she was going to ignore Mal, but remembered what she looked like and the fact that she couldn't just do that.

Uma just internally groaned as she got up and picked up the toddler then placed her down making the toddler start crying as she wanted to be held again. "Mommy! Upie! Upie! Upie!" The small two year old screamed out making Uma get annoyed.

"Mal I'm not carrying you right now. And here take this and please be quiet," Uma told the toddler as she handed her a random piece of candy without even looking at it making the small girl smile as she took the candy and bit into it, but immediately started crying when it became hard to breathe.

Uma rolled her eyes at the over dramatics until she realized what was going on as she quickly started to panic and look at the candy causing her to groan when she saw what was in the candy as she knew Evie had been right and she should have listened to her.

"Oh gosh! What do I do!" Uma screamed out in panic as she was pretty sure the toddler was having an allergic reaction. "Okay screw this I need Evie," Uma told herself out loud as she quickly dialed Evie.

"Evie I need help, so remember how you told me not to give her peanuts? Hello? Hello? Evie?" Uma started, but the phone was immediately hung up as Evie didn't even hesitate as soon as Uma had mentioned the first few words as she quickly ran back to the dorm and grabbed an epi pen.

Evie was about to use it when she remembered that Uma was going to have to do it as she quickly handed Ums the epi pen. "What! What is this thing! And why are you giving this to me!" Uma screamed out, making Evie sigh as she was trying to stay calm, but she was freaking out and she wanted to just be herself again.

"It's an epi pen! Just use it on her! I can't do it right now because I look like you and she only trusts me!" Evie screamed out making Uma sigh as she had no clue how to use an epi pen. "How do I use this thing!" Uma screamed out making Evie lose it as she pushed Uma out of the way and quickly grabbed the epi pen from her.

Evie then quickly pinned the screaming toddler down as she stuck the epi pen in her leg and held it there for a few seconds before taking it out making the toddler sob more as she didn't like the epi pen and it hurt causing Evie to not be able to hold back anymore as she quickly hugged and picked up the toddler just holding her close to her and just quietly hummed to calm her.

The small girl just looked at Evie who looked like Uma as she was in shock and confused. Uma was acting way too nice and it reminded her of her mommy and her mommy was acting weird like Uma.

The toddler had no clue what was going on, but right now she was content with who was holding her as she cuddled up more on Evie who looked like Uma and she quickly fell asleep making Evie smile as she was getting to hold her baby girl again.

Once Evie was sure the toddler was okay and sleeping she just looked at Uma in anger. "How many times do I have to tell you! Follow my rules! You almost killed her! I'm calling Jane and telling her she needs to suck it up and fix us because this is not going to work! And I warned you about the peanuts and candy! You never listen to me! Well I hope you're ready because you lost the bet!" Evie screamed out to Uma making Uma look at her as she was feeling guilty.

"Evie I'm sorry, but I thought it was ridiculous! I didn't think she could actually be allergic! And I didn't even know there were peanuts in that candy until after!" Uma screamed back, making Evie just roll her eyes as she was sick of Uma and her careless ways.

Before Uma could respond Jane showed up after Evie called him in anger. "Okay what's going on," Jane asked Evie who just pointed at Uma. "You need to switch us back now! Uma tried to kill my kid!" Evie screamed out making Uma roll her eyes.

"I did not try to kill her! I told you it was an accident!" Uma screamed back causing the two of them to get into another argument causing Jane to chant something again trying to make it stop and the fighting immediately stopped when they saw that they weren't staring at their own faces anymore.

"Wait give me a mirror!" Evie screamed out to Jane causing her to quickly hand Evie a mirror and Evie immediately jumped for joy when she saw it was her face reflecting back to her in the mirror.

"Yes! I'm back!" Evie screamed out in excitement as she quickly ran and picked up the toddler that she had placed back into the crib. "Aw hi there my little apple! It's okay! I'm back now!" Evie told the toddler as she hugged her tightly, making the toddler look at her like she was crazy before getting over it and just enjoying being in Evie's warm embrace.

"Yeah! I'm me again! Hang on boys your captain is coming!" Uma screamed out as she quickly ran out of the room to go find Harry and Gil. "Um… I'm just gonna go now. You're clearly busy," Jane rambled out nervously as she quickly ran out of the room making Evie laugh as she just hugged the toddler close to her just happy that she gets to be herself again.

"I love you so much my little apple and I'm so glad you're okay. You really scared me today and can I tell you a secret," Evie told the toddler who giggled and nodded. "Okay well mommy wasn't mommy today and Auntie Uma wasn't Auntie Uma," Evie told the toddler making her look at Evie in confusion.

"Wa!" The small girl asked Evie, making her laugh at Mal's adorable confused look. "We switched places, that's why she wouldn't pick you up and why you got candy," Evie told the toddler who just looked at her in shock.

"Weawy!" The small girl screamed out making Evie laugh. "Yeah Mal really! But it's okay because I'm back now and I'm not gonna let that happen to you ever again because I love you so much," Evie told the toddler who giggled.

"I wob you too mommy! I habby you ta caw ob me! You da bes mommy ebew!" The small girl told Evie, making her laugh as she hugged the toddler close to her loving the feeling of having the small girl with her again.

Mal was a handful, but she couldn't even imagine her life without her and she was so grateful to get this opportunity despite the fact that she's still only sixteen and still in highschool. She loves Mal so much and she was looking forward to getting to experience so many more memories and experiences with her.


End file.
